L'Aube d'Alice
by Squix
Summary: Alice semble sortir de nulle-part. Ses souvenirs ne remontent pas à plus d'un an, lorsqu'elle est entrée à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. Sa deuxième année a commencé et les questions subsistent toujours : Que cherche t-elle dans ces livres oubliés ? D'où viennent toutes ses connaissances qui n'ont rien à faire dans le cerveau d'une jeune fille de douze ans ? 8Np2eX3isBYgaIF
1. Accroche

« _Son nom. Il m'attriste. Il me fait peur. Il me transcende. Tout le monde l'a oublié, celui là même qui était prononcé avec tant de tremblements dans la voix._

_Mon sang se glace à l'évocation de ces temps perdus. Le temps de son Ascension, éclaboussé du sang de ses ennemis. Le temps de son Apogée, au sommet de son éternelle puissance. Le temps de son inexorable et brutale Chute, précipitant à jamais sa gloire dans l'Oubli._

_Quelque soit cette incroyable magie qui s'est abattue sur le Monde, emportant les récits et les mémoires, mon cœur lui n'a pas oublié. Il lui appartient toujours, aussi torturé qu'il peut l'être à cet instant._

_Je le sens. Au fond de moi, je sens sa présence qui m'enivre. Le terrible schéma doit se répéter, l'arrachant aux Ténèbres où il s'est glissé._ » 

Quelque part, dans la nuit, une petite fille se réveilla brusquement. De chaudes larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses rêves avaient été violents. Empreints de flashs lumineux aveuglants, de feu, de souffrance, de décombres et d'un sentiment de manque terrible. Un sentiment qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques jours déjà, et dont elle peinait à en expliquer la cause. Cependant, elle avait une seule certitude : quelque chose lui a été dérobé, quelque chose de tellement précieux que tout l'or qu'elle possédait ne pourrait l'acheter.

Cela avait-il un rapport avec ces forces et ces hommes aux longs manteaux qu'elle croyait voir à chaque coin de rue ? Est-ce la peur qui la poussait à fuir, ne s'accordant que de courtes pauses au milieu des champs dorés ? Est-ce enfin ce manque qu'elle cherchait à combler par une soif toujours plus insatiable de connaissances ? Pour l'heure, ces questions resteraient sans réponses. La jeune adolescente fit craquer le parquet pourri en se levant. Un rayon de lune qui traversait les cloisons délabrées éclaira un petit sac posé sur le sol. Elle s'approcha et déroula l'un des parchemins dont il débordait. Deux écritures semblaient s'y battre en duel, remplissant le plus d'espace possible, avec des jolies couleurs et des petits dessins.

Voilà ce qui lui importait réellement. Retourner à l'Académie. Là où elle serait en sécurité. Retrouver son amie avec qui elle s'entendait si bien.


	2. Ouverture Impitoyable

Ses doigts osseux sentaient la douceur de l'eau qui effleurait sa peau bronzée. La chaleur en ce début d'Octobre était insupportable, elle aurait bien voulu plonger toute habillée dans la fontaine. Elle retira sa main et l'examina machinalement, espérant un miracle. Ses cicatrices n'avaient pas disparu. Ce que l'on racontait sur la Fontaine était stupide. L'eau de celle-ci était censée avoir des vertus régénératrices, voire sublimisantes. Or ses mains lui paraissaient toujours aussi laides, zébrées de lignes incohérentes, certaines veines venant de temps à autre se mêler à ce fouillis inextricable de chair et d'os. Mais elle était la seule à les voir ainsi. Un petit murmure et elles reprenaient la forme délicate et douce qu'elles arboraient en tout temps. Les soustrayant au filet d'eau claire, elle reporta son attention sur le petit carnet posé à côté d'elle sur le rebord du bassin. Il était tout simple, d'apparence banale. Le dessin d'une bête chétive avec de grandes oreilles, presque enfantin, égayait sa couverture d'un bleu profond. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, un petit carré de parchemin usé tomba sur la pierre. Une fois celui-ci ramassé, elle entreprit de le déplier avec soin. Celui-ci s'intitulait _Pierres de Légende, Artefacts Mythiques, Puissance Fabuleuse : De Ces Trésors Oubliés Que le Monde Attend de Découvrir_. Plusieurs titres numérotés s'alignaient ensuite les uns en dessous des autres. La forme des lettres et l'imprécision de l'encre à certains endroits démontrait son ancienneté. Certains de ces titres étaient cependant impitoyablement rayés d'une encre beaucoup plus récente. Parmi ceux-ci on pouvait retrouver : _II. Le Saint Graal_, _XVI. L'Anneau Unique _ou bien encore _XXII. Les Fragments d'Éden_.

Alors qu'elle étudiait l'une des pages du carnet, où l'on pouvait lire «_Éclat Céleste ? _», ses yeux vifs perçurent une tâche bleue qui apparut brusquement au bout de l'allée se déroulant devant elle. Surprise, elle cacha à la hâte le carnet et la table des matières dans sa robe d'uniforme, observant l'imprudente qui avait osé la déranger.

\- Alice ! s'époumona cette-dernière. Je t'ai cherchée partout !

Kassandra était mince, grande pour ses douze ans, son visage d'ange souriant été encadré de longs cheveux étincelants qui flottaient de façon désordonnée derrière elle, tels la traînée rougeoyante d'une comète. Ou plutôt comme les tentacules d'un calamar géant, pensa Alice. Cette idée la fit frissonner alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

\- T'as vu la chaleur qu'il fait ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques toute seule dehors ? s'écria la nouvelle arrivante complètement essoufflée, la voix teintée d'un léger accent espagnol.

\- Oh rien...

\- Mouais je pense plutôt que tu voulais prendre un bain de beauté ! Tu veux être plus belle que moi hein c'est ça ? s'indigna t-elle, les poings sur les hanches, d'un air faussement énervé.

\- Oh non je n'oserais pas, répondit Alice, levant théâtralement les yeux au ciel.

Son amie s'assit précipitamment à côté d'elle sur le rebord du bassin et plongea ses petits yeux verts dans les siens.

\- Il y a intérêt jeune fille !

D'un geste vif, Alice plongea sa main dans le bassin et l'éclaboussa, un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je me disais que tu en avais bien besoin...dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Oh..toi tu vas voir ! s'écria l'autre, une brève expression stupéfaite sur le visage, ses cheveux pourpres dégoulinant de l'eau aux vertus prétendument extraordinaires.

Puis elle éclaboussa à son tour son amie en éclatant de rire. Alice se joignit à elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux élèves s'arrosaient gaiement en poussant des cris.

Le ciel des Pyrénées s'embrasa : le bleu azur laissa progressivement la place au jaune-orangé du crépuscule. Le jour commençait à tomber sur les sommets enneigés toute l'année. Épuisées mais ravies, elles se séchèrent, réajustèrent leur robe d'uniforme bleu pâle et remontèrent l'allée principale. Celle-ci traversait de part-en-part les jardins parfaitement taillés du parc, et menait à une vaste esplanade, déjà plongée dans l'ombre à cette heure-ci. Le palais, dont les derniers étages étaient baignés par le soleil déclinant, surplombait le domaine et semblait veiller sur lui. L'immense double porte en acajou sculpté était grande ouverte. Elles s'y engouffrèrent en même temps que d'autres groupes d'élèves retardataires. Un délicat fumet parvint presque immédiatement à leurs narines. Se laissant porter par la foule d'élèves affamée, elles arrivèrent bientôt dans la Salle à Manger.

Bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur première année au sein de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons, elles ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer la seule salle du Palais permettant d'abriter tous les élèves de l'école. Le marbre des colonnes s'envolait bien haut, venant se perdre dans la somptueuse fresque du plafond. Celle-ci n'avait pas été réalisée pour couper l'appétit à ceux qu'elle surplombait, bien au contraire. Il s'agissait de la représentation mouvante d'un banquet démesuré, les personnages navigant d'une table à l'autre, sur laquelle une farandole de plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres les attendait. L'un des protagonistes de l'oeuvre accrocha le regard d'Alice. Il désignait la cuisse de poulet terriblement alléchante qu'il tenait dans une main, un sourire railleur dévoilant ses dents immaculées. La petite fille lui tira la langue, puis décida de regarder ailleurs, son estomac commençant à la démanger sévèrement. Elles furent bientôt au milieu d'un champ de tables de bois lustré, la plupart déjà complètes. La Seconde Quatre était presque entièrement rassemblée sur une longue table, où s'alignait une vaisselle de Gien ouvragée et luisante. Les deux retardataires s'assirent côte à côte.

\- Tiens Kass je t'attendais ! La saison vient de commencer ! s'écria toute excitée une jeune brune aux yeux pétillants et à la bouche rieuse, installée non loin d'elles, sur la gauche.

\- Oui j'ai vu ! _Les Tapesouafles _ont été nuls, ils ont mis que cinq buts ! répondit avec la même passion la jolie rousse.

\- Pourtant c'est les meilleurs ! Attends de les voir contre _Les Sorcières de Brocéliande_, ils vont tout donner !

Alice se désintéressa bien assez vite de la conversation animée entre Kassandra, Julie et une grande partie de sa classe puis se tourna à sa droite. Une peau pâle et de magnifiques yeux bleus intelligents caractérisaient le visage lisse de sa voisine.

\- Oh pitié le _Quidditch _qui revient...on a eu un mois tranquille mais c'est fini, grommela Alice.

\- Oui, soupira l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle sembla pensive un instant, puis continua :

\- Au fait, j'ai cherché un peu ce dont tu m'a parlé la semaine dernière, la pierre philosophale et tout !

\- Et alors ? demanda Alice, soudainement très intéressée.

\- Eh bien c'est passionnant, tu savais que Nicolas Flamel était élève ici ? Et que la Fontaine porte son nom et celui de sa femme ?

\- Oui, en presque sept cents ans il a dû en faire des choses le gars, en plus d'avoir réussi à transformer le plomb en or ! s'exclama Alice.

\- Carrément ! Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec autant d'argent !

\- Et la pierre, elle est où maintenant qu'il est mort ? Dans un musée ?

L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus retomba quelque peu.

\- D'après ce que j'ai lu, elle a été détruite à sa mort...

\- Mince...

La légère déception d'Alice fut de courte durée lorsqu'une belle cuisse de poulet à la basquaise apparut dans son assiette, accompagnée de riz. Le ventre plein, la Seconde Quatre au grand complet, épuisée, rejoignit son pavillon situé dans les jardins de l'Académie. Après s'être rapidement lavée, Kassandra s'écroula sur son lit du dortoir réservé aux filles numéro quatre. Un moment plus tard, et on n'entendait plus que les chuchotements de certains élèves. Margot et Alice papotèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que les yeux bleus de la jeune fille se ferment et qu'elle dise d'une petite voix :

\- Bonne nuit...

\- Bonne nuit, répondit Alice.

Cette dernière attendit encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et resta immobile. La porte s'entrouvrit doucement, un fin rayon de lumière jaunâtre vint éclairer la table de nuit d'Alice. Une grande silhouette aux cheveux bouclés se découpa furtivement dans l'encadrement, puis la porte se referma avec précaution. Elle s'assura que les pas de la responsable du dortoir, la _Tutrice_ Clémentine, se soient éloignés, puis sortit le carnet bleu de sa robe d'uniforme. Les quelques bruits de respiration profonde de ses camarades étaient les seuls à perturber le silence du dortoir. En essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles, elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit une plume simple, qui avait la particularité de briller gentiment dans le noir. De l'autre main, elle déplia le vieux parchemin usé. Enfin, d'un trait précis et impitoyable, elle raya proprement le titre

_X. Pierre Philosophale _.


	3. Légende Révélée

Le lendemain matin, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, avachie sur la table de la gigantesque Salle à Manger du Palais, Alice essayait avec peine de se réveiller. La table lui semblait extrêmement dure, bien plus que son lit moelleux et...

\- Houhou ! Il faut se réveiller maintenant ! lui dit une voix familière en la secouant énergiquement.

\- Oui oui Kass, c'est bon je me réveille, tu peux arrêter de me secouer comme un _niffleur qui sort d'une bijouterie_ s'il te plaît ? maugréa Alice, levant la tête à contrecœur.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait hier soir pour être crevée à ce point ? l'interrogea son amie d'un air réprobateur.

Alice se détourna de ses yeux verts qui semblaient lire en elle et fixa sa tartine de confiture, préférant éviter la question.

\- Par quoi on commence ce matin ? demanda t-elle d'une voix blasée, pressée de changer de sujet.

Connaissant parfaitement le caractère de la petite blonde en face d'elle, une expression de _tu-vas-t'attirer-des-ennuis _sur le visage, Kassandra jeta un œil à son emploi du temps. Cette école n'était pas comme les autres. Ici, à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons, les habituelles matières comme les Mathématiques, les SVT ou bien encore les Sciences Économiques et Sociales, étaient remplacées par _Subtil Apprentissage de la Métamorphose et de ses Multiples Applications_, _Chronologie des Événements Historiques Remarquables_ et _Conception Maîtrisée des Philtres et Potions_, pour n'en citer que trois.

\- Deux heures de Sortilèges avec les Secondes Sept, répondit-elle.

\- Génial, soupira Alice, laissant retomber mollement sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de retrouver ta meilleure amie Emma ? demanda la jeune rousse, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Oh là là mais tais toi, je peux plus la voir celle-là.

\- Moi je la trouve gentille, et mmh, (elle marqua une pause) même jolie. s'amusa Kassandra.

\- Quoii ? s'écria Alice, crachant le jus d'orange qu'elle était en train de boire. Kassandra leva instinctivement la main pour se protéger des gouttelettes projetées et pouffa, ravie de l'effet obtenu.

Le brouhaha habituel de la Salle à Manger s'intensifia d'un seul coup, comme si quelque chose venait de se produire. On se levait, on criait, et on se précipitait sur la table voisine.

\- Hé les filles, dites pas que vous êtes pas au courant ?

Julie se précipita sur leur table, un journal à la main. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux bruns en une queue-de-cheval, comme à son habitude.

\- Déjà on dit bonjour, mademoiselle, répondit sèchement Kassandra d'un faux air vaniteux.

\- Euh...ouais, salut...ô grande majesté du royaume perdu de... commença la brune avec hésitation.

\- De ?

\- De _s-il-te-plaît-j-ai-un-truc-important-à-dire _!

_\- _Mouais bof, t'as pas mieux ?

\- Rooh tais-toi Kass, vas-y raconte Julie ! s'impatienta Alice.

\- Tout le monde en parle ! Des tarés sont allés foutre le bordel chez les _Moldus_ !

Tout en parlant, Julie jeta l'édition spéciale du quotidien sur la table.

Kassandra fut plus rapide qu'Alice pour s'en emparer et lut à voix haute :

**Besoin d'une baguette magique efficace ?**

**Avec Splendid, ne cherchez plus !**

**Découvrez l'Estrella V, notre dernier modèle à la mode !**

**Avec ses 29,874 centimètres de bois de cerisier spécialement sélectionné et travaillé, et son cœur de dragon, votre charme ne pourra qu'égaler vos capacités magiques !**

**Avec l'Estrella V, vous pointez, vous déclamez votre incantation et tadaaa !**

**Formulaire de comman...**

Kassandra stoppa net sa lecture et releva la tête, perplexe.

\- Je crois que c'est pas ça...

\- Oh là là mais donne moi ça, t'es pas réveillée hein ! s'écria Julie en reprenant le journal.

Elle retourna le papier et commença à lire :

**Vandales à Vindon-les-Oies**

_**Les habitants de la petite ville de Vindon-les-Oies (23) ont découvert ce matin leur ville méconnaissable. Un habitant témoigne : **_

_**« Je me suis levé tôt ce matin, j'avais la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir assez dormi. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai ouvert mes volets que le désastre dans ma rue m'est apparu : des maléfices avaient été jetés sur les vélos attachés et les voitures garées, les faisant flotter dans les airs à plusieurs mètres du sol. Les lampadaires brillaient d'une couleur inhabituelle, un aveuglant Octarine je crois. Les poubelles avaient été ensorcelées pour se déplacer toutes seules en bondissant dans la rue. Mais le pire était peut être les arbres. Leurs feuilles étaient dévorées par de gigantesques flammes magiques dorées, tels des torches éternelles. Les Moldus couraient dans tous les sens, il n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Leurs soldats de la paix (polissiers) se grattaient la tête d'incompréhension, pendant que leurs types avec des casques (ponpieds) essayaient vainement d'éteindre les incendies magiques. La ville était paniquée. Partout, cette même phrase, gravée sur les façades, peinte sur la route, formée par des nuages verts dans le ciel, incrustée sur toutes les annonces d'un panneau publicitaire :**_

_**La Magie n'est pas Légende »**_

_**Les services d'intervention du Ministère Européen de la Magie ont, fort heureusement, rapidement rétabli la situation. Les Moldus traumatisés ont été pris en charge. Peu après, les services d'investigation ont pris le relais. À l'heure où nous écrivons ces lignes, la zone grouille toujours des agents du Ministère et l'accès en est strictement réglementé. Cet attentat sur des Moldus ne manquera pas de relancer le débat de l'efficacité du Code du Secret International Magique et de son application par le Ministère.**_

Une photo en noir et blanc accompagnait l'article. On y voyait plusieurs personnes qui formaient un cordon de sécurité, surveillant avec attention un portail grillagé. Ils tenaient chacun dans leur main un objet long qui se rétrécissait au bout, le pointant sur la foule de journalistes qui se pressaient devant eux. Un écriteau placardé sur le portail justifiait ce déploiement de moyens :

_**Zone d'Intervention du Ministère Européen de la Magie**_

_**Défense Absolue d'Entrer**_

\- Wow, y'en a qui s'amusent bien ! s'exclama Alice.

\- C'est surtout super grave, dit très sérieusement Kassandra, _notre monde_ est censé être totalement caché des Moldus hein, vous imaginez le délire s'ils découvrent un jour que les dragons existent ?

\- C'est le boulot du Ministère de régler ce genre de choses, t'inquiète Kass, ils vont les choper et les emprisonner à _Azkaban_, la rassura Julie.

\- J'espère bien, ces fous en liberté ça me fait peur ! Et puis les pauvres Moldus, il n'ont aucun pouvoir magique, ils ne peuvent rien faire contre eux !

Les salles d'_Étude et Compréhension des Sortilèges Communs_ se situaient au dernier étage de l'aile Nord du palais, sous le toit où les verrières aux armatures métalliques se mêlaient aux innombrables souches de cheminées de marbre.

Toutes les portes étaient vitrées, certaines gravées d'un symbole précis renseignant sur l'équipement de celles-ci. Alice passa la troisième porte du couloir, sans prêter attention à la splendide étoile gravée dessus, puis traîna des pieds jusqu'au dernier rang. Elle jeta son sac sous une table et tira deux chaises côte à côte. Son amie rousse la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

Le professeur intima aux élèves de se taire et de s'asseoir. Sa voix portait aisément jusqu'au fond de la classe, malgré la taille de celle-ci.

\- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 148...oui, même vous mademoiselle Milanesi !

Kassandra sortit de son sac un épais volume bicolore qu'elle posa au milieu de leur table, puis entreprit de l'ouvrir à la bonne page. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait voir le détail en plusieurs étapes du mouvement de baguette magique précis et complexe qu'un homme effectuait. Une petite bulle qui apparaissait à chaque étape permettait de savoir qu'il fallait prononcer certains mots spécifiques au bon moment pour réaliser le sortilège. Le reste de la page était bien moins graphique : il s'agissait de gros blocs de texte, certains agrémentés de petits encadrés rouges caractérisant les informations importantes à retenir.

\- Reprenons notre étude théorique du sortilège autonome...

Le professeur effectua un bref mouvement de sa propre baguette magique, et le tableau se vit entièrement rempli d'équations et de schémas compliqués. De sa voix monocorde, il continua :

\- Comme nous l'avons vu précédemment...

Alice poussa un profond soupir. Ses cheveux blonds s'entortillaient autour de ses doigts. Ce sortilège semblait en théorie extrêmement complexe. Pourtant, en pratique, elle sentait qu'elle était tout à fait capable de le réaliser, sans avoir besoin à aucun moment de tout ce discours inutile. Rapidement accablée par l'ennui, tenant sa tête avec sa main, de peur qu'elle tombe toute seule avec un grand bruit sur la table, la petite blonde jeta un œil morne au plafond.

Les murs et la voûte de la pièce étaient entièrement constitués de verre, formant ainsi une gigantesque verrière. Mais ce verre possédait une intéressante particularité. Il pouvait également devenir complètement opaque, prenant l'apparence de la pierre claire.

À cet instant, le plafond était d'une splendide blancheur terne. À intervalles réguliers, le verre des murs opaques redevenait transparent, si bien que ces ouvertures régulières s'apparentaient à des fenêtres. De ces dernières filtraient de légers rayons de lumière qui éclairaient les visages concentrés des élèves.

Alice préférait les jours où le plafond et les murs ne formaient plus qu'un avec le ciel.

Ces jours-ci, la pièce était inondée de soleil. Les premiers rangs et le tableau disparaissaient dans un aveuglant océan doré. Cela lui rappelait l'été dernier, les champs de blé, les trop courts moments allongée parmi les épis, le vent joueur s'immisçant gaiement entre ses mèches sales. Elle se mit à rêver de cette fuite sans fin, du réconfort le soir au coin du feu, de ses lectures passionnantes.

Une boulette de parchemin rebondit sur son front et interrompit brusquement sa rêverie. Elle baissa les yeux. Deux rangées de tables en avant, avachie sur sa chaise, Julie lui faisait une magnifique grimace en montrant toutes ses dents. Soudainement beaucoup moins concentrée, Kassandra ramassa la boulette tombée par terre et l'ouvrit discrètement.

D'un trait de crayon un peu grossier, une sorte de personnage ridicule ressemblant fortement au professeur était dessiné. De sa bouche sortait un épais nuage constitué de caractères incompréhensibles et d'équations sans-queue-ni-tête. Derrière celui-ci on pouvait distinguer les silhouettes d'élèves profondément endormis. Le réalisme de la situation était frappant.

Les deux filles tentèrent de masquer leur fou rire mais leurs sourires stupides les trahissaient aisément. Alice releva la tête vers Julie et lui demanda silencieusement si c'était elle qui l'avait fait.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

\- Eh c'est quoi ça ? demanda un garçon assit à une table voisine.

Avant qu'elles ne puissent lui répondre, il s'était déjà emparé du dessin.

\- Rends nous ça toi ! chuchota vivement Kassandra.

\- T'as qu'a venir le chercher poule-rousse ! lui répondit l'autre, moqueur.

Sur ces mots il le passa à son voisin.

\- Tu m'as appelée comment là ?

\- Oh là là mademoiselle est le nouvel espoir des _Aigles_ depuis l'année dernière, elle se sent plus pisser...

\- T'as intérêt à courir à la sortie _cabrón _! J'ai pas peur de t'en mettre...

\- Chut ya le prof ! dit précipitamment un élève.

\- Que se passe t-il ici ? interrogea le professeur de sa voix assommante.

\- Rien monsieur, répondit Kassandra en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé monsieur ! s'écria le garçon qui avait volé le dessin.

\- Vous mademoiselle Rosales, venez donc au premier rang. Quant à vous monsieur Martin, il vaudrait mieux que vous cessiez de vous faire remarquer en classe dès le début de l'année.

Jetant un dernier regard émeraude à son amie et au garçon, l'un désolé, l'autre mauvais, Kassandra ramassa ses affaires puis se déplaça de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à la première rangée de tables.

Quelques rires et autres chuchotements excités commencèrent à émerger un peu partout dans la classe, à mesure que le dessin voyageait de table en table. Le professeur s'arrêta de parler. Les bavardages continuèrent encore quelques dizaines de secondes avant de se taire. Un silence pesant s'instaura entre l'enseignant et sa classe. Les élèves redoutaient sa réaction. _Avait-il vu le dessin de Julie ? _Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour les sermonner, la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Il y eut une soudaine agitation parmi les élèves, des livres que l'on jetait dans les sacs, les bruits des chaises qui crissaient sur le sol et le professeur qui essayait de se faire entendre, leur criant de réviser le chapitre pour le prochain cours. Tout aussi pressée que ses camarades, Alice avait déjà rangé ses affaires au fond de son sac et s'était précipitée dans le couloir bondé. Elle repéra dans l'océan de robes bleues qui sortait la chevelure de feu qu'elle affectionnait tant, en grande discussion avec Julie.

\- ...absolument que je te montre ma robe d'Halloween, ma mère l'a commandée aujourd'hui ! Elle est trop belle ! exultait cette dernière.

\- La chance, moi j'aurais la même que l'année dernière, ronchonna Kassandra.

Le dernier cours de la journée fut de loin le plus intéressant de tous. Même si en temps normal, Margot, et depuis peu, Alice, étaient suspendues aux lèvres de leur professeur, les propos de l'enseignante de _Chronologie des Événements Historiques Remarquables _intéressèrent aujourd'hui toute la Seconde Quatre.

\- ...de notre cours sur les fondements de nos lois. Le _Code International du Secret Magique _en est un élément capital, sinon la pierre angulaire. Il a été instauré en 1692 par la _Confédération internationale des sorciers_, à une époque où les _Moldus_ faisaient la « chasse aux sorcières ». Celle-ci occasionnant de nombreuses condamnations aux bûcher pour toute personne suspectée de « sorcellerie », qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un sorcier ou non. N'importe qui pouvait venir vous voir chez vous et vous accuser d'invoquer des démons qui ravageaient les récoltes. Vous imaginez un peu ? Ce n'était pas vraiment l'époque pour lancer des « Abracadabra » à tout va tout en se faisant une petite partie de _Quidditch _avec ses amis !

Il y eut quelques rires graves. Le professeur continua :

\- Ce _Code International du Secret Magique _fut donc créé afin de précipiter _notre monde_ dans l'ombre et le secret. Les _Moldus_ ne devaient plus avoir aucune connaissance de ce dernier. La magie, les sorciers, les balais volants, les créatures fabuleuses, tout cela ne sont plus que des légendes à leurs yeux. Par exemple, dans la ville _moldue _la plus proche, aucun panneau n'indique la direction de l'Académie dans laquelle vous êtes actuellement. De plus, grâce aux sortilèges d'amnésie et _repousse-moldu _effectués par le Ministère, aucun vieux berger des Pyrénées ne peut trouver ou pénétrer le domaine de l'école. Toutes ces mesures destinées à nous protéger sont inscrites dans le _Code International du Secret Magique _. Et justement, aujourd'hui l'actualité rattrape l'Histoire. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de l'attentat survenu ce matin dans la ville _moldue _de _Vindon-Les-Oies_, vers le centre de la France.

Les élèves acquiescèrent, concentrés.

\- Interagir avec les _Moldus_ en utilisant la magie est une très grave infraction au _Code_. En invoquant des nuages verts, ou bien en provoquant des incendies qu'on ne peut éteindre sans sortilège, c'est tout le monde magique que l'on risque de révéler ! Les terroristes qui ont attaqué cette ville menacent notre sécurité. Je pense que cette affaire va beaucoup faire parler d'elle jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve les coupables. Cela ne va pas manquer de faire remonter de terribles souvenirs de l'histoire de notre monde, du temps où _Grindelwald_ était tout-puissant... poursuivit l'enseignante, son regard se voilant sur ces derniers mots.

\- Et on va leur faire quoi quand on les aura ? demanda Jules Maes, un garçon au visage constellé de taches de rousseur.

\- Ils seront jugés par le Tribunal Magique Européen, voire même par celui de la Confédération comme cela peut arriver dans ce cas de transgression spectaculaire au _Code_.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, une partie de la classe resta pour poser toujours plus de questions au professeur sur les inquiétants événements de la nuit dernière. Kassandra et Alice préférèrent dévaler les escaliers de marbre du Palais, tout en discutant avec excitation des festivités à venir.

\- ...non ! Je te dis que ça n'ira pas avec tes cheveux, il te faut une couleur plus sombre ! désapprouvait Kassandra.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être vue de loin hein, répondit Alice, la tête ailleurs.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir ça ? Bien sûr que si il faut que tout le monde puisse admirer ma blondinette préférée !

Elles arrivèrent à un croisement de plusieurs couloirs. Alice s'arrêta brusquement et s'exclama en pointant vaguement du doigt un escalier qui remontait dans les étages :

\- Euh m'attends pas j'ai un truc à faire, je te rejoins au Pavillon !

Kassandra n'eut pas le temps de demander des précisions, son amie remontait déjà les marches quatre à quatre, son sac rebondissant sur ses épaules. Elle haussa alors les épaules et fit la moue, un peu déçue de se retrouver seule. Alice agissait souvent de manière impulsive. La jolie rousse continua alors son chemin, qui s'acheva au bas de l'immense escalier principal du Palais de Beauxbâtons, débouchant lui-même dans le somptueux Hall de l'école. Les portes de l'entrée, tellement hautes qu'elles convenaient parfaitement pour un géant de sept mètres, étaient grandes ouvertes. Une marée d'élèves se précipitait dans les Jardins, pressés de pouvoir profiter du temps dont il disposaient avant de devoir revenir dîner au Palais.

Le marbre immaculé laissa bientôt la place au ciel bleu et à l'herbe encore verte en ce début de l'Automne. Kassandra suivit la Grande Allée sablonneuse, puis passa devant de nombreuses fontaines et autres bosquets somptueux. La texture du sol sous ses pieds varia souvent, passant des dalles parfaites des chemins principaux aux petits cailloux des raccourcis - inévitables si l'on n'était pas particulièrement passionné par le _labyrinthe odorant des plantes exotiques et carnivores_ \- de façon harmonieuse. Enfin, alors que la masse d'élèves qui l'entourait se réduisait considérablement, Kassandra atteignit le pavillon des élèves de Seconde-Année. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit en baillant à l'une des tables vacantes de la Salle d'Étude, puis sortit ses affaires de son sac. Une montagne de devoirs l'attendait.

_Trois exercices de Métamorphose pour demain...vivement les vacances_, se dit-elle avant d'ouvrir son livre et de machinalement rejeter ses cheveux pourpres en arrière.

Alors qu'elle se demandait ce que _les lois de Gamp _pouvait bien être, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas Alice et Margot qui s'installèrent en face d'elle.

\- Tu t'en sors Kass ? demanda la première.

Son amie releva la tête. Alice sortait des vieux livres de son sac. Elle en avait déjà tellement posé sur la table que Kassandra ne comprenait pas comment tout cet amas de papier antique pouvait tenir à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Margot observait de ses yeux bleus les couvertures de ces-derniers.

\- Bof, c'est quoi déjà la _loi de Gamp_ ?

\- La _Loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire _dit que « la métamorphose estimée est directement influencée par le poids, la virulence, la puissance de la baguette, la concentration et une constante Z », récita instinctivement Alice, tout en feuilletant énergiquement les pages d'un gros volume poussiéreux.

\- Ah...tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

Alice dicta alors la définition à Kassandra, qui griffonna un long paragraphe sur son cahier. Quelques minutes passèrent.

\- Je vais aux toilettes ! s'exclama la petite blonde après avoir écrit quelques lignes sur un petit carnet bleu.

\- Ok, répondit Kassandra, avant de revenir à son exercice.

Un court moment plus tard, elle releva la tête. Margot avait elle aussi ouvert un livre, et s'était plongée dans sa lecture. Elle parcourait tranquillement les vieilles pages, avec bien plus de minutie qu'Alice. Kassandra loucha avec curiosité sur l'écriture appliquée qui noircissait le carnet que son amie avait laissé ouvert sur la table.

\- Au fait tu lis quoi avec Alice exactement ? demanda t-elle à Margot.

\- Des trucs sur les _Conquistadors_, répondit la jeune fille de taille moyenne, sans lever la tête de l'ouvrage.

\- Avec un nom pareil c'est un truc de Moldu ça.

\- Oui, des Moldus qui sont allés en Amérique pour voler les trésors des indiens.

Intriguée, et peu concentrée sur son devoir de Métamorphose, Kassandra retourna brièvement le petit carnet bleu d'Alice. Elle lut deux mots écrits en capitales et soulignés par plusieurs traits qui rehaussaient encore plus leur importance :

**« CONVOI ROYAL »**

Ces mots étaient inscrits au centre d'une arborescence de termes, parmi lesquels on pouvait lire « _attaque de pirates _», « _indiens _» et «_malédictions _» .

Alice revint des toilettes à ce moment là, et recommença à feuilleter les pages de son ouvrage sans prêter attention au regard de jade perplexe de la grande rousse.

Kassandra plissa ses lèvres en une moue d'incompréhension mais se garda bien de questionner son amie, préférant répondre :

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est un truc de Moldu ça.


	4. Monstrueuse Performance

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Alice, Kassandra, Julie et Margot passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Le fait qu'elles appartenaient à la même classe facilita la cohésion de leur groupe et leur complicité. Pendant ce temps, une agréable odeur de citrouille se mit à flotter dans l'air, alors que le Palais se parait d'orange, suivant l'exemple des Jardins et de la forêt qui l'entourait. Elle était désormais partout : sur les lèvres des élèves en grande discussion, au sein des fours fumants des cuisines : Halloween. Le Jour J, un esprit de fête emplissait l'Académie toute entière. Les professeurs avaient chacun décoré leurs classes. On pouvait par exemple retrouver diverses infusions orangées qui serpentaient le long de tubes en verre au plafond de la salle de Potions, ou bien d'innombrables peintures représentant un classieux cavalier à tête de citrouille qui décoraient la classe d'Histoire. Entre les cours, les filles ne parlaient que de la tenue qu'elle mettrait le soir-même, et des réjouissances en perspective. Certaines rumeurs affirmaient que la Direction de l'école avait organisé un concours pour choisir la meilleure entreprise d'événementiel du pays, afin de proposer un spectacle époustouflant.

En fin d'après-midi, le dortoir des filles des Seconde-Années n°4 n'avait jamais été aussi rempli. Non seulement chaque petite fille s'affairait devant les glaces, ajustait les plis de sa robe qu'elle se réjouissait de porter et effectuait d'innombrables aller-retours avec la salle d'eau attenante. Mais des étrangères étaient également présentes, facilement reconnaissables au vu de la sophistication de leur toilette, dépassant pour certaines de plusieurs têtes les jeunes adolescentes. Les grandes sœurs s'occupaient de la coiffure de leurs cadettes, utilisant la magie d'une manière qu'on ne leur enseignait pas à l'école, partageant leurs secrets de beauté.

Assise devant l'un des grands miroirs de la pièce, Alice tentait de lisser un minimum ses cheveux épais qui prenaient un malin plaisir à boucler de manière peu harmonieuse. Comme la plupart des sortilèges du domaine de l'esthétique, celui-ci requérait une certaine délicatesse, doublée d'une patience à toute épreuve. Deux qualités qu'elle ne possédait pas, Alice en était certaine, au vu des difficultés qu'elle éprouvait pour réaliser un sort aussi simpliste d'un point de vue technique. À ses côtés, Kassandra se faisait assister par Margot et Sara, l'aînée de Julie. Cette dernière boudait sur un tabouret, car sa sœur avait osé « la toucher avec ses mains dégueulasses ». Lorsqu'elles furent enfin prêtes, les cinq filles sortirent ensemble du Pavillon et se complimentèrent chacune sur le charme de leur tenue.

Alice portait une robe olive assez simple, serrée à la taille. Un pull en dessous lui assurait d'avoir chaud. Kassandra avait opté pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus contrasté : ses cheveux d'un roux naturel plutôt sombre étaient ce soir là colorés d'un vif orange-clair, couleur citrouille, et descendaient élégamment sur une robe noire courte. La tenue de Margot était de loin la plus chic, composée d'une robe rouge sang agrémentée de fleurs noires élaborées. Ces deux couleurs se retrouvaient au sein du complexe dégradé de sa chevelure soyeuse, coiffée d'une tresse cascade recherchée. Enfin, les deux sœurs arboraient le même améthyste, bien que le vêtement de l'aînée épousait beaucoup plus ses formes et se permettait d'être plus court.

\- Bon je vous laisse les filles, vous êtes toutes belles ! Amusez-vous bien ! leur dit Sara avec un petit signe de la main, avant de s'éloigner de son élégante démarche féminine.

Les quatre amies la regardèrent disparaître dans les jardins. Alice lança, avec une pointe de tristesse :

\- J'aimerais bien avoir une sœur comme toi Julie !

\- Oh oui, elle est trop jolie en plus ! renchérit Kassandra.

\- Vous rigolez ? Elle est trop chiante ma sœur, en plus elle est beaucoup moins belle sans trois tonnes de maquillage ! Et puis vous l'avez pas vue à poil, elle est grosse ! s'écria Julie.

\- Attends, t'as vu son copain quand même, il est super beau gosse ! intervint Margot.

\- Mouais, t'inquiète pas que c'est pas pour ses beaux yeux qu'il est avec, à son âge les mecs c'est des gros dégueus, ya que son cul qui l'intéresse, grogna Julie.

\- T'inquiète pas, t'auras le même, gloussa Kassandra.

\- T'es malade ? Jamais de la vie ! Pour que tous les pervers se retournent partout où je vais ? Non merci !

Kassandra allait répondre, lorsque Alice chuchota rapidement :

\- Regardez qui arrive les filles !

Un garçon brun avec de grands yeux noisettes sortit à son tour du Pavillon. Il était accompagné de deux amis, riant à gorge déployée d'une blague vaseuse que l'un d'entre eux venait de faire. Il remarqua à peine le groupe de filles qui gloussait bêtement sur sa gauche et se dépêcha sur les pavés du chemin, de peur de rater l'ouverture des festivités.

Le soleil déclinait peu à peu à l'horizon, striant les jardins cuivrés de fins rayons de lumière, qui venaient pénétrer l'intimité de chaque terrasse, faisant luire les bijoux féminins et briller les boutons de chemises masculins. La dernière clarté du jour s'effaçait peu à peu pour laisser place à l'éclairage nocturne sophistiqué. Une fois le crépuscule englouti et la nuit tombée, les jardins restèrent illuminés par les innombrables citrouilles qui brillaient de mille feux dans l'obscurité. La pleine lune était également de la partie, occultant totalement les étoiles par la vivacité de son éclat qui enveloppait les lieux d'une lueur fantomatique. Cette impression était renforcée par la brume rougeâtre qui drapait chaque allée et qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Soudain, une note de violon se fit entendre, comme une plainte aiguë qui résonna dans la nuit. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Le virtuose invisible enchaîna alors les mesures à toute vitesse, montant progressivement en intensité. Le thème musical prit toute son ampleur avec l'introduction des sonorités graves du piano et des percussions pesantes qui produisaient une harmonie macabre. Bientôt d'immenses éclairs émeraudes zébraient le ciel vide de tout nuage, s'accordant avec les notes à l'unisson de la partition. Une impressionnante clameur monta alors de l'extrémité des Jardins, à peine cachée par la musique, puis se propagea alors que l'on pointait avec excitation le ciel du doigt. Une horde de chevaux ailés surgit des ténèbres. Leurs yeux étaient rouges et leur robe d'un noir profond. Chaque animal fondit sur les élèves en contrebas, avant de se dissiper en une fumée rouge à quelques centimètres de leurs yeux apeurés. Certains se jetèrent même à terre, alors que la symphonie funèbre ne cessait plus.

Margot se releva et cria quelque chose à l'intention d'Alice en pointant son doigt dans une direction. À cause du vacarme ambiant, cette dernière n'entendit pas un seul mot, mais vit distinctement ce que voulait lui montrer son amie : Kassandra se faisait poursuivre par l'un des chevaux qui ne s'était apparemment pas transformé en fumée. Alice chercha sa baguette dans une poche de sa robe. Trop tard, Kassandra tourna au coin d'une haie et disparut. Alice se mit alors à courir pour la rattraper, bientôt rejointe par Margot qui continuait de crier en vain. Les trois filles et l'animal (probablement issu d'un sortilège dysfonctionnel à ce stade), traversèrent plusieurs terrasses où l'on s'écartait hâtivement pour les laisser passer. Elles dévalèrent encore quelques chemins caillouteux, puis leur course folle s'acheva dans un espace circulaire, au centre duquel se tenait un imposant bassin. Kassandra n'entendit pas les avertissements qu'on lui criait et tomba tête la première dans l'eau froide. Fort heureusement, celle-ci eut raison du cheval fou qui s'évapora. Margot et Alice arrivèrent essoufflées au bord de la pièce d'eau, pendant qu'on aidait Kassandra à remonter. Celle-ci, malgré le fait qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, arborait un grand sourire.

\- Eh bien ça c'était du spectacle ! ria t-elle.

\- Mais Kass tu nous a fait tellement peur ! haleta Margot, n'ayant pas la force de rire.

Un sourire se dessina tout de même sur ses lèvres.

\- _Sicco , _murmura Alice en effectuant une petite vague compliquée avec son poignet droit.

La baguette de pin tenue dans sa main suivit le mouvement. Kassandra sentit alors un puissant courant d'air chaud, sortant de la baguette, qui fit onduler les plis de sa robe. Lorsqu'il s'évanouit aussi subitement qu'il était apparu, elle ne sentit plus l'eau glacée qui imbibait ses vêtements et ses cheveux il y avait encore quelques secondes de cela.

\- Merci...je vous jure...elle est vraiment pas chaude !

Tous les yeux autour se relevèrent rapidement vers le ciel. Les trois amies les imitèrent. Des traînées orangées se mirent à strier le ciel à toute vitesse.

\- C'est des balais volants ! s'émerveilla Kassandra.

Les dits balais volants se croisaient au dessus des jardins, enchaînant loopings, vrilles et chandelles, dessinant de gigantesques arabesques cuivrées. Lorsque l'un des balais passa près du sol, un éclair éclaira la créature qui était juchée dessus. Il y eut plusieurs exclamations excitées. Celle-ci n'avait pas de peau, ses os pâles étant le seul constituant de son corps. L'escadron de squelettes finit par se rassembler et former une ligne parfaite, avant de plonger vers le sol selon des trajectoires précises. Il y eut quelques secondes de répit pour admirer le somptueux rideau de fresques ainsi créé.

Alice se rendit subitement compte de quelque chose. L'adrénaline fournie par leur course-poursuite avec le cheval fou et le spectacle très prenant leur avait complètement fait oublier l'absence de Julie. Elle demanda alors aux deux autres, inquiète :

\- Hé vous savez où est Julie ?

Margot et Kassandra regardèrent autour d'elles. Leur expression changea.

\- Mais elle était pas avec vous tout à l'heure ? s'écria Kassandra.

\- Je pensais oui ! Je me disais bien que ça faisait quelques minutes qu'on l'avait pas entendue ! À mon avis on l'a perdue pendant qu'on courait après toi ! répondit Margot, ses paupières battant plus rapidement que d'ordinaire devant ses yeux bleus.

\- Il faut la retrouver ! cria Alice, alors que la musique remontait en intensité.

Les trois filles tentèrent de se frayer un passage parmi la foule d'élèves, s'excusant lorsque leurs pieds en écrasaient d'autres dans l'obscurité.

La vive clarté de la lune fut brièvement obscurcie par un épais tapis rouge. Il grouillait d'un très grand nombre de formes indistinctes. Celui-ci oscilla quelque peu dans les airs, avant de venir former une longue colonne vivante qui se mit à onduler dans le ciel telle une colossale créature. Un habile mouvement de la nuée de chauve-souris pourpres dota le monstre d'une gueule menaçante aux centaines de dents acérées.

Un titan en tous points semblable au précédent émergea à son tour des ténèbres. Seule sa composition différait. Celui-ci brillait d'une blancheur pâle, chimérique, pareille à la robe d'un fantôme. Les deux géants démesurés tournoyèrent l'un autour de l'autre, réalisant une inconcevable chorégraphie.

\- Vous croyez que c'est bientôt fini ? On risque pas de trouver Julie dans le noir ! hurla Alice.

La mélodie monta crescendo, puis atteint son point d'orgue lorsque les deux monstres fusionnèrent dans une explosion blanche et rouge de toute beauté. En guise de final, trois jets de lumière dorés s'élancèrent dans le ciel et vinrent percuter la précédente œuvre. Celle-ci éclata littéralement, projetant d'intenses rayons ambrés, éclaboussant la voûte céleste et illuminant chaque pierre, chaque feuille et chaque visage des Jardins. Au centre de l'impact, deux mots apparurent, alors que les instruments prodiges se turent :

JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !

La vague d'applaudissements, de sifflets et de cris qui suivit dura de nombreuses minutes. L'école avait, comme toujours, fait sensation sans l'ombre d'un doute. Les citrouilles dont personne n'avait remarqué l'extinction se rallumèrent. Le festin fut servi à divers endroits des Jardins, si bien que chacun venait se servir et repartait dans la direction opposée, profitant de l'événement. Cette année là, une scène érigée au sein d'une enclave végétale attira tout particulièrement les élèves et nombreux invités.

\- Vous croyez que c'est des vraies ? demanda Margot, fascinée.

De larges crocs brillaient derrière les lèvres écarlates des danseuses, le menton de certaines d'entre elles était maculé de sang.

\- T'as qu'à leur demander de te mordre, tu verras tout de suite si tu te transformes en vampire ! s'amusa Julie, qu'elles avaient retrouvée au bord de la scène, captivée par le ballet des jeunes femmes.

Ces dernières virevoltaient autour de leurs partenaires, des élèves de l'école qui avait eu la prétention de les rejoindre. Les vampires les dévoraient littéralement des yeux.

\- Beurk, moi j'ai pas envie de me faire sucer le sang perso, fit Kassandra en faisant la grimace, ses doigts glissant dans l'herbe.

\- Attends, ça dépend qui c'est..commença Alice, une expression malicieuse s'étant emparée de ses traits.

\- Oh oui moi aussi je vois...déjà c'est un vampire... continua Julie, qui entra dans le jeu de son amie.

\- Il a des grands yeux marrons... enchaîna Margot.

\- Il est brun ténébreux...

\- Il a une voix douce...

\- Et il va s'approcher de toi... chuchota Julie en se glissant dans le dos de Kassandra.

\- AIIIE ! T'es complètement malade ! T'étais pas obligée de me mordre ! s'écria tout d'un coup cette dernière.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ouhouh Eliot, ya une petite Kass qui a du bon sang frais... la taquina Alice en chatouillant son amie au niveau des côtes, un véritable point faible.

Entre quelques crises de fou rire involontaire, Kassandra réussit à répondre :

\- C'est...c'est parce que vous êtes...vous êtes..._celosas..._jalouses !

\- Pfff jalouses de quoi ? Il ne t'a pas plus regardé que nous tout à l'heure ! s'esclaffa Margot.

\- Non...c'est pas vrai ! Il...il m'a même souri ! C'est moi la plus belle d'abord !

Julie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais tu rêves complètement ma pauvre Kass...ricana Alice.

Plus tard, lorsque les délicieux desserts furent engloutis et qu'une grande partie des élèves furent retournés à leur Pavillon, afin d'effectuer les derniers préparatifs pour leur départ du lendemain, les quatre amies faisaient partie des dernières personnes qui s'attardaient devant la scène du Bal des Vampires.

Kassandra émit un bâillement sonore.

\- On va attendre longtemps encore ? grommela t-elle.

\- Tu veux savoir si c'est vraiment des vampires, oui ou non ? répondit Alice.

Elles s'étaient mises dans la tête de rester jusqu'à la fin du spectacle, afin de savoir si les dents des danseuses étaient réellement aussi pointues.

\- La scène est toute noire, c'est fini maintenant je pense, supposa Margot.

\- Suivez-moi ! intima Alice en se rapprochant d'une des hautes haies, qui bordaient l'espace découvert au fond duquel était érigée la scène.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Julie en la voyant sortir sa baguette de sa robe.

L'intéressée marmonna quelque chose, il y eut un petit bruit de branches brisées, puis elle passa de l'autre côté de la barrière végétale. Elle fut rejointe par ses amies quelques instants plus tard.

\- C'est trop sty... commença Kassandra.

\- Chut ! coupa Alice, un doigt sur les lèvres, le regard déterminé.

Elles venaient de déboucher dans une petite allée parallèle, encombrée de caisses de toutes tailles, de planches et de morceaux de décor. Alice progressa rapidement, les trois autres sur ses talons. Des voix se firent entendre au fond, accompagnées d'une lueur vacillante qui filtrait à travers les panneaux de bois disposés sur le côté de l'allée. Margot plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Kassandra pour étouffer un nouveau bâillement. Alice s'approcha d'un des panneaux. Les lattes disjointes de celui-ci lui permettait de voir à travers.

Les danseuses étaient toutes assises devant des coiffeuses surmontées de miroirs. La plupart avaient retiré leurs complexes parures. L'une d'entre elles se leva. Elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Plusieurs bougies éclairaient les coulisses.

\- Tu n'as pas froid Jenny comme ça ? s'inquiéta une femme avec un accent germanique prononcé, installée à quelques mètres de l'autre côté du panneau de bois.

Alice sentit ses amies se placer contre ce dernier pour voir à leur tour.

La dénommée Jenny se retourna. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Alice remarqua ses dents démesurées et le verre rempli d'un liquide vermeil qu'elle tenait à la main. Margot ne put retenir un petit cri d'effroi. Heureusement la voix de Jenny le couvrit :

\- Pas le moins du monde ! Tu as vu la chaleur qu'il fait ici ? Je pourrais même enlever tout ça !

Les autres danseuses pouffèrent.

\- Oui enfin quand même, c'est pas _Le Vivet Doré _ ici ! répondit celle à l'accent germanique.

La danseuse vampire Jenny se rapprocha du panneau de bois et s'adossa contre ce dernier, obstruant la vue de Julie. Alice n'osait pas effectuer le moindre mouvement, consciente que la vampire les repérerait immédiatement. Sa voix changea lorsqu'elle reprit :

\- En parlant de ça, tu savais que le club était fermé depuis quelques temps ?

Son interlocutrice ouvrit à son tour la bouche pour répondre. Alice remarqua que ses dents étaient parfaitement normales.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Le Ministère a fait une descente, ils ont embarqué Silvio...

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la danseuse à l'accent allemand.

\- Oui, le petit patron qui te fait perdre tes moyens, ils l'ont emmené ! En son absence, _Le Vivet_ ne peut plus tourner, et mon frère se retrouve au chômage...

\- Mais c'est affreux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mon frère m'a dit qu'il y avait un rapport avec l'attentat du début du mois.

\- Ils pensent que _mein_ Silvio est l'un de ces fous ? s'affola l'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas le premier, et ce ne sera pas le dernier. Le Ministère est à cran, je suis sûre que la _Confédération _veut des noms.

\- Oui mais tout de même ! Espionner toutes les correspondances, débarquer chez les gens sans prévenir, les soumettre à des interrogatoires forcés, c'est beaucoup je trouve !

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont jusque là...

\- J'ai peur des rumeurs. J'ai peur pour Silvio !

Quelques coups frappés contre une paroi se firent entendre.

\- Mesdames ? s'exclama une nouvelle voix, plus grave.

Les danseuses s'habillèrent précipitamment. Jenny eut tout juste le temps d'enfiler quelque chose avant que la voix se fassent de nouveau entendre.

\- On part bientôt, magnez-vous ! Et Jenny, habille-toi merde !

Il y eut beaucoup de bruit. Les femmes rassemblaient leurs affaires. Jenny retira le haut qu'elle avait enfilé à l'envers. D'un commun accord uniquement visuel, Alice, Kassandra, Margot et Julie décidèrent d'en profiter pour s'éclipser discrètement. Sur le chemin du retour, Kassandra ne se priva pas de bailler de nombreuses fois et de répéter inlassablement : « Je suis fatiguée... » . Margot restait muette. Julie s'enthousiasmait de leur petite aventure :

\- On a découvert que la danseuse était une vraie Vampire, c'est trop cool !

\- Ouais, répondit Alice avec peu de conviction.

Elle aurait préféré être dispensée de la conversation surprise entre les deux femmes. D'après ces-dernières, le Ministère espionnait tout le monde, et ne se privait pas « d'embarquer » ceux qu'il soupçonnait. Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos, malgré la température plus qu'agréable qui régnait encore dans les Jardins. Et si...? Non. Elle préférait ne pas y penser.


	5. Rage Vive d'Or

La semaine de vacances qui suivit la soirée d'Halloween passa très vite. Kassandra, Margot et Julie étaient rentrées pour voir leur famille. Alice leur avait dit tristement au revoir. Elle les enviait. Cette solitude lui permit cependant de se concentrer entièrement sur ses recherches. Elle progressait plutôt vite. L'excitation était présente à la découverte de chaque nouveau livre. Mais il y avait autre chose. Chaque jour, de nouvelles histoires apparaissaient dans certains journaux. Des témoignages de personnes chez qui le Ministère avait débarqué sans prévenir, retourné leur maison et arrêté l'un de leurs proches. On trouvait dans d'autres les déclarations des porte-paroles du Gouvernement, qui s'évertuait à justifier l'action de ses services. Alice ne redoutait qu'une chose : que le Ministère s'aventure à Beauxbâtons. Et compte tenu de la situation actuelle, cela pouvait arriver n'importe quand.

Par un bel après-midi, Alice arpentait les Jardins, cherchant un coin tranquille pour travailler. Une large partie des élèves était encore chez eux, ce qu'il fait qu'elle trouva rapidement une petite enclave de verdure, encadrée par de hautes haies. Une longue table de pierre, un banc, quelques arbres, personne : pile ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle posa ses petites jambes sous la table et sortit ses affaires de son sac de cuir. En levant brièvement les yeux vers le ciel azur, elle pensa à Kassandra qui devait s'acharner sur son balai chez elle, s'entraînant une dernière fois avant le premier match de la saison. À mesure que les minutes passaient, la plume d'Alice s'activait et les pages se retrouvaient noircies de son écriture méticuleuse. Il ne lui fallait pas plus d'une microseconde pour répondre aux questions des exercices donnés par ses professeurs pour les vacances, si bien qu'elle ne s'arrêtait presque jamais d'écrire. Régurgiter ce qu'elle apprenait en cours l'ennuyait profondément. Ce qu'elle préférait c'était la pratique. La pratique d'une magie avancée qui n'était pas du tout au programme de Deuxième-Année à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. Elle mit un point final à son devoir de Sortilèges, puis n'y tenant plus, elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe et s'apprêta à effectuer un mouvement compliqué.

Des voix se firent entendre, ayant raison de sa concentration. Alice poussa un soupir d'exaspération et jeta furtivement un coup d'œil à ceux qui osaient venir la déranger. Des garçons, un petit blond et un grand brun. La jeune fille connaissait ce dernier. Il s'agissait de Romain Bret, le fils de la Directrice Adjointe de l'école. Son sport favori était de rapporter tout ce qu'il pensait interdit à sa mère. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois dénoncé Alice l'année précédente. Les deux intrus parlaient d'une voix forte, haut-perchée. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette. S'en servir pour se venger de ce cafteur était très tentant...

\- ...va être le premier match de Quidditch que tu vas voir Samedi au fait ! Il faut que je t'expliques les règles ! dit Romain Bret en s'adressant au petit blond, tout en jetant un regard curieux à la jeune fille, qui tenait sa baguette d'une manière menaçante.

Celle-ci inspira profondément, rangea sa baguette et s'attela malgré elle à son devoir de Potions. Elle devait arrêter de penser à faire ce genre de choses. Cela ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Et étant donné la situation actuelle du pays, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de recommencer à fuir. Elle devait décrire avec précision les étapes pour réaliser une potion de _Sang_-_Azur_. Quelque chose de simple, mais qu'elle avait oublié de rendre à la date prévue. Elle devait donc le faire en triple et le rendre Vendredi, dernier délai. Sachant qu'elle endurerait bien pire si son professeur s'apercevait que les copies étaient identiques et d'origine magique, elle commença à rédiger à la main trois versions du devoir, chacune d'entre elles possédant son lot de fautes soigneusement sélectionné.

Les deux garçons s'assirent à quelques mètres d'elle, sous un arbre.

\- ...le _Quidditch_ est un sport sorcier, donc t'imagines bien qu'on va pas faire comme ces _Moldus_... expliqua Romain Bret.

\- Euh tu sais que mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers ? le coupa l'autre, paraissant légèrement offensé.

\- Oui oui bien sûr je ne disais pas ça pour toi ! Ils me font juste rire les _Moldus _quand ils courent après _une seule _balle, se rattrapa précipitamment le grand brun.

_Super, rien de mieux qu'un rappel des règles du Quidditch pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs... _pensa Alice.

Elle aurait bien mis ses écouteurs pour s'isoler et ne pas être obligée d'écouter cette conversation inintéressante, mais les objets appartenant au monde des _non-sorcier_s, ou des _Moldus_ comme on les appelait, étaient strictement interdits à Beauxbâtons. De plus, la jeune fille têtue ne voulait pas changer d'endroit, alors qu'elle était arrivée ici en première. Et puis si cela pouvait agacer ce grand imbécile, c'était encore mieux.

\- ... tous les joueurs sont en l'air sur leurs balais volants. Chaque équipe est composée de sept joueurs. Trois d'entre eux sont les **poursuiveurs**. Leur rôle est de marquer le plus de buts possibles en jetant le **Souafle**, une grosse balle rouge, à travers l'un des trois anneaux dorés situés dans la zone d'en-but adverse...

_Étape 8 : Couper le rubis en petits morceaux à la lumière de la pleine lune, en fredonnant une comptine de Noël. _Alice trouvait que son dessin de rubis ressemblait plus à une patate qu'à autre chose.

\- ...chaque équipe possède un **gardien **qui doit arrêter le **Souafle **avant que celui ne passe à travers...

\- Ça va je sais ce que c'est un gardien ! s'exclama le blond, manquant de faire exploser les oreilles d'Alice.

_Étape 12 :_ _Remuer la préparation dans le sens anti-horaire et déposer, une par une, les ailes de coccinelles dans le chaudron, avec 30 secondes d'intervalle entre chaque aile_. La pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa plume augmentait.

\- ...le joueur suivant est l'**attrapeur**, c'est le joueur le plus important de l'équipe. Il doit attraper une minuscule balle dorée, le **Vif d'Or** qui est lâchée en début de partie, avant l'attrapeur adverse. Cette balle est très rapide et très difficile à attraper ! récita le grand brun.

_Étape 16 : Placer la préparation à proximité de scies musicales, et laisser reposer jusqu'à l'éclosion des graines de Brocéliande. _La timbre de _monsieur-je-sais-tout _de la voix de Romain Bret était particulièrement agaçant.

\- ...et les batteurs ? À quoi ils servent ?

\- J'allais y venir ! Jusqu'à maintenant nous avons deux balles : le **Souafle** rouge et le **Vif d'Or**. Il y a en vérité **quatre balles** au Quidditch. Les deux dernières sont les **Cognards**. Ces petites saloperies sont des balles ensorcelées lourdes qui n'ont qu'un but : faire tomber le plus de joueurs possibles en leur fonçant dedans !

\- Et les **batteurs **doivent les éloigner de leur équipe en frappant dedans avec leur batte !

\- Oui c'est ça, t'as tout compris ! Les **batteurs **essayent de les renvoyer directement sur les joueurs de l'équipe adverse !

_Étape 25 : Une fois que vous voyez le trèfle à quatre feuilles qui bondit dans le chaudron et qui essaye de s'échapper, réglez lui son compte en ajoutant les billes chinoises. Attention, pour les ajouter il faut faire obligatoirement deux ricochets avec chaque bille à la surface de la potion. _Elle fit une grosse tache sur sa feuille et jura à voix basse.

\- ...et du coup comment on sait qui a gagné ?

\- Lorsqu'un **poursuiveur **marque, il rapporte **10 points** à son équipe. L'équipe avec le plus de points à la fin du match gagne. Mais il y a un petit truc subtil : tu te rappelles du **Vif d'Or** ? Bah lorsqu'il est attrapé par l'un des **attrapeurs**, celui-ci rapporte **150 points** à son équipe et le match se termine. **Attraper le Vif d'Or est l'unique façon de terminer un match de Quidditch. **Certains peuvent durer pendant des jours, voire des semaines !

_Étape 32 : Présenter les Picasso au génie. Après avoir obtenu son accord, faites trois tours sur vous-même et lancez en cloche l'Oeil du Néant. L'œil doit retomber pile sur la langue d'Ornithorynque, sinon la préparation aura un léger goût de chou avarié. _

\- ... on va voir si j'ai bien compris : Deux équipes, **Sept joueurs** dans chaque. Ils volent tous sur des balais. Les **poursuiveurs **doivent marquer des buts en faisant passer le **Souafle **à travers les anneaux adverses. Le **gardien **doit empêcher les **poursuiveurs **adverses de marquer. Chaque but rapporte **10 points**. L'**attrapeur** doit attraper le **Vif d'Or**, qui rapporte **150 points** et **est la seule façon de terminer le match**. Mais les joueurs sont embêtés par les deux **Cognards**, des boulets ensorcelés qui font tomber un maximum de joueurs des deux équipes. Le job des **batteurs** est de protéger leur équipe en renvoyant les **Cognards **sur l'équipe adverse. Lorsque le **Vif d'Or** est attrapé, l'équipe qui a le plus de points gagne le match !

\- Oui tu as tout compris ! hurla Romain Bret.

Alice peinait à écrire, sa main droite tremblait. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer avec ces deux idiots qui criaient à côté d'elle. Furieuse, elle rangea toutes ses affaires et se leva, décidée à changer d'endroit. N'importe où, mais loin de ces abrutis. Des abrutis qui parlaient de Quidditch en plus. En passant devant eux, le grand brun lui adressa un sourire.

\- Salut Alice, tu es jolie aujourd'hui, dit-il gentiment.

L'intéressée détourna brusquement la tête. Ses boucles blondes vinrent danser devant son visage, sur lequel se voyait sa fureur maladive.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ? _pensa t-elle avec toujours autant de rage.

Sans adresser de nouveau regard à Romain Bret, elle sortit de l'enclave de verdure, un peu déstabilisée par ce compliment. Ces derniers temps, cette frénésie dans ses recherches la poussait à cran. Elle devait néanmoins apprendre à se contrôler, car la colère agissait sur son esprit comme une puissante substance illicite. Et elle avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour sa prochaine escapade nocturne.

Le soir du surlendemain, les bottes noires d'Alice glissaient sur le carrelage de l'immense couloir. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur les superbes boiseries au plafond, ni même sur la finesse du marbre cisaillé avec soin, son pas était rapide et déterminé. Les personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs la regardait passer, chuchotant sans bruit. Au détour d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta net, surprise. Un rai de lumière débordait d'une porte entrouverte. Elle s'approcha discrètement. Deux voix étouffées parvinrent à ses oreilles, à peine audibles, masquées par un petit bruit d'eau qui coule :

\- Non pas ici...mmmh... t'as perdu la tête ?

\- Allez quoi, personne ne peut nous voir...encore moins nous entendre...

\- C'est vrai...et puis t'es tellement sexy comme ça...

Les voix s'étaient tues, laissant la place à d'écœurants bruits de ventouse. Alice regarda rapidement la montre à son poignet, qu'elle possédait depuis l'année dernière. Le cadran ne possédait pas de chiffres, mais douze symboles. Après avoir vu que l'aiguille se rapprochait du signe du Bélier, elle risqua un œil à l'intérieur. Elle ne distingua rien à travers la vapeur dense, légèrement rose, qui semblait remplir toute la pièce. Comprenant qu'elle ne risquait rien, Alice passa devant la porte et se hâta le long du couloir, abandonnant les soupirs langoureux du couple. Enfin, au bout du couloir, elle se heurta à un mur. Un cul-de-sac. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la pierre froide, tout en marmonnant quelques mots, sa baguette dans l'autre main. Une petite porte en chêne, d'apparence banale, se matérialisa devant elle. Elle s'y engouffra. La porte se referma derrière elle et reprit immédiatement la couleur du mur.

L'école était remplie de passages secrets, mais une fois découverts, la plupart n'étaient plus tellement secrets que ça, et chaque semaine le personnel en scellait magiquement toute une flopée. Celui-ci était cependant loin des Thermes Éblouissants ou bien de la Féerie Symphonique - parmi les plus connus. Le passage taillé directement dans la pierre était étroit et plongé dans l'obscurité. Alice avança rapidement, la baguette levée. Celle-ci projetait une lumière aveuglante qui éclairait ses pas. Une nouvelle porte franchie, et le décor changea. D'innombrables étagères remplies à craquer de livres de toutes tailles s'étiraient du sol au plafond. En levant la tête, elle ne voyait pas ce dernier, les titanesques tours se perdant dans les ténèbres profonds. S'enfonçant dans ce dédale sentant le renfermé et le vieux papier, Alice se retrouva enfin dans le rayon qui l'intéressait. Elle sortit aussitôt son carnet. La petite bête dessinée dessus sembla lui sourire alors qu'elle l'ouvrit. Parcourant les innombrables notes plus ou moins organisées et hiérarchisées, elle se mit à arpenter le rayon. Chaque titre des ouvrages soigneusement rangés dans celui-ci était empreint d'Histoire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alice ouvrit lentement les yeux. La lumière du soleil qui entrait à flots dans le dortoir ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Elle ricochait, laissant son visage dans l'ombre mais illuminant tout le reste de la pièce, faisant scintiller les bijoux oubliés sur les tables de nuit et étinceler les miroirs disséminés sur les murs. Toutes les occupantes du dortoir étaient déjà parties, certaines dans la hâte, leur effets jetés pêle-mêle sur leur lit défait, d'autres pile à l'heure, comme l'attestaient les lits impeccablement bordés. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes. Le soleil et l'état du dortoir ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle s'était encore réveillée trop tard, le sortilège qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'endormir sans cauchemars était définitivement trop puissant. Alice ne craignait pas vraiment de rater les cours, mais plutôt d'attirer l'attention. Et c'était bien quelque chose qu'elle se devait d'éviter.

L'esprit encore embrumé, elle repoussa ses draps, se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Le vent frais se glissa entre ses mèches blondes et vint lui caresser les oreilles. Elle pouvait voir les hautes tours du palais qui jouaient à cache-cache avec les nuages. Une clameur s'éleva soudain, couvrant le doux murmure du vent. La jeune fille se frappa le front. Elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, on était Samedi.

_Évidemment, c'était le jour où il ne fallait pas faire la grasse mat'_ ! songea t-elle en s'habillant précipitamment, pendant que son lit se bordait de lui-même derrière elle.

Elle sortit du Pavillon au pas de course, puis traversa le parc battu par le vent. Elle connaissait le chemin le plus court par cœur, passant dans les trous à peine visibles des haies, enjambant les canaux où coulait une eau claire, se glissant sur les terrasses ombragées prisées des amoureux. Le bruit s'intensifiait. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir raté le début du match. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle aimait ce sport débile, loin de là. Au détour d'un chemin, elle aperçut enfin le stade, ou plutôt les gradins qui s'élevaient à perte de vue. Il était cependant hors de question qu'elle cherche une place pendant des heures, pour ensuite ne plus pouvoir bouger les jambes, compressée par deux élèves aussi stupides que laids. Elle connaissait un endroit qui lui permettait de voir parfaitement ce qui se déroulait sur le terrain, tout en lui laissant le loisir de s'allonger et de prendre toute la place qu'elle voulait.

La vieille volière était située au bout d'un chemin tortueux qui donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir été entretenu depuis des années. Cependant les branches brisées et la mauvaise herbe piétinée trahissaient une circulation régulière. Lorsque Alice enjamba l'encadrement d'une fenêtre qui avait disparue depuis longtemps, elle ne s'étonna pas d'entendre des conversations excitées. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches vermoulues et se retrouva sur ce qui restait du toit de la tour. Quelques têtes connues la saluèrent, elle leur répondit machinalement sans leur adresser un regard, scrutant le ciel à la recherche d'un éclair roux. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu accompagner son amie jusqu'au stade. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour la remarquer. Sa chevelure écarlate se détachant de sa tenue noire, Kassandra virevoltait sur son balai avec une grâce inimitable, zigzaguant pour tromper ses poursuivants.

Puis, s'accrochant au **Souafle** aussi rouge que ses cheveux, elle entreprit de foncer vers les buts adverses. Parvenue à la limite de la surface, elle effectua un tonneau pour éviter un **Cognard** mais ne vit pas l'un de ses adversaires ambré qui se porta violemment à son contact, manquant presque de la faire tomber. Alice jura. L'équipe adverse récupéra le **Souafle**, traversa le terrain en sens-inverse et s'empressa de le faire passer à travers l'un des anneaux dorés, sans que le **gardien** ne parvienne à l'arrêter. L'annonce du score eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le toit de la vieille tour. Les Serres Vengeresses étaient devancées de quarante points par les Vifs Flamboyants.

Les cris de la foule, légèrement étouffés par le vrombissement du vent, résonnaient à ses oreilles. Encore un peu sonnée par le choc, Kassandra chassa une mèche rebelle, retroussa les manches de sa robe sombre bordée de jaune et plongea vers le sol à toute vitesse. Ses coéquipiers étaient déjà en train de frôler le labyrinthe de haies taillées qui s'élevait à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, sur les talons des trois **poursuiveurs** des Vifs Flamboyants qui volaient en formation serrée, protégeant la balle comme si leur vie en dépendait. D'un seul coup le trio se sépara, chacun des joueurs partant dans une direction différente. Kassandra choisit de suivre le moins rapide, croyant avoir aperçu le **Souafle** écarlate dans ses mains. Puis la foule explosa.

Les **attrapeurs** des deux équipes convergeaient vers le même point, ce qui signifiait très probablement qu'ils avaient repéré le **Vif d'Or**, la minuscule balle dont la capture permettait de terminer le match. Profitant de cette diversion, la jeune fille s'élança, l'aigle brodé dans son dos sembla ouvrir ses ailes alors qu'elle subtilisait le **Souafle** des mains de son adversaire. Avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle fit la passe à Hugo Hoffmann, son coéquipier **poursuiveur** des Serres Vengeresses.

La voix du commentateur retentit aux oreilles d'Alice :

« MAGNIFIQUE PASSE DE ROSALES... HOFFMANN... IL S'APPROCHE DE LA SURFACE... ET BUUUUT ! »

Le stade s'enflamma une nouvelle fois, et trois fois encore, à la suite de chaque but des _Aigles _qui finirent par égaliser. Le match était relancé. La tension était palpable entre les joueurs, plus d'une fois au bord de la faute. Les Vifs Flamboyants se montraient de plus en plus violents à chaque balle disputée.

Alice fulminait.

Dégoulinante de sueur, Kassandra et ses coéquipiers faisaient des allers-retours incessants sur le terrain. Aussitôt le **Souafle** en leur possession, qu'une dangereuse manœuvre des Vifs Flamboyants leur faisait perdre la balle. Cependant leurs adversaires n'avaient pas plus de facilités pour marquer, la défense des Serres Vengeresses tenait bon, du moins pour le moment. De nouveaux cris. Les **batteurs** des Vifs Flamboyants avaient réussi à désarçonner Théo Leroux, le **gardien **des _Aigles_, qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec fracas, une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Privées de leur joueur essentiel, les Serres Vengeresses comprirent que la victoire s'éloignait d'eux, à la vitesse d'un _Éclair de Feu_.

Mais leur malheur ne devait pas s'arrêter là puisque quelques minutes plus tard, l'un de leurs **batteurs**, la mâchoire ensanglantée, atterrit maladroitement sur le sol et s'écroula, inconscient. Ce fut rapidement au tour de Kassandra de se faire harceler par les **Cognards**, systématiquement envoyés avec précision sur elle par les **batteurs** adverses. Ils étaient doués. Bien plus que le dernier **batteur** et capitaine des **Serres Vengeresses**, Thomas Rajden, qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'escorter Kassandra pour la protéger des assauts incessants des **Cognards**. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Thomas manqua son coup et l'un des **Cognards** écorcha le bras de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un cri perçant.

C'en était trop pour Alice. Le Quidditch était sanglant, horrible, et le pire, c'était que ce qui venait de se passer était parfaitement conforme aux règles, le match continuait, les Vifs Flamboyants s'en donnant à cœur joie en marquant des dizaines de buts, sous l'œil médusé des Serres Vengeresses restantes, épuisées et inférieures en nombre. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie souffre encore plus de son don pour ce sport aussi nauséeux que brutal. Mue d'une rage sans précédent, Alice fixa d'un œil ardent les Vifs Flamboyants rieurs. Elle s'était levée. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, plus rien n'avait d'importance, à l'exception de la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.

_Contrôle toi Alice, ne fais rien de stupide !_ supplia vainement une faible voix dans sa tête.

Ses cils ne battirent pas. Son regard ne se détacha pas une seule seconde des joueurs. Son objectif était clair, le pouvoir remontait ses artères comme un cocktail de protéines.

Les membres zébrés de coupures, de chaudes larmes coulant sur ses joues, Kassandra observait la défaite de son équipe. Ses mains étaient gelées. Elle n'avait plus la force de continuer. D'un œil morne, elle vit l'**attrapeur** des _Lynx_ plonger subitement, la main tendue.

_Il va enfin l'attraper, ce calvaire est terminé_, se dit-elle.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la foule, tendue à bloc, déchira une nouvelle fois le ciel de ses cris horrifiés.

« MAIS QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ENFIN...JE N'AI JAMAIS VU DES **COGNARDS** ALLER AUSSI VIT.. JE... JE RÊVE ! HARCELÉS PAR LES **COGNARDS **FOUS, LES VIFS FLAMBOYANTS SEMBLENT AVOIR PERDU LE CONTRÔLE DE LEURS BALAIS ! VOICI SIMON QUI SE RAPPROCHE DANGEREUSEMENT DES GRADINS... OH MON DIEU ! LE CHOC A DÛ ÊTRE TERRIBLE ! E.. »

Elle n'entendit plus rien. La foule et les vociférations du commentateur se changèrent en écho lointain puis disparurent totalement. L'adrénaline vint une dernière fois lui donner l'énergie nécessaire. Son objectif se trouvait au sol, au milieu d'une haie. À la seconde où Kassandra posa la main sur la balle écarlate, sa vue se brouilla. Alors un coup de sifflet surpuissant fit vibrer ses tympans, elle se sentit tomber de son balai, puis les ténèbres l'engloutirent.


	6. Blessures Déloyales

Lorsqu'Alice poussa la lourde porte en chêne en compagnie de Julie et de Margot, une soudaine bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. La pièce lui était pourtant familière, mais la différence de température avec le reste du Palais était telle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise à chaque fois qu'elle en passait le seuil. Des rangées de lits s'alignaient le long des hauts murs de pierre blanche, rejoints au plafond par une multitude d'arcades finement ouvragées. Une mince ligne de feuille d'or courait sur les murs de l'infirmerie, dessinant à certains endroits de petits motifs délicats.

\- Vous venez pour ? demanda un guérisseur entièrement vêtu de blanc, le blason de l'école brodé sur son habit.

\- Kassandra Almanza Rosales, répondirent en cœur les trois amies.

L'homme consulta un registre, puis déclara :

\- Elle est réveillée, vous la trouverez au lit numéro 474, rangée...

\- Oui oui on sait, coupa Julie avant de s'engager dans l'allée principale.

\- Désolé, s'excusèrent précipitamment Alice et Margot avec un sourire coupable, avant de suivre leur amie.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle, passant devant des élèves présentant de graves fractures, d'autres des brûlures au troisième degré. Elle reconnurent parmi eux certains joueurs des Serres Vengeresses, saluèrent rapidement ceux qui étaient réveillés mais ne s'attardèrent pas. Les guérisseurs s'affairaient autour des lits, maniant des fioles et rassurant les patients. Quelqu'un criait de douleur lorsqu'elles passèrent devant un lit aux rideaux tirés.

\- Voulez vous bien essayer de vous tenir tranquille monsieur Simon ? La potion doit rester sur vos blessures, le temps que le docteur puisse opérer...et ça ne fait pas si mal que ça, maugréa une voix qui venait de derrière les rideaux.

\- Je donnerais beaucoup pour voir sa tête, paraît qu'il s'est pris un siège en pleine face ! chuchota Julie.

\- Pouah ça doit pas être très sympa à voir, répondit Margot en faisant la grimace.

\- Attends c'est Alban Simon meuf, imagine un peu : Emma va avoir du mal maintenant à se vanter de son frère trop populaire, capitaine des Vifs Flamboyants et nia nia nia ! se moqua Alice.

Quand cette dernière vit Kassandra réveillée, la tête calée dans plusieurs oreillers moelleux, sa tignasse rousse rassemblée à côté de sa tête, elle voulu lui sauter au cou. Mais en s'approchant un peu plus, elle eut un bref mouvement de recul. Kassandra avait le teint très pâle et semblait encore faible. Pourtant, ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tiens voilà ma blondinette préférée, souffla t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Et nous on est transparentes ? s'indigna Julie.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vient te voir ? Tu en as mis du temps à te réveiller ! s'exclama Margot.

\- Oh oui on m'a raconté que vous êtes venues plusieurs fois depuis hier, vous être vraiment les meilleures, sourit de plus belle Kassandra en dévoilant ses dents.

Deux d'entre elles étaient légèrement déplacées, témoins des chocs violents qu'elle avait dû endurer tout au long du match.

\- Et c'est que quand tu ressembles à un lapin que tu t'en rends compte ? la taquina Julie.

\- Tu vas voir qui va ressembler à un lapin lorsque je vais sortir, rétorqua Kassandra.

\- Bref...j'ai...on a eu très peur Kass, il faut qu'on te raconte ! avoua Alice.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'on a gagné oui ! s'écria en se redressant d'un seul coup la jolie rousse.

\- Oui, mais attends d'entendre la suite...commença Margot.

\- Pendant que c'était n'importe quoi sur le terrain, Lucie Leroy s'est élancée d'un seul coup. Elle a évité les _Lynx _qui avaient perdu leur balai et elle a refermé son poing direct en le levant très haut. On a tous compris que c'était le **Vif d'Or **! coupa Julie, toute excitée.

Les trois filles enchaînèrent alors sur un bref récit des événements, ponctué des nombreuses exclamations de Kassandra. Ses petits yeux verts étaient écarquillés.

\- Le pauvre type qui commentait n'avait plus de voix...

\- Les _Aigles_ ont gagné 150 points et le match s'est terminé dans le chaos le plus total...

\- Et au moment où Lucie a atterrit, un type l'a frappée, elle est tombée par terre. C'est parti en mêlée générale !

\- Même à la volière ça a commencé à s'insulter entre supporters. Ils disaient que les _Aigles_ étaient des tricheurs, alors qu'ils ont clairement dégommé la presque totalité de notre équipe !

\- Mais...c'est horrible ! s'offusqua Kassandra.

\- Oui, je suis vite partie...

\- Nous aussi, les surveillants, les professeurs, la direction, ils sont tous intervenus et il y a eu une pluie de punitions !

\- Attendez de voir que j'aille mieux, ils vont voir ces _gilipoyas _!

\- Du calme, tu viens de te réveiller Kass...tempéra Margot.

Un guérisseur arriva.

\- La visite est terminée mademoiselle Rosales, vous devez encore beaucoup vous reposer, dit-il.

\- Oh non, cinq minutes encore s'il vous plaît ! supplia Kassandra.

\- Cela fera cinq minutes en moins de repos, et ce n'est pas tolérable si vous voulez vous rétablir rapidement.

Kassandra soupira et enchaîna rapidement :

\- On m'a dit que je vais guérir vite, une fois que le remède aura fait effet. (Elle montra son bras à ses amies) Regardez ! La plupart des plaies se sont déjà refermées !

\- Et moi qui pensait pouvoir prendre ta place à côté d'Eliot Klein en Métamorphose, répondit malicieusement Alice, un sourire en coin.

\- Alors là tu n'as pas intérêt ! s'écria son amie.

Alice appuya un peu plus sur ce point faible :

\- Je te conseille de te dépêcher alors...surtout qu'on a justement Métamorphose demain, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Devant ce petit visage d'ange qui semblait réellement angoissé à cette idée, Julie et Margot ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

\- Mais attendez vous allez la laisser faire ? s'écria Kassandra en tentant de se lever.

\- Reste au lit Kass pour l'instant, mais tarde pas trop hein...dit à son tour Julie en faisant mine de suivre Alice.

\- Margot ! Dis moi que tu vas les empêcher de faire ça hein !

\- Je ne sais pas trop...moi aussi j'aimerais bien être à côté d'un luxembourgeois aussi mignon...

Elles abandonnèrent alors leur amie qui les fixaient toujours avec un air perplexe, abasourdie. Au moment de sortir de la rangée de lits, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elles entendirent crier Kassandra, brusquement sortie de son mutisme :

\- Ah vous trouvez ça drôle ? Je vais me dépêcher d'aller mieux et venir vous courser, _insolentes_ ! (son accent espagnol ressortit précisément sur ce mot).

\- Mademoiselle Rosales, enfin ! la réprimanda le guérisseur.

Quelques jours plus tard, la jolie rousse s'énervait de nouveau sur ses devoirs, une pile complète en retard lui était tombée dessus à sa sortie de l'Infirmerie. Alice devait encore s'être cachée dans la bibliothèque avec Margot, tandis que Julie avait tenté avec peine de l'aider, avant de se raviser et de lui parler des rumeurs sur les nouveaux maillots de l'équipe de France de Quidditch. Les températures qui avaient commencé à baisser contribuaient à remplir chaque jour de plus en plus les tables de la Salle d'Étude du pavillon des Seconde-Années. Les élèves frileux préférant le confort de cette pièce chauffée aux Jardins battus par le vent de Novembre.

\- Moi je pense quand même que le coq qui fait des clins d'œil c'est pas une super idée...

\- Bah en même temps tu préfères celui de l'année dernière qui chantait sans s'arrêter la _Marseillaise _?

\- Kass ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Lucie Leroy, l'attrapeur des Serres Vengeresses, une grande blonde taillée pour la vitesse, venait de débarquer dans la pièce. Un gros hématome violacé déformait sa joue gauche.

\- Oui ?

Lucie se frappa le front, puis s'exclama :

\- Mince personne ne t'a prévenue...désolé c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment...bref, Thomas veut faire un débrief' avec toute l'équipe.

\- Genre maintenant ?

\- Ouais tu le connais, il faut le faire tout de suite.

\- Euh je range tout ça et j'arrive alors !

Kassandra rangea bien assez vite ses affaires, tandis que Julie l'harcelait pour qu'elle la laisse assister au débriefing du dernier match des Serres Vengeresses.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, Thomas ne veut pas, il a peur que l'on nous vole nos tactiques, tout ça, tout ça...

\- S'il te plaît meilleure poursuiveuse de tout l'univers ? implora la brune.

\- Non, la flatterie ça marche pas, répondit Kassandra avec un sourire, même si c'est vrai, ajouta t-elle en drapant un châle léger sur ses épaules.

\- Mouais, compte pas sur moi pour être là à t'attendre dans le froid hein ! répondit Julie, boudeuse.

Sachant parfaitement que ce serait le cas, Kassandra sortit avec Lucie Leroy du Pavillon. Sur le chemin menant aux terrains de Quidditch, les autres élèves qu'elles croisèrent leur jetèrent des regards mauvais. On chuchotait sur leur passage, tout en veillant à ce qu'elles puissent tout de même entendre clairement les moqueries.

\- Tiens regarde qui arrive, les _tricheuses_...

\- La pire c'est la blonde, tu te rends compte qu'elle s'est précipitée sur le Vif d'Or dès que les pauvres _Lynx_ ont perdu le contrôle de leur balai ? C'est vraiment louche ça...

\- C'est elles qu'il aurait fallu dégommer en premier, la _tricheuse_ Leroy et sa pote rousse...

Lucie ne daignait pas répondre aux railleries, mais son visage fermé parlait de lui-même. Kassandra était outrée. Même si cette occasion incroyable s'était avérée être une parfaite coïncidence permettant leur victoire, comment pouvait-on être aussi mauvais joueur ? Aucune règle n'avait été enfreinte, personne n'avait triché ! Le volume des ricanements montait progressivement alors que les hautes tribunes du stade de Quidditch apparurent. Cela empira encore lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent malgré elles parmi une masse compacte d'élèves. L'un d'entre eux les aborda :

\- Alors les _Aigles tricheurs_, vous avez trouvé un nouveau moyen de gagner en tuant tout les joueurs de l'équipe adverse cette fois ? Ou bien les faire tomber de leur balai et les empêcher de jouer c'est quand même bien plus spectaculaire ?

Lucie s'arrêta et se tourna vers le perturbateur. C'était une petite brune de l'âge de Kassandra, à la voix insupportable. Emma Simon.

\- T'as quoi gamine ? Si je veux je te brise avec mes deux doigts ouais...cracha Lucie.

\- Hé tu vas te calmer toi, t'as pas intérêt à toucher à ma sœur ! s'interposa un garçon charpenté, possédant les yeux mauvais et l'air suffisant d'Emma.

Le reste de son visage avait un air étrange. La peau paraissait _fausse_, et de nombreuses blessures étaient encore visibles à sa surface. Lucie le toisa avec dégoût.

\- Alban Simon ? Je me disais bien que l'_excellent_ capitaine des _Lynx_ se trouvait dans le coin, avec toute cette petite fourberie qui nous attendait ici...

Alban Simon n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Un autre garçon bien plus large d'épaules se porta à leur contact. Il s'agissait d'Hugo Hoffmann, poursuiveur des Serres Vengeresses. C'était sa dernière année à l'école.

\- Encore en train de chercher les coups Alban ? Tu veux que je t'aggrave encore tes blessures ? Ou ça te suffit de prendre un siège des tribunes en pleine tronche ? s'écria t-il, le poing levé.

Le capitaine des _Lynx_ changea d'attitude, les sourcils moins froncés, sur la défensive.

_Il a peur_, pensa Kassandra.

\- Ouais c'est ça, commence par respecter tes aînés machin, surtout que t'es pas près de remonter sur un balai...maintenant toi et ta petite clique vous allez vous barrer bien sagement, continua Hugo Hoffmann, menaçant.

Le groupe se dispersa pour les laisser passer. Emma Simon ne bougea pas, une grimace de défi tordant sa bouche moqueuse.

\- Viens Emma, commence pas tes conneries, lâcha son frère en la tirant par le bras.

\- _Tricheurs _! cracha t-elle une dernière fois avant de consentir à suivre Alban.

Les deux filles et Hugo Hoffmann se hâtèrent le long du chemin. Kassandra sortit de son mutisme consterné :

\- Mais c'est ça depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Depuis que le match s'est terminé ! C'est vraiment des malades ! répondit Lucie, très énervée.

\- Tous les joueurs se font harceler, mais c'est Lucie qui en prend vraiment plein la tronche, renchérit Hugo.

\- Et tout ça parce que je l'ai attrapé avant eux ce foutu Vif d'Or, jamais vu ça depuis que je suis dans l'équipe.

\- J'espère que la direction va calmer tout ça, s'inquiéta Kassandra.

\- À mon avis ils vont bien avoir le temps de rager, ils sont plus assez nombreux à pouvoir jouer pour former une équipe...bon débarras... souligna Hugo.

Ils firent leur entrée dans le club-house des Serres Vengeresses. Il s'agissait d'un petit bâtiment de plain-pied encadré de quelques arbres. La salle principale était assez grande. Un feu chaleureux ronronnait dans une cheminée. Ses flammes étaient dorées et l'âtre noir, deux couleurs que l'on retrouvait sur les écharpes, bannières et autres maillots qui tapissaient les murs. Trois garçons et une fille de première-année étaient confortablement assis dans des fauteuils de cuir noir. Le capitaine et batteur de l'équipe, Thomas Rajden, un garçon trapu à la peau d'ébène, se tenait devant un grand tableau vierge. Ce dernier était positionné sur le mur, au dessous d'une large bannière animée représentant un aigle menaçant, les serres sorties, qui faisait vigoureusement battre ses ailes dorées.

\- Excellent, nous voilà tous réunis ! s'exclama Thomas Rajden en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Les nouveaux arrivant saluèrent le reste de l'équipe puis vinrent à leur tour s'enfoncer dans les fauteuils douillets. Les visages étaient graves.

\- Bien, je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps. Je vous ai tous convoqués aussi rapidement pour une bonne raison. Les _Lynx _veulent faire annuler le match, et se sont plaints à la Direction en nous accusant de tricher. J'ai déjà eu deux convocations chez Bret, elle est furieuse et veut des noms...

L'indignation s'empara des joueurs. Certains se levèrent d'un bond.

\- Ils vont dire ça à chaque match perdu c'est ça ? s'écria Théo Leroux, le gardien qui s'était fait détruire la mâchoire par un Cognard des Vifs Flamboyants.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! fulmina Hugo Hoffmann.

Kassandra n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Thomas Rajden intima l'équipe au calme.

\- Alban Simon me rappelle à chaque fois qu'il est en train d'effectuer des démarches, apparemment il veut faire circuler une pétition pour influencer la décision de la Direction...

\- Une pétition ? Donc son but c'est de nous en mettre plein la gueule pour que toute l'école la signe sa foutue pétition ? coupa Lucie Leroy, les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama Kassandra.

\- Apparemment oui. Les _Lynx_ ne renoncent pas à leurs tactiques perfides, même lorsqu'ils ne jouent pas. Je pense que nous allons devoir nous battre pour convaincre tout le monde que c'est pas nous les _tricheurs_. Vous avez conscience que laissez passer un truc pareil, c'est donner l'assurance aux _Lynx_ qu'ils contrôlent le championnat et qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent des résultats ! La réputation des _Aigles _est en jeu ! conclut le capitaine, d'une voix ferme et déterminée.


	7. Souvenir Diabolique

À la fin du dernier cours de Métamorphose de la journée, Alice, ses affaires déjà rangées dans son sac et celui-ci jeté sur ses épaules, s'empressa de sortir en trombe de la classe. Kassandra, curieuse de savoir ce qui pressait tant son amie, entreprit de la suivre dans le couloir de marbre, plongeant dans le courant d'élèves alimenté par la fin des cours.

La petite blonde courait presque sur l'échiquier noir et blanc du sol. Kassandra accéléra le pas, se faufilant entre les uniformes bleu-pâle, évitant de justesse d'écraser d'autres pieds que le siens. Légèrement essoufflée, elle arriva au bas d'un monumental escalier aux marches tellement lustrées qu'elles pouvait y voir son reflet. Mais son regard était concentré sur les fines jambes qui s'envolaient déjà sur les dernières marches de l'escalier.

_Comment peut-elle courir si vite ?_ se demanda Kassandra, avant de s'élancer à son tour sur les marches polies, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher sur la pierre glissante.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le palier, ses joues étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Reprenant son souffle, sa main appuyée contre le mur monochrome, elle détailla le hall dans lequel elle venait d'émerger.

La Rotonde. Des couloirs arrivant de toutes les directions, un immense lustre accroché au plafond, un mélange confus d'élèves venant des quatre coins du Palais. Alice avait disparu, probablement noyée dans cet océan bleu. Kassandra étudia le flot d'élèves qui semblait arriver des différentes ailes du bâtiment pour se jeter dans l'escalier qu'elle venait d'emprunter, probablement impatient de rejoindre leur pavillon. Cependant l'un des couloirs ne respectait pas cette règle. Il s'y opposait même. Une petite portion des arrivants l'empruntaient presque immédiatement, certains chargés de livres. Kassandra choisit de s'y engager, de toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu remonter les autres couloirs à contre-sens. C'était la seule possibilité.

Elle se laissa gentiment porter quelques minutes par le courant et passa des portes démesurées grandes ouvertes, de couleur perle-noire. Kassandra n'avait pas l'habitude de venir ici. Une pièce titanesque, plusieurs étages, au moins quelques dizaines de milliers de livres, parfaitement rangés sur des rayonnages interminables. La Bibliothèque. À partir de la porte, les élèves se dispersaient dans le labyrinthe des étagères de bois, le plancher craquant sous leurs pas qui s'éloignaient. L'odeur du papier vint chatouiller les narines de la jeune fille. Un élève plus âgé, qui la dominait de plusieurs têtes, la bouscula légèrement en passant à côté d'elle. Cela lui fit réaliser qu'elle se tenait toujours à l'entrée de la pièce. Mais où devait-elle chercher ? Kassandra ne se sentait pas à sa place. Pourtant c'était l'endroit parfait pour la solitaire que pouvait parfois être Alice, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était subitement passionnée pour la lecture d'anciens ouvrages, au nombre incalculable de pages. La jeune fille se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Son amie ne pouvait être qu'ici !

_Mais c'était vraiment pour lire un bouquin d'un autre siècle qu'elle courait comme une folle tout-à-l'heure ? Cette fille est complètement malade ! _pensa Kassandra, avant de s'enfoncer dans le dédale qu'était la Bibliothèque.

Au moment précis où son hypothèse commença à se confirmer au détour d'une page de ce vieux volume admirablement conservé, Alice se sentit jubiler. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se lança avec appétit dans la lecture de ces lignes, qui allaient la transporter à une autre époque, au beau milieu de l'Océan :

**Je me dois de conter l'un de mes plus terribles souvenirs, probablement l'un des plus mystérieux aussi, du temps où mes bon yeux et le bras long de mon père m'avaient octroyé un poste dans l'Armada invincible. Du moins c'était la vision que j'en avait à cette époque, dans la fougue de mes jeunes années. **

**Je ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui comment cela est possible. Mais je l'ai fait. J'ai survécu. Les uns diront que j'ai lâchement échappé aux griffes du **_**Leviatán**_ **, d'autres que mon échappée constitue en elle-même une forme d'héroïsme, tellement elle est difficile à concevoir.**

**C'était par un chaud été de 1715. Les voiles blanches claquaient au vent. Le soleil trouvait régulièrement un peu d'intimité derrière les nuages. Depuis le nid de pie je contemplais l'immensité infinie de l'Océan. Le Convoi Royal invulnérable progressait rapidement vers son objectif, ses innombrables frégates fendant les vagues agitées. Nous atteindrons bientôt Cádiz. Je me devais de revoir Carolina, m'enivrer de l'odeur de son parfum de Grasse, sentir la douceur de sa peau.**

**Un fracas épouvantable déchira la masse de bois et de tissu qui progressait sur l'eau, m'arrachant à mes pensées heureuses par la même occasion. D'horribles cris me parvinrent, on sonnait l'alerte. Mais pourquoi ? Qui était assez fou pour s'attaquer au convoi de Sa Majesté ? Je plissais les yeux dans la direction de nos assaillants suicidaires. Un cri sourd sortit de mes entrailles au moment où je compris :**

**\- On nous attaque ! Navire ennemi à tribooord !**

**Une gigantesque masse sombre progressait vers nous à une vitesse ahurissante, renversant nos frégates d'escorte comme de simples quilles. Les solides coques de mélèze étaient fendues comme du petit bois. Les boulets pleuvaient et l'air se chargeait d'une épaisse fumée âcre, à mesure que les flammes dévoraient nos navires.**

**Notre galion n'était pas resté inactif. Sur les ordres de l'Almirante, nous avions commencé une manœuvre habile afin de se dégager de la trajectoire de l'ennemi et de pouvoir lui faire face, les maigres restes de notre escorte s'alignant périlleusement sur notre trace laissée parmi les vagues. Les canons furent chargés, la poudre débordait. L'équipage s'activait comme un mécanisme d'horlogerie parfaitement huilé. Je ne distinguait rien de cette immense masse sombre qui fonçait droit sur nous, à part cette **_**chose**_ **qui lui servait de figure de proue. C'était très grand, avec deux pattes et de grandes ailes squelettiques. Une créature venue d'un autre monde. Bien que nous fûmes au beau milieu de Juillet, je sentis un froid intense m'envahir. Était-ce la peur ? Ce n'était pourtant pas ma première bataille... Imperceptiblement, un épais brouillard sortit de l'eau.**

**La distance se réduisait. Le pont en bas n'était plus qu'une vulgaire tâche brumeuse, les cris de l'équipage me paraissaient lointains. Je me sentais isolé, avec pour seule compagnie la peur et le froid qui entravait chacun de mes mouvements, aussi infimes soit-ils. Les soubresauts irréguliers du mât me firent comprendre que notre navire prenait bordée après bordée.**

**Une forme floue émergea du brouillard et arracha le drapeau qui flottait à quelques mètres à peine de ma tête. Cela me fit réagir. Je n'allais pas me terrer ici alors que mon poste était devenu inutile, à cause de cet étrange brouillard qui m'obstruait la vue. J'avisais le cordage sur ma droite et descendit rapidement le chanvre tressé, strié de givre, tous les sens en alerte. J'atterris sur le pont dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Les hommes couraient partout et nos canons rugissaient à l'aveugle, espérant toucher un ennemi invisible, tapi au cœur de cette brume surnaturelle aussi froide qu'épaisse. J'eus tout juste le temps de m'abriter derrière le mât que je venais de descendre. Une vague de projectiles balaya le pont, fauchant hommes, tonneaux et bastingage. Des échardes de bois se plantèrent dans ma chair.**

**\- Bande de lâches ! Qu'attendez vous donc ? Venez vous battre ! brailla Simón, le chef cuisinier, son couteau aiguisé brandi au dessus de sa tête dégarnie.**

**La réponse lui parvint rapidement : un coup de feu éclata et le brave loup de mer rejoignit les Cieux. **

**Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : le son caractéristique du balancement des cordes, les tirs résonnant dans le brouillard, abattant les matelots téméraires hissés sur le parapet :**

_**Ils**_ **abordaient.**

**Les pirates atterrissaient par dizaines sur le pont en poussant de grands cris, embrochant la garnison désemparée par la surprise et la violence de cette attaque. Le roulis soudain du navire, déséquilibré par cette masse grouillante, me précipita à terre. Fort de mes aptitudes physiques, je fus rapidement de nouveau sur pied, le sabre au clair. Un pirate se jeta sur moi. Je parai aisément son geste trop peu précis. Mais ma riposte ne rencontra que du vide. D'un pas de côté j'évitais **_**in-extremis**_ **sa vive reprise d'attaque qui m'érafla l'épaule. Une explosion se fit entendre. Le pont tangua fortement. Mes appuis solides me permirent de rester en place. Au diable les conventions avec ces forbans ! Mon adversaire déséquilibré, je pus allègrement transpercer le flanc de ce sale chien. Je n'eus pas la pitié de l'épargner.**

**Je retirais mon arme trempée de sang du corps sans vie. Le pont était toujours noyé sous cette épaisse brume fantomatique, à la seule différence que celle-ci n'était plus glacée, mais plutôt tiède, voire chaude. Je connaissais le climat de l'Océan, ce n'était pas possible. Dieu se jouait de moi ou bien ce n'était qu'un rêve, un affreux cauchemar qui n'était pas près de se terminer. Je progressais à tâtons dans le nuage, me dirigeant à plusieurs reprises grâce au son du métal qui s'entrechoquait. Mais j'arrivais à chaque fois trop tard sur le lieu du duel. J'y trouvais l'un ou plusieurs corps de mes compatriotes, baignant dans une infecte mare de sang. Restait-il seulement quelqu'un ? **

**Suite à cette marche funèbre qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin, je pus enfin discerner une lumière orangée. La chaleur des flammes m'envahit rapidement. Les voiles rongées par le feu dégringolaient des mâts au bord de la rupture.**

**Le vénérable pont supérieur, fragilisé par les combats, me sauva la vie. Il s'effondra sous mon poids, me précipitant dans les entrailles du navire que je visitais peu, étant donné mon affectation à la vigie. Une montagne de sacs pourfendus, leur contenu éparpillé dans la cale sombre, amortit ma chute. Une nouvelle fois, je m'en sortais indemne. Devant moi, une lanterne éclairait faiblement le début d'un obscur couloir. **

**Des voix parvinrent à mes oreilles. Elles se rapprochaient, et à vive allure. J'en dénombrais trois. **

**Deux graves et une troisième plus aiguë. Un balayage rapide de la pièce m'indiqua une cachette potentielle : un tas de coffres retournés et vidés de leur contenu. Je fus rapidement dissimulé derrière, l'œil aux aguets. Deux colosses et, étonnamment, une femme, entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Cette dernière était dominée d'au moins deux têtes par les deux autres pirates, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de mener la marche d'un pas assuré.**

**\- Ça fait quinze fois que l'on passe ici ! aboya l'un des malabars.**

**\- Je suis d'accord. On tourne en rond dans ce satané navire ! renchérit l'autre.**

**\- Sombres sots, vous croyez vraiment que brailler des inepties fera sortir le trésor de ces murs ? Le capitaine nous a ordonné de ratisser ces cales putrides de fond-en-comble, alors on s'active ! les sermonna à ma grande surprise la pirate.**

**Je la détaillais plus en détail : un jolis minois aux traits fins, coiffé d'un bandana rouge et encadré par de longs cheveux noirs tressés. Ceux-ci retombaient sur une poitrine bien dessinée que l'on devinait sous une tunique de cuir. Même si elle possédait les formes pulpeuses d'une courtisane très sollicitée, je n'y aurait pas touché. Son bras tatoué d'étranges symboles cabalistiques se terminait par une main sertie de bijoux. Mais c'était, à n'en pas douter, ce avec quoi cette main jouait qui devait lui permettre de repousser les avances trop insistantes : un inquiétant poignard à la lame aussi longue qu'affûtée, le manche incrusté d'or. Une femme boucanière ? **

**Son habilité avec cette arme était la seule raison qui devait justifier sa présence dans un équipage de forbans. **

**Même si j'avais bien du mal à y croire.**

**\- Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il attend le capitaine ? Ses pouvoirs devraient nous permettre de mettre la main sur le pactole non ? Eh bien non, cet écervelé préfère nous faire tourner en bourrique ! tenta maladroitement l'un des deux abrutis.**

**Les derniers mots de la phrase du pirate à peine prononcés, la femme fit volte-face et il fut projeté contre le mur par une force invisible, dans un fracas écœurant d'os brisés. Elle ne l'avait même pas touché.**

**\- Tu oses manquer de respect au capitaine sale chien ? Je sentais bien que c'était faisandé sous cette masse de muscles depuis Nassau. Tu as peur** !

**L'armoire à glace essayait péniblement de se remettre debout, le poignard tournoya entre les doigts précis. L'homme s'écroula par terre et se tordit de douleur, terrassé par une douleur soudaine.**

**\- Je...j'implore votre pitié... marmonna misérablement le pirate à l'agonie, qui se traînait sur le sol en direction de sa tortionnaire, les mains jointes dans un semblant de prière muette.**

**Je doutais de toute façon que Dieu soit prêt à entendre les lamentations d'un boucher de la pire espèce.**

**\- Tu es faible chien, cracha t-elle avec dégoût.**

**Cette fois-ci c'est la botte de cuir qui cueillit le pénitent à la mâchoire, provoquant une importante effusion de sang.**

**\- Les faibles n'ont rien à faire dans mon équipage, et leur place n'est pas non plus sur le vaisseau des Dieux. Tu rencontreras la Mort oui, mais c'est les flots du Supplice qui t'y conduiront.**

**Une véritable diablesse, possédant d'horribles pouvoirs. C'était bien là ma veine. Un terrifiant rictus sur les lèvres, elle imprima de nouveau un mouvement spécifique à son arme. La pointe de cette dernière brilla un court instant. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je réprimais un haut-le-cœur de dégoût. Grâce à je ne savais quelle magie d'hérétique, de profondes entailles lacérèrent le misérable, le transformant en véritable fontaine écarlate. Ses plaintes inhumaines résonnent encore aujourd'hui à mes oreilles. La sorcière se délecta quelques instants de cet effroyable spectacle, avant de disparaître avec l'autre forban sans que je ne puisse m'en être rendu compte. Mes sens et mon cerveau avaient cessé de fonctionner. Comment une t-elle chose pouvait-elle être possible ? Encore aujourd'hui, à l'heure où je couche ces mots sur mon parchemin, je n'ai toujours aucune réponse. On me prendra pour un fou en lisant ce récit. Qu'importe, il y a longtemps que je m'en suis moi même convaincu.**

**Je restais ainsi de longues minutes, avant de reprendre enfin mes esprits. Les mots de la femme me revinrent. Les pirates cherchaient un trésor. Rien de plus normal me direz-vous, pour des flibustiers. Mais quelque chose m'intriguait. J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur notre cargaison. Ce n'était pas les habituels produits de luxe que s'offrait la Couronne. Les uns parlaient d'artefacts appartenant à des temps oubliés, d'autres de terribles malédictions. Peut-être étions-nous maudits par je ne sais quelle divinité païenne de ces sauvages du Nouveau Monde ? Je pris conscience que cette réflexion ne me mènerai à rien pour le moment. Considérant le couloir sombre qui me faisait face, j'abandonnais le mourant qui se vidait de son sang, ses gémissements diminuant peu à peu à mesure que je progressais le long de la paroi humide.**

**Mon cheminement se faisait à tâtons, dans le noir complet. Pas une seule des lampes à huile que je trouvais n'était allumée. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et je sentais l'odeur désagréable des cendres. À chaque instant je craignais de tomber sur la diablesse, son expression cauchemardesque s'imposant à mon esprit tourmenté. Je butais soudainement sur quelque chose étendu sur le sol. Quelque chose de **_**mou**_**. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une paroi proche s'effondra. De grandes langues de feu s'en échappèrent. Avec les derniers événements, j'en avait oublié le brasier qui consumait lentement le navire. Je baissais les yeux sur l'obstacle à mes pieds.**

**Une nouvelle vision d'horreur. Le corps d'un gradé, comme le signifiait ses épaulettes, sans vie. Son arme brisée gisait à ses côtés. Son uniforme était lacéré. Du sang séché autour de lui, et surtout, une profonde morsure entaillant son cou. Mais ce n'était pas la seule, j'en dénombrait trois de plus. La **_**chose**_ **qui les avait faites avait dû être gourmande, du moins à sa façon. Les traces de sang tâchaient de manière irrégulière le sol et s'éloignaient vers le fond de la cale. C'en était trop. Il fallait absolument que je sorte d'ici. Cependant les flammes progressant autour de moi m'interdisaient toute évasion par un quelconque trou de la coque. J'étais obligé de suivre la piste sanglante, même si je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver face à cette horrible bête. Tout compte fait, je préférais la sorcière démoniaque.**

**La piste m'avait conduite au bas d'une échelle, que je m'étais empressé de grimper, impatient de pouvoir respirer l'air qui me manquait. C'était une nuit sans lune. Je m'étais retrouvé sur le pont principal, juste en face du gaillard d'arrière, la barre du navire surplombant un immense trou cerné par les flammes. Elle était là, appuyée contre la base d'un mât décapité, à quelques pas sur ma gauche. Je ne la voyais que de profil.** _**La Bête**_**. Les tâches de sang s'arrêtaient à ses pieds. Je vis tout de suite ses lèvres écarlates. Son corsage ouvert dévoilait ses épaules nues. L'hémoglobine s'écoulait lentement sur son menton, puis descendait la douce pente de sa gorge, avant de se perdre dans son décolleté, striant sa peau de fin ruisselets qui rougeoyaient à la lueur des flammes.**

**C'était l'unique témoignage de sa véritable nature, tant le reste de sa personne paraissait calme et inoffensif. Elle regardait le gouffre ouvert dans le pont, jouant pensivement avec sa natte brune. J'avisais le bastingage derrière elle, curieusement absent de flammes. C'était l'unique chance de m'échapper, l'unique chance de m'en sortir vivant, alors que tout l'équipage était mort. Je connaissais mes capacités. En la prenant par surprise, j'étais parfaitement capable de la maîtriser, de venger sa dernière victime, puis de plonger dans l'eau noire.**

**Au moment où j'allais mettre mon plan à exécution, j'entendis plusieurs voix s'élever du trou ainsi que le bruit d'autant de pas qui remontaient. La femme se redressa subitement et s'approcha du creux. Je pus alors constater la présence de deux sabres ensanglantés pendus à sa ceinture. Elle n'avait plus tellement l'air innocente en fin de compte, surtout si l'on ajoutait le pistolet dépassant de ses bas. J'avais profité de cet instant pour venir me poster juste derrière le mât où elle était adossée il y avait encore quelques secondes de cela. J'étais à quelques enjambées de mon Salut. La diablesse au bandana surgit en première.**

**\- Vous avez enfin mis la main dessus ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ma chère ! l'apostropha d'un ton moqueur la vampire, ou du moins c'était la créature qui se rapprochait le plus du monstre qu'elle était.**

**\- Il est vrai qu'avec toute la précieuse aide que vous avez pu nous fournir, je ne pouvais me permettre d'avoir un doute sur l'emplacement du coffre ! rétorqua d'un ton sarcastique la sorcière.**

**L'assoiffée de sang ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se détourna vers ce qui venait de sortir du gouffre et sa réplique se perdit dans sa gorge. Les deux femmes se toisèrent d'un œil mauvais, trahissant leur haine profonde l'une envers l'autre. Je pensais avoir tout vu aujourd'hui. Pourtant je me trompais, je n'étais absolument pas préparé à observer un vieux coffre léviter tout seul au dessus du creux. L'objet était parcouru d'étranges symboles d'un vif bleu-céleste qui luisaient dans la nuit. Le coffre avança légèrement dans les airs, comme guidé par une main invisible, avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol. C'est alors que deux bottes noires jaillirent à leur tour des entrailles du navire mourant. Une silhouette d'homme massive se découpa, à demi éclairée par le brasier qui semblait subitement ne plus avoir envie d'engloutir les maigres restes de notre glorieux navire. Contrairement à tous les capitaines de barbares que j'avais vu jusque alors, celui-ci n'abordait aucun élément superflu qui permettait de le reconnaître. Je sus bien plus tard qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une apparence caractéristique, la terreur suscitée par la vivacité de ses crimes suffisait amplement. À mes yeux, il s'agissait uniquement d'une ombre cauchemardesque, peut-être même la forme humaine du Malin, me dis-je dans la folie de l'instant. L'équipage vint se placer en cercle autour du capitaine, qui avait posé son pied sur le coffre. Je vis la diablesse se rapprocher intentionnellement de la vampire aux lèvres toujours écarlates. Je devinais ce qui allait se passer par la suite.**

**\- À ce que je peux remarquer ma chère, vous avez du satisfaire votre appétit charnel, commença la sorcière d'une voix assez forte pour que toute l'assemblée puisse l'entendre.**

**Elle marqua une pause pour s'assurer d'avoir attiré l'attention des forbans, puis termina sa tirade ainsi :**

**\- Et je suis prête à parier que ce n'était pas que du sang...**

**Elle articula clairement chaque syllabe, un rictus mauvais déformant les traits de son visage.**

**Même si j'étais conscient de ne pas pouvoir saisir tous les sous-entendus de cette provocation, la réaction de la femme visée me surprit par sa rapidité. En une fraction de seconde, elle fut sur la diablesse et d'une force qu'il m'aurait été impossible de discerner auparavant, elle lui asséna un puissant coup au visage. Son adversaire eut le réflexe de se braquer légèrement, évitant la blessure, mais ne put se soustraire à la formidable énergie qui la projeta à l'autre bout du cercle formé par les pirates. Bien qu'elle fut toujours à terre, je la vis jouer avec son poignard aiguisé.**

**\- Oh non immonde traînée, pas cette fois ! hurla la vampire, qui se précipita sur la sorcière, avant de lui décocher un coup de pied expert qui la désarma, expédiant l'arme terrible hors de sa portée.**

**Puis dans un cri de furie, elle plongea sur son adversaire au sol. **

**Les pirates observaient la scène avec attention, certains d'un sourire amusé, d'autres étaient d'une neutralité implacable, connaissant probablement les enjeux de ce combat. Ce dernier étant situé à l'opposé de ma position, personne ne regardait dans ma direction. Je compris qu'il s'agissait là de ma chance. Mon unique chance d'échapper à cette diablerie. Je ne me fis pas prier : quelques secondes plus tard j'enjambais le bastingage brisé et je descendis avec d'infinies précautions le long de la coque, de peur que ces monstres ne m'entendent. L'instant d'après, j'étais sain et sauf. J'avais survécu.**

**Plus tard, sur le bateau qui m'avait repêché, j'observait le gigantesque brasier qu'était devenu notre navire.**

**La fierté du pays s'écroulait dans une macabre solution de feu, de sang et de folie.**

**Plus tard, je recroisais la route du **_**Leviatán**_ **et de son sinistre équipage, mais jamais plus d'aussi près.**

Alice entendit le son familier du vieux plancher qui craquait. Elle s'empressa de refermer le vieux livre d'un coup sec. Les lettres dorées peintes sur le cuir rouge scintillèrent dans la lumière décroissante d'une fenêtre proche. Elle se leva de sa chaise puis pivota vivement vers la source du bruit, prête à user de sa baguette s'il le fallait. En découvrant celle qui l'avait dérangée, les traits de son visage s'adoucirent.

_Ce bouquin épique a dû déteindre sur moi, il n'y a aucun pirate ici_, se dit-elle en souriant.

Kassandra faisait mine de s'intéresser aux imposants volumes qui jalonnaient les étagères environnantes, un doigt sur les lèvres, le regard concentré sur des titres obscurs tels que _Analyse Pluridimensionnelle du Mythe Vaudou impliquant les conséquences Dorlisiennes (Nouvelle Édition), Traité de Navigation Astrale Inversée théorisant la position Zodiacale _ou encore _L'Acclamé Cuthbert Binns délivre son interprétation de l'Âge Sombre des Nécromanciens au sein des plantations du Nouveau-Monde_. Alice était certaine que la comédienne n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être la _position zodiacale_, encore moins pouvait-elle savoir qui était _Cuthbert Binns._

Elle tenta de garder un peu de sérieux devant la fabuleusement ridicule performance que réalisait son amie.

\- Tu peux arrêter de te cacher Kass, je t'ai vue, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Quelqu'un me parle ? répondit l'intéressée d'un ton innocent, levant les yeux au plafond comme si elle cherchait l'origine de ce son, toujours sans adresser un seul regard à la petite blonde qui leva elle aussi les yeux au ciel, mais dans son cas c'était une façon de dire qu'elle abandonnait la partie.

Alice s'adossa à côté de son amie, les bras croisés, aux premières loges de la fameuse scène que lui réservait Kassandra.

\- Mais attend ! Je la connais cette voix ! C'est pas la blondinette qui se barre tout le temps toute seule et comme par hasard, je suis la dernière informée ? continua t-elle de son ton faussement désinvolte, sachant parfaitement que celui-ci insupportait son amie au plus haut point.

\- Mais...

Kassandra fit volte face, une curieuse expression sur le visage.

\- Il n'y a pas de _mais_ !

\- Je devais vérifier un truc...

\- Ouais et bah figure toi que j'avais quelque chose à te raconter, mais apparemment madame est trop occupée.

Sur ces mots, elle fit mine de tourner les talons, son adorable moue peinte une fois de plus sur son visage de petit ange insouciant. Alice lui attrapa le bras.

\- Arrête de bouder deux minutes et raconte moi plutôt ton histoire, dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Et c'est tout ? répondit Kassandra, sans que son expression déçue ne déserte son visage.

Alice la prit soudainement dans ses bras et lui chuchota doucement :

\- Excuse moi forte tête, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser toute seule.

Kassandra se laissa étreindre quelques secondes puis retrouva son sourire excité :

\- Alors pour commencer on part d'ici, je n'ai pas envie que les personnages de ces vieux bouquins écoutent mes petits secrets !

Alice acquiesça de la tête, écrivit rapidement quelque chose sur le carnet bleu qui trônait à côté des _Mémoires du Corsaire Andrés Álvarez García, _puis rangea tout ce qui traînait sur la table dans son sac. Son amie eut un bref aperçu de la page du carnet :

_**Le Coffre est là ! C'est le Leviatán**_ _**qui l'a volé ! Je t'aime Andrés !**_

Sur le chemin qui les conduisit dans les Jardins, Kassandra était bien trop fébrile pour questionner Alice sur ces quelques mots. Inarrêtable, elle continuait :

\- Je te dis qu'il s'est passé un truc, j'en suis sûr ! Oh là là je suis trop contente !

\- Calme toi, vous vous êtes juste frôlés la main...

\- Non, pas que la main...avoua Kassandra en rougissant.

\- Hein ? Quoi alors ? s'écria Alice.

\- Disons que je l'ai un peu embêté avec ma jambe...

\- T'as fais quoi ?

\- Bah tu vois quoi, j'ai un peu envahit son espace vital en me collant un peu beaucoup...répondit son amie en baissant les yeux, même si un sourire certain éclairait son visage.

Alice s'arrêta et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Mais t'es juste infernale Kass...et comment il a réagit ?

\- Euh je sais pas vraiment, il faisait comme si rien se passait, il osait pas regarder...

\- Oh là là là là...t'en a parlé à Julie et Margot ?

\- T'es malade, si elles apprennent ça elles seront super jalouses !

\- Pas faux.

\- Bon je dois faire quoi du coup à ton avis ?

\- Je pense que tu pourrais commencer par essayer de lui _parler, _ça serait déjà moins agress...

Julie et Margot sortirent en courant du Pavillon et se précipitèrent à leur rencontre.

\- Vous êtes parties où ? s'exclama la brune.

\- À la... commença Kassandra.

\- On s'est perdues dans le Palais, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde ! coupa Alice.

Son amie rousse lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Perdues ? s'interrogea Margot, perplexe.

Alice évita son regard bleuté qui n'était pas dupe.

\- Pendant que vous étiez perdues, on a vu les salopards de _Lynx_ dans les Jardins, ils déchiraient des banderoles des _Aigles_... expliqua Julie.

L'expression de Kassandra changea du tout au tout.

\- Lui _parler_ ? Mais c'est impossible ça, c'est beaucoup trop dur ! C'est comme marquer un but au Quidditch en passant à travers l'anneau avec la balle ! J'espère qu'il ne sait pas que je joue chez les _Aigles _! s'écria t-elle d'une voix brisée avant de sprinter vers le Pavillon.

\- J'en était sûre, vous étiez pas perdues ! leur reprocha Margot après un temps de réflexion.

Elle rejoignit à son tour la volée de marches menant à la porte du Pavillon, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, d'un blond foncé aujourd'hui, puis rentra à l'intérieur.

Il fallut un peu plus de temps à Julie :

\- Elle a parlé à Eliot Klein ?

\- Non...et ça risque pas d'arriver tout de suite... répondit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.


	8. Rencontre Impardonnable

En cette matinée d'automne maussade, les Seconde-Années étaient descendus dans la vallée pour leur cours d'équitation mensuel.

Bien qu'elle accomplissait son rôle de transmission du savoir magique à la perfection, l'Académie Beauxbâtons souhaitait également perpétuer ce qu'elle appelait « l'élégance à la française » : un diplômé de l'école se devait de connaître les règles du savoir-vivre en société, tout en faisant profiter de son abondante culture. Cet incomparable profil était couronné d'une pratique remarquable des « Arts Délicats » tels que la littérature, la danse, la musique ou bien encore l'équitation.

Du moins c'était les valeurs revendiquées par l'école sur ses brochures dorées.

Alice et Kassandra couraient presque dans l'herbe humide, suivies de près par Julie et Margot.

\- J'espère que j'aurais le même que le mois dernier, il était trop doux ! s'écria Alice, toute excitée.

\- Moi j'espère que j'en aurais un autre, j'ai pas trop apprécié les gamelles dans la boue, grommela Kassandra.

\- Arrête de chouiner Kass, je te rappelle qu'on m'a engueulée la dernière fois car cette saloperie de bête m'a planté en plein milieu du lac, et j'ai du finir à pied, toute trempée ! se plaignit Julie.

\- Regardez ! s'exclama Margot.

Le soleil sortit de son voile de nuages au moment où les élèves arrivèrent en haut d'une pente douce, laquelle menait à son tour dans une plaine émeraude. Aucun arbre ne semblait être sur le point de perdre ses feuilles, pas plus qu'il ne donnait l'impression de brunir. Cela étonnait toujours les Premières-Années. Le paysage verdoyant était clairsemé par d'innombrables taches blanches pétillantes. Autant d'étalons magnifiques qui pâturaient chacun de leur côté, les employés de l'école s'activant autour dans leurs bottes aux reflets brillants. De l'autre côté on apercevait les premiers arbres de la forêt qui délimitait le domaine de l'académie. Leurs camarades, vêtus de vestes bleues, leurs bombes noires à la main ou pour certains sur la tête, se regroupaient au centre de la plaine. Kassandra songea à la magnifique photo de cette scène que son père aurait pu réaliser.

\- Pour cette deuxième séance, nous allons réviser les acquis de l'année précédente. Aucun comportement irréfléchi ne sera toléré. J'attends de vous une attitude irréprochable. J'ajouterai que le parcours est aujourd'hui strictement balisé et calibré pour évaluer les points importants de cette discipline. L'usage de votre baguette est proscrit. Toute tentative de fraude sera sévèrement réprimandée.

Flanquée de ses assistants, le professeur d'équitation - qui se trouvait être également Madame Bret, la Directrice Adjointe - agitait d'un air agressif sa cravache devant les élèves silencieux. Étant donné la façon dont les animaux lui obéissait, Alice la soupçonnait d'en faire souvent usage.

\- Les Secondes Cinq avec moi, les autres avec vos professeurs respectifs. À vos brides et en selle !

Chacun se vit attribuer un pur-sang blanc comme neige. Alice enfila son casque sur ses cheveux attachés et observa sa monture. L'animal la regardait intensément de ses petits yeux noirs, ses oreilles étaient couchées, l'un de ses sabots s'enfonçait à intervalles réguliers dans le sol, traduisant une animosité grandissante à l'égard de sa cavalière.

\- Je sens que ça va être l'amour fou entre nous, soupira t-elle.

Kassandra, Margot et Julie s'approchèrent.

\- Vous en pensez quoi du votre ? Le mien est parfait ! s'écria Margot, tout sourire.

\- Ma jument n'a pas l'air trop mal, répondit Kassandra.

\- Moi ça va aussi, j'espère que je vais réussir à tenir dessus, ironisa Julie.

Tenant fermement la bride de leur monture, les filles se dirigèrent à pied vers la forêt pour atteindre le début du parcours. Alice dut tirer plus fort que ses amies sur la lanière de cuir, l'équidé se montrant réticent à effectuer quelques pas. Bientôt elles furent sur leur selle, le dos bien droit, les épaules relâchées, comme on leur avait appris.

\- La tête haute mademoiselle Rosales je vous prie, soyez fière, reprocha l'un des encadrants à Kassandra.

Cette dernière corrigea sa posture.

\- Bien vous pouvez y aller, doucement s'il vous plaît, comme d'habitude...

Dotée d'une véritable aisance les rênes à la main, Margot pris la tête du groupe, imposant un trot rapide aux jeunes cavalières. Les leçons d'équitation qu'elle prenait depuis son plus jeune âge étaient à l'origine de ses facilités. Le chemin qui serpentait entre les arbres était suffisamment large pour éviter les collisions avec les autres élèves qui s'étaient élancés au galop dès le début. Par expérience, les quatre amies savaient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, étant donné que le parcours qui les attendait pouvait leur réserver bien des surprises.

Alice sentit quelqu'un la frôler de justesse en ricanant. Un garçon.

\- Mais quel débile celui-là je te jure ! s'exclama Julie.

\- Laisse il fait son intéressant, ce sera à nous de rigoler lorsqu'il n'aura plus de forces dans deux kilomètres ! se moqua Margot.

Au détour d'un virage, le chemin sortit brièvement de la forêt. De somptueux animaux évoluaient sur les côtés.

\- Regardez, les Abraxans ! s'émerveilla Kassandra.

Bien plus imposants que ceux montés par les élèves, de la taille d'un éléphant adulte, ces chevaux ailés à la robe dorée avaient le crin blanc et les yeux rouges. Élevés par l'Académie, ils étaient renommés dans le monde entier. Par le passé c'était eux qui tiraient les carrosses bleu-pastel de l'école. Comme à l'accoutumé, l'air empestait l'odeur de leur unique breuvage sacré : le whisky pur malt.

À peine Alice eut-elle le temps de les admirer que le groupe replongea sous les arbres. Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre amies arrivèrent à un croisement. Le chemin se séparait en deux, un employé de l'école répartissait les arrivants, la moitié empruntant le sentier qui s'ouvrait sur la gauche, l'autre moitié était orientée vers celui de droite. Les cavalières se retrouvèrent séparées : Margot et Alice à gauche, Kassandra et Julie à droite. Dès les premiers mètres, Alice compris la raison de cette division du parcours : des ornières s'ouvraient dans la terre, complexifiant singulièrement la conduite de sa monture. À cela s'ajoutait des pierres et autres racines qui jonchaient le chemin, et qu'il fallait à tout prix prendre en compte sous peine d'être déstabilisé. La véritable épreuve commençait maintenant. Ayant plusieurs mètres d'avance, l'œil expert de Margot lui signalait les dangereuses irrégularités du sol. Concentrée sur sa posture, la petite blonde essayait de contrebalancer les secousses dues au terrain. Elle commençait à percevoir la rébellion naissante de l'équidé qui rechignait à obéir aux ordres, ce qui manqua plusieurs fois de la faire tomber.

Alice vit son amie s'arrêter devant une barrière de bois haute de plusieurs mètres qui coupait le chemin. Un encadrant était posté non loin de cette dernière. Elle tira les deux rênes vers elle et lança ses épaules en arrière. L'animal refusa de s'arrêter. Elle accentua alors la pression sur les rênes et se courba en arrière au mépris de toute élégance, ce qui stoppa l'étalon récalcitrant.

\- Bravo, bel arrêt ! la complimenta Margot.

\- Merci ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? haleta Alice.

\- Ils nous font passer individuellement, ça sent le parcours d'obstacles...

\- Ouh là j'aime pas ça du tout !

La barrière s'enfonça d'un seul coup dans le sol. L'employé fit signe à Margot de continuer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura cette dernière, n'oublie pas de bien garder les bras et les jambes parallèles et appuie bien sur tes étriers, et tout devrait bien se passer !

Face à la barrière remontée, Alice sentait l'appréhension monter en elle. Deux élèves arrivèrent. La barrière se baissa une nouvelle fois. C'était son tour. La boule au ventre, le cœur battant la chamade, les mains crispés sur les rênes, la petite blonde s'élança dans le parcours d'obstacle. Le premier d'entre eux était un simple tronc de taille moyenne, couché en travers du chemin. Impossible de l'éviter. Anxieuse, la cavalière se prépara à sauter. À la place de prendre de l'élan pour bondir, le cheval sembla au contraire ralentir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de franchir cet obstacle ! Alice força l'animal à maintenir sa vitesse qui sauta le tronc au dernier moment, d'un mouvement brusque qui faillit une nouvelle fois désarçonner sa cavalière. L'équidé s'énervait, cette dernière pouvait le sentir. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à sauter des obstacles avec cet obstiné ! La prochaine difficulté s'approchait rapidement : une haie haute de près d'un mètre. Alice tourna rapidement la tête à gauche et à droite et prit la décision de tricher. Malgré tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

Elle lâcha précipitamment l'un des rênes, se saisit de sa baguette sans la sortir de la poche de sa veste. Puis, se penchant doucement sur la crinière de sa monture, elle prononça d'une voix presque inaudible le mot interdit :

\- _Impero_

Le cheval cessa immédiatement de lutter. Alice n'avait même plus besoin de le diriger avec les rênes, l'animal effectuait tous les mouvements qu'elle désirait. L'obstacle fut franchit facilement, les suivants ne furent que de simples formalités. Le parcours se terminait en lisière de la forêt à quelques centaines de mètres de l'endroit d'où elles étaient parties. Margot l'attendait assise contre un arbre, sa natte, argentée aujourd'hui, reposant sur son épaule. Alice rendit sa monture devenue parfaitement docile et courut rejoindre son amie.

\- Alors t'as réussi malgré le cheval têtu qu'ils t'ont collé ? s'enquit cette-dernière, souriante.

Alice retira sa bombe et s'assit contre l'arbre. Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis répondit :

\- Eh oui ! Je suis la meilleure ! Mais attends tu as vu ce fossé juste avant la palissade ? C'était super dur ce passage !

\- Il y a le même genre de truc dans le domaine de mes parents, donc disons que ça ne m'a pas vraiment surprise, rigola Margot.

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Il y a toute l'épreuve d'équitation chez toi !

Alice retira ses bottes et remua ses doigts de pieds dans ses chaussettes trempées.

\- Presque ! Il manque les murs enflammés, ici on a pas le droit de faire ça... dit son amie d'un air presque triste.

\- Donc chez toi tu sautes par dessus des murs enflammés ? s'écria Alice, stupéfaite.

\- Non mes parents disent que c'est dangereux...T'auras qu'à venir t'exercer pendant les vacances, tu verras tout ce qu'on peut faire chez moi ! Bon après il faut que tes parents soient d'accord forcément...répondit Margot.

Alice rougit à l'évocation de ses parents. Cela semblait tellement normal pour les autres...

L'arrivée d'une Kassandra riant aux éclats et d'une Julie couverte de boue des pieds à la tête chassa heureusement ce sentiment de malaise du visage de la petite blonde. Sur le chemin remontant dans les Jardins, jusqu'au Pavillon, Julie ne cessa de couvrir d'injures sa monture qui l'avait catapultée dans la gadoue sur le bord du chemin. Kassandra expliqua avec excitation comment elle avait réussi à tenir sur sa jument sur le sentier accidenté. Une fois sous la douche chaude qu'elles avaient bien méritée, Alice et Margot décidèrent qu'elles iraient à la Bibliothèque cet après-midi. Kassandra soupira et proposa à Julie de se rendre au stade de Quidditch pour y faire quelques passes.

Une fois entourées par les rayonnages omniscients, Alice et Margot se dirigèrent vers leur coin habituel et se mirent à arpenter les différentes allées, parcourant les titres d'antiques ouvrages, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour en feuilleter l'un deux. Les deux amies finirent par se retrouver sur l'une des tables nichées au beau milieu des étagères pleines à craquer. Deux livres s'étaient émancipés d'eux-mêmes de leurs étagères, et s'étaient rejoints dans les airs, lévitant plusieurs mètres au dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Franchement j'ai fait tout le rayon sur les navigateurs sorciers, et impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit sur des possibles pirates ! expliqua Margot, dépitée.

\- Je t'avoue qu'en cherchant du côté des marchands j'ai pas trouvé grand chose non plus, la plupart préféraient utiliser les _portoloins_, voire même traverser l'océan sur un balai, ça leur faisait pas peur ! ajouta Alice.

\- C'est quand même super bizarre tout ça, faire voler un coffre étrange, contrôler les flammes, c'est un truc de sorcier ça, pas de _Moldu _!

Une conversation provenant d'une allée proche attira subitement leur attention :

\- J'espère que vous nous excuserez du relatif calme des lieux monsieur, cela dit nous pouvons privatiser la Bibliothèque pour une heure si cela peut entraver vos recherches... disait une voix rauque.

Curieuses, les deux filles décidèrent d'un regard de voir de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il était question. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de fermer la Bibliothèque, alors qu'elles n'avaient encore rien à se mettre sous la dent !

\- Ne perturbez pas vos brillants élèves pour si peu...ce ne sera pas long, je suis persuadé que je trouverais ce que je cherche ici.

L'homme qui venait de répondre parlait avec un accent anglais prononcé, mais la fluidité que transportait sa voix démontrait sa maîtrise du français. Il était accompagné d'un membre de la Direction de l'école, comme le montrait la robe bleu-argent qui le distinguait des élèves. Furtivement campées au coin d'un rayonnage, Alice et Margot reconnurent le Directeur Adjoint, qui les avait accueilli l'an dernier et qui présidait certaines des célébrations de l'Académie.

\- Bien, si vous être sûr de votre choix je vous laisse ici _Sir_, repassez donc par mon bureau au rez-de-chaussée lorsque vous aurez terminé, conclut-il avant de faire demi-tour.

L'anglais se mit aussitôt à étudier les diverses indications propres aux lieux, décelant de son œil d'expert la classification des ouvrages de cette section, et l'agencement précis de ces derniers sur les étagères de bois. Puis il s'avança dans la rangée, et se rapprocha assez rapidement de la cachette des deux filles. Ces dernières décidèrent de revenir s'asseoir à leur table. Alice allait commencer à parler lorsque l'homme entra dans leur champ de vision. Il scrutait les titres des ouvrages à une vitesse hallucinante, ses yeux glissant sur les caractères émaillés par le temps. Les deux amies n'osaient pas parler en sa présence. Gênées, elles firent mine de contempler les aspérités du plateau de la table. Au bout d'un moment, l'anglais se retourna et s'adressa à elles :

\- Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, je cherche le rayon consacré à l'Amérique du dix-huitième siècle, pouvez-vous me l'indiquer ?

\- Euh... commença Margot, décontenancée.

\- Oui, on va vous le montrer ! s'exclama Alice en se levant hâtivement.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'accorder un peu de votre temps, je n'en ai moi même pas assez pour le trouver de mon propre chef, se réjouit l'homme.

Margot suivit le mouvement, consciente que son amie avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Elles avaient arpenté le rayon en question de nombreuses fois, comme le reste de cette section réservée au dix-huitième siècle. Lorsque l'anglais ravi se mit de nouveau à scanner les étagères du dit-rayon, Margot glissa discrètement :

\- Bon c'est quoi le truc ?

\- Réfléchis, ce gars là c'est un expert du dix-huitième siècle, donc il va pouvoir nous renseigner ! lui répondit son amie en souriant.

\- Bien joué ! Laisse moi faire, je sais comment je vais lui demander...

Margot s'approcha de l'homme accroupi, un livre ouvert dans les mains, et lui demanda :

\- Excusez moi de nouveau monsieur, je sais que vous êtes très occupé, mais j'aurai une question à vous poser...

L'anglais se tourna vers elle et lui répondit, toujours souriant :

\- Ne vous excusez pas mademoiselle, grâce à ce fabuleux endroit j'ai déjà trouvé ce que je cherchais, une chronique non censurée des événements de 1790, lorsque Dorcus Twelvetrees a enflammé la société de l'époque en révélant l'existence du monde magique à un Moldu, et ce cas-ci présente de nombreuses similarités avec les récents attentats dont votre beau pays a été victime... Mais trêve de bavardages, posez moi donc votre question !

\- Ah...oui oui ma question ! se rappela Margot qui avait écouté avec grande attention le bref cours de l'historien.

\- Nous devons réaliser un exposé sur le dix-huitième siècle pour l'école, et le thème est au choix. Avec mon amie, nous avons décidé de nous intéresser aux pirates de cette époque, mais nous n'arrivons pas à trouver grand chose sur eux... reprit-elle.

Les yeux de l'homme s'illuminèrent.

\- Les pirates ? Figurez-vous qu'il s'agissait au départ du sujet de ma thèse il y a quelques années, malheureusement on m'a rapidement fait comprendre que celui-ci ne serait pas accepté... Voyez-vous, les pirates sorciers constituent peut-être l'une des plus fâcheuses infractions au Code International du Secret Magique depuis son instauration. Au vu du peu de documentation disponible sur ces-derniers, je suis convaincu que la Confédération Internationale, ainsi que les Ministères sous sa tutelle, ont souhaité faire oublier les sombres méfaits de certains d'entre nous...

L'expression d'Alice changea.

\- Oh... lâcha Margot.

\- Je crains bien qu'il faille trouver un autre sujet mesdemoiselles, d'autant que la documentation existante en France se trouve dans des bibliothèques spécialisées...

L'expression de la petite blonde se modifia une nouvelle fois.

\- Ce sujet m'intéresse beaucoup, pouvez-vous m'indiquer l'emplacement de ces endroits spécialisés...euh j'irais pendant les vacances... dit-elle en se précipitant sur l'historien.

Celui-ci parut surpris de la réaction d'Alice, au même titre que son amie qui la regardait sans comprendre. Il consentit néanmoins à lui répondre, absolument ravi de trouver une jeune personne qui partageait sa passion. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait naïvement.

\- Oui bien sûr, vous avez les très complètes archives de Nantes il me semble...et puis si vous y tenez vraiment la Bibliothèque Magique de Paris pourra vous apporter quelques éléments...Même si je doute que l'on vous laisse consulter ces documents sans autorisation...

Alice sortit son carnet bleu et nota ces informations très précieuses.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je peux savoir votre adresse ? Comme vous connaissez beaucoup de choses... J'ai beaucoup de questions à vous poser je pense, et vous n'avez pas le temps aujourd'hui... s'empressa de demander la petite blonde.

Elle inscrivit de nouvelles lignes :

_Sir Bragnam, 25 Kingsway, EAST LONDON_

Repoussant toujours plus les interdictions du Règlement, elle trouva rapidement le moyen d'étendre considérablement le nombre de documents à sa disposition. Il lui fallu de nombreuses tentatives et autant d'heures pour enfin avancer dans ses recherches. La dernière nuit de Novembre, alors que le dortoir était plongé dans la pénombre, et que plusieurs légers bruits de profondes respirations troublaient régulièrement le silence, Alice ne dormait pas. Elle était chaudement vêtue sous sa couette. Lorsque la petite aiguille de sa montre pointa le symbole des Poissons, elle se glissa lentement hors de son lit douillet, enfila sa cape sombre, sortit son petit carnet bleu et le rangea dans sa poche. Elle poussa la porte du dortoir et traversa le couloir froid sur la pointe des pieds. Les escaliers feutrés étouffaient ses pas tandis que les chandeliers s'allumaient sur son passage. Aucun signe de la Tutrice Clémentine. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouva devant la lourde porte de chêne du Pavillon, qu'elle déverrouilla à l'aide de quelques mots et d'un tapotement de sa baguette.

Dehors, les jardins étaient silencieux. Les étoiles mouchetaient le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Une légère brise faisait remuer les feuilles de quelques arbres, éclairés par la pâle lueur de la Lune. Ses bottes noires claquaient avec un petit bruit sur les pavés du chemin. Bientôt elle entendit de l'eau qui ruisselait. Elle passa devant quelques fontaines, longea d'interminables murs végétaux et atteignit enfin la Grande Allée. Son ombre traîtresse se manifestait lorsqu'elle passait devant les torches qui balisaient sa route. Elle savait exactement où elle devait se rendre, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans les jardins dédaléens, la silhouette fantomatique du Palais la regardant s'éloigner. Elle quitta l'allée caillouteuse, pour suivre un chemin sinueux qui se perdait dans les bosquets. Puis elle fut face à un haut mur végétal, une haie épaisse qui marquait un cul-de-sac. Elle jeta rapidement un regard alentour et entonna d'une petite voix un air simple, triste. C'était le seul qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et de toute façon le seul qui lui venait directement en tête lorsqu'elle se retrouvait devant cette porte capricieuse. Elle chantait dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas : le russe. Pourtant, ces paroles dont elle ne pouvait saisir le sens lui paraissaient naturelles. La porte n'attendit pas le refrain avant de s'ouvrir : les branches se retirèrent et la haie se creusa, formant une somptueuse arche vivante. Alice se dépêcha de la franchir, cette porte musicomane lui faisant perdre à chaque fois bien trop de temps. Et elle n'en avait justement pas assez pour se permettre d'admirer la Féerie Symphonique, un endroit secret - même si tout est relatif avec les générations d'élèves qui se succèdent depuis plusieurs centaines d'années - des jardins de l'Académie. Une douce musique, qui semblait venir de la pièce elle-même, enveloppait les lieux d'une atmosphère enchanteresse. Les arbres formant une voûte solide et l'épaisseur des murs permettaient tout aussi bien une acoustique extraordinaire qu'une isolation totale avec l'extérieur. D'innombrables insectes lumineux participaient au charme de l'endroit. Cette fois-ci, Alice ne rencontra aucun couple ou autres insomniaques sur son chemin. Elle traversa la pièce, et se glissa entre les ronces qui composaient une partie du mur du fond. Elle était enfin arrivée à destination.

C'était une toute petite clairière ronde au centre de laquelle se tenait une vénérable souche moussue. De multiples inscriptions étaient gravées dans le bois ancestral. Il s'agissait d'un repaire de connaisseurs, du but d'une escapade aventureuse. Sans plus de cérémonie, Alice se jucha sur le reste du défunt géant. Dans un bruissement à peine audible de cape, elle avait disparu. La clairière se voyait être également l'un des points faibles de la sécurité de l'école.


	9. Intriguante Tension

_**Juin 1714, au large des Bahamas**_

**Le ciel était d'azur, le vent soufflait dans nos voiles brillantes. Nous étions partis depuis trois jours. **

**Soudainement la vigie, qui n'avait pipé mot depuis des heures, alerta l'équipage passif de ses cris perçants. J'attrapais moi-même ma longue-vue, mes yeux me faisant défaut dans mes vieux jours. **

**Et c'est là que je le vis.**

**Le vaisseau fendait les tourbillons d'écume, sa coque de bois immaculée luisant au soleil. À première vue, c'était l'un de ces légendaires navires fantômes, ceux-là même qui hantent les récits des vieux loups de mer, terrorisés par ces monstres sans équipages qui flottent au dessus des flots et fondent sur leurs proies sans qu'il n'y ait ne serait-ce qu'une once de vent.**

**La taille colossale du galion ne l'empêchait pas de se mouvoir à une vitesse ahurissante. Les yeux écarquillés, je suivais ce géant du regard. Aucun pavillon n'était hissé à son mât. Les hommes étaient paralysés par la peur. **_**Elle **_**fusait sur notre pauvre **_**Licorn**_**e, qui s'apparentait à une barque de pêche devant l'immensité de son assaillante.**

**Le ciel était insensible aux événements. Nous pensions que tout espoir était vain. Le soleil brillait sur l'océan étincelant. Les plus loyaux des matelots étaient recroquevillés dans les coins de notre embarcation, attendant la mort, craignant la colère des Cieux. En tant que capitaine de la **_**Licorne, **_**mon devoir était d'accueillir le châtiment divin, droit, les mains sur la barre, la tête haute.**

**Il y eut un soudain brouillard qui nous enveloppa, terriblement froid. **

**Puis ce fut la fin, du moins, c'est ce que j'escomptais à cet instant.**

**François de Sévigné - **_**Alors que la mer s'agite, les pirates jubilent : journal de bord d'un périple édifiant**_

**Il est impossible de dresser un historique complet de la piraterie magique sans citer l'une des plus grandes terreurs des mers de cette époque : l'énigmatique **_**Hope Sweeper**_**, surnommé **_**l'Impitoyable**_**, **_**El Leviatán**_ **ou encore **_**Reus van de zeeën**_ **par les marins**_**. **_**Considéré aujourd'hui par les Moldus comme une simple légende, il est cependant établi que ce terrifiant vaisseau a bel et bien existé. Il se serait adonné à de nombreux pillages dans les Caraïbes et le Pacifique, surgissant brutalement et ne laissant que des épaves sur son passage.**

**D'après divers témoignages, on peut dresser un tableau quelque peu fantasmagorique de ce géant des mers. Il s'agissait d'un gigantesque galion de type anglais, possédant d'interminables rangées de canons. Sa puissance de feu monstrueuse n'égalait que l'atrocité de ses combats, plongés dans une brume surnaturelle. Son Capitaine aurait été le Diable en personne, accompagné de son équipage sanguinaire d'anges déchus, écumant les mers pour piller les pauvres âmes qui croisaient sa route et répandre la Mort.**

**À ce jour, aucune victime des attaques du Géant n'ont pu être clairement identifiées. Le seul témoignage précis de la violence de ces assauts est celui du corsaire espagnol **_**Moldu **_**Andrés Álvarez García, que ses homologues prirent pour un fou dangereux à la publication de ses mémoires, malgré l'entière dévotion qu'il exprimait envers son pays.**

**Le règne d'épouvante du **_**Hope Sweeper**_ **a pourtant mystérieusement prit fin avec celle de l'Âge d'Or de la Piraterie dans les années 1730. Malgré de nombreuses recherches, son épave n'a pas été retrouvée.**

Un cri tira Alice de l'épais volume dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle releva la tête.

\- _Joder_ ! Je t'en pose moi des questions sur _L'Europeximatisation des Lois des Potions _?

Kassandra s'énervait probablement encore contre le sujet de l'un de ses devoirs, son visage agacé à demi-caché par ses manuels. Non loin de là, Margot, appuyée contre un pilier, s'acharnait sur les cordes de sa guitare, tentant à tout prix de sortir quelques accords simples. Julie faisait glisser sa plume sur une feuille de parchemin, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour étudier avec attention le profil de la musicienne, sans jamais se départir de son sourire concentré. Leurs camarades jouaient bruyamment à des jeux de société explosifs, au premier sens du terme : les cartes s'envolaient, éclataient et disparaissaient dans de petits tourbillons de fumée.

Tous les élèves de Seconde Année s'étaient regroupés dans la chaleureuse pièce qu'était le Salon de leur Pavillon, la préférant à la froideur des Jardins. L'ambiance qui y régnait n'était pas vraiment propice au travail. Ils étaient tous très excités à l'approche de Noël et de ses somptueuses célébrations perpétrées par l'Académie Beauxbâtons.

La petite blonde tourna la page. La suivante s'intitulait « _Équipage Maudit ou Forbans Sanguinaires _». Malheureusement, elle était totalement illisible, principalement à cause d'une tache sombre au centre de la feuille, qui avait coulé en formant plusieurs branches, telles de maléfiques membres qui avaient peu à peu pris possession du papier. Alice réprima un haut-le-cœur et ferma sèchement le livre. Elle étudia la couverture de lin taché, sur laquelle était dessiné le portrait de l'un de ces fameux pirates sorciers. Alice voulait en apprendre plus. La légende de ce navire ne faisait plus aucun doute. Mais celle de son équipage se devait d'être bien plus intéressante... Elle savait parfaitement _ce _qui avait éclaboussé l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Le souvenir était bien trop récent.

De petites chatouilles au niveau de son pied la détournèrent de ces sombres souvenirs.

Une petite créature se frottait à ses chaussettes. Ses poils fins étaient d'une telle blancheur, que le sol impeccable paraissait à côté bien moins raffiné. Ses deux fragiles oreilles pointaient vers le distant plafond. Alice posa le livre et caressa gentiment l'animal délicat, tout en étudiant la perfection du petit corps si doux.

\- Quand t'auras fini de lui faire les yeux doux à ton lapin tu viendras m'aider peut-être ? lui cria Kassandra.

\- J'arrive Kass, t'inquiète, répondit nonchalamment la petite blonde qui prit doucement le léger mammifère dans ses bras avant de rejoindre son amie.

Celle-ci prenait à elle seule une table de cinq personnes. Des dizaines de feuilles et autant de fournitures, dont l'utilité de certaines était largement discutable, étaient éparpillées sur le bois peint. Comme à son habitude, la chevelure de feu détonnait au milieu de ce bric-à-brac.

\- Non mais tu t'es vue ? Une vraie maman ! gloussa t-elle en voyant le lapin.

\- J'aurais préféré « _merci de t'être_ _déplacée ma chérie pour me faire profiter de ton savoir incroyable, surtout que je ne sais pas lire un énoncé »_ mais bon j'imagine que ce sera pour une prochaine fois... rétorqua Alice.

\- Nianiania très drôle mademoiselle, viens plutôt voir ce que j'ai lu un bon paquet de fois sans rien comprendre...avant que je le bouffe ce truc.

Elle posa le petit animal sur la table et se pencha sur le livre ouvert devant Kassandra. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah non ! T'as pas intérêt à me dire que c'est trop facile et tout ça...que je suis pas douée... commença son amie.

\- Kass...

\- Quoi ? T'y comprends un truc toi ?

_« Un réactif est chimio-sélectif s'il réagit préférentiellement avec une ou plusieurs fonctions d'un composé polyfonctionnel » _lit-elle à haute voix en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On s'en fiche de ça, ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que si tu mélanges n'importe quoi dans ton chaudron, ça risque pas vraiment de se passer comme prévu ! expliqua Alice.

\- Tu veux pas me montrer ce que t'as fait toi à la place de faire ta mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ?

\- Faudrait déjà que j'ai commencé quelque chose...

_J'ai surtout pas du tout la tête à ça_, pensa t-elle.

Kassandra poussa un grand soupir et ferma son livre d'un coup sec.

\- Ouais bah moi j'ai un point tactique avec l'équipe, alors ça attendra ! dit-elle en jetant violemment ses affaires dans son sac. Je vais laisser l'artiste et son _magnifique_ modèle ici hein... grogna t-elle.

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un regard hautain adressé à Margot et Julie puis sortit en trombe de la pièce. Alice haussa un sourcil étonné et interrogea les deux intéressées du regard. _L'artiste_ prit la parole :

\- Elle m'énerve ! Pourtant je lui ai expliqué que ses traits étaient pas assez simples à reproduire, que le portrait c'était pas facile du tout à faire, et que j'avais moins de mal avec Margot, et forcément elle l'a mal pris !

La petite blonde soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Kassandra pouvait parfois être parfaitement insupportable.

Sur le chemin conduisant au stade, la jolie rousse vit un grand nombre d'élèves malgré le froid, qui lui jetèrent des regards mauvais. Depuis des semaines que cela durait, elle s'y était habituée, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Arrivée dans l'ombre des gigantesques gradins, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Kassandra se précipita sur le terrain. Deux groupes semblaient opposés, situés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, leurs membres se toisant du regard. Elle reconnut les Serres Vengeresses d'un côté, tandis que l'autre attroupement était bien plus conséquent, rassemblant des élèves de tout âge.

\- Eh bien c'est parfait tout ça, il manquait que ta petite pute rousse pour que ton équipe de _tricheurs _soit au grand complet ! s'exclama une voix, que la jeune fille identifia rapidement comme celle de Alban Simon.

Hugo Hoffmann, le grand costaud poursuiveur des Serres Vengeresses, voulut se précipiter sur le garçon qui venait de parler. Le capitaine des _Aigles, _Thomas Rajden, placé devant lui, le retint du bras. Il regardait avec mépris Alban Simon, capitaine des Vifs Flamboyants, qui semblait avoir rameuté la moitié de l'école avec lui. Kassandra se faufila aux côtés de Lucie Leroy, peu heureuse de s'être fait insulter dès son arrivée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous désirez au juste ? On a gagné à la loyale votre putain de match, on y est pour rien dans ce délire des Cognards, et les pertes étaient aussi importantes de notre côté, dit Thomas d'un ton mesuré, diplomatique.

\- Arrête tes conneries, presque toute notre équipe ne peut plus jouer ! Nos joueurs sont défigurés, et bizarrement ça vous arrange bien non ? C'est pas juste que vous pouvez continuer à jouer après ce qui s'est passé ! rétorqua Alban Simon, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- Juste ? Non mais tu déconnes ou bien j'ai pas bien suivi ? Tu crois que tu peux venir nous parler de justice, avec tous tes coups bas, comme ta putain de pétition là ? gronda Hugo Hoffmann.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous allez nous dire tout de suite ce que vous avez fait, sinon... s'écria le capitaine des Vifs Flamboyants en sortant sa baguette.

Par réflexe, les Serres Vengeresses firent de même. Kassandra commençait à mesurer l'ampleur de la situation. Les dégâts qu'avaient subis les _Lynx _étaient si importants qu'ils ne pouvaient plus jouer de la saison. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était donc passé sur le terrain à la fin du match ?

\- Alors Thomas ? T'as peur ? Ça va être compliqué de nous faire tomber de nos balais là... continua Alban, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, qui pliait étrangement son visage.

\- Si ton « équipe » c'était pas juste une bande de fragiles qui ne savent pas contrôler leurs balais, ils seraient peut être restés dessus... cracha Lucie.

\- _Tenta... _commença le capitaine des Vifs Flamboyants.

_\- Prote..._

_\- Experliar..._

La tension entre les deux groupes venait d'exploser lorsqu'une voix puissante se fit entendre à l'entrée du stade :

\- STOP ! On arrête tout merci, libérez le terrain !

Tout le monde pivota vers cet invité surprise, stupéfait. Quelques maléfices ratèrent leur cible. Il s'agissait du capitaine des Crocs d'Argent, ses joueurs parfaitement alignés derrière elle, leurs balais à la main. Un visage de guerrière, des cheveux courts d'un noir de jais. Son équipe avait remporté le championnat de l'année dernière en écrasant tous leurs concurrents. Leurs maillots étaient d'une blancheur impeccable. L'esquisse d'un loup gris était visible sur leur torse.

\- C'est pas tes affaires Loïs ! grogna Alban Simon.

\- Oh je crois bien que si...j'ai réservé ce terrain aujourd'hui pour broyer l'équipe des _Ours_ au prochain match...alors que ta petite équipe de rigolos n'est même plus dans la compétition... répondit cette dernière.

L'équipe des Crocs d'Argent ricanèrent derrière elle.

\- Ceci étant dit, ça me concerne d'autant plus car cette année je suis Tutrice, et la Direction ne sera pas contente d'apprendre que deux des équipes de son école viennent se battre sur le terrain de Quidditch... continua t-elle, tout en avançant rapidement dans la direction des belligérants.

Le regard du capitaine de l'équipe écartée du tournoi faisait des allers retours entre la Tutrice menaçante, qui s'approchait avec de grandes enjambées, et le sourire triomphant de Lucie Leroy et de Hugo Hoffmann. Lorsque les _Loups_ ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas, il baissa sa baguette et fusilla du regard les Serres Vengeresses.

\- Vous avez encore de la chance...mais profitez bien, on va vous en faire baver... menaça t-il avant de se retourner.

\- T'as peur d'une Tutrice Alban ? se moqua l'un des membres de son équipe, dont les nombreuses blessures étaient bien visibles.

\- La ferme.

Sur ces mots il intima à toute sa troupe de le suivre, s'éloignant avec la même tête qu'un enfant privé de dessert.

\- Merci, ce gars là a vraiment un problème, remercia Thomas lorsque Loïs Strijder fut à sa hauteur.

\- Pas de quoi...pitoyable... répondit-elle en enfourchant son balai.

Un instant plus tard, les Crocs d'Argent s'élevèrent à plusieurs mètres du sol, en cercle autour de leur capitaine. Sa voix puissante portait jusqu'en bas.

\- Bon on commence à fond : je veux huit tours, trois passes, une feinte d'attaque et un tir cadré. Pigé ?

Les poursuiveurs acquiescèrent et s'élancèrent aux quatre coins du terrain. Les Serres Vengeresses rejoignirent le bord de ce dernier et observèrent la technique impressionnante de leurs adversaires.

\- Regardez cette feinte là...faudra me sortir ça au prochain match...ils sont parfaitement coordonnés...ça c'est un capitaine... murmura Thomas sans lâcher Loïs Strijder des yeux.

Assise sur son lit, Alice déchira l'enveloppe avec empressement. De longues boucles assurées parachevaient une écriture parfaitement académique. Les mots étaient choisis avec soin. Sans attendre plus, elle lut d'une traite son contenu :

_Chère Alice,_

_J'espère que votre soif de connaissances peut déjà profiter des nombreux ouvrages que je vous ait conseillé, et que vous commencez à comprendre la vie et l'organisation de ces pirates, invisibles pour le reste de notre Histoire. J'avoue prendre beaucoup de plaisir en me replongeant dans mes anciennes recherches, fougueuses et déterminées comme vous semblez l'être. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de la jeunesse ? Nos vieux dirigeants préfèrent enfouir les points noirs de l'Histoire, là où il faudrait, au contraire, les explorer pour les comprendre._

_À ce propos, comment va votre sœur ? J'espère que l'agitation actuelle du Ministère ne lui mène pas la vie dure. De même, je souhaite très fortement que ses nombreuses autorisations ne soient pas révoquées, comme cela semble être le cas pour un grand nombre de mes confrères traitant avec le Ministère. Je lui enjoins également de faire preuve de la plus grande prudence lorsqu'elle accède à ces bibliothèques spécialisés, qui renferment, entre autres, un savoir interdit. Étant donné l'état actuel de la suspicion du Ministère, ses petites « escapades » tout autour du globe pourraient être très mal vues._

_En continuant mes recherches à Londres, je suis tombé sur de véritables collectionneurs, tenant de gigantesques registres répertoriant une quantité, que je n'espérait pas aussi importante, d'ouvrages traitant de la piraterie chez les Sorciers. Il va me falloir quelques temps pour explorer ces listes, afin de trouver les pièces relatives à ce mystérieux « Hope Sweeper » qui, il est vrai, m'intrigue tout autant que vous. _

_Pour la suite de vos recherches, je peux néanmoins vous recommander d'explorer les registres des différentes forces navales moldues de l'époque, afin de trouver les marins qui semblent s'être enrôlés dans un équipage de pirates. Je me charge de la marine britannique bien entendue. Votre sœur pourra trouver les autres registres dans les lieux suivants : Château de Vincennes dans le Pavillon de la Reine (françaises), Palacio del Marqués à Santa Cruz (espagnoles), Arquivo Histórico de Marinha à Lisbonne (portugaises) et Nationaal Archief à La Haye (néerlandaises)._

_Dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus bientôt,_

_Sincèrement,_

_Sir Bragnam_


	10. Bavure Diamantée

\- Et un, deux, trois, quatre...mademoiselle Milanesi, votre visage doit rester neutre...et un...deux...trois...quatre...

Alice effectuait chaque geste sans réfléchir, la séquence de mouvements étant bien ancrée dans sa mémoire. Ses demi-pointes beiges souples glissaient sur le parquet satiné, tandis que les miroirs qui tapissaient les murs reflétaient ses gestes. Dans un coin de la pièce rectangulaire, un piano à queue diffusait une mélodie simple, sur laquelle les positions des danseuses s'accordaient. Chaque élève se devait d'être très concentré, craignant les remontrances de leur professeur. La danse était l'un des enseignements dispensé par l'école en fin d'après-midi, après les cours. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Kassandra en était exempté, car elle devait participer à de nombreux entraînements de Quidditch sur le même créneau. Alice pensait pourtant qu'elle aurait pu faire une danseuse incroyable avec sa silhouette longiligne. Mais il semblait également que son corps était taillé pour le Quidditch, et c'était ce dernier qui faisait vibrer le cœur de son amie rousse.

\- Un peu de tenue enfin ! Vous devez dépliez ce cou mesdemoiselles, n'oubliez pas que c'est l'élégance de votre posture qui est jugée par le public !

\- Le _public _? On va juste danser devant l'école hein, pas un jury de danseuses Étoiles... grommela Julie en bougeant le moins possible les lèvres.

Malgré cette précaution, le professeur l'entendit :

\- Comme vous le dites si bien jeune impertinente, sachez pour votre gouverne que le _public_ que vous allez avoir est lui aussi passé par l'apprentissage de la danse au sein de cette école, et saura parfaitement s'indigner lorsque vous vous tournerez en ridicule devant lui mademoiselle Milanesi !

Sur ces mots, la Maîtresse à Danser reprit sa ronde parmi ses élèves. Le piano avait accompagné la tirade de l'enseignante avec une flopée de notes plus graves, puis s'était aussitôt assagi lorsque le cours avait repris. Julie tira furieusement la langue au dos de la femme. Margot leva les yeux au ciel. Alice pouffa discrètement, puis repris brusquement sa série de mouvements, sentant l'œil aiguisé du professeur qui scrutait avec expérience la qualité de ses positions.

La musique s'était tue, remplacée par le débit des conversations excitées des petites filles, qui n'avaient pas eu le droit d'émettre le moindre son avec leurs cordes vocales durant une bonne heure. Julie se plaignait comme à son habitude :

\- Cette vieille bique là, elle me saoule ! (elle adopta un ton très haut perché) _Mais enfin mademoiselle, la danse c'est la grâce du corps et de l'esprit, cessez vos enfantillages et patati et patata _...

\- Elle a raison, tu te rends compte que dans même pas une semaine on va être devant _toute _l'école ? souligna Margot en retirant son justaucorps blanc.

\- Redescends sur terre enfin ! On va juste être ridicules pendant même pas _cinq_ minutes juste avant les grandes, ça va ! rétorqua Julie.

\- Ça va ? Parle pour toi ! Moi j'arrive même pas à aligner correctement les coudes pour le troisième temps là, ou là là ça me fait stresser !

\- Arrête ça Margot tu vas réussir sans problème j'en suis certaine, oublie pas que t'as quand même eu la meilleure note à l'examen l'année dernière, affirma Alice en défaisant le chignon qui retenait ses boucles blondes.

\- Moi ce qui me fait stresser c'est plutôt nos costumes, j'ai aucune envie de me retrouver dans un tutu rouge et vert qui clignote, type sapin de noël comme celles de l'année dernière ! ronchonna Julie.

\- Julie le sapin de noël... songea Alice avec un sourire.

\- Ouais c'est ça marre toi, mais fais gaffe la blonde, mes beaux cheveux bruns attirent beaucoup moins l'attention dans un costume aussi moche !

La semaine passa très rapidement, au grand désespoir de Margot, qui était sûre qu'elle allait se couvrir de ridicule durant leur spectacle de danse. La neige tombait avec abondance dans les Jardins, que de somptueuses guirlandes venaient éclairer. On avait convoqué toutes les Seconde-Années au Palais en début de soirée. Après avoir découvert avec soulagement leur tutu d'un bleu sobre, parcouru de fines lignes dorées, les danseuses s'étaient rangées à la queue-leu-leu derrière le rideau blanc, chuchotant avec excitation. Margot se tenait le ventre, le visage crispé. Alice se passa les mains dans ses cheveux, s'assurant que son double-chignon n'avait pas bougé.

\- Relax d'accord ? Personne va te noter aujourd'hui, tout va bien se passer ! tenta t-elle pour rassurer Margot.

Son amie bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Par contre c'est vrai que si tu te rate, tout le monde va te voir galérer avec ton tutu... s'amusa Julie.

\- Mais t'es malade toi ? Tu vois pas qu'elle est super stressée là ! s'indigna Alice.

\- Et parmi tout le monde, il y aurait bien un certain Eliot Klein... continua malicieusement Julie.

\- Et alors ? Il ne m'intéresse même pas ! s'écria subitement Margot, avant de détourner la tête pour que l'on ne voie pas ses joues.

Un chœur invisible se fit entendre, puis le rideau s'ouvrit lentement. Emma Simon s'engagea en première sur la scène, paradant jusqu'à qu'elle ait rejointe sa place attribuée sur le devant des planches. Les autres filles suivirent, n'osant pas regarder le reste de l'école qui emplissait la Salle à Manger. Lorsque Alice entra à son tour, elle fut tout d'abord éblouie par l'éclat de la multitude de sculptures de glace qui décoraient la pièce. Celui-ci était si brillant qu'elles s'apparentaient à du diamant. Les voix éthérées enveloppaient les lieux, accompagnées des sonorités douces d'un orchestre. Leur prestation commença alors, chaque danseuse ayant le visage concentré, leurs yeux regardant le public sans le voir vraiment. Alice risqua un coup d'œil en biais. Comme elle s'y attendait, Margot déroulait avec grâce chacun de ses pas, sans à un seul moment donner l'impression qu'elle allait tomber. Très vite la fin de l'enchaînement arriva, et les nombreux chaussons blancs s'arrêtèrent de glisser sur le parquet. Les Seconde-Années se donnèrent toute la main, puis s'inclinèrent deux fois sous les applaudissements nourris. Alice repéra Kassandra qui lui faisait de grands signes, les pouces levés. Elle sourit. Lorsque le signal leur fut donné, les danseuses s'élancèrent joyeusement vers les coulisses, alors que le rideau se refermait.

\- Vous avez juste été géniales les filles ! C'était super ! s'écria Kassandra alors qu'Alice, Julie et Margot la rejoignaient dans leur uniforme propre.

\- Et toi Margot, t'étais vraiment parfaite, t'es faite pour ça meuf ! continua t-elle, alors que le rouge réapparaissait sur la peau pâle de l'intéressée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté ? demanda Alice en s'asseyant, fatiguée, un sourire certain éclairant cependant son visage.

\- Oh rien de bien incroyable, les garçons quoi, c'était à celui qui se la pétait le plus...bon il y en avait quelques-uns de passables ouais...

\- Mais pas d'Eliot Klein malheureusement... continua Julie.

\- Il a regardé ? demanda Margot, se retournant sur sa chaise pour scruter la foule qui les entourait.

Pour les soirées de fête, les tables de la Salle à Manger n'étaient pas réservées pour telle ou telle classe, si bien que tout le monde s'asseyait un peu n'importe comment, même si les élèves du même âge restaient bien souvent ensemble, n'osant pas se mêler aux plus âgés de l'école. Alice aperçut Emma Simon qui était assise quelques sièges plus loin à la même table qu'elles, entourée de ses amies prétentieuses, et se vantant sans aucun doute de sa récente prestation. Les autres suivirent son regard et Julie lança :

\- Tout à l'heure je me suis retrouvée sous la douche avec elle, oh là là c'était insupportable. Elle a fait sa crise car le double-chignon avait soi-disant abîmé ses beaux cheveux doux, gna gna gna...

\- T'aurais dû lui en mettre une de ma part à cette... commença Kassandra.

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans l'incroyable nappe sonore qui submergea toute la pièce, amplifiée par l'acoustique toute particulière de celle-ci. Le rideau s'ouvrait de nouveau. L'orchestre fut bien moins indulgent avec les nouveaux arrivants. Ils s'élancèrent gracieusement sur la scène, formant des couples parfaitement coordonnés. Puis se croisèrent ensuite, échangeant de partenaire, multipliant les figures compliquées. Les filles de Dernière-Année tendaient leurs jambes au maximum, tandis que les garçons tournoyaient avec élégance, accompagnant les danseuses dans leurs mouvements délicats. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute, leur performance était le véritable spectacle de ce réveillon de Noël, émerveillant leurs cadets, et renouvelant par la même occasion cette passion pour la danse, qui transparaissait ce soir là en pleine lumière. Lorsque le tonnerre d'applaudissements, de cris et de sifflets retomba, Margot s'exclama :

\- Vous avez vu ? C'était des _pointes_, genre des vraies pointes !

\- Et puis ce _grand jeté_, ouh là là j'ai eu peur pour elle ! renchérit Alice.

\- C'est vraiment des pros ces filles, j'espère qu'elles continueront lorsqu'elles seront sorties de l'école ! dit Julie.

\- Vous me perdez avec vos termes techniques les gens, perso moi j'ai faim ! déclara Kassandra avant de se servir avec envie une bonne portion de dinde.

Le repas dura de nombreuses heures, pendant lesquelles les quatre amies bavardèrent joyeusement. À la fin de celui-ci, la Direction leur souhaita encore un joyeux Réveillon, et les élèves sortirent du Palais. La neige tombait toujours abondamment comme à chaque Noël. Sur le chemin menant à leur Pavillon, la plupart des élèves se hâtaient, emmitouflés dans de grands châles et autres écharpes. Pourtant certains d'entre eux préféraient s'amuser dans la neige, et il n'était pas rare de recevoir un projectile perdu, ce qui avait des conséquences désastreuses pour la toilette recherchée que certains portaient. Julie poursuivait Kassandra en criant sur le chemin opalescent, ses mains découvertes ignorant la fraîcheur de la neige.

\- Je te préviens la rouquine, ce Cognard là tu pourras pas l'éviter !

Alice et Margot restaient à bonne distance, fatiguées. Margot se rapprocha de son amie et lui souffla discrètement :

\- Je peux te dire un truc ?

Alice, surprise, porta son attention sur le visage pâle comme la neige, transpercé de ces magnifiques yeux bleus. L'inquiétude était visible sur celui-ci.

\- Oui si tu veux...

\- C'est à propos de Kass...je sais que vous êtres très proches depuis longtemps...tu la connais mieux que moi...

\- Continue.

\- Euh ça va te paraître bête...

\- Mais non enfin, je suis là pour t'écouter hein, même si c'est bête ! rassura Alice.

\- D'accord...tu crois qu'elle le prendrait mal...si j'allais voir Eliot Klein ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait aussi de la guitare...

Alice s'arrêta net, pensive. Les flocons s'amoncelaient gentiment sur ses cheveux. Kassandra n'était pas compliqué à comprendre. Et agir comme une idiote était clairement l'une de ses spécialités. D'un autre côté, le beau luxembourgeois ne lui était pas réservé non plus. Et un peu de compétition ne ferait pas de mal à _mademoiselle-je-préfère-faire-des-trucs-bizarres-au-gens-c'est-bien-plus-facile-que-leur-parler-tout-simplement._

_\- _Fais ce que tu veux, il n'est pas encore à Kass le beau brun ! répondit-elle en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

Margot ne répondit pas, mais son visage s'était soudain illuminé, rassuré.

_Voire même déterminé_, pensa Alice.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez vous deux ? demanda Kassandra en s'approchant avec Julie.

Toutes les deux avaient les cheveux argentés. Le reste de leur tenue donnait l'impression qu'elles s'étaient roulées par terre afin de voir laquelle ressemblerai le plus à un bonhomme de neige.

\- Oh on se demandait juste laquelle de vous deux aura le plus besoin d'une nouvelle douche chaude, ricana Alice.

Une fois rentrées au Pavillon, il s'avéra que c'était Kassandra qui avaient été la plus touchée, n'ayant pas réussi à éviter les malicieux assauts de Julie. C'est elle qui resta le plus de temps en robe de chambre devant l'âtre du Salon à attendre que ses habits sèchent, clamant haut et fort qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil. Alice suspectait plutôt qu'elle craignait que Julie ne vienne la réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit avec une grosse boule de neige. Alice s'était couchée, et même si Margot et Julie s'était rapidement endormies, n'ayant que les cadeaux du lendemain à la bouche, elle ne dormait pas.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, la fatigue qui l'avait peu à peu envahie après le spectacle et durant le repas tentant vainement de lutter contre cette nouvelle énergie qui ne connaissait pas le repos.

_Ana, Dalila, Capitaine, quelle est votre histoire ? L'avez-vous seulement racontée quelque part ? Qu'avez vous fait de votre butin ? L'avez-vous emporté dans la tombe, ou bien vous l'avez vendu au plus offrant ? Vous seuls détenez le secret de l'Éclat Céleste, j'en suis persuadée..._

Ce furent des cris de joie qui la réveillèrent le lendemain matin. Le dortoir décoré de nombreuses guirlandes et autres boules de Noël était en proie à une véritable agitation. Du papier cadeau volait aux quatre coins de la pièce.

\- Hé oh ! C'est Noël ! Souris un peu ! s'écria Kassandra dans ses oreilles.

Alice se leva d'un bond, surprise. Son amie éclata de rire. Margot était assise sur son lit, déballant avec organisation sa haute pile de cadeaux colorés. Elle fit la moue. Noël faisait partie de ces moments qui lui rappelait une dure réalité. Un manque certain à cet âge.

\- Bon vous vous dépêchez les filles ? J'ai faim moi ! s'impatienta Julie en les rejoignant, déjà habillée de pied-en-cap.

Un bonnet rouge et blanc tricoté ornait sa tête. Une écharpe assortie était nouée à son cou.

\- Oh j'adore trop ton bonnet ! dit Kassandra.

\- Merci ! Mais t'as pas encore vu ce que ma tante a mis dessus ! répondit Julie en tournant un peu la tête.

Sur le côté du bonnet, on avait brodé l'esquisse d'un balais entouré de deux étoiles, le tout étant placé entre deux mains aux paumes inclinées vers le ciel. La broderie avait été réalisée avec du fil doré. Sa surface était comme parcourue par de minuscules vagues qui la faisait onduler, si bien que le balais et les étoiles semblaient léviter entre les mains tendues.

\- L'emblème des _Névrosés de Nostradamus_ ? demanda Kassandra, fascinée.

\- Oui ! Ma tante sait que c'est mon équipe préférée depuis que je suis toute petite !

\- Il est vraiment superbe ton bonnet Julie ! commenta à son tour Margot.

Elle s'était paré d'un magnifique châle orangé par dessus sa chemise de nuit. Le vêtement était parcouru de complexes broderies.

\- Waw mademoiselle nous sort le grand jeu cette année ! s'écria Julie en découvrant le cadeau de son amie.

\- Oui papa l'a fait faire pour moi par « le meilleur des meilleurs » d'après sa lettre, expliqua Margot en faisant glisser le tissu luxueux entre ses doigts.

Les lèvres légèrement pincées, Kassandra s'adressa à Alice en montrant d'un mouvement de tête quelque chose situé au pied de son lit :

\- Et toi ma blondinette ? Montre nous ce que t'as eu !

L'intéressée ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau de sa vie. Du moins aucun qu'elle ne s'était pas faite à elle-même.

\- De quoi ? articula t-elle difficilement.

Son amie se pencha et ramassa un petit paquet blanc qui avait effectivement été déposé au bout de son lit.

\- Bah ça ! Allez ouvre-le ! l'incita Kassandra.

Abasourdie, Alice observa un moment son premier cadeau. De qui pouvait-il venir ? C'était forcément Kassandra, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Pourtant Margot et Julie n'en avait pas reçu de sa part...elles allaient être jalouses. Et puis...Alice n'en avait même pas à offrir en retour à son amie !

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui ya ? Il va pas te manger ! Enfin je pense pas... s'amusa Julie.

\- Euh...oui oui ! répondit-elle enfin précipitamment.

Alice s'approcha du bout de son lit sans en descendre, et saisit le paquet simple que lui tendait Kassandra. Sous le regard intrigué de ses amies, elle défit le ruban rouge et révéla une boîte cubique au revêtement en cuir de la même couleur. On avait écrit à l'encre blanche ces mots :

_Voclain Prestige Jewellery_

Elle ouvrit alors l'écrin précieux, complètement déboussolée. Le diamant brilla dans les yeux des quatre filles. Entrelacé avec expertise avec de l'or, il en résultait une forme simple, passe-partout, mais qui ne manquait pas d'attirer l'œil. C'était impensable...

\- Essaye les ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Margot, Julie et Kassandra, émerveillées.

_Qui m'a envoyé ça ?_ _Ça ne peut pas être Kass, elle n'est pas aussi bonne comédienne... Et puis en plus, ça doit coûter très très cher ! _songea t-elle.

Cette personne, ou bien l'un des Tuteurs chargés de la répartition des cadeaux reçus par les familles, devait s'être trompé. C'était la seule raison plausible. Quoi qu'il en soit, Alice n'allait pas se priver d'un aussi beau cadeau de Noël. Consciente de la supériorité de ce dernier, qui éclipsait même les bijoux luxueux de Margot, elle enfila les boucles d'oreilles, puis rejeta en arrière ses cheveux pour qu'on les voit bien, son visage exprimant la plus grande joie. Le hasard faisait bien les choses. Tout de même, c'était totalement incroyable.

\- Alors ? demanda t-elle, tout sourire, parvenant encore à peine à réaliser que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

\- T'es juste magnifique... lâcha Kassandra, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Il faut que tu te voies avec elles, beauté ! renchérit Margot.

Alice descendit de son lit et se précipita vers le miroir le plus proche, ses amies sur ses talons. Devant la glace, elle put apprécier la finesse des pièces, qui convenaient parfaitement à la forme de ses oreilles et à la couleur de ses cheveux. Ce qui était encore plus extraordinaire. Elle put aussi constater, non sans une certaine fierté, qu'une pléthore de visages bouche bée emplissait le reste du reflet, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer les lits derrière elle. Elle resta alors quelques instants de plus, tournant la tête à droite, à gauche, savourant l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet. Puis la première question fusa, la plus évidente finalement, celle qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser :

\- Mais qui t'as envoyé un truc pareil ? interrogea Kassandra, confirmant le fait qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que son amie.

Le sourire disparut du reflet de cette dernière.

\- Un admirateur secret... tenta t-elle.

\- Naan fais pas genre, j'ai jamais vu ça, ça doit coûter beaucoup trop cher...ça vient de ta famille c'est obligé... objecta Julie.

Sa famille ? Aucune chance. Cependant il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, et vite. On ne recevait pas ce genre de cadeaux d'un inconnu, du moins ce n'était pas le cas lorsque l'on était une petite fille de douze ans. Et puis personne ne la croirait pour son histoire d'erreur d'adresse, la nouvelle ferait le tour des Secondes, des jaloux iraient se plaindre et réclamer les bijoux pour eux... Alors qu'il s'agissait pourtant de la seule explication logique qu'elle pouvait imaginer ! Le mensonge devait être utilisé avec parcimonie et intelligence. C'était une arme redoutable. Sa préférée. Et tout compte fait l'idée de la famille n'était pas si idiote...

\- Euh...c'est de...ma sœur ! Oui c'est ça, ma sœur ! lança t-elle, avant de rapidement baisser la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Ah bon tu as une sœur ? s'étonna Margot.

\- Euh oui...

\- Mais tu ne nous en a jamais parlé, si ? demanda Kassandra

\- Je vous en ai peut-être parlé une ou deux fois oui...

\- Elle est riche ? interrogea Chloé Adimi, une petite fille à la peau mate et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, élève de la Seconde Trois.

\- Oui oui...elle travaille au Ministère !

\- Eh bah dis donc, le jour où Sara m'offrira des trucs pareils, j'arrêterai de foutre du poil-à-gratter dans ses strings... avoua Julie en faisant la grimace pendant quelques instants.

\- Mais sinon, vous vous grouillez ou pas ? Car si ça continue il ne va pu y avoir de sablés ! Et moi j'aime bien ça les sablés ! trépigna t-elle en s'adressant à ses amies.

Les estomacs de Margot, Kassandra et Alice leurs rappelèrent qu'elles aimaient aussi les gâteaux. Elles s'habillèrent rapidement, en ayant pris soin de ranger avec précaution leurs nouvelles possessions. Alice était encore sous le choc. Ces magnifiques boucles d'oreilles lui allaient à la perfection, c'était comme si elles avaient été spécialement pensé pour elle... Cela n'avait rien de rassurant, toutefois elle était tellement heureuse de posséder de tels bijoux que cette éternelle question restait profondément enfouie dans son esprit.

Le reste de la semaine de vacances passa tranquillement. Alice eut beaucoup de succès avec son nouveau cadeau. Consciente de la convoitise qu'ils suscitaient, elle scella son écrin avec un puissant sortilège _d'Anti-Alohomora_. Pendant un temps, elle ne fut plus vue comme la fille bizarre qui passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Kassandra sembla apprécier que cet intérêt pour son amie puisse faire cesser momentanément les moqueries à son égard, même si Alice suspectait une certaine envie d'être à sa place, avec les jolies boucles d'oreilles. Les Secondes n'étaient pas les seules qui chuchotaient jalousement dans son dos, plusieurs élèves plus âgées lui demandèrent si elle n'avait pas honte de porter les bijoux de sa mère. Alice ne se donnait pas la peine de répondre, ne sachant même pas le type de bijoux que portait sa génitrice. Mais Kassandra savait son amie bien au dessus de tout ça, le regard des autres n'avait pas la moindre importance pour elle. À mesure que la nouvelle année s'approchait, l'excitation gagnait les classes supérieures, tandis que Julie, Margot, Kassandra et Alice s'interrogeaient sur les fameuses « bonnes résolutions » qu'elles devraient tenir pendant au moins un mois, pour jouer le jeu.

\- Ça me paraît logique, écraser toutes les autres équipes pour prouver que ces enfoirés de _Lynx _ne nous empêchent pas d'être fort ! clama Kassandra, assise par terre dans la neige, défaisant ses patins à glace.

\- Moi je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de plus revoir la vieille bique, c'est une amie de Sara qui m'en a parlé...

\- Tu vas plus faire de danse ? demanda Margot.

\- Non ! Je vais intégrer les Beaux-Arts de l'école, c'est un truc qu'on peut pas faire avant la Quatrième normalement, mais elle m'a dit que j'avais des chances de l'avoir en l'année prochaine ! rayonna Julie.

\- Wow ça a l'air génial ça ! commenta Alice.

\- Oui, mais je vais devoir beaucoup bosser pour leur montrer que j'ai le niveau !

\- Quelle artiste... conclut Kassandra, songeuse.

\- Et toi Margot au fait ? interrogea Julie.

\- Oh moi...euh...je sais pas vraiment... répondit-elle d'une petite voix, rouge comme une tomate.

Alice intervint à temps :

\- Moi ma bonne résolution ça serait de jeter un sort à cette _Sang-Mêlé_ d'Emma Simon à chaque fois que je la verrais !

\- Oh ouais ! Imaginez sa tête avec plein de gros chtars dégueux ! s'exclama Julie.

Cette dernière et Kassandra se précipitèrent alors sur l'occasion pour discuter des pires sorts qu'elles pourraient jeter à leur ennemie, bien qu'elles n'avaient pas la technique requise pour les réaliser. Margot remercia discrètement Alice d'un regard.

Le soir du Réveillon, pour cette nuit si spéciale, on ne leur imposa pas le couvre-feu habituel. La seule consigne était de demeurer dans l'enceinte du Pavillon. Clémentine, la Tutrice des dortoirs des Seconde-Années, leur rappela également qu'il y aurait des punitions pour ceux qui s'amuseraient à repeindre les murs comme l'année précédente, avant de filer vers le Palais dans une très jolie robe, ses cheveux noirs élégamment coiffés. Et comme trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours en arrière, cette liberté attendue fut le parfait prétexte pour la plus grande bataille de polochons de l'année. Les garçons, les filles, tout le monde se prêtait au jeu, déboulant dans les dortoirs convertis pour certains en véritables forteresses. C'était aussi l'occasion de régler certains différents. Kassandra et Julie ne se privèrent d'ailleurs pas de se ruer sur Emma Simon, alors qu'elle sortait la tête de derrière son lit pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Les quatre filles firent même momentanément équipe avec un groupe de garçons, avant que l'un de ceux-ci ne puissent s'empêcher de les trahir en fendant l'oreiller de Margot d'un coup de baguette magique. Et à mesure que les oreillers et couvertures dévalaient les étages, ou se retrouvaient abandonnés au milieu des douches, c'était tout de suite les baguettes qui prenaient l'avantage sur ces derniers. Fort heureusement, les élèves n'en savaient généralement pas assez pour se blesser entre eux, au pire du pire, certains se retrouvaient à vomir des limaces. À minuit pile, les horloges sonnèrent toutes en même temps. On se cria des « Bonne année ! » à tout va, avant de gentiment sentir ses yeux se fermer tous seuls. Alice eut assez de forces pour retrouver son lit, qu'elle recompléta avant de se coucher :

\- _Accio oreiller ! Accio couverture !_

Son oreiller passa la porte du dortoir, accompagné de sa couverture, avant de venir délicatement se poser sur son lit. Voyant les lits de ses amies dans le même état que le sien, elle entreprit de réaliser le sortilège pour elles aussi, afin qu'elles puissent dormir confortablement. Puis elle s'effondra, trop fatiguée pour mettre son pyjama, murmurant de faibles « bonne nuit » .

_Le trouver enfin, voici ma réelle résolution, et j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir... _Ce furent les dernières pensées qu'elle eut avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain était normalement consacré au rangement et au nettoyage des folies de la veille. Pourtant, un événement détourna les esprits, voire en échauffa certains. Les journaux titraient de nouveau, démontrant que tout le monde n'avait pas passé un heureux Réveillon.

\- Ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle avait raté de pas grand chose le concours de « Miss T-Shirt Mouillé » hier soir, on est d'accord qu'ils font n'importe quoi les grands ? lâcha Julie à une heure avancée de la matinée, après un long bâillement.

\- En plus elle a dû le sécher après, c'est...

Alice ne termina pas sa phrase. Une nuée de hiboux s'engouffra dans la Salle à Manger. Chaque animal était censé apporter le courrier qu'il transportait à son propriétaire. Pourtant leur tâche devait être particulièrement compliquée aujourd'hui, car ce fut littéralement une pluie de journaux qui tomba sur les tables. Margot parvint à en saisir un.

**Les terroristes retrouvés**

_**C'est après plusieurs mois d'investigation que les services du Ministère ont pu retrouver la trace des terroristes de l'attentat d'Octobre. Ceux-ci avaient en effet, dans un mépris total du Code International du Secret Magique, horriblement défiguré la petite ville moldue de Vindon-Les-Oies (23) , et étaient de fait, considérés comme de dangereux partisans pro-Grindelwald. Les agents du Ministère ont retrouvés trois d'entre eux, à partir d'un recoupage de témoignages et d'une analyse poussée des résidus de magie laissés par les terroristes. L'interpellation a eut lieu à Milan, en Italie, en pleine nuit, avec la coopération des autorités locales. Les criminels se sont défendus et ont tenté de s'enfuir de la maison dans laquelle ils se terraient. Une brève course poursuite a eut lieu dans les rues avec les Aurors du Ministère. Une femme et un homme ont été neutralisés. Le dernier des terroristes, Javier Marcos, a été tué alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre un balai volant pour s'échapper. D'après plusieurs témoins, il aurait crié « Notre monde ne peut pas vivre sous la dictature de dirigeants apeurés par le Changement ! Les Héritiers vaincront, que ce soit par la force ou par les mots » avant d'être percuté par le sortilège qui provoqua sa perte. Le frère de ce dernier, Saúl Marcos, le poursuiveur mondialement connu du Córdoba QC, s'est publiquement et personnellement offusqué de l'action du Ministère, qu'il qualifie de meurtre injustifié et prémédité :**_

_**« J'ai perdu un proche la nuit dernière, un criminel, tel que le Ministère le qualifiait. Bien que je n'ai jamais été un acteur de sa lutte, j'ai toujours supporté son combat et ses idéaux. Car oui, en Europe, la liberté d'expression n'est t-elle pas autorisé ? N'ai-je pas raison de supporter ceux que j'aime dans leurs entreprises ? N'est-ce pas ma fonction en tant que personne libre et aimante ? Je suis convaincu du rôle trouble du Ministère dans l'assassinat de Javier, et je vais tout faire pour le prouver avec l'appui de la justice, qui ne pourra bâillonner la plainte stridente des proches de leur victime ! »**_


	11. Soulèvement Acharné

Le premier jour de l'année fut mouvementé. Comme les journaux, on ne parlait que des événements de la nuit du Nouvel An. Même les Tuteurs, qui étaient censés diriger les opérations de nettoyage du Pavillon, ne regardaient que d'un œil les élèves qu'ils devaient surveiller. Ils formaient de petits groupes, ayant toujours une ou plusieurs publications dans les mains. Les Seconde-Années, eux, ne comprenaient pas totalement ce qu'il se passait. Même si c'était important, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

\- Pauvre Marcos, c'est pas juste du tout ! s'était écriée Kassandra.

Ce n'était pas la seule à s'indigner. La star de Quidditch avait acquise de nombreuses personnes à sa cause grâce à l'argument affectif. On commençait à insulter le Ministère de tous les noms, et beaucoup entreprirent d'écrire des _Beuglantes_, des lettres qui explosaient de colère si l'on ne les ouvrait pas rapidement. Alice ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. D'un côté, cela montrait que le Ministère ne reculait devant rien pour arrêter les criminels, morts ou vifs, et cela la terrifiait. D'un autre coté, tant que cela n'affectait pas ses recherches si précieuses à ses yeux, tout ce qui pouvait se passer en dehors de l'école lui était complètement égal. Elle se savait en sécurité ici. Même si elle sentait l'étau se resserrer...

Alors que la journée avait déjà été bien agitée, la nouvelle fournée sortie fraîchement des imprimeries envahit de nouveau les conversations au moment où la Seconde Quatre se retrouvait le soir pour manger. Cette fois-ci il fut encore plus facile de découvrir les avancements de l'affaire, le nombre d'abonnés aux journaux ayant explosé depuis le déjeuner. Kassandra et Julie se précipitèrent sur l'exemplaire le plus proche, que tenait dans les mains Jules Maes. Ravi de voir autant de jolies filles autour de lui, ce dernier entreprit de le lire à haute voix, la petite troupe rassemblée suspendue à ses lèvres :

_**MARCOS MENACE D'ARRÊTER SA CARRIÈRE**_

**Aujourd'hui, une foule impressionnante s'est réunie devant la succursale du Ministère à Paris et partout en Europe. La population montre son mécontentement devant l'opération coup-de-poing opérée par le Ministère la nuit dernière et qui a conduit à la mort de l'un des terroristes, qui se révéla être le frère du joueur de Quidditch très populaire Saúl Marcos. Ce dernier s'est d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois exprimé publiquement, dans l'enceinte du **_**Umayyadoro**_**, le stade de Quidditch du **_**Córdoba**_ _**QC **_ **:**

_**« (...) et si le Ministère menteur persiste à faire la sourde oreille, je n'aurais plus qu'à partir outre-Atlantique, quêter la bienveillance du MACCUSA Américain, laissant derrière moi une nation perfide qui court à sa perte. »**_

**Il est certain que la prise de position du joueur du** _**Córdoba QC **_**et sa décision de renoncer à sa carrière européenne, si le Ministère ne donnait pas suite à ses revendications, ont contribué à soulever les foules. Les manifestants critiquent la brutalité des Aurors et le manque de sang-froid des commandants de l'opération. L'un d'eux nous harangue : « Comment peut-on laisser faire ce genre de choses dans le pays des Droits de l'Homme ? On ne tue pas les criminels, on les juge ! ». Alors simple bavure protocolaire, ou atteinte à la liberté d'opinion ? Certains vont plus loin : « Des terroristes ? Je ne pense pas qu'exprimer son opinion est un crime contre la nation en soi, même si cela implique des moyens plus démonstratifs que de simples prospectus ». Le Ministère appelle au calme dans toute l'Europe et prévient que tout débordement sera réprimé. Le Gouvernement se dit prêt à comprendre et écouter calmement les requêtes des manifestants. **

Kassandra poussa un cri perçant.

\- Quooi ? Marcos veut arrêter sa carrière ? Mais c'est la fin du mooonde ! explosa t-elle, complètement paniquée.

Tout le monde semblait penser la même chose qu'elle. Des conversations enflammées éclatèrent aux quatre coins de la Salle à Manger. On imaginait avec horreur la carrière du poursuiveur espagnol au pays des Hamburgers. Alice poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- C'est juste _un _joueur non ? Quelqu'un d'autre va le remplacer...

\- T'es malade ? C'est _le_ joueur, le triple _Souafle de Rubis_ ! s'écria Julie.

\- Souafle de Rubis ?

\- Rooh...oui, le meilleur poursuiveur du monde si tu préfères !

\- Ah...ouais quand même, comprit Alice.

Elles eurent quelques difficultés à extraire une Kassandra déchaînée du débat qu'elle avait engagé avec Lucie Leroy, Hugo Hoffmann et d'autres fanatiques de Quidditch, et qui visait à savoir si oui ou non le _Córdoba QC_ serait relégué en deuxième ligue après le départ de Marcos. Tout le long du chemin enneigé, jusque sous la douche brûlante, la jolie rousse était inconsolable.

\- Arrête de pleurnicher Kass enfin, c'est pas la fin du monde... grogna Margot en fermant le robinet, avant d'enfiler un peignoir rouge et blanc, l'un de ses nombreux cadeaux de Noël.

\- Pfff...mais t'y connais rien toi, tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! cracha Kassandra, les bulles de savon dévalant ses mèches écarlates.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien je vais arrêter de parler alors, bonne nuit ! s'emporta Margot en sortant en trombe de la salle d'eau.

Cela jeta ce soir là un froid entre les quatre filles. Julie s'isola sur son lit, un carnet de dessin sur ses genoux repliés. Elle commença à crayonner sans bruit, la seule activité qui la rendait sage comme une image. Enfin comme une nature morte bien entendu. Car entre les mousquetaires qui se poursuivaient de cadre en cadre, et les parties de _colin-maillard _mouvementées des courtisanes, les tableaux du château étaient loin d'être sages. Alice prit l'un des volumes poussiéreux empilés sur sa table de nuit et commença à lire, concentrée. Kassandra s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant, sa chemise de nuit enfilée à l'envers. Margot leur tournait le dos, sa couverture remontée jusqu'à sa tête.

\- Ça me ferait vraiment chier qu'il parte le Marcos, c'est le meilleur poursuiveur du monde, c'est grâce à lui qu'on gagne... dit Kassandra en regardant le plafond.

Le lendemain, Alice entraîna ses amies au lac situé derrière le Palais, afin d'y passer leur dernier jour de vacances, souhaitant apaiser leurs esprits. Elles chaussèrent leur patins à glace et s'élancèrent sur la surface gelée. Julie proposa quelles se tiennent toutes la main. C'est ce qu'elles firent, et elles ne se débrouillèrent pas trop mal, parvenant à garder leur formation intacte en synchronisant plus ou moins chaque mouvement de jambe. Elles accéléraient de plus en plus, battant la glace des lames de leurs patins, leurs cheveux détachés volant derrière elles. Puis Alice dérapa, ce qui modifia la trajectoire de Margot, qui à son tour bouscula Julie, puis enfin cette dernière fit un croche-pied involontaire à Kassandra. Elles percutèrent toutes la surface du lac figée, Alice en première, et les autres suivirent selon l'ordre précédent.

Heureusement, cette cassure progressive, bien que rapide, de leur petit groupe, permis de ralentir leur chute. À part quelques bleus, il y avait surtout eu plus de peur que de mal, comme le confirmèrent les rires qui suivirent. Julie n'avait pas décollé ses yeux de la glace, observant à travers elle les ténèbres du lac.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle est à combien ? demanda t-elle.

\- Brrr elle doit être trop trop froide, je dirais moins vingt ! frissonna Margot en resserrant son châle sur ses épaules.

\- Moi je dirais zéro ou moins trois, mais pas plus, il ne fait pas très froid ici. répondit Kassandra en faisant glisser sa main sur la surface gelée.

\- Pourtant on est dans les Pyrénées non ? C'est trop bizarre, la glace n'est pas...glacée ! s'étonna Julie en parcourant elle aussi le sol qui brillait comme un miroir.

\- On peut vérifier ! proposa Alice, en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

\- Tu veux faire fondre la glace ? Mais on va tomber ! couina Margot en reculant précipitamment sur les fesses.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel la petite blonde étudia son reflet déformé, le flamboiement de ses boucles d'oreilles lui sautant aux yeux. Elles étaient absolument magnifiques. Mais qui, qui pouvaient donc lui avoir envoyé ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une erreur...et si c'en était une...qui était le légitime destinataire ?

\- Mais non enfin...je maîtrise..._incendio _! finit-elle par répondre.

Un jet de flammes très concentré sorti de la baguette de pin, et vint frapper la glace. Mais au lieu de la faire fondre comme l'avait escompté Alice, la gerbe orangée...rebondit. Impuissante, elle constata que son sortilège atteignit à toute vitesse un arbre en bordure du lac. Celui-ci prit instantanément feu. Les élèves alarmés crièrent en pointant la torche gigantesque qu'était devenu le noble châtaigner. Alice rangea rapidement sa baguette dans sa poche.

\- Oh là là, là on est mal...commença Kassandra.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'incroyable. Le vent cessa purement et simplement de souffler. Puis un énorme nuage se forma d'un seul coup au dessus de l'arbre. L'instant d'après, il se désintégra en déversant des trombes d'eau sur l'incendie. Ce dernier transforma la douche mortelle pour lui en une nuée de vapeur. Lorsque celle-ci se fut dissipée, les élèves impressionnés sentirent de nouveau le vent qui s'engouffrait dans leurs cheveux.

\- Cette école est vraiment...magique... lâcha Alice, émerveillée devant la rapidité et l'efficacité avec laquelle l'incident avait été résolu.

Après avoir englouti leur repas du midi, les quatre filles choisirent de se réfugier dans leur pavillon. Margot monta quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir, et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec un manuel et plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? demanda Kassandra.

\- Me dites pas que vous avez oublié ? s'écria Margot.

Aucune des trois autres ne sembla se rappeler de quelque-chose de particulièrement important.

\- Euh... commença Kassandra en se grattant la tête.

\- J'en étais sûre, vous avez pas écouté à la fin du dernier cours de Musique...

\- Ah ça non, j'étais trop occupée à ranger ma trousse que Julie avait mise par terre ! répondit Kassandra en foudroyant du regard l'intéressée.

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu voulais pas me rendre mon _Circé _!

_\- _J'avais pas fini de regarder en même temps hein...en plus ta sœur avait arraché des pages...

\- Bon sinon au dernier cours de Musique, le prof a mis une interro de solfège demain... coupa Margot.

Kassandra et Julie s'arrêtèrent net.

\- Tu rigoles ? demandèrent t-elles en chœur.

Elle ne plaisantait évidemment pas, et toutes les quatre se retrouvèrent autour du manuel de solfège, révisant leurs notes et leurs enchaînements. Il s'agissait d'une discipline qui demandait beaucoup d'apprentissage par-cœur. Alice sentit son esprit se détacher des portées compliquées. Elle songea à la lettre détaillée qu'elle avait reçue ce matin de l'historien anglais, _Sir Bragnam_, et qui l'attendait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle espérait qu'il s'agissait de la liste des obscurs ouvrages relatifs à l'équipage du _Hope Sweeper_. Alice le saurait dès ce soir.

Le lendemain matin, Alice, Kassandra, Julie et Margot sortirent de la Salle à Manger, les trois premières en traînant des pieds, accompagnées de leurs camarades de la Seconde Quatre. À mi-chemin d'un escalier, elles rencontrèrent Lucie Leroy, qui dévalait les marches de marbre en sens inverse.

\- Putain Kass, ils l'ont vraiment fait ! Faut que je prévienne Thomas...mais quels connards... dit-elle dans un souffle, manifestement très énervée.

\- Euh...attends...qui a fait quoi ? demanda Kassandra, surprise.

Mais Lucie s'était déjà noyée dans le flot d'élèves qui se dépêchait en contrebas. La jolie rousse se creusa la tête tant bien que mal, toutefois son esprit était encore embrumé. Les connaissances pointues qu'elle avait tenté de réviser hâtivement la veille se mélangeaient dans son esprit, et elle ne put trouver de réponse immédiate à l'attitude de Lucie. Sa seule certitude était que cela concernait les Serres Vengeresses, et ça n'était pas rassurant du tout.

Une fois arrivées dans l'aile Ouest, elles durent encore traverser quelques hautes portes rouge-vif matelassées, que l'on avait enchanté pour qu'elles se ferment toutes seules une fois les cours commencés, afin de séparer de manière insonorisée cet espace avec le reste du Palais. Puis elles débouchèrent dans une grande salle circulaire, au plafond élevé. De nombreuses coursives étagées courraient sur les murs, et desservaient autant de portes vermeilles. Les matériaux ici se trouvaient être plutôt différents du reste du Palais, avec une faible présence de la pierre au profit du bois sombre. Il y avait des peintures d'orchestres symphoniques, de quatuors à cordes, ou bien encore de splendides pianos à queue. Pendant que Margot, Julie et Alice essayaient de deviner ce qui leur serait demandé, Kassandra observa les tableaux. Elle vit un chef-d'orchestre réprimander l'un de ses musiciens, qui avait ensorcelé sa contrebasse afin qu'elle joue toute seule. Ce dernier se braqua, prit son instrument, et passa dans le tableau d'à côté, où une femme aux cheveux très longs jouait solitairement de la harpe, l'air triste. Un piano était lui aussi visible dans le fond, inutilisé.

\- Hé toi, tu veux pas... l'interpella une voix.

Kassandra se détacha du tableau et porta son attention sur le garçon qui l'avait interpellé. Il lui tendait une feuille de parchemin. Mais lorsque l'élève vit son visage, il bafouilla, surpris :

\- Euh...non c'est pas du tout pour toi ça...

\- C'est quoi ? s'interrogea t-elle.

Mais le garçon s'éloignait déjà précipitamment. Kassandra s'énerva franchement. C'était la deuxième fois que quelque chose d'important lui passait sous le nez, et cette fois-ci elle ne le lâcherait pas. Elle s'élança alors à sa suite, bousculant sans ménagement les élèves attendant l'appel de leur professeur.

\- Kass ! s'écria Alice.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Julie, qui n'avait pas assisté à la scène.

Margot s'était précipitée à la suite de son amie en colère.

\- Reviens là toi ! s'écriait Kassandra, devant les yeux dédaigneux des autres élèves.

Alors qu'elle ne voyait plus le garçon, une voix insupportable se fit entendre dans son oreille :

\- Eh bien la sale _tricheuse_, on cherche quelque chose ?

L'intéressée se retourna brutalement. Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à cette petite peste...Emma Simon. Elle souriait cruellement. Les pimbêches autour d'elles rigolèrent stupidement. Sans attendre, elle mit devant les petits verts de Kassandra une feuille de parchemin, très semblable à celle que lui avait précédemment tendu le garçon. L'autre lui arracha des mains. Emma ricana et continua :

\- Alors ça te plaît ?

Kassandra vit rouge. Elle était tellement en colère que sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle parvint à aligner ces mots :

\- Comment vous...vous avez osé...bande de... _hijos de putas _!

C'est à ce moment là que Margot, Alice et Julie parvinrent à la rejoindre. À temps, puisque l'instant d'après, Kassandra se jetait avec rage sur Emma. Ses amies la retinrent avant qu'elle ne puisse faire déferler toute sa fureur. La petite peste avait sorti sa baguette par réflexe. Elle éclata de rire.

\- Tu es tellement ridicule...on devrait faire des pétitions plus souvent, surtout si ça touche à votre sale équipe de _tricheurs_...

\- Seconde Sept, ce sera la Salle Von Bingen s'il vous-plaît, ordonna une voix grave venant d'une des coursives.

Même dans cette pièce, l'acoustique était absolument excellente, ce qui fait que le professeur fut entendu par chaque élève rassemblé en contrebas. La conception de celle-ci lui permettait également de percevoir tout ce qu'il se passait au niveau du sol. Parfaitement consciente de cela, alors qu'elle se dirigeait avec sa petite troupe vers les escaliers, Emma Simon ne put se retenir de lancer une dernière pique à l'intention de Kassandra, son visage exprimant la plus pure méchanceté :

\- On va tellement vous en faire baver...vous allez regretter bande de _menteurs_...

Celle-ci la regarda s'éloigner en se débattant vivement, une colère sans nom irradiant son beau visage. Ses amies consentirent à la lâcher lorsque leur professeur les appela à leur tour, quelques minutes plus tard. Sa fureur avait laissé place aux larmes.

\- C'est un démon cette fille... pleura t-elle.

Julie et Margot passèrent chacune un bras autour de ses épaules. Alice tenta de trouver les mots pour la réconforter :

\- Tout ça sera bientôt fini Kass...cette pétition n'aura jamais assez de signatures... dit-elle sans y croire vraiment elle-même.

Kassandra pleura encore en montant les escaliers étroits, puis cessa brutalement avant de passer la porte de la salle de cours. Il était hors de question qu'on puisse la voir dans cet état. Avant de quitter ses amies, pour aller s'asseoir à sa place attribuée pour l'examen - située au fond de la classe - elle murmura entre deux sanglots :

\- Comment ils peuvent faire ça...nous exclure du championnat quoi...

Le professeur leur distribua à tous une feuille remplies de questions. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur la partition qui était accrochée au tableau. Celle-ci tripla de taille. Enfin, il donna les consignes avant de se rasseoir :

\- Voici un extrait de la _Danse de la terre_, issu du premier tableau du _Sacre du Printemps_, composé par Igor Stravinsky. Vous avez une heure pour répondre aux questions. Bon courage.

Alice lut la première question_._

**Autour de quel procédé la première mesure se construit-elle ?**

Elle répondit immédiatement, et continua ainsi, pendant cinquante-minutes. Elle relevait la tête de temps en temps pour étudier la partition géante affichée au tableau. Alice jeta également quelques regards en biais vers Kassandra. Les yeux de son amie étaient rouges, mais elle ne sanglotait plus. Elle reniflait bruyamment par à-coup, faisant glisser sa plume sur sa copie. Alice se relut rapidement, modifia volontairement quelques réponses pour placer quelques fautes ici et là, puis se leva et rendit sa feuille au professeur. Enfin, elle récupéra son sac et sortit de la classe. Sur la coursive, elle réfléchit rapidement à cette histoire de pétition. Les Vifs Flamboyants venaient de montrer qu'ils ne reculeraient devant rien pour accabler le plus possible les Serres Vengeresses. Alice ressentit un sentiment bien étrange, qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver. Cet acharnement sur son amie et son équipe était lié à son erreur. Si seulement elle avait pu prédire les conséquences désastreuses provoquées par la libération de sa colère...

Mais comme souvent ces derniers temps, ce bref instant d'émotion fut balayé par de nouvelles pensées, alors qu'elle observait maintenant les tableaux accrochés au mur en face. Dans l'un de ceux-ci, une femme aux cheveux très longs jouait de la harpe, le sourire aux lèvres. L'homme qui l'accompagnait au piano arborait la même expression. Au premier plan, une contrebasse jouait toute seule, l'archet se déplaçant avec expertise sur les cordes, sans être tenu par quoi que ce soit. Subitement préoccupée, elle se demanda comment la situation entre le Ministère et les nombreux manifestants avait évoluée. Si cela empirait, le Ministère pourrait encore plus renforcer son contrôle des déplacements de chacun, afin d'éviter des attaques surprises ou ce genre de choses. Et s'il venait à fourrer son nez dans la sécurité de l'école, cela pourrait totalement entraver ses recherches.

Cette grande inquiétude la suivit tout au long de la matinée, jusqu'au déjeuner. Elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer véritablement en cours, préférant discuter à voix basse avec Kassandra, dont la tristesse s'estompait peu à peu de son visage. Pendant le cours de Littérature, où les élèves devaient lire un long passage d'un vieux roman classique, celle-ci lui avoua quelque chose :

\- Au fait...j'ai réfléchi pour Eliot Klein...

\- Tu vas enfin lui parler ?

\- Euh non...je vais lui écrire ! Ça m'évitera d'être devant lui et de bafouiller comme une idiote...

Alice fronça légèrement les sourcils. De son point de vue, ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne solution. Mais son amie en avait déjà assez enduré pour la journée. Elle répondit alors gentiment :

\- Eh bien...c'est pas mal ça..oui c'est bien !

Le professeur la fusilla du regard, un doigt sur les lèvres. Kassandra eut un petit sourire, le premier depuis les événements de la matinée.

Au déjeuner, ce ne fut pas la centaine d'hiboux habituels qui déboulèrent dans la Salle à Manger. Ils furent tellement nombreux qu'il était impossible de tous les compter. C'est une pluie de journaux qui s'abattit sur les élèves et les tables en contrebas, tapissant chaque centimètre carré du sol. Il suffisait juste de baisser la tête pour lire la une de ces derniers. Alice ne perdit pas un seul instant pour parcourir les lignes de l'un d'eux :

_**LE PEUPLE GRONDE TOUJOURS**_

**Les menaces de Saúl Marcos ont soulevé les foules qui sont, pour le troisième jour consécutif, rassemblés devant les grilles des différentes succursales du Ministère, gardées par les Aurors. Les rassemblements sont tellement importants qu'ils commencent à attirer l'œil de la Confédération Internationale, qui craint que les Moldus en viennent à se douter de quelque chose. Certains protestataires en haranguent d'autres en ayant un discours très limite et favorable à l'action des « Héritiers de Pinkstone », le nom reconnu pour ces terroristes qui reprennent le combat contre la société de Carlotta Pinkstone. Avant d'être délogé par les forces du Ministère, l'un de ces perturbateurs s'exclamait, les yeux déments : « Ce Code International du Secret Magique nous muselle, il nous empêche d'accepter le Changement, il entrave notre aspiration à la Modernité ! ». Ne pas pouvoir entrevoir le chaos dans lequel une abrogation de notre loi fondatrice nous plongerait relève de la folie, il est impossible d'en douter. De son côté, le Ministère a révélé « qu'une enquête était en cours afin de déterminer les responsables du tragique incident professionnel qui a causé un tel chamboulement disproportionné au sein de notre belle société » . Des sources proches de cette investigation interne affirment qu'un licenciement de masse est à prévoir parmi tous les services du Ministère Européen de la Magie. Ces mêmes sources nous confirment également la mise en place de nouvelles « dispositions de prévention » , afin de pouvoir étouffer dans l'œuf les éventuelles nouvelles démonstrations des terroristes. Ces mesures permettront sans aucun doute à chacun d'y trouver son compte, alors que l'obstiné Saúl Marcos parcourt l'Europe à la recherche de soutien. Il affirme d'ailleurs que le dossier judiciaire à l'encontre du Ministère est en bonne voie, qui refuse toujours de communiquer sur ce procès en devenir.**


	12. Parfum d'Héritage

Le dernier article paru ne la rassura pas du tout. Si le Ministère se mettait à enquêter, cela voulait dire qu'il allait fouiller partout, et surveiller plus que jamais les allées et venues de toute personne suspecte. Et que dire de ces nouvelles « dispositions de prévention » ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire exactement ? Elle relu plusieurs fois les lignes imprimées sur le parchemin, ses yeux tentant de déceler un quelconque sens caché entre les lignes, une infime indication qui confirmerait ses plus grandes craintes. Il était évident qu'échapper à la vigilance du Ministère serait désormais beaucoup plus compliqué. Son cerveau commença à réfléchir à toute allure, dépeignant des scénarios toujours plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Elle s'imagina même envoyée à _Azkaban_, la prison imprenable des sorciers...

\- Alice ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

Le cri de Julie à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite lui fit revenir les pieds sur terre. Elle prit conscience du vacarme ambiant. Un grand nombre d'élèves était debout. Les plus âgés avaient probablement une raison valable de s'être levés, relative au contenu politique de l'article déjà polémique. Mais d'autres profitaient clairement de la situation pour pousser de grands cris , alors que les professeurs avaient également arrêté de manger pour critiquer ou encenser les propos des journalistes. Alice vit un Tuteur tenter de calmer deux belligérants, dont la joute verbale penchait de plus en plus vers la violence physique. Le pauvre était cependant complètement dépassé, d'autant que ses homologues Tuteurs étaient nombreux à participer eux-mêmes au chaos ambiant. Le parchemin volait dans tous les sens. Il était impensable de continuer à manger dans ces conditions. L'atmosphère était devenue étouffante. Chaque fois que les yeux d'Alice se posaient sur l'article affolant qui tournoyait à chaque coin de son champ de vision, les images dramatiques issues des divagations de son esprit bouleversé écrasaient n'importe quelle autre de ses pensées.

\- T'as un trou dans ta robe, on voit ta culotte... chuchota cette fois-ci son amie à son oreille.

Et l'effet escompté par cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Alice se tourna précipitamment vers Julie. C'était l'incident de trop.

\- C'est pas vrai, il est vraiment grand ? s'étrangla t-elle, gênée.

\- Trop, te lève surtout pas ! renchérit Julie.

Derrière elle, Kassandra et Margot affichaient un sourire en coin. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Alice fut frappée d'un seul coup par sa stupidité. Elle était assise. Assise sur une chaise. S'il y avait bien un trou dans son uniforme, ses amies ne pouvait en aucun cas être au courant de son existence. N'en pouvant plus, Margot éclata de rire. Alice se leva et sourit.

\- Super, maintenant on sait avec quoi t'embêter pour te sortir la tête de tes bouquins ! s'amusa Julie.

\- Puisque t'es revenue parmi nous, on s'en va d'ici maintenant ! brailla Margot pour se faire entendre.

Alice hocha la tête, et suivit ses amies aussi vite qu'elle le put hors de la Salle à Manger, se protégeant la tête avec ses mains. Le débit sonore chuta d'un seul coup, mais ses oreilles continuèrent de se plaindre du bruit. Les journaux. Il y en avait aussi ici. Le débat houleux continuait dans le couloir. L'encre noire agressait toujours son cerveau, même si bien moins présente que précédemment. Elle accéléra le pas et prit la tête du groupe, les mains désormais plaquées sur ses oreilles. Fort heureusement, le premier cours de l'après-midi se passait à l'extérieur du château, loin de toute cette agitation comme l'espérait Alice.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ici, vous avez vu ce que ça fait quelques lignes sur un bout de parchemin ? commença Julie alors qu'elles se dirigeaient à l'extrémité de l'aile Ouest du Palais.

\- Ouais j'ai l'impression d'être bête, je comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde s'énerve comme ça... approuva Margot.

\- Pfff les gens s'énervent pour rien de toute façon, ils sont tous méchants, grommela Kassandra.

\- Le Ministère veut encore plus nous surveiller, voilà le problème ! s'écria tout d'un coup Alice en s'arrêtant net devant une porte vitrée.

Une allée parfaitement entretenue se dévoilait derrière. À la tête surprise que firent ses amies, la petite blonde se maudit intérieurement d'avoir pensé tout haut.

\- J'aimerai bien savoir comment ils veulent nous fliquer plus que la Direction, je suis sûre que la Direction sait déjà quand on dort ou pas ! rebondit Julie.

\- Euh ça me paraît un peu fort, comment ils feraient ça ? s'interrogea Margot.

\- Clem sait bien quand Julie gribouille dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle est pas là, donc moi ça m'étonne pas, rétorqua Kassandra.

\- Tant que mes parents le savent pas, ça me va, lâcha Julie en ouvrant la grande porte.

L'air frais de l'extérieur s'engouffra. Kassandra frissonna et resserra son écharpe. Les quatre amies suivirent le tracé impeccable du chemin, bordé d'arbustes finement taillés et de bosquets de fleurs éternelles. Les immenses bâtiments tout en long apparurent très rapidement. Leurs parois mêlaient habilement le verre et la pierre, tandis que leurs toits étaient intégralement constitués du premier matériau.

\- On a cours dans quelle truc déjà ? demanda Julie.

\- Serre numéro deux, tu devrais le connaître par cœur ton emploi du temps maintenant ! lui reprocha Margot.

\- Excuse moi _mademoiselle-la-première-de-la-classe_, mais moi j'ai d'autres trucs plus importants à enregistrer dans ma mémoire !

\- Pfff arrête, c'est même pas vrai, railla Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si, je dois me souvenir de plein de choses, ya plus de place dans ma tête ! s'entêta Julie.

\- Eh bien dis nous tout alors, si tu t'en souviens si bien que ça ! ricana Margot.

\- D'accord d'accord ! Bon alors ya...euh...(elle commença à compter sur ses doigts) me rappeler quelle couleur de bracelet j'ai mis hier, parce que c'est toujours argent, cuivre, bleu, vert dans l'ordre...me souvenir du score de _Sorcières/Tapesouafles_ qui dure depuis deux mois déjà...pas oublier de faire ma synthèse sur le sortilège d'amnésie là, le truc qui se dit _Oubli...oubli _bref oubli quelque chose quoi !

\- Même ça t'as oublié tu vois ! gloussa Kassandra.

\- Oh et puis vous êtes chiantes ! s'exclama Julie avant de se précipiter sur la porte de la serre numéro deux.

Personne ne l'avait fermée à clé, ce qui fait qu'elle s'ouvrit brusquement sous l'impulsion rageuse de la brune colérique. Ses amies la suivirent dans l'immense bâtiment, sachant pertinemment qu'elle retrouverait bien assez vite son sourire espiègle. Le cours de _Formation aux Propriétés Spécifiques des Herbes et Plantes Magiques_ était sans aucun doute l'un des plus populaires, et en grande partie car il se déroulait exclusivement dans ces endroits fantastiques qu'étaient les Serres de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. Dès l'entrée au sein de l'un de ces univers colorés, on avait l'impression de pénétrer un cocon spécial, d'être admis dans un lieu jalousement gardé secret. La magie prodige et chaleureuse à l'oeuvre ici était presque palpable. Elle happait le visiteur conquis, pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, jusqu'à son inexorable et contrainte sortie de cet incomparable Musée des Merveilles.

Alice était toujours fascinée par la variété des végétaux qui ornaient chaque centimètre carré de mur, du sol ou du plafond. Il s'agissait en quelque sorte d'un _melting-pot_ de toutes les espèces les plus incroyables dont regorgeait les Jardins de l'école. Et toute cette magie dans l'air...c'en était presque enivrant. Elle précipitait avec une certaine avidité chaque respiration, espérant bénéficier elle aussi de cette énergie divine, qui la rendrait aussi belle que ces fleurs...

Kassandra avait l'habitude d'observer avec attention les différentes teintes qui s'entremêlaient à chaque coin de ce splendide jardin d'hiver. Les botanistes avaient parfois rassemblé les fleurs de même nuance au même endroit, tandis que certains arbustes changeaient carrément de couleur à mi-chemin de leurs branches ! Et que dire de cette odeur...de multiples fragrances qui s'accordaient entre elles, comme si le positionnement des végétaux avait été judicieusement pensé pour satisfaire cette délicate harmonie. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour...pour ressentir... C'était terriblement romantique...

Pour sa part, Julie avait les bras croisés et s'était assise sur le rebord du bassin octogonal qui trônait en face de l'entrée. Mais son regard ne trompait pas : elle était autant absorbée que les autres par la beauté pure et simple de leur salle de classe. Alice fit quelques pas sur le sol de pierre en enroulant fébrilement ses cheveux autour de ses doigts. Le silence attesté par le chemin déserté qui s'enfonçait dans cette forêt de pots, fut rompu. L'émerveillement disparaissait, laissant peu à peu place à ses angoisses... Elle devait les chasser... La petite blonde sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa fluidement sur une pierre posée sur le sol, qu'elle avait jugée de bonne taille.

\- _Lapifors_ , murmura t-elle.

Un jet d'énergie verte très vif vint taper l'objet. Elle sut d'avance que son sort était un succès. La pierre blanchit d'un seul coup, sa texture se modifiant. La surface rocheuse se divisa, puis des brins de plus en plus en fins apparurent. La forme de l'objet changea elle aussi : plusieurs excroissances émergèrent, tandis que le corps s'allongeait. Alice ne put retenir un sourire de fierté lorsque la transformation fut terminée. Les courbes de l'animal ne souffraient d'aucune aspérité désagréable. Elle se pencha pour caresser le pelage du lapin. Une douceur superbe...difficile de croire que ce petit être tout mignon venait d'émerger d'une pierre banale. La Métamorphose était de loin la discipline magique préférée de la jeune fille. Probablement car c'était celle la plus à même de produire des résultats spectaculaires, moyennant une concentration optimale et de nombreuses tentatives ratées. Mais il y avait autre chose. Bien qu'elle savait qu'utiliser la magie demandait beaucoup de pratique et de maîtrise, il en était autrement pour la Métamorphose. Dès qu'elle cherchait à transformer un objet, le mouvement de son poignet, l'incantation à prononcer, tout paraissait si...naturel...comme si elle avait toujours su faire cela...

\- Oh...il est vraiment chou ! s'écria Kassandra en se rapprochant de l'animal, qui observait craintivement son environnement, les oreilles dressées sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Mais pourquoi tu transformes toujours tout en lapin ? Tu veux pas faire un dragon pour une fois ? Ou un _Basilisk_ ? Ça serait stylé ! s'exclama Julie.

\- N'importe quoi, un lapinou c'est trop mignon ! la contredit Margot.

\- Toute façon un dragon c'est beaucoup trop gros, c'est trop dur pour moi, s'amusa Alice.

\- Pff c'est pas juste, moi je veux un dragon, un _lapinou_ ça crache pas des flammes...

La porte d'entrée de la serre s'ouvrit sur une poignée d'élèves de Seconde Quatre. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les bancs qui se trouvaient au pied des murs vitrés, à bonne distance des quatre amies, qui se virent adresser des regards hautains. Les premiers mois de l'année scolaire, où tout le monde s'entendait bien, semblaient bien loin. On venait encore manifestement de raconter des histoires peu élogieuses sur les _Aigles_, et cela n'améliora pas l'attitude de Kassandra.

\- Regardez ces menteurs, je suis sûre qu'ils vont signer la pétition pour nous virer... cracha t-elle en caressant le lapin qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras.

D'autres élèves de leur classe arrivèrent à leur tour. Le cours allait bientôt commencer.

\- ... te le dis, s'ils veulent me faire chier pour aller au Congrès, je les attendrai avec une _Tentacula Vénéneuse_, comme ça le problème sera réglé ! déclara l'un des deux professeurs en émergeant de derrière un arbuste touffu.

\- Mauvaise stratégie, après on va te demander comment t'as eu tes graines, et là tu vas rater le _Congrès Spore_ ! répondit son collègue.

\- En effet... approuva le premier. Oups j'allais encore oublier cette foutue barrière, grogna t-il en levant sa baguette dans les airs.

L'extrémité de celle-ci brilla légèrement, il y eut un imperceptible bruissement de feuilles, et les élèves ressentirent un vif courant d'air chaud, comme si quelque chose d'imposant venait de disparaître.

\- Voilà qui est mieux ! Bienvenue à tous dans l'antre du mal ! s'exclama t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Il y eut quelques sourires. L'autre professeur regarda rapidement un rouleau de parchemin qu'il venait de sortir, puis s'exprima :

\- C'est moi qui vais les prendre aujourd'hui Édouard.

\- Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! Faites tout de même attention à vos petits pieds les Secondes, en ce moment on a des _arbrisseaux autofertilisants_, qui _s'autofertilisent_ (il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts) en mangeant de la bonne chair humaine ! gloussa le dénommé Edouard en traversant l'entrée.

Par réflexe, Alice, Margot, Kassandra et Julie baissèrent les yeux, craignant d'y voir une espèce de plante démoniaque avec des dents.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, nous n'iront pas voir ces fantastiques spécimens aujourd'hui, les rassura l'autre professeur en souriant.

La peau d'ébène, filiforme, il portait des lunettes carrées sur un visage avenant. Ses mains étaient masquées par d'imposants gants en peau de dragon. On retrouvait ce matériau à divers endroits de sa blouse, probablement conçue pour le protéger lorsqu'il manipulait d'horribles végétaux.

\- Je vous propose à la place pour ce cours d'aller voir quelque chose d'amusant ! Suivez moi ! continua t-il.

Les _Seconde-Année _ échangèrent des regards intrigués en se levant. Ce qui pouvait sembler amusant aux yeux d'un professeur, avait au contraire tendance à être plus que désagréable pour ses élèves. Toutefois, l'atmosphère enchanteresse des lieux les incita à marcher sur les pas de leur professeur. Le chemin sinueux plongeait dans la direction opposée à celle d'où étaient arrivés les enseignants. Ils passèrent devant un nombre incalculable de variétés différentes. Kassandra crut même sentir le délicieux parfum du chocolat, qui émanait de fleurs qui en possédaient la couleur. Les élèves arrivèrent bien assez vite au sein d'une sorte de clairière circulaire, dans laquelle on avait disposé des bancs autour d'une étrange structure.

Il s'agissait d'une espèce de haute cuve en verre, qui s'élevait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. À l'intérieur, de petites plateformes étaient disposées à intervalles réguliers. Les plus curieux se pressèrent contre la paroi.

\- Hé mais ils bougent ! s'étonna Jules Maes.

\- En effet, et ils sont même capables de plus ! expliqua le professeur.

\- Mais asseyez vous donc, comme ça tout le monde pourra voir, ajouta t-il.

Kassandra observa la partie inférieure du récipient, qui était remplie de terre. De nombreuses formes rouges en parcouraient la surface, se mouvant d'une étrange manière. Puis l'une d'entre elles donna l'impression de se plier sur sa base longiligne, et l'instant d'après elle fut dans les airs. La jeune fille leva un sourcil d'étonnement, là où elle se serait normalement écriée comme ses camarades. Julie ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de commenter l'action, comme s'il s'agissait d'une incroyable performance réalisée par un joueur de Quidditch :

\- Regardez, le champignon atteint la première plateforme ! Il se plie encore...et ouuuiii la deuxième !

\- On a des yeux tu sais hein, répliqua sèchement Margot.

Julie lui tira la langue.

_Mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là ?_ pensa Kassandra.

Son amie avait vraiment la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir remettre les autres à leur place, et cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

\- Merci pour ces précisions mademoiselle Milanesi, je penserais à vous s'il me vient l'envie d'organiser un jour un championnat de saut entre ces _Champignons Vénéneux Sauteurs_ ! s'amusa l'enseignant.

\- Merci monsieur, mais je préfère le Quidditch, répondit sérieusement l'espiègle brune.

Le Quidditch...Sa raison de vivre, mais également le facteur principal de ses nombreux soucis. Quand il ne faisait pas perler les larmes au bord de ses yeux, sa motivation pour toujours plus performer resurgissait. Le match contre les _Griffes Sauvages_ approchait à grands pas. Il était temps de montrer à tous ces abrutis qu'accuser de tricherie ses adversaires pour cacher ses propres vices, ce n'était pas jouer.

\- Hé réveille toi Kass, faut noter des trucs ! lui chuchota Alice.

\- Oui..oui...désolé, je pensais au Quidditch... répondit t-elle en se penchant vers son sac.

\- Encore ce sport débile ? lâcha Margot à demi-voix.

Kassandra s'arrêta en plein milieu de son mouvement. Elle leva des yeux furieux vers son amie.

\- Quoi ? Regarde ce que ça te fait, tu vas pas me dire que c'est bien ! argumenta la jeune fille.

\- C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de jouer et de gagner ! murmura t-elle avec véhémence.

\- C'est toi qui vois, mais être la fille la moins populaire des _Secondes_ pour juste un _jeu _, je ne sais pas comment tu fais...

\- Excuse _mademoiselle-populaire _, mais j'imagine que tu as des choses plus intéressantes à faire qu'être avec la _fille-la-moins-populaire_ , va donc te moquer de moi avec eux ! cracha t-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête la table en face, qui regardait dans leur direction en parlant à voix basse.

\- Mais tu comprends rien, j'essaye de t'aider, ça te rend folle ce que t'appelle _sport_ !

\- Maintenant je suis folle en plus ? Oh non tu peux carrément pas traîner avec moi _mademoiselle-parfaite_ , et jamais teindre tes cheveux en roux, ça les ferait trop ressembler aux miens ! Tu préfères le noir pour cacher leur saleté hein ?

Margot ne répondit pas. Le sujet de ses cheveux qu'elle pouvait arranger comme elle les voulait était sensible à ses yeux. Le visage fermé, elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires et se leva.

\- Kass t'es sérieuse ? s'écria Julie.

\- Reste Margot ! insista Alice.

\- Je pense que je vais laisser la _star_ s'énerver toute seule, j'ai pas envie de servir de miroir... rétorqua Margot avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table voisine.

\- Tsss, elle va me rendre folle... lâcha Kassandra.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans un silence glacial. Kassandra fulminait, Margot boudait, Julie se taisait et Alice était ailleurs. Décrire les mouvements abracadabrants des _Champignons Vénéneux Sauteurs_, en faisant des petits dessins, ne parvint pas à les dérider. À la fin du cours, le professeur les raccompagna à l'entrée de la serre, sans se départir de son air jovial.

\- Nous aurons l'occasion d'observer ces drôles de spécimens, dans leur milieu naturel, lors de l'excursion qui aura lieu en Mai ! sourit-il avant de réintégrer son propre habitat.

Dehors, les élèves durent slalomer entre plusieurs attroupements qui s'étaient formés sur le chemin menant aux sanctuaire des botanistes. Quelques bribes de conversation firent tinter les oreilles d'Alice.

\- ... est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que disent les journaux ? Pourquoi ça serait mal de se poser des questions sur l'efficacité du _Code International du Secret Magique_ ?

\- ... même Marcos ! Eh ouais, il a rejoins _les_ _Héritiers_, mais ça, personne n'en parle !

\- ...mes potes, tu verras c'est bonne ambiance, on discute tranquillement des idées de _Pinkstone_...

Eux. Les _Héritiers de Pinkstone_. Ceux que le Ministère nommait « terroristes » . Voilà qu'ils gagnaient désormais des sympathisants à l'Académie. Alice frissonna. C'était une raison de plus pour le Ministère de venir enquêter à l'école.

Le soir venu, alors qu'elle s'était replongée au Salon du Pavillon dans la lecture d'un énième ouvrage, un bruit sec contre le carreau de la fenêtre proche lui fit lever les yeux. Elle posa son livre, se leva, et après avoir rapidement observé le rapace à travers la vitre, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir le battant. Le hibou arborait un plumage brun sobre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, comme d'ordinaire. Alice s'empressa de détacher la lettre de la patte tendue de l'animal, qui s'envola aussitôt. Elle allait refermer la fenêtre, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement dans son mouvement, interdite. La lettre. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos de cette dernière. Sa surface n'était pas lisse, le papier était abîmé à plusieurs endroits.

\- Tu peux fermer s'il te plaît ? J'ai froid ! se plaignit Margot qui bouquinait non loin de là.

Alice saisit l'enveloppe et s'exécuta. Elle revint vers son fauteuil et examina avec plus d'attention la lettre. Elle était en effet plutôt endommagée, alors que celles qu'elle avait reçues de l'historien jusqu'alors lui étaient toutes parvenues en parfait état. Cela pouvait s'expliquer par une multitude de raisons, à commencer par quelque problème survenu pendant le transport, comme le hiboux postier qui serait passé un peu trop près d'une branche. Mais le cerveau de la jeune fille n'était pas dans son état normal, et interpréta ce détail comme une nouvelle preuve qui venait confirmer ses inquiétudes sur les agissements du Ministère.

_Ils ouvrent mes lettres maintenant ! _pensa t-elle, pétrifiée.

Peut-être qu'_ils_ avaient également suivi l'hibou qui la portait jusqu'ici ? Le Ministère en était capable. Elle en était persuadée. Elle jeta un regard apeuré vers la vitre, comme si elle s'attendait à voir quelqu'un qui l'espionnait, puis sortit précipitamment de la pièce et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, sous l'œil interrogateur de son amie.

Elle tomba sur Kassandra qui paraissait attendre sur le palier. Son amie tentait de dissimuler quelque chose derrière son dos. Les lacets de l'une de ses chaussures étaient défaits.

\- Ça va ? l'interrogea vivement Alice, qui essayait de cacher sa respiration paniquée.

\- Euh...oui !

Ce n'était pas vrai. Kassandra mentait. Elle était tendue comme le jour où elle avait participé aux sélections pour devenir poursuiveuse des Serres Vengeresses. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était au summum de ses capacités. Mais elle était résolue à agir. D'autant que cela ne plairait pas du tout à _mademoiselle-parfaite _la prétentieuse.

\- Bon super ! J'y vais ok ? Tout va bien ! s'écria Alice en repartant vers leur dortoir, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Kassandra se demanda pendant un moment ce qu'avait Alice, qui paraissait complètement effrayée par quelque chose. Mais ses pensées se dissipèrent lorsqu'elle vit Eliot Klein apparaître au bas des escaliers. Il était accompagné par deux amis masculins. Elle se baissa pour renouer ses lacets, en faisant les plus lents mouvements possibles. Ses joues s'enflammèrent lorsqu'elle sentit le regard d'Eliot Klein qui l'observait.

_Il me regarde !_ pensa t-elle, toute excitée.

Ce n'est qu'après que les trois paires de chaussures furent passées devant elle qu'elle se releva. Les trois garçons montaient les escaliers de marbre qui conduisaient au deen discutant, leurs sacs à dos sur les épaules. Kassandra sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa en tremblant un peu vers le sac d'Eliot Klein.

_Tu peux le faire, c'est pas plus compliqué que tirer un penalty devant toute l'école !_ se motiva t-elle.

_\- Diffindo _! dit-elle le moins fort possible.

Il y eut le bruit du tissu qui se déchirait. Kassandra rangea aussitôt sa baguette, et fit de son mieux pour adopter une expression de surprise. Les livres et fournitures diverses du beau luxembourgeois dévalèrent les escaliers. Elle se précipita sur celles qui dégringolèrent jusqu'au palier, alors qu'Eliot Klein et ses amis s'étaient rendus compte de la situation.

\- Merci ! lui dit-il lorsque la jeune fille lui tendit en baissant les yeux les affaires qu'elle avait ramassées.

\- Elle est pas bien celle-là ! commenta l'instant d'après l'un des deux autres, tandis que Kassandra redescendait quatre à quatre les escaliers, le visage cramoisi caché par ses cheveux.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas non plus furent son sourire. Elle avait réussi. Son enveloppe était désormais nichée au cœur d'un des livres d'Eliot Klein.

Alice vit Kassandra débouler dans le dortoir. Essoufflée, elle se précipita sur son lit.

\- Je l'ai fait... murmura t-elle.

La petite blonde détourna la tête de la lettre qu'elle avait relu plusieurs fois. Tellement de fois qu'elle la connaissait presque par cœur.

\- T'as fait quoi encore ? demanda t-elle d'un ton peu assuré, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à cacher son trouble.

\- Eliot...il va savoir..._Margot se va a poner muy celosa_... répondit son amie en regardant avec un sourire béat le plafond du dortoir.

Il ne fallu pas plus d'explications pour qu'Alice comprenne que Kassandra avait fait parvenir, d'une manière ou d'un autre, son petit message mignon à son amoureux. Et même si elle ne connaissait pas l'espagnol, elle comprit logiquement que la nouvelle ne plairait pas du tout à Margot.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Kass ? demanda Julie qui revenait manifestement de la salle d'eau, comme l'attestaient ses cheveux détachés et mouillés.

\- Haha... sourit l'intéressée d'un air espiègle.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'escomptait Julie. Sans se faire prier, cette dernière monta sur le lit de son amie et s'assit en tailleur devant elle en faisait la grimace.

\- Tu sais bien que je vais pas te laisser dormir avant que tu m'aies tout raconté ! pouffa la jeune brune en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Kassandra.

Les deux filles commencèrent à chuchoter avec de grands sourires, un gloussement s'échappant quelquefois de leur conversation confidentielle. Alice écouta d'une oreille distraite, pendant qu'elle mettait un peu d'ordre dans les tiroirs de sa table de nuit. Elle y rangea précieusement la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir avec les autres de l'historien, puis nota à la volée quelques lignes dans son petit carnet bleu. Elle en profita également pour renforcer le sortilège qui bloquait l'ouverture des deux premiers tiroirs. Personne ne devait y accéder.

Comme ces derniers temps, Alice attendit que Clémentine, leur Tutrice, vienne leur dire d'éteindre les lumières avant de se glisser sous la douche, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps avant. C'était un moyen pour elle de se détacher de l'agitation du dortoir, sans pour autant devoir s'éclipser dans les Jardins. L'eau chaude avait la faculté d'apaiser ses peurs, afin d'avoir la possibilité de réfléchir calmement. Elle pensa à tous ces signes de la surveillance exacerbée du Ministère. Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à correspondre ainsi. Et s'ils venaient à découvrir qu'elle avait reçu quelque chose qui ne lui était pas destiné ? Et s'il la prenait pour une terroriste à cause du contenu de sa correspondance avec l'historien ? C'est exactement au moment où une idée germa dans sa tête que la porte s'ouvrit.

Margot la rejoignit devant le lavabo.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? s'inquiéta t-elle.

\- Oh rien, j'ai...je devais vérifier un truc... hésita Alice en détournant la tête.

\- D'accord, répondit son amie en détachant chaque syllabe, peu convaincue.

\- Sinon j'ai essayé de lire les trucs pas en français, mais ya vraiment pas beaucoup de trucs avec des images, donc j'ai rien compris ! Ça serait sympa qu'il t'envoie plus de livres en français le « Sir je-sais-pas-quoi » ! continua Margot.

\- _Sir Bragnam , _corrigea Alice.

\- Oui, bref dans les autres livres en français c'est comme d'habitude, ça parle pas d'un terrifiant navire de pirates magique ou de son équipage !

Alice fit la moue.

\- C'est quand même incroyable ça, comment ça se fait qu'on entend jamais parler d'eux ? Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

\- Peut-être que ceux qui l'ont vu sont pas restés vivants assez longtemps pour le raconter... songea Alice.

Le Samedi suivant, Alice n'accompagna pas ses amies au stade de Quidditch comme d'ordinaire. À la place, elle se mit à errer dans les couloirs du Palais, prêtant l'oreille avec attention. Elle se posta également devant l'immense tableau noir du Hall, où diverses annonces s'inscrivaient d'elles-mêmes dessus, puis disparaissaient pour laisser la place à d'autres inscriptions. C'était le troisième jour qu'elle effectuait ce petit rituel. Mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, l'école était si grande. À l'heure du déjeuner, la jeune fille n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Pourtant _ils_ ne pouvaient pas avoir disparu ! Son estomac la démangeait, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de chercher. Les couloirs se vidèrent petit à petit, alors que tous les élèves se précipitaient dans la Salle à Manger.

\- Putain je comprend rien à leurs indications...ils peuvent pas mettre un plan comme tout le monde ?

Alice ne se retourna pas. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir de marbre étroit. La voix venait de derrière elle.

\- On aurait dû suivre Julien, je te jure...

\- Si t'avais écouté lorsqu'il nous a dit que c'était « exprès au moment où tout le monde mange, comme ça ça reste discret », aussi !

\- Mouais, en tous cas j'espère qu'ils vont être moins discrets demain, genre ils foutent le bordel, comme ça pas d'interro d'Histoire haha !

\- Ça serait trop bien, comme ça je vais aller au Duel plus tôt !

\- Te battre ? T'as pas mieux à faire ? Moi je vais bien profiter de ce moment crois moi !

\- Non j'ai pas mieux à faire, qu'est-ce que tu v...

Les voix s'évanouirent lorsque les deux filles disparurent à l'angle d'un escalier. Elles étaient passées devant la petite blonde sans la voir. Mais cette dernière avait au contraire été très attentive à leur conversation. Elles semblaient être conviées à quelque chose. Une réunion secrète par exemple. C'était exactement ce que recherchait Alice. Et même s'il ne s'agissait pas des Héritiers de Pinkstone, la curiosité maladive de la jeune fille la poussa à accélérer le pas pour garder dans son champ de vision les deux élèves qui l'avait dépassée. De toute façon, la moindre solution pour échapper aux yeux omniscients du Ministère était la bienvenue. Elle se déplaçait sans bruit, guettant chaque mouvement, analysant la plus infime intention de celles qu'elle suivait. Les deux filles s'avéraient bien trop absorbées par leurs commérages pour se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Cette filature ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes. Une porte fut ouverte. Le bruit qui s'en échappa attestait du nombre de personnes rassemblées derrière celle-ci. Une porte. Alice ne pouvait pas simplement suivre le mouvement. On la repérerait bien trop facilement. À sa droite se trouvait une autre de ces barrières si simples à franchir. Parfaitement identique à la première. Que ferait-elle donc sans magie ? Après s'être assurée qu'aucun son ne provenait du couloir qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici, elle se tourna vers la porte de droite et effectua de rapides mouvements circulaires au dessus de sa tête avec sa baguette, comme si elle s'entourait elle-même d'une corde invisible. Ses lèvres bougèrent à peine lorsqu'elle prononça la formule du Sortilège de Désillusion. Ses membres, ses cheveux, sa peau, avaient tous pris la texture du mur du couloir. Un blanc reluisant, parsemé de petites fioritures de marbre. Alice regarda derrière-elle. Chaque petit détail caractéristique du pan de mur s'était imprimé sur son corps, si bien que quelqu'un qui se trouverait à plusieurs mètres en avant ne la verrait pas. Elle se confondrait totalement avec l'arrière-plan. La jeune-fille-caméléon avança jusqu'à la porte de droite, puis se plaqua à côté, contre son encadrement. Le camouflage se modifia immédiatement pour correspondre désormais au morceau de marbre caché par son corps. Concentrée, elle attendit.

Un autre groupe d'élèves arriva. Alice retint sa respiration et ne bougea pas.

\- C'est à droite ou devant déjà ? demanda l'un d'eux en regardant successivement les deux portes, comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver un écriteau du type : « réunion super méga secrète par ici, sonnez avant d'entrer svp » .

\- Tu te rappelles pas ? Le couloir qu'on choisit n'a pas d'importance... répondit Camille, une amie de Sara, la grande sœur de Julie.

\- Ouais mais je veux pas me retrouver avec les tarés, ils sont dangereux ceux-là...

\- Tsss quelle chiffe molle...

\- Vous savez quoi ? On va faire au pif ! déclara un autre aux cheveux roux.

\- Mais c'est débile...

Le garçon roux sortit sa baguette, puis la pointa sur la première porte.

\- _Ca..._

Il pivota ensuite pour viser la deuxième porte.

_\- ...sus_

Puis il revint sur la première.

_\- Po..._

Et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la deuxième.

\- ..._cus_

Il continua à dire sa formule en répétant ce cycle pour chaque mot :

_\- Hocus Malus, Magus Bo..._

Mais Camille devança la fin de sa formulette d'élimination :

_\- _Bon on va pas attendre trois heures, moi je prends celle de droite !

\- .._.nus_

Une fois la dernière syllabe énoncée, la baguette du garçon pointa d'elle-même la première porte.

Camille s'était déjà précipitée sur l'autre porte pour l'ouvrir. Un bruit de foule s'en échappa. Le groupe s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Alice attendit que le dernier d'entre eux, le garçon roux, soit passé en grognant :

\- Mais ça indiquait l'autre porte !

La jeune fille bloqua brièvement le panneau qui se refermait avec son pied, puis se glissa à l'intérieur. Le couloir derrière était identique au précédent. Cependant, il était ici beaucoup plus compliqué d'admirer les décorations des murs, en raison du nombre important d'élèves qui le remplissait. Chacun bavardait gaiement dans un joyeux vacarme. Pour une étrange raison, la foule semblait principalement tournée vers le côté gauche du couloir, les places contre le mur étant les plus prisées. Alice longea avec précaution la paroi droite. Les garçons et les filles rassemblées ici faisaient tous plusieurs têtes de plus qu'elle. Elle n'avait en principe rien à faire ici. Et c'est justement ce qui la poussait à assouvir sa curiosité. La porte se referma. Elle repéra un groupe aux membres particulièrement grands, probablement des _Dernières-Années_ . La position accroupie lui permettait de voir le mur gauche entre leurs jambes. Alice se demandait ce qu'il avait de si incroyable ce mur. C'est alors qu'il disparut.

Le couloir ouvrait désormais sur un grand espace à ciel ouvert, de forme carrée. Alice cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'y croyant pas. Il y eut de nombreuses exclamations. Au centre de la cour intérieure, plusieurs élèves se tenaient sur un espèce de monticule, composé principalement de bancs et de chaises. Le garçon qui se trouvait au sommet de celui-ci, grand, les cheveux blonds noués en catogan, effectua un rapide geste vers sa gorge avec sa baguette, puis prit la parole, sa voix amplifiée résonnant dans toute la cour :

\- Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que le lieu vous plaît, pour cette fois nous avons décidé de voir grand ! (il tourna sur lui-même en observant chaque côté de la cour, ce qui fit réaliser à Alice que ces derniers comportaient tous un couloir ouvert comme celui dans lequel elle se trouvait) Et au vu de l'engouement qui a mené à un tel rassemblement, je constate que nous avons bien fait ! Si vous êtes venus ici, c'est que vous vous posez de légitimes questions sur l'action du Ministère, sur cette séparation désormais datée de notre monde avec celui des Moldus. Et laissez moi vous rassurer : vous n'êtes pas les seuls, comme vous pouvez le constater ici, mais également en lisant la presse. Partout en Europe, le peuple s'indigne de cette emprise que possède le Ministère sur nos vies. Tandis que le Ministère, lui, est de plus en plus présent, observant tous nos faits et gestes, arrêtant d'honnêtes gens ! La préservation du Secret de notre monde à tout prix, les politiques n'ont pas d'autres motivations. Imaginez. Imaginez quelques instants, une société ou vous pouvez librement aller faire vos courses sur votre _Phoenix Delta_, ou votre _Nimbus 2X_, cela dépend de vos goûts, sans vous soucier d'autre chose que la méthode employée pour ramener tous vos achats sur votre balai ! Imaginez-vous promener votre Hippogriffe sans avoir à jeter un sort de Désillusion pour le dissimuler aux yeux des Moldus... Ça vous plairait un monde comme cela ?

Il laissa son public exprimer son approbation à grand renfort de cris et autres sifflements. Alice était partagée. À quoi pouvait ressembler un monde comme ça ? C'était impensable. Puis le Leader enchaîna sur un ton différent :

\- Et qui est-ce qui nous empêche de faire de ce monde rêvé une réalité ?

\- Le Ministère ! s'empressèrent de répondre les autres élèves qui se trouvaient avec lui sur le tas de bancs et de chaises, tout en levant leurs baguettes vers le ciel couvert.

Alice en vit certains à côté d'elle faire de même. Le Ministère. Toujours lui. Partout. Alice se rappela à temps qu'elle n'était pas censée être ici avant de se lever avec les autres. Un petit cri sortit cependant de sa bouche, directement enveloppé par le vacarme ambiant.

\- Tout à fait ! reprit le Leader. C'est cet ensemble de lois obsolètes, le _Code International du Secret Magique_, appliqué à la lettre par le Ministère, qui nous entrave ! Mais désormais, la communauté magique se rend compte de sa vétusté et souhaite une réforme de ce-dernier ! C'est ainsi que nous héritons du combat de Carlotta Pinkstone, qui a passé sa vie à militer contre le Gouvernement, sans obtenir de résultats probants. Mais les temps ont changé. Les Héritiers de Pinkstone sont présents partout en Europe. Dans nos écoles, des clubs comme le notre se forment.

\- Plus on sera nombreux, plus notre cri d'aspirants à la liberté sera entendu ! C'est pourquoi, depuis que nous sommes officiellement entrés en contact avec les Héritiers d'Europe, notre mission est de convaincre le plus d'étudiants que notre monde n'a plus besoin de se cacher ! clama une fille située un peu en dessous du Leader.

\- D'ailleurs, augmenter notre nombre de partisans nous permet d'être remarqués par les Héritiers. Et je peux déjà vous annoncer que nous sommes désormais parvenus à dépasser les _rosbifs _d'_Hogwarts_ en nombre de membres !

La foule se réjouit à l'annonce de cette victoire. Alice pris conscience pour la première fois de l'ampleur que prenait le mouvement des Héritiers de Pinkstone. Il n'y avait pas qu'en France que le peuple grondait. Même à _Hogwarts_, l'école de magie en Angleterre, des élèves se regroupaient pour recruter de nouveaux _Héritiers._

_\- _Grâce à cette expansion, nous avons maintenant accès à l'_Inexorable_, le journal des Héritiers !

Sur ces mots, des centaines d'exemplaires de cette publication s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir. Chacun tenta d'en obtenir un, par tous les moyens possibles. Quelqu'un trébucha sur les jambes allongées d'Alice. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur. Il se retourna, surpris de voir le sol se plaindre. Une autre personne le bouscula à son tour pour s'emparer d'un exemplaire de _l'Inexorable_ . Cela fit réagir la petite blonde. Elle devait partir, ses amies devaient se demander où elle était. Et puis cette « réunion secrète » ne lui apprendrait rien de plus. Lentement, elle se releva, puis glissa le long du mur jusqu'à la porte du couloir. De nouveaux objets de convoitise l'avaient envahi. Des badges. Abandonnant toutes précautions au vu de cette mêlée humaine, Alice ouvrit la porte et sortit. Elle prit au passage une copie du journal des Héritiers qui traînait part terre.

Une fois de retour dans l'environnement calme qu'était le Palais au moment du repas, Alice se sentit enfin respirer. Elle n'aimait pas la foule. D'autant plus qu'une foule d'élèves âgés dégageait une odeur bien à elle...

_\- Reducio_, murmura t-elle en pointant la publication subversive avec sa baguette.

Le journal diminua de taille et devint à peine plus grand qu'un timbre poste. La jeune fille le mit dans sa poche et entreprit de revenir vers la Salle à Manger.

Kassandra jouait tristement avec l'une des pommes de terre qui traînait dans son assiette. Elle poussa un long soupir.

\- Je ne serais jamais prête !

\- N'importe quoi, tes passes sont super rapides ! rassura Julie.

\- Hé Kass ! Alors ça avance pas trop avec Eliot hein !

\- Regardez-là, ridicule !

\- Pfff...hihi...

La grimace de Kassandra s'accentua. Les rires moqueurs résonnaient dans sa tête.

\- Les écoute pas ok, mmmh...ch'suis chûre qu'il a bien aimé ! lui dit Julie en engloutissant une pomme de terre.

\- C'est pas vrai...

Julie posa ses couverts et saisit les épaules de son amie.

\- Regarde moi dans les yeux, intima t-elle.

Kassandra leva timidement la tête.

\- Bon on va résumer : t'es super jolie, t'es trop forte au Quidditch, et t'es toujours là quand on va pas bien avec les filles ! Alors moi je vais te dire le problème qu'elles ont avec toi ces débiles : t'es bien meilleure qu'elles, regarde, toi t'as osé écrire ce petit mot, et pas les autres, elles sont toutes jalouses je te dis ! Aucune n'est à la hauteur ! T'as un niveau tellement fou qu'Eliot Klein sait même pas comment te répondre !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bah oui je te dis ! Ce qui est important c'est de rester comme tu es, les autres jalouses on s'en fiche ! Et moi je t'aime comme tu es ok ?

Ces mots touchèrent la jeune fille. Julie lui offrait une véritable preuve d'amitié, pendant que...

\- Mais Margot... commença t-elle.

\- Margot on s'en fout ! Elle boude dans son coin, pfff elle vaut pas mieux que les autres ! s'énerva Julie.

C'était vrai. Lorsque la nouvelle comme quoi Kassandra avait écrit sa déclaration d'amour à Eliot Klein s'était propagée parmi les Secondes-Années, Margot était devenue toute rouge et était partie en courant. Lorsqu'elles l'avaient retrouvée, cette dernière avait pris un air hautain et s'était mise à accuser son amie car elle ne lui avait rien dit, qu'elle ne la considérait pas comme une véritable copine. Julie et Alice avaient tenté de lui parler, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Depuis lors, Margot faisait tout pour éviter Kassandra. En cours, elle se mettait à l'extrémité opposée de la table et ne décrochait pas un mot. Au moment du repas, elle préférait la compagnie des sœurs Rosier, deux jumelles identiques qui mettaient du rouge à lèvres criard en Seconde, ce que Kassandra trouvait parfaitement immonde. Lorsque celle-ci entrait dans une pièce, Margot trouvait un prétexte pour la quitter. Julie semblait ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser : tantôt elle prenait la défense de Kassandra, tantôt elle tentait de les réconcilier en parlant avec Margot. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup trop...

\- Ha t'es là toi ! s'exclama Julie, son regard ayant repéré quelque chose derrière le dos de son amie.

Kassandra n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner. La chevelure dorée qui apparut à droite de son champ de vision était suffisante.

\- Pourquoi t'es essoufflée ? T'as couru ? continua Julie.

\- Oui, j'ai vraiment faim ! répondit Alice en empoignant ses couverts avec un petit sourire de soulagement.

Elle ne prit qu'une bouchée avant de se tourner vers Kassandra.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? s'inquiéta t-elle, sa fourchette toujours levée.

Les jours passèrent. La neige tombait sporadiquement sur les Jardins. Les montagnes environnantes se drapaient de blanc. Emmitouflée dans sa cape, Alice étudiait pour la énième fois son exemplaire corné de l'_Inexorable_, qu'elle avait récupéré à la réunion des Héritiers. Le journal était constitué de textes incitant les lecteurs à « se soulever », et détaillait les actions entreprises par le mouvement des Héritiers de Pinkstone. Alice ne comprenait pas la majorité des arguments énoncés, qui nécessitaient un bagage politique et critique minimal.

Bien que cette publication ne s'adressait pas à elle, quelque chose s'en dégageait. Cela était peut être dû à l'encre, ou aux couleurs utilisées, mais Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine empathie pour ces « terroristes » comme le Ministère les décrivait. Dans un sens, ils avaient le même ennemi.

Alice tressaillit. Elle avait la constante impression d'être observée, même ici, à l'intérieur de la Symphonie Féerique. La douce musique qui baignait la pièce ne parvenait pas à apaiser la jeune fille. Elle s'apprêtait ce soir là à faire quelque chose de très risqué. Et c'était probablement son goût du risque et de l'aventure, ainsi que les salutaires enseignements qu'elle espérait en tirer, qui la poussait à s'embarquer dans une pareille aventure.

Le seul passage de _l'Inexorabl_e qui l'intéressait était très bref, et placé parmi les dernières pages. :

_Pour les plus engagés d'entre nous, _

_les Héritiers d'Europe se retrouveront pour un sommet de la plus grande Importance._

Une suite incompréhensible de symboles et runes en tous genres suivait ces lignes dénuées d'indications. Alice avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un message codé, qui révélerait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir à propos de ce rassemblement des Héritiers. En cherchant à la Bibliothèque, assistée de Margot, elle était parvenue à comprendre que ce genre de code nécessitait une clé pour déchiffrer les informations qu'il protégeait. À partir de là, une petite enquête de sa part et une visite du dortoir de Francesco Vexamio - le meneur du club des Héritiers à Beauxbâtons - lui avaient permis d'obtenir la clé. Noter quelque chose d'aussi sensible sur un simple bout de parchemin, lui-même enfermé par un sortilège bénin dans un tiroir, n'était pas très malin.

Elle regarda sa montre : il était temps. En quelques secondes, elle fut debout sur la vieille souche moussue. L'instant d'après, elle disparaissait dans un craquement.

Alice tomba à genoux sur le sol gelé. Ses poumons s'étaient brutalement vidés. Elle étouffait. La panique s'empara d'elle. Elle avait raté son _transplanage_, la méthode utilisée par les sorciers majeurs pour voyager très rapidement. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Levant les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas sa destination. De nombreux troncs dépouillés s'élevaient tout autour de la jeune fille. Les rayons de Lune éclairaient faiblement l'endroit. Le bruit du vent qui s'immisçait entre les arbres lui glaça le sang. Elle se leva péniblement. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle identifia de nouveaux sons : de multiples craquements, plus ou moins forts, des voix...des cris. Alice se concentra pour _transplaner_. Rien. Elle avait beau visualiser parfaitement cette falaise en bord de mer, ses pieds ne voulaient pas quitter ce sol boueux.

\- Sécurisez le périmètre ! tonna une voix dans la nuit, sur sa droite.

Elle comprit. Son pire cauchemar s'était réalisé : _Ils_ l'avaient piégée. Des pas. Ils se rapprochaient. Ils venaient de toutes les directions. D'autres cris. Des jets de lumière. Paniquée, Alice se mit à courir dans une direction au hasard. Des exclamations se firent entendre. C'était tout proche. Une lueur se manifesta. Une vague de chaleur la transperça. Des flammes. Partout. Elle entrevit des silhouettes portant de longs manteaux qui braillaient des ordres, combattant l'incendie. Les _Aurors_ du Ministère. Leurs agents d'élite. Une gerbe mauve passa à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'adrénaline restreignait sa peur. Elle dévia à peine le tir suivant d'un large mouvement désespéré de baguette. Le sol vibra. Puis il y eut un craquement, parfaitement audible. Quelqu'un venait de réussir à transplaner. Elle devait y arriver à son tour.

\- Ne les laissez pas s'échapper !

Alice pensa très fort à l'herbe battue par le vent...aux détails de la roche...aux remous de l'océan.

L'odeur inaltérable des embruns, du sel. Le vent puissant qui repoussait ses cheveux en arrière. Le bruit des vagues qui se brisaient sur les rochers en contrebas. Elle y était parvenue. Cette fois, c'était le bon endroit. Elle reprit doucement son souffle avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Au loin, au milieu d'un champ de buissons épineux, se dressait une curieuse construction que connaissait bien Alice. L'astre nocturne éclairait pâlement la structure longiligne. Mais la lampe de celle-ci, située en principe en son sommet, ne balayait pas les flots. En réalité, aucune lumière, aucune vie n'émanait du phare abandonné. Un léger craquement retentit à côté d'elle. La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Quelqu'un s'avança sur la pierre, ses pas se dirigeant vers la sinistre tour. Alice jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. D'autres silhouettes apparurent. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. L'assemblée des Héritiers de Pinkstone allait se dérouler ici. Et elle était plus que jamais décidée à trouver un moyen pour échapper à la vigilance suffocante du Ministère.

Bien plus tard, elle s'écroula sur son lit, sans se donner la peine de se déshabiller. Sa motivation venait de se renforcer. Elle disposait désormais de solutions pour déjouer la surveillance constante du Gouvernement.


	13. Poussière Incisive

Les semaines passèrent, et l'inquiétude d'Alice s'insinua de plus en plus fréquemment dans son esprit. Ce changement d'attitude fut remarqué par ses amies, mais elle leur rassura en leur disant que c'était les examens de fin d'année qui commençait à la faire stresser. Cependant, Kassandra n'était pas dupe. Alice ne stressait pas pour les examens. Elle n'avait jamais d'ailleurs été auparavant préoccupée par le travail scolaire. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose qui l'empêchait manifestement de dormir, comme l'avait remarqué son amie en trouvant une nuit son lit vide. Mais Kassandra ne creusa pas plus loin, et assuma que c'était les récentes manifestations et autres démonstrations de force de ces terroristes, les « Héritiers de Pinkstone » qui l'angoissaient, comme bon nombre d'élèves.

En effet, les journées de la jolie rousse devenaient de plus en plus denses et épuisantes. Il y avait tout d'abord l'accélération du rythme en cours par les enseignants pour être sûr de boucler les programmes. Mais c'était sans compter sur les commentaires haineux qu'on lui adressait en permanence. Sur le chemin menant au Palais, à voix basse en la fixant hostilement aux repas, dans les couloirs bondés, ou bien encore en plein cours, gratuitement. Lorsque ceux-ci ne concernaient que sa couleur de cheveux, elle n'en tenait pas compte, mais certains étaient bien plus créatifs et savait où frapper pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. On lui rappelait par exemple chaque jour que son équipe risquait de se faire purement et simplement exclure du championnat pour cette année, et que c'était bien fait pour des _tricheurs_ comme eux. Leur match contre les Griffes Sauvages avait été gagné de très peu, les insultes vociférées par une partie de la foule rendant chaque action difficile à effectuer. Ses amies parvenaient toujours à calmer les choses, lui chuchotant doucement de ne pas les écouter, qu'ils étaient tous jaloux de son talent sur un balai. Poussée à bout, Kassandra devenait chaque jour de plus en plus irritante.

Un soir de Février, Kassandra se retrouva seule au Pavillon. Margot et Julie étaient au Palais. L'une pour son cours de guitare, l'autre avec les amis de sa sœur, afin de travailler son coup de crayon, dans l'optique d'intégrer les Beaux-Arts de l'école. Alice s'était discrètement éclipsée elle ne savait où. Complètement désintéressée de l'exercice qu'elle devait rendre pour le lendemain, la tête appuyée sur son bras, elle observait les occupants du Salon. La plupart travaillaient en groupe, discutant entre eux. Certains rires se faisaient également entendre de temps à autre. Quelques élèves étaient isolés des autres, plongés dans leur travail, ou le nez dans un livre.

_Je donnerai tout pour être comme eux, on les remarque pas, on les laisse tranquille, ils se font pas cracher dessus tout le temps..._ se dit-elle.

\- Tic...tac.. ! C'est bientôt qu'on va savoir Kass...

Cette voix. L'adjectif insupportable ne lui correspondait plus...il n'était pas assez agressif.

_Ne l'écoute pas...ne l'écoute pas...ne l'écoute pas... _pensa t-elle très fort, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Alice entendit un bruit sourd venant du bas de l'escalier, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser le pied sur la première marche de ce dernier.

\- Kassandra ! cria la voix de Clémentine avec colère.

Lorsque la petite blonde eut atteint le rez-de-chaussée après s'être dépêchée, elle découvrit une drôle de scène en plein milieu du Salon du Pavillon. Son amie flamboyait, la rage et les larmes luttaient sur son visage, sans que l'une des deux émotions ne parvienne à prendre le dessus. Leur Tutrice préférée la retenait par les épaules, empêchant Kassandra d'en découdre avec son adversaire. Et cette dernière ne pouvait être que cette infâme peste... Alice avait la certitude qu'en l'absence de Clémentine, représentante de l'autorité de la Direction, elle n'aurait pas cherché très longtemps dans son répertoire de sorts pour effacer le sourire sadique d'Emma Simon.

\- Tu tombes bien Alice, faut que tu m'aides à calmer ta pote ! l'interpella la Tutrice lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

\- Laisse, ça va je suis calme ! s'écria Kassandra. Le ton de sa voix trahissait le fait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

\- Écoutez moi bien les filles, je vais être claire : je veux pas savoir qui a commencé cette fois, je veux bien être sympa, mais si ça se reproduit je vous colle une retenue à toutes les deux ! Donc vous partez chacune de votre côté, et je veux plus entendre parler de vous ce soir ! Et dépêchez vous, faut vraiment que j'aille réviser mon _Arithmancie _! tonna Clémentine qui n'avait manifestement pas apprécié d'être dérangée en pleine séance de révisions.

Elle lâcha Kassandra en direction d'Alice, sans la lâcher du regard. La rousse se jeta dans les bras de son amie avec une telle force, que celle-ci faillit bien tomber en arrière.

\- J'en peux plus...sanglota t-elle, la tête dans la chevelure dorée.

Alice vit avec satisfaction l'air suffisant disparaître du visage de la tortionnaire de son amie. La Tutrice semblait la réprimander à voix basse, ne voulant probablement pas montrer ouvertement à Kassandra qu'elle prenait sa défense.

\- Viens on s'en va forte tête, chuchota t-elle doucement.

Elle prit la main de son amie et sortit avec elle du Salon en empruntant une volée de marches que personne ne remarquait d'ordinaire. Elles débouchèrent dans un couloir aux murs peu décorés, fait assez rare pour être remarqué au sein de l'Académie.

Des chandeliers accrochés à intervalle régulier l'éclairaient vivement, tandis qu'un petit nombre de cadres lui donnait quelques touches de couleur. Kassandra ne s'étonna pas de les voir inoccupés, après tout les personnages de ces oeuvres d'art avaient eux aussi le droit de s'échapper. Alice n'empruntait pas ce passage pour la première fois, c'était évident au vu de sa démarche assurée. Elle savait parfaitement où aller. Cependant, le couloir n'était pas bien long, et elles furent bientôt stoppées par un mur. Le plus grand des tableaux de l'endroit y était accroché. Il dépeignait un environnement à la végétation abondante, touffue, et incroyablement colorée. Une silhouette juste esquissée, si bien qu'il était compliqué de déterminer son genre, se trouvait au centre de la toile, lovée sur ce qui paraissait être un champignon géant. Alice rejeta subitement ses cheveux en arrière, dévoilant ses sublimes boucles d'oreilles qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Puis elle leva sa main gauche, paume ouverte, orientée vers la peinture, et la plaça contre sa tempe. Elle effectua ensuite un petit mouvement en la décalant vers la gauche, coupant le contact avec sa tête, comme si elle indiquait une direction avec. Kassandra fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, encore secouée par sa récente altercation. La silhouette du tableau sembla s'éveiller. Alice répéta le mouvement. Le personnage lui répondit par un geste similaire. Kassandra sentit la chaleur de la peau de son amie s'évanouir lorsque cette dernière la lâcha pour joindre ses deux pouces levés au niveau de sa poitrine. Le signe qu'elle effectua était aussi précis qu'incompréhensible pour la jolie rousse : Alice bougea simplement l'une de ses mains d'avant en arrière, sans rompre le contact avec l'autre, tout en gardant son pouce levé. À partir de ce moment, le rythme de la conversation entre la petite blonde et la silhouette du tableau s'intensifia, les signes s'enchaînant fluidement des deux côtés. Kassandra remarqua que son amie accentuait volontairement les expressions de son visage durant cette discussion silencieuse.

Au bout d'un moment, Alice fit un dernier geste en effectuant avec sa main un mouvement partant de son menton et allant vers l'avant, puis le couloir fut d'un seul coup plongé dans le noir. Elle eut tout juste le temps de reprendre la main de son amie dans la sienne, lorsque la lumière revint. Il s'agissait du même endroit, à quelques exceptions près : les escaliers derrière elles avaient disparu, remplacés par un mur uni. Celui qui leur barrait encore la route quelques instants plus tôt s'était également transformé : une grande porte en bois remplaçait le tableau muet. De nouveau, Alice n'hésita pas. Elle tourna la poignée et tira.

La température changea. Les cheveux des deux élèves se mirent à onduler doucement. La silhouette massive des hautes tours du Palais était parfaitement visible dans le ciel dégagé. Alice entraîna son amie au bord du toit. Le point de vue sur le tracé parfait des Jardins était magnifique, étant donné que le Pavillon s'élançait bien au dessus des arbres. Mais de nuit, il était nécessaire de lever la tête pour apprécier le plus beau spectacle éternel et naturel qui pouvait exister. Une multitude d'étoiles, appartenant à un nombre astronomique de galaxies, rivalisaient d'éclat.

\- C'est trop beau... souffla Kassandra.

\- C'est une nuit sans lune... commenta Alice.

Les yeux écarquillés, la jolie rousse scrutait le ciel avec émerveillement. Quelque chose de particulier attira son attention.

\- T'as vu celle-là ? On dirait qu'elle bouge ! Et puis elle clignote en rouge...tu crois que c'est le moment de faire un vœu ?

Alice pouffa.

\- Fais en un si tu veux, mais je pense que c'est plus un truc de Moldu qui vole...

\- Ils sont marrants les Moldus, même sans balais et sans magie ils peuvent faire les mêmes trucs que nous !

\- Ouais, enfin pas vraiment tout...

Alice murmura quelque chose. Il y eut un crépitement. Puis l'obscurité fut dispersée par l'apparition de flammes bleues dans sa main gauche ouverte. Bien que les flammes ne consumaient aucun combustible, l'énergie dégagée était assez importante pour réchauffer les deux élèves. La lueur vacillante du sortilège éclairait le petit sourire de Kassandra. La tristesse subsistait sur son visage, mais celle-ci ne pouvait lutter contre la nature radieuse de la jeune fille.

\- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça, c'est trop pratique ! s'enthousiasma t-elle.

\- Mouais je verrais, c'est pas drôle si je peux plus t'impressionner avec ce que je sais faire, répondit Alice d'un ton espiègle.

\- Pfff, comme si j'avais besoin d'un petit tour de magie pour être impressionnée par ma blondinette préférée, chuchota t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

Alice ne répondit pas. Les paroles de Kassandra la touchèrent beaucoup. C'était une personne formidable, il n'était même pas imaginable qu'elle puisse la perdre. Et pourtant...Son obsession grandissante l'éloignait de ses amies. L'éloignait de la jolie rousse qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Elle le sentait. Ce n'est pas la température qui la fit imperceptiblement frissonner.

Les deux filles continuèrent d'observer la voûte étoilée. L'une d'entre elles y cherchait quelque chose de précis. L'autre était complètement absorbée pour remarquer la petite forme qui sortit de l'ombre et vint se poser sur le garde-corps en pierre du toit. Alice s'approcha brusquement en lâchant pour la deuxième fois la main de son amie.

\- Hé fais attention ! se plaignit cette dernière qui avait soudainement vu disparaître le support de sa tête.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Alice en se penchant sur le petit animal chétif éclairé par les flammes.

Des oreilles pointues, de minuscules yeux noirs, le tout encadré de larges ailes de la même couleur. Avec une infime précaution, la jeune fille détacha d'un coup de baguette exact un minuscule carré de papier solidement accroché à l'une des pattes de la chauve-souris. Un autre coup de baguette plus tard, et le message s'était transformé en une enveloppe de bonne taille. L'historien s'était parfaitement adapté à cette nouvelle méthode de communication. Alice avait prétexté que ce changement était dû au fait que l'école avait refusé qu'elle fasse un exposé sur les pirates sorciers, mais qu'elle voulait tout de même continuer à explorer ce sujet qui lui plaisait tant. _Sir Bragnam_ lui avait répondu qu'il en avait été de même pour sa thèse il y a quelques années, et qu'il ne laisserait pas une nouvelle fois le Ministère censurer cette époque trouble.

\- C'est marrant comment tu reçois ton courrier... remarqua Kassandra, qui regardait par dessus l'épaule de son amie.

Fébrile, Alice utilisa une dernière fois la magie pour éteindre les flammes bleues qui dansaient sur sa paume. Les ténèbres les engloutirent de nouveau.

\- Je suis pas stupide, tu reçois une lettre sans utiliser de hibou, la nuit, c'est louche. Et quand c'est louche moi je veux savoir. continua la jeune fille d'un ton accusateur.

Son amie ne répondit pas. Elle réfléchissait. Limiter le nombre de mensonges était capital pour garantir leur crédibilité.

\- Vraiment ça me soûle, tu dois me dire ce que tu fabriques. T'as pas le choix. Plus de secrets. Je veux comprendre Alice. Tous ces trucs bizarres que tu fais. J'ai peur pour toi ! s'emporta Kassandra.

Elle était vraiment insistante. Et il était compliqué d'éviter la question. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Alice ne la connaissait que trop bien pour penser le contraire. Fort heureusement pour elle, son esprit était parfaitement taillé pour répondre à ce genre de problématiques.

\- C'est ma sœur... commença t-elle.

\- Ta sœur ? Ta sœur qui travaille au Ministère ? Celle qui t'as envoyé tes boucles d'oreilles ? la coupa vivement Kassandra.

\- Oui, c'est ma sœur qui m'a envoyé cette lettre, expliqua Alice.

L'absence de lumière ne permettait pas à son amie de déceler ce tic précis du visage d'Alice, presque insignifiant, mais connu de son proche entourage. Celui-ci révélait le mensonge. Elle n'avait bien entendu pas la moindre idée de l'identité de l' « admirateur » secret qui lui avait offert les bijoux, ou qui s'était tout simplement trompé en écrivant l'adresse. Pour le moment, personne n'était venu les réclamer.

\- Et pourquoi elle n'utilise pas les hiboux pour transporter ses lettres comme tout le monde ?

\- Justement...c'est compliqué...on la surveille...elle ne travaille plus pour le Ministère.

\- Comment ça ? Elle est en danger ? s'inquiéta de nouveau Kassandra.

\- Écoute, je vais tout te dire, mais c'est très dangereux, c'est pour ça que ça doit rester secret !

\- Je sais garder les secrets, ne t'inquiète pas, raconte moi tout, ça t'aidera ! l'encouragea son amie, dont la curiosité ne demandait qu'à être assouvie.

\- OK, alors ma sœur est...une Héritière de Pinkstone.

Tout s'imbriquait impeccablement. Kassandra ne répondit pas. Alice pouvait presque sentir sa surprise. Elle eut un mouvement précipité, et l'instant d'après la petite blonde se sentit étreindre intensément.

\- Je suis tellement désolée...je savais pas...et moi qui t'embête avec mes histoires... murmura Kassandra.

\- C'est normal, t'en fais pas pour moi...

\- Dis pas ça ! T'es obligée de parler à ta sœur en secret, ta sœur la terroriste ! Tout est clair maintenant, et je suis contente que tu m'aies tout dit. Je ne vais pas te lâcher.

Kassandra promit de veiller aux côtés d'Alice pendant toute la nuit. Quelques minutes après ce serment, elle s'endormit sur son lit, les émotions ayant eut raison d'elle. Margot et Julie rentrèrent assez tard du Palais. L'une semblait anormalement ravie, tandis que l'autre était d'une humeur bougonne.

\- D'après les profs, j'ai encore pleeein de boulot, les portraits ça suffit pas, ils veulent voir plus ! râla Julie.

\- J'ai fait une superbe rencontre ! se réjouit Margot en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Alice.

Cette dernière leur raconta la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt dans le Salon.

\- Pauvre Kass, faut plus la quitter, elle n'est jamais tranquille ! fulmina Julie.

\- C'est quand même fou, dès qu'on la laisse toute seule il se passe des trucs, elle pourrait faire un peu attention ! s'exclama Margot.

Bien qu'elle s'était un petit peu calmée depuis que Kassandra avait fait sa déclaration à Eliot Klein, Margot gardait toujours un très fort ressentiment envers cette dernière.

\- Tu sais bien ce que raconte Emma, cette fille est une saloperie de _Sang-Mêlé_ ! À la place de Kass t'aurais fait pareil ! rétorqua Julie.

\- Eh bah peut être pas justement, moi je sais me contrôler...

\- Mais n'importe quoi, toi on t'insulte pas tout le temps, tu peux pas imaginer !

\- Donc moi on s'en fiche de ce qui m'arrive ? Il y en a que pour Kass encore une fois ?

Voyant que les choses s'envenimaient, Alice se désintéressa de la conversation et glissa une main sous son oreiller. L'enveloppe que la chauve-souris lui avait apportée y était toujours. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'ouvrir tout de suite. Et l'attente aurait été bien plus insupportable si elle avait su à l'avance que ce message l'enverrai à l'autre bout du monde.

Les bottes serties d'or balayaient la terre à chacun de ses pas, dessinant de fines empreintes dans son sillage. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir marché pendant des heures. Des petites gouttes de sang perlaient de ses genoux meurtris. La fatigue l'envahissait petit à petit. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient courbaturés.

L'horizon n'était plus qu'une vague tâche floue.

Elle trébucha puis tomba à genoux sur le sol desséché. Le contact soudain de la plaie ouverte avec la terre brûlante lui arracha un cri. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, ou bien quelques minutes, elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Pas maintenant.

Puisant dans ses dernières réserves de volonté, elle sentit à nouveau le sang couler dans ses veines. Sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal et son cœur pulsait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, irriguant ses membres, lui insufflant une énergie nouvelle. La jeune fille se releva lentement, inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux.

Elle vit le rouge éclatant tapissant les alentours. Elle vit le ciel bleu. Elle sentit la chaleur écrasante du soleil sur sa peau. Elle examina une nouvelle fois sa montre, sans grand espoir. Les aiguilles de cette dernière tournaient à vive allure, comme perturbées par une force invisible. Elle savait cependant que le temps viendrait à lui manquer. Elle se remit en route, pressant le pas, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant au gré du vent.

Après une courte ascension parmi les pierres chaudes du désert, les bras écorchés par les arbustes secs entre lesquels elle s'était glissée, le manoir se dévoila enfin devant ses yeux.

Niché en contrebas, au milieu d'une plaine aussi rouge qu'aride, la solide bâtisse se tenait là depuis de nombreuses années, battue par la poussière du désert, qui avait coloré sa façade de bois d'un pourpre sombre. En cette heure avancée de la matinée, les habitants n'étaient visibles nul part. Et pour cause, cet édifice était en réalité la retraite fortifiée d'un puissant sorcier, probablement mort depuis longtemps. Cependant, les murailles invisibles mises en place par celui-ci s'étendaient toujours du sable du désert aux cieux, conservant son savoir d'une cloche mortelle impénétrable. En théorie du moins.

Cela s'apparente à la mécanique complexe d'une serrure de coffre-fort : il suffit d'un rien, d'une pression à un endroit précis, d'un engrenage faible qui se brise, et toute cette belle horlogerie s'effondre sur elle-même, meurtrie en son sein par une technique experte qui la surpasse. Par une chaleur écrasante, sous un soleil de plomb, d'un mouvement bref, il se passa exactement la même chose. Un cercle de poussière d'un diamètre colossal apparu autour du manoir, révélant les défenses de l'endroit. Désormais visible, haute dans le ciel, la cloche transparente sembla vibrer très fortement, avant de s'évanouir sans un bruit. Deux jets de lumière vinrent frapper la façade, traversant le bâtiment de part en part, illuminant chaque porte dérobée, chaque couloir secret, chaque pièce dissimulée.

Tandis que la poussière retombait sur le sol, elle boita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement d'elle-même, déversant une impressionnante tornade composée de pierres tranchantes, de sable décapant et mue par une énergie inhumaine. La petite fille se protégea presque instantanément, un bouclier lumineux déviant la cascade de projectiles sauvages. Le soleil, la roche rouge, la façade de la bâtisse : plus rien n'était visible. La tempête emplissait tout l'espace disponible, à l'exception d'une petite zone où l'intrus résistait. Un formidable combat entre l'humain et les forces de la nature s'engagea alors : la tornade magique tentait d'écraser le seul moyen de défense de son ennemie, manquant à plusieurs reprises de définitivement le supprimer, labourant les bras de la jeune fille qui hurla de douleur. En comparant la taille et la puissance percevable des deux adversaires, il aurait été stupide de parier sur l'humain, qui allait de toute façon, c'était presque sûr, rapidement céder sous la force incommensurable de l'anomalie météorologique. Cependant, cette étroitesse d'esprit aurait occasionné de lourdes pertes au parieur. En effet, l'Homme a toujours évolué en anéantissant la nature pour faire perdurer son règne. Mais plus encore, le Sorcier lui, la domine, la dompte et la domestique. Alors ce qui devait arriver arriva : la petite fille continuait de résister, et sa barrière magique fut bientôt beaucoup plus importante, enfin de taille à rivaliser avec la tornade. Le bras entier qui tenait la baguette de pin tremblait, encaissant toute l'énergie provoquée par le choc de la tempête sur le bouclier. Des gouttes de sueur se mêlaient aux cheveux dorés, avant de disparaître dans le vent. Son sort de protection était désormais tellement puissant qu'il pouvait être vu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tel un filet démesuré, ce dernier finit par engloutir totalement la tempête, disparaissant en même temps que cette dernière, laissant seule la jeune fille meurtrie, alors que la poussière retombait pour de bon tout autour.

Elle leva les yeux vers la porte grande ouverte. L'odeur du vieux papier, si caractéristique de ces temples de la connaissance, lui emplit les narines. Un sourire difficile s'étira alors sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle passait enfin la porte de l'une des plus légendaires bibliothèques du monde.


	14. Marques Méprisantes

Kassandra s'éveilla. Autour d'elle ses camarades du dortoir s'affairaient, bordant leurs lits, préparant leur sac, se recoiffant à l'aide des miroirs sur les murs et pour les plus avancées, enfilaient leurs robes d'uniformes. C'était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances d'Hiver. Elle s'assit sur le côté de son lit, se frotta les yeux et observa son amie qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit à sa droite. Ses cheveux blonds étaient sales, ses habits jetés en boule au pied de son lit, maculés de poussière cuivrée. Une expression inquiète s'installa sur le visage de Kassandra. De toute évidence, Alice s'était encore promenée cette nuit, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Peut être qu'elle montait simplement sur le toit du Pavillon et qu'elle observait les étoiles, en pensant à sa sœur traquée qui devait se terrer quelque part ? Mais d'où pouvait donc venir cette poussière rougeâtre ? Elle était sûre de ne jamais avoir vu pareille couleur dans les Jardins.

C'est à ce moment là que Kassandra remarqua un détail, anodin au premier abord. La chemise de nuit d'Alice avait légèrement glissé, révélant son épaule. Son amie étouffa un cri. Creusées dans la chair de la petite blonde, d'étranges lignes sombres semblaient remonter de son bras, s'entremêlant sur son épaule. Les marques s'arrêtaient à la base de son cou.

\- Coucou Kass ! Alors comme ça t'es pas encore levée ? l'interpella vivement une charmante métisse bien plus âgée qu'elle, aux cheveux noirs bouclés.

Sa robe d'uniforme bleu-pâle s'accordait à la perfection avec ses yeux. Un insigne doré représentant un cygne luisait sur sa poitrine.

\- Oh si ne t'inquiète pas Clem...

Kassandra bailla à s'en détacher la mâchoire.

\- Mais oui c'est ça, un peu d'aide ne te fera pas de mal !

Avant qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de protester, la Tutrice du dortoir la traîna sous la douche. L'eau était froide. Elle y retrouva Julie qui faisait la grimace, apparemment victime du même traitement.

Les cheveux encore mouillés, elles attrapèrent les robes que leur jeta Clémentine, puis se précipitèrent sur leurs effets personnels pour s'habiller.

\- Allez dépêchez-vous ! Ce que vous êtes lentes les filles ! s'impatienta la Tutrice en s'adressant à toutes les occupantes de la pièce. Pour rappel les cours commencent dans cinq minutes, alors la course jusqu'au Palais n'est plus en option !

Il y eut des petits cris aigus et l'agitation déjà présente se mua en vacarme assourdissant. On se poussait devant les miroirs, criait sous la douche qui n'avait pas le temps de chauffer, les esprits s'échauffaient et les mots d'esprits pleuvaient. Les deux amies remarquèrent l'absence de Margot.

\- Et puis vous direz à votre copine d'utiliser autre chose qu'un sortilège de Sommeil Profond si elle n'arrive pas à dormir, je n'ai pas le temps de la réveiller, dit Clémentine à l'attention de Kassandra et de Julie, en désignant le lit d'Alice de la tête, avant de sortir dans le couloir.

\- Tu sais pourquoi elle dort pas ? demanda Julie en s'approchant du lit où Alice dormait toujours, insensible au tumulte ambiant.

\- Non je sais pas...depuis quelques temps elle a l'air bizarre...répondit Kassandra de façon évasive, en remarquant que l'horrible blessure sur l'épaule de la petite blonde avait disparu.

_Après tout je n'étais pas vraiment réveillée avant la douche, j'ai du rêver... _songea Kassandra.

Un peu rassurée, elle tenta de peigner rapidement les cheveux flamboyants de son reflet dans l'un des miroirs de la pièce, attrapa son sac, sortit du dortoir et couru aussi vite qu'elle le put pour rattraper Julie qui se hâtait déjà sur le chemin du Palais.

Le vent fouetta les fenêtres de l'école pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Une, deux, trois puis une dizaine de gouttes vinrent humidifier sa tenue sombre. La pluie était quelque chose que l'on pouvait qualifier de rare au sein de l'Académie. L'orage qui se préparait l'était encore plus. Sans que l'on puisse vraiment l'expliquer, le domaine entier de l'école possédait une sorte de micro-climat : la plupart des végétaux gardaient leurs feuilles vertes tout au long de l'année et fleurissaient avec abondance au printemps. Les brèves averses qui survenaient quelques fois n'avaient aucun impact sur leur cycle de vie. La neige qui tombait profusément en Décembre et en Janvier ne perturbait pas non plus leur développement. En réalité, le département de Botanique de l'Académie gardait jalousement ce secret qui intriguait leurs confrères du monde entier.

\- Hé Kass, t'es avec nous ?

Le capitaine des _Serres Vengeresses_, Thomas Rajden, avait réquisitionné le terrain de Quidditch pour une séance d'entraînement supplémentaire en fin de journée. Alice ne s'était pas montrée en cours. Kassandra était de plus en plus inquiète.

La balle passa à deux mètres devant elle. Trop tard. Elle avait raté la passe d'Hugo Hoffmann, son coéquipier des _Serres Vengeresses_.

\- Putain Kass fais gaffe ! rugit ce dernier, avant de plonger et de récupérer le Souafle en plein vol.

\- Désolé ! répondit-elle.

Les trois poursuiveurs repartirent à toute vitesse à l'autre bout du terrain, adoptant tour à tour diverses formations de vol. La balle rouge circulait entre eux de façon fluide, mais Kassandra peinait à se concentrer. L'image de l'épaule meurtrie de son amie s'imposait désormais dans sa tête.

_Elle est peut-être à l'infirmerie_, pensa t-elle.

En arrivant devant les anneaux dorés, la plus jeune titulaire de l'équipe arma le bras puis tira lamentablement, perturbée. Son tir manqua l'anneau de droite de cinq mètres.

\- Kassandra ! cria Thomas, hors de lui.

L'intéressée se posa à côté de lui, toute penaude.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as pas réussi un seul tir, sans parler de ta façon de voler !

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça aujourd'hui...

\- On a tous nos problèmes Kass, mais ce match est extrêmement important ! T'as conscience que si on perd, le haut du classement devient hors d'at...

L'attrapeuse de l'équipe, Lucie Leroy, le coupa dans sa tirade :

\- Fous lui la paix Thomas ! Tu vois pas qu'elle ne va pas bien ? Oublie un peu ton match deux minutes et occupe toi du moral de tes joueurs ! Surtout avec ces connards de _Lynx _qui nous pourrissent la vie !

\- Mais...

\- Viens avec moi ma chérie, tu vas me raconter ce qui ne va pas.

Sur ces mots elle passa d'un geste protecteur un bras musclé autour de l'épaule de Kassandra, puis tourna les talons, entraînant cette dernière avec elle, sous le regard hébété de leurs coéquipiers.

\- Bon alors qu'est ce qui se passe ma petite Kass ? C'est ces enfoirés de mauvais joueurs ? T'en peux plus ? demanda gentiment Lucie en s'asseyant sur le banc des vestiaires.

Kassandra, tendue, jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle se sentait bien avec Lucie, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle pouvait lui parler d'Alice.

\- Oui...mais ça fait des semaines que ça dure...il y a autre chose...

\- Tu peux tout me raconter tu sais, faut se serrer les coudes entre filles !

Kassandra ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'elle avait cru voir sur l'épaule d'Alice. On la prendrai pour une folle, ou pire, elle attirerait des ennuis à son amie, et elle en avait bien assez comme ça. À la place Kassandra répondit simplement, en baissant les yeux :

\- Mon amie Alice est bizarre en ce moment...

\- Ah...et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Elle ne dort plus du tout...elle paraît complètement ailleurs...

Lucie parut très concernée.

\- Ouh là oui c'est pas super ça...quelque chose doit la préoccuper...

\- Oui...mais elle ne veut pas dire quoi !

\- Il faut que tu parles avec elle, tu peux pas la laisser comme ça, c'est ta pote non ? dit Lucie en retirant son maillot, exposant son corps athlétique.

\- Oui t'as raison, il faut que je trouve le bon moment juste...

\- Exactement ! s'écria la grande blonde en changeant de soutien-gorge.

Kassandra observa furtivement la poitrine de Lucie.

_Je vais en avoir des comme ça ?_ se demanda t-elle en enfilant son propre uniforme.

\- Et puis clairement ça te soulagera aussi, t'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour elle ! Faut que tu fasses ça ma belle ! conclut l'attrapeuse des Serres Vengeresses.

Sous les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient maintenant de manière continue, Lucie et sa protégée rentrèrent au Palais. Elles se séparèrent une fois à l'intérieur, Lucie incitant une énième fois Kassandra à parler à Alice, avant de s'éloigner vers l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Kassandra se rendit dans l'aile Est, et se retrouva juste derrière son professeur de Potions qui parlait avec l'une de ses collègues. Cette dernière paraissait très inquiète.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ? Toute cette agitation...certains deviennent fous ! dit-elle.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde moderne ma chère, où il suffit d'une étincelle pour enflammer toute une population...

\- Mais que fait le Ministère ? Protéger les gens n'est donc pas la priorité ?

\- Le problème c'est qu'ici c'est clairement le Ministère qui est visé. Cela reste entre nous, mais voyez vous j'ai un membre de ma famille au département de la Sécurité Intérieure. Et il m'expliquait qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose. D'une part car une importante mobilisation de moyens amène un grand risque pour le secret de notre monde, d'autre part car le sommet de la hiérarchie leur interdit formellement.

\- Réellement ? Le Ministère ne fait rien pour empêcher cette « chasse aux terroristes » ? s'exclama la femme, profondément choquée.

\- Je vous avoue qu'il y a très probablement des choses que l'on ne nous dit pas dans cette affaire, à commencer par cette soudaine activité des Aurors partout en Europe.

\- Vous pensez alors...que les...les Aurors paricipent à la traque des Héritiers de Pinkstone ?

\- Je ne me prononcerai pas ma chère, mais si c'est le cas, notre gouvernement aura à répondre de ses agissements devant la Confédération... conclut le professeur de Potions en ouvrant une porte.

Il fit signe à sa collègue de passer et aperçut Kassandra.

\- Mademoiselle Rosales, vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? s'étonna t-il.

Brusquement arrachée à sa réflexion, Kassandra se rendit compte qu'elle s'était aventurée dans les locaux administratifs sans raison valable. À vrai dire l'explication qu'elle allait devoir avoir avec Alice avait occupé ses pensées depuis qu'elle avait quitté Lucie.

\- Euh...je reviens d'un entraînement spécial...j'avais un parchemin à rapporter... bredouilla t-elle rapidement en rougissant avant de tourner les talons, marchant le plus vite possible sur le damier au sol.

Elle ne ralentit qu'une fois arrivée dans le couloir des vestiaires de danse. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et attendit que la cloche sonne. Enfin l'une des portes s'ouvrit. Kassandra allait se précipiter à l'entrée du vestiaire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les filles qui sortaient de ce dernier n'étaient pas de son âge. Sara lui dit bonjour en passant à côté d'elle.

\- Tu diras à ma sœur que les épreuves de sélection des Beaux-Arts vont bientôt commencer, c'est Camille qui me l'a dit ! lui dit-elle gaiement.

La jolie rousse acquiesça.

\- Oh Sara tu vas raconter ou pas ? s'écria l'une de ses amies qui s'étaient arrêtées à l'entrée du couloir.

\- Oui oui j'arrive ! À plus ! répondit la grande sœur de Julie en se précipitant en gloussant vers ces-dernières.

Kassandra observa avec intérêt les Sixièmes-Années qui sortaient du vestiaire. Elles jacassaient, certaines en triturant leurs cheveux avec leurs baguettes, d'autres en ajustant leur uniforme. Quelques minutes après que la dernière d'entre elles - élégante avec des petites lunettes et un ruban bleu dans les cheveux - se soit éclipsée, une autre porte s'ouvrit. Et cette fois c'était la bonne. Julie émergea du vestiaire, furibonde. Le haut de sa robe bleu-pâle était attaché n'importe comment. Kassandra insista pour arranger sa tenue, pendant que son amie lui narrait les raisons de sa colère.

\- L'_autre_ m'a donné un coup de canne dans les jambes ! Ça fait super mal ! Et je me suis pas laissée faire ! explosa t-elle.

\- Si t'étais pas rentrée dans le jeu d'Emma aussi... intervint Margot.

Contrairement à Julie, son uniforme était impeccablement enfilé et ses longs cheveux blonds rassemblés en une natte parfaite. Le même blond qu'Alice. Cela ne rassura pas Kassandra qui enfila son sac sur ses épaules et s'exclama :

\- Il faut qu'on trouve Alice, j'en ai marre, je veux savoir ce qu'elle a !

\- Où tu veux qu'elle soit ? On est allées à l'Infirmerie ce midi, elle n'y était pas ! répondit Margot.

\- Pareil au Pavillon ! dit Julie qui en avait complètement oubliée sa fureur, même s'il en restait des traces sur son visage.

\- On a forcément oublié un endroit...elle a pas pu s'envoler enfin ! se concentra Kassandra en se grattant la tête.

Margot se frappa le front.

\- Je sais où elle est ! On aurait dû aller tout de suite là-bas ! s'écria t-elle en s'élançant au pas de course.

\- Mais tu vas où ? lui cria Kassandra avant de la suivre.

\- Tu vas comprendre ! lui répondit son amie en grimpant un escalier à toute vitesse.

\- Et c'est reparti...elle s'est pas assez dépensée à la danse celle là ? grogna Julie en se mettant à son tour à courir.

Lorsqu'elles débouchèrent dans la Rotonde, Kassandra comprit. Elle était déjà venue chercher son amie il y a quelques mois ici. Tout était plus simple à ce moment là. Il n'y avait pas toutes ces choses qui s'amassaient en même temps. Elle empruntèrent le couloir majestueux qui se terminait par les deux grandes portes perle-noires de la Bibliothèque.

\- Bon maintenant elle est où ? haleta Julie en tentant de voir à travers les titanesques étagères de bois.

\- On peut demander aux bibliothécaires, proposa Kassandra en montrant de la tête le bureau massif de ces derniers, qui se trouvait face à l'entrée.

Mais ces derniers ne leur apportèrent aucune réponse. En voyant la taille et la configuration de l'endroit, il devenait logique qu'ils étaient incapables de repérer distinctement chaque élève qui entrait et sortait de la Bibliothèque, encore moins tenir un trombinoscope précis de ces derniers. Julie soupira.

\- On aura deux mots à lui dire à celle-là quand on va la trouver... grommela t-elle.

Kassandra se rapprocha de l'entrée d'une allée, tentant de discerner quelque chose à travers ce labyrinthe de connaissances.

\- Excusez-moi ? demanda une petit voix qui la fit sursauter.

Julie et Margot la rejoignirent. La voix se révéla être celle d'un petit tableau accroché sur un mur adjacent. Il s'agissait de la représentation d'une pièce, ou du moins le peu que l'on voyait d'elle, celle-ci étant presque remplie du sol au plafond de livres. Un petit homme avec une grande barbe argentée et des lunettes en demi-lune leur faisait signe, assis à un bureau.

\- Euh oui ? répondit Kassandra, surprise.

\- Vous m'excuserez, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre échange avec les archivistes... Et il se trouve que j'ai vu une jeune personne qui semble parfaitement correspondre à votre description tout à l'heure... continua le petit homme.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Margot.

\- Où ? s'écria Julie.

\- Attendez ! Est-ce qu'elle avait des boucles d'oreilles dorées avec du diamant ? le questionna Kassandra, prudente.

En effet, certains tableaux s'amusaient pour se distraire à faire tourner en bourrique les élèves, afin de briser la monotonie de leur existence d'oeuvre d'art. Le sujet de cette peinture réfléchit quelques instants en se grattant la barbe, puis affirma :

\- Oui définitivement ! Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas été captivé par un tel éclat...

\- Et donc vous l'avez vu où ? s'impatienta Julie.

Le petit homme sembla subitement retomber les pieds sur terre et s'excusa :

\- Oh oui...mes excuses charmantes demoiselles...j'oubliais le principal ! C'était dans la section F4...on y trouve tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la Médecine Magique...je cherchais quelque chose sur un cas étrange d'_éclabouille_...d'autant plus que je n'étais pas complètement convaincu par cette histoire de crapaud et de plongeon à la pleine lune dans un tonneau de yeux d'anguilles...j'ai donc emprunté l'allée A38...

Mais les trois amies ne restèrent pas jusqu'à la fin. C'est tout juste si elles remercièrent le tableau avant de s'élancer dans la dite allée. Quelques indications supplémentaires leur permirent d'atteindre la section réservée au savoir médical. Arpentant les différents rayons de cette dernière, elles parvinrent à trouver Alice, assise à une table. On ne voyait plus le bois de cette dernière à cause du nombre d'ouvrages qui la recouvraient. La petite blonde rabaissa furtivement la manche de sa robe d'uniforme qui était retroussée. Son visage était agacé.

\- Eh bien la voilà la feignasse ! s'écria Julie en posant ses deux mains à plat sur la table.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? l'interrogea Kassandra, les lèvres pincées.

\- On t'as cherchée partout ! expliqua Margot.

\- Oui j'ai un peu trop dormi... lâcha Alice en scannant une page de l'un des nombreux livres ouverts qui se tenaient devant elle.

\- Arrête ça enfin, et dis nous plutôt ce qui ne va pas ! s'énerva Kassandra.

\- On est pas débiles hein, c'est pas dur de voir que tu ne dors plus en ce moment, et que tu vas te balader dehors ! renchérit Julie.

\- Tes vêtements sont plein de poussière, et t'as vu tes cheveux ? ajouta Margot en approchant une main de la chevelure sale de son amie.

Celle-ci la repoussa d'un geste et consentit enfin à lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Ça vous regarde pas...

\- Tu rigoles ? On a le droit de savoir ce qu'il ne va pas, pourquoi tu n'arrives plus à dormir, on est tes amies ! tempêta Kassandra.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...c'est quelque chose...que je dois faire...

\- Faire quoi ? demanda Julie.

\- Et pour qui ? s'écria Margot.

Alice se leva soudainement. Malgré sa petite taille, il émanait d'elle une impression caractéristique. Une impression que quelque chose grondait en elle. Les traits de son visage se durcirent.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendiez, mais ce qui est sûr ce que tout cela vous dépasse les filles...alors lâchez-moi...j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule ! Partez ! Partez !

Elle hurla les derniers mots. Ses yeux s'étaient embrasés. Julie ouvrit grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non mais je rêve...tu te prends pour qui merde...

Son visage exprimait du dégoût comme si Alice était brusquement devenue quelque chose de très repoussant, comparable à un _Scroutt à pétard_. Elle retira lentement ses mains de la table et se détourna. Sa queue-de-cheval tressaillit lorsque qu'elle commença à s'éloigner mollement. Ses jambes vacillaient à chacun de ses pas, trahissant le trop plein d'émotions qui avait envahi son esprit. Kassandra garda ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son amie pendant quelques instants, puis ses lèvres se tordirent dans une moue distinctive. Les lignes de son visage se voûtèrent comme si elle était prête à pleurer. Mais aucune larme ne coula.

\- Viens Kass, t'as entendu...mademoiselle veut qu'on la _lâche_, alors c'est ce qu'on va faire hein, on va la lâcher... lui dit Margot, l'incompréhension envahissant chacun de ses traits comme si elle avait elle même beaucoup de mal à croire à ce qu'il se passait.

Comme l'intéressée ne bougeait toujours pas, Margot entrepris de la prendre par les épaules et de la tirer gentiment en arrière. Kassandra n'opposa aucune résistance mais ne détourna pas pour autant son regard. La scène aurait pu être comique si une telle intensité ne transparaissait pas autant dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Alice se sentit faiblir au moment où ses amies allaient disparaître au coin d'une étagère. Lorsque que l'éclat des yeux qui la transperçait comme des poignards s'évanouit, elle se prit la tête dans les paumes de ses mains. Son regard plongea dans l'obscurité de sa peau métamorphosée.

Ce n'était pas elle. Comment avait-elle pu infliger cela à ses amies ? Pendant un bref instant, elle fut submergée par un torrent d'émotions qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper des limbes de son esprit tourmenté. Puis tout disparut d'un seul coup. Elle ne voyait plus que le chemin incertain conduisant à son objectif. Ses bras l'élancèrent. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Alice releva pour une énième fois ses manches et observa les entailles continues qui accaparaient sa peau. Elle se rassit à la table et compara ses blessures avec un croquis.

_De l'essence de dictame...où j'ai déjà vu ça déjà...hum ici ça devrait pas être trop compliqué à obtenir... _se dit-elle en reprenant sa lecture.

Alice passa la première semaine des vacances à fuir tout regard, passant ses journées à examiner le fruit de sa dernière et terriblement éprouvante escapade, tentant de percer les secrets de ce langage inconnu. Une lettre de la Direction qu'elle reçut un matin n'améliora pas son humeur. Le dimanche suivant, elle traîna des pieds jusqu'au dernier étage de l'aile Administrative du Palais.

\- La discipline est la raison de la victoire des armées, du génie des hommes et de la réussite de toute société civilisée.

Le siège était confortable. Le sol aussi reluisant que les murs. Les cheveux de l'élève en faute n'auraient rien eu à envier au plafond s'ils n'étaient pas maculés de poussière.

\- Votre comportement est inacceptable. Vous êtes dans une école réputée mademoiselle Jauns, et non dans un marché de la connaissance où vous choisissez ce qui vous plaît. Les rouages de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons sont parfaitement huilés pour former les Sorciers et Sorcières parmi les plus illustres au monde. Cette mécanique d'horloger implique des cours portant sur les matières essentielles composant le savoir magique, accumulé depuis des millénaires. Mais elle requiert surtout des horaires précises que chacun doit respecter et honorer chaque jour de l'année scolaire. Se lever tous les matins comme ses camarades en est une pièce maîtresse.

Alice fixait le sol.

\- Je...je n'arrive pas à dormir monsieur, dit-elle rapidement.

Le Directeur Adjoint fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux comprendre cela. Mais voyez-vous jeune fille, utiliser un sortilège de Sommeil Profond n'est pas commun lorsque l'on est victime d'insomnies, _encore moins pour un élève de deuxième année_.

Alice resta muette.

\- Vous savez certainement qu'il s'agit là d'un sort particulièrement difficile à réaliser, les effets secondaires pouvant être désastreux, tel le risque par exemple que le sujet ne se réveille jamais. Mais je ne remets pas en cause vos aptitudes qui, comme nous le savons depuis votre première année ici, sont excellentes. C'est plutôt le fait de ne pas vous réveiller à l'heure et de ne pas vous en soucier plus que cela qui m'ennuie.

Elle tenta vainement de protester :

\- Mais...

\- Il existe une pléthore de moyens pour combattre les insomnies, mais certains sont bien plus efficaces que d'autres.

\- J'ai essayé beaucoup de choses ! L'hypnose, les sortilèges de Fatigue, les philtres Somnolents... et même les médicaments moldus ! s'écria la petite blonde.

\- Il y a bien quelques breuvages puissants...mais strictement réservés aux cas extrêmes. Avec un mot signé de ma main cependant, vous pourrez y avoir accès à l'Infirmerie.

Alice ne croyait pas s'en sortir à si bon compte.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas mademoiselle, l'insomnie doit être traitée à la source, c'est à dire comprendre ce qui la déclenche. Avez vous des problèmes psychologiques ?

Alice ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle savait juste qu'il fallait qu'elle oriente la Direction sur une piste quelconque. Et la compassion serait son arme. Comme l'élève ne répondait pas, le Directeur Adjoint insista :

\- Peut-être des problèmes familiaux ?

Quelque chose s'alluma dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. C'était évident. Elle tenait son alibi.

\- Ma sœur... commença t-elle en baissant les yeux, se falsifiant un air triste.

\- Bien, je vais vous faire voir un psychologue s'il s'agit de ça.

\- Non...je vais vous le dire...pas besoin ! Ma sœur est pourchassée...c'est une... dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Stop ! s'écria le Directeur Adjoint. Je ne dois pas savoir. Mais je ne peux ignorer les troubles qui agitent actuellement notre société. Vous n'êtes pas la seule dans votre cas. Nous recevons tous les jours des lettres de parents qui nous demandent de nous assurer que « l'école est bien à l'abri de ces dangereux terroristes » . Sans parler du Ministère qui a insisté pour renforcer drastiquement les défenses du domaine...

Il marqua une pause, perdu dans un semblant de contemplation des Jardins de l'Académie à travers l'imposante fenêtre de la pièce. Alice déglutit avec difficulté. Ce qu'elle redoutait s'était produit. Toute cette affaire de terrorisme qui lui rendait bien service venait également de se retourner contre elle. Le responsable reprit, en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils :

\- Mais revenons en donc à votre cas mademoiselle. Vous n'avez pas parlé de vos problèmes à qui que ce soit dans cette école. Les Tuteurs, les Surveillants et, peut-être dans une moindre mesure, les Professeurs, sont ici pour vous aider. Tenter de régler vos problèmes de la sorte est extrêmement dangereux, en plus d'être une transgression manifeste au Règlement. Nous veillerons donc à vous faire suivre par un spécialiste des perturbations familiale. Comme c'est également la règle en cas de manquement à vos obligations, vous aurez une retenue.

Alice sortit du bureau, très contrariée. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez, on allait lui coller quelqu'un dans les pattes qui lui posera tout un tas de questions stupides auxquelles elle devra trouver une réponse.


	15. Vapeurs de Somnolence

La longue pièce dans laquelle ils entraient chaque semaine trahissait la minutie du professeur qui leur faisait face. Quatre rangées de paillasses d'un blanc immaculé les attendaient. Sur chacune de ces dernières, le matériel luisant était parfaitement agencé de manière symétrique. En se plaçant devant les élèves à présent installés, à une distance égale des deux murs latéraux de la classe, le professeur pouvait admirer l'irréprochable géométrie de l'ensemble qui lui faisait face, son visage grave se reflétant dans le cuivre des chaudrons réglés sur une température optimale. Souhaitant faire perpétuer encore quelques instants cet ensemble impeccable, il mettait même un point d'honneur à attendre le silence complet dans sa classe avant de permettre à ses élèves de s'asseoir sur les tabourets en bois lustrés.

Puis, d'une voix claire et posée, il présentait brièvement la préparation à réaliser, en explicitant ses effets désirés et secondaires. Cette unité qu'il chérissait tant se brisait d'un seul coup, alors que les Seconde-Années s'activaient sur leur table, en essayant de respecter du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient les instructions draconiennes du protocole. Selon un schéma de son invention, il parcourait la classe, corrigeant la posture de certains, dissipant les fumées superflues due à la maladresse des autres, sans jamais hausser le ton, et sans jamais se départir de son air sévère démontrant l'estime qu'il portait à la _Conception Maîtrisée des Philtres et Potions _.

Ce jour là, Kassandra se démenait avec trois béchers différents à la fois, ses gants de protection en peau de dragon virevoltant d'une coupelle à une autre, d'une éprouvette graduée à une pipette jaugée. En ayant lu rapidement les cinq pages du protocole, elle avait rapidement compris que les deux heures que durait le cours ne seraient pas suffisantes devant la montagne de travail qui l'attendait.

_Enfin qui NOUS attends_, pensa t-elle en tournant la tête.

Son amie à qui elle tenait plus que tout, qui lui semblait désormais si loin, tentait de faire fusionner sa tête avec la paillasse. La tire-au-flanc grommela, étouffa à moitié un bâillement sonore et tourna ses yeux bouffis vers la jolie rousse.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? cracha t-elle d'une voix faible et tremblotante.

Kassandra ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Alice. Cela faisait des semaines maintenant qu'elle rejetait tout le monde, paraissant aussi irritable qu'épuisée.

_Épuisée par quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique bon sang ? _se demanda t-elle.

_T'as pas compris ? C'est pas tes affaires comme elle te l'a dit ok, donc on va laisser mademoiselle Alice avec ses problèmes... _répondit directement une voix dans sa tête.

_C'est vrai, mais c'est pas normal du tout, ta meilleure amie ne peut pas changer comme ça d'un seul coup, il se passe des choses... _répliqua une autre.

L'un des bécher se mit soudainement à bouillir, se teintant de filaments verts indésirables. La jeune fille troublée n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une épaisse colonne de fumée émeraude, passant difficilement inaperçue, s'échappa du mélange.

\- _Mierda..._

La voix du professeur se fit rapidement entendre :

\- Mesdemoiselles Rosales et Jauns...

Kassandra tourna la tête. La fumée avait disparu. Alice avait sorti une feuille de parchemin et était en pleine rédaction.

L'esprit de la petite blonde était embrumé et elle peinait à décrire les différences qui caractérisaient l'infusion d'armoise de ses vapeurs. Comme si cela n'était pas assez compliqué, les récits de vaisseaux légendaires et de pirates étaient la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'elle essayait de réfléchir.

\- Je suppose que vous avez mélangé l'infusion directement, sans effectuer de dilution ? demanda le professeur de Potions.

\- Oui professeur...je n'ai pas fait attention...répondit Kassandra en baissant les yeux.

_T'as vu ce qu'elle te fait faire cette garce ? Elle ne mérite rien, laisse là dans sa galère !_ reprit l'une des voix de sa conscience.

Furieuse, elle nettoya la verrerie et rangea ses affaires, pendant qu'Alice continuait de noircir la feuille du compte-rendu de l'expérience, avec peu d'enthousiasme. À la fin du cours, elle retira ses gants, se lava les mains, jeta son sac sur ses épaules et sortit. Plus loin dans le couloir, une chevelure crasseuse, blonde d'ordinaire, s'éloignait avec difficulté. Elle qui d'habitude portait une grande attention à sa coiffure et à la propreté de son uniforme, ses cheveux étaient maintenant durs comme de la paille, sales, et la couleur bleu-pâle de son uniforme s'évanouissait au profit d'un gris poussiéreux.

\- Alice !

L'intéressée ne se retourna pas.

Kassandra se précipita sur elle. L'une des deux voix dans sa tête avait triomphé sur l'autre.

\- Tu ne dors plus ! Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! s'écria t-elle, alarmée, en attrapant le bras de son amie.

\- Fiche moi la paix ! répondit Alice, en se dérobant de son emprise.

Le diamant étincelant de ses bijoux contrastait fortement avec le reste de son visage, morne, encrassé.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Je t'ai dit de me ficher la paix !

Mais Kassandra n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui t'empêches de dormir ? Pourquoi...pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ?

Alice ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas. Son amie peinait à la suivre dans le flot d'uniformes bleus qui était alimenté par l'intercours. La petite blonde restait muette face aux questions affolées de son amie. Elle se contentait d'avancer péniblement dans la masse d'élèves, son esprit déjà ailleurs.

La jolie rousse fut assez violemment bousculée et perdit de vue les boucles blondes.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas dans cet état ! cria t-elle alors qu'elle scrutait en vain la foule toujours plus dense d'élèves qui dévalait l'escalier au sommet duquel elle se tenait. Des larmes perlaient au fond de ses petits yeux verts.

Alice se hâta, pressée d'être de nouveaux entourée de ces immenses rayonnages. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir, malgré les nombreuses potions qu'elle buvait pour la combattre. Depuis sa convocation par la Direction, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait plus aucun droit à l'erreur. Elle devait se lever à l'heure en même temps que tout le monde, faire semblant d'écouter les cours dans la journée, veiller à raconter un récit crédible et construit à la psychologue qu'on lui faisait voir, montrer qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, et enfin, prétendre qu'elle dormait, le temps que Clémentine aille se coucher. Tout le reste de son temps était concentré sur ce journal qu'elle venait de récupérer, et dont elle ne parvenait pas à en percer les secrets, malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle y consacrait. _Sir Bragnam_ tentait de lui apprendre quelques rudiments d'anglais, mais c'était peine perdue face à la complexité du récit de cette femme pirate, Ana. Il était bien entendu impensable de faire transiter le livre entre la France et l'Angleterre, les canaux étaient bien trop surveillés. Il en était de même pour tout autre moyen de communication, comme le réseau de _Poudre de Cheminette_. Elle était donc seule pour décoder cette langue compliquée. Son riche « admirateur », s'il existait et que les boucles d'oreilles n'étaient pas une erreur, ne s'était pas manifesté de nouveau. Or c'était le moment où elle avait terriblement besoin d'aide.


	16. Trahison Piquante

Kassandra n'avait aucune envie de jouer au Quidditch en ce début d'après-midi. Et c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Même la fois où elle avait eu beaucoup de fièvre, pendant sa première année, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée d'enfourcher son balai et d'offrir la victoire à son équipe en marquant cinq buts. Il faisait un temps magnifique. Un ciel bleu comme on en avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Pas une once de vent au ras du sol. Elle observa furtivement la foule au dehors derrière le rideau des vestiaires. Aucune chevelure dorée caractéristique. Cependant cette couleur était presque omniprésente dans les gradins. Couplée au rouge, elle éclaboussait les bannières menaçantes des _Vifs Flamboyants_. Ces banderoles changeaient progressivement de couleur, pour laisser apparaître le vert profond des _Bois Souverains_. Le vacarme était assourdissant.

« Voici l'équipe hybride de cette saison, rejointe par Léa Gourmaud et Clémence Okamura des _Lynx _! Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les _Bois Souverains_ ! » tonna la voix amplifiée du commentateur.

Le stade trembla, les spectateurs tambourinant avec leurs pieds sur les marches de bois.

« En face d'eux, les _Serres Vengeresses_ ! »

On ne martela pas les gradins. Il y eut des sifflets, beaucoup de sifflets. Des centaines de voix s'élevèrent :

\- Eh les _Aigles_ c'est des _Sang-Mêlé_, làlalilalalà, des _Sang-de-Bourbe_, des enculés, làlalilalalà...

Kassandra se boucha les oreilles avec force, le cuir de ses gants étouffant le chant obscène de la foule. Elle vit l'arbitre se placer au milieu du terrain, à égale distance des deux équipes. Les terribles Cognards et le minuscule Vif d'Or jaillirent de la malle posée au sol, cinq mètres plus bas. Puis le Souafle fut à son tour projeté en chandelle dans les airs. La jeune _poursuiveuse_ leva le manche de son balai et s'élança à toute vitesse, profitant des capacités _dernier-cri_ de son cadeau de Noël. Mais ce n'était pas la seule à posséder un tel équipement, et les deux joueuses arrivèrent en même temps sur la balle écarlate. D'un violent coup d'épaule, Clémence Okamura éjecta Kassandra de sa trajectoire et récupéra la balle. Cette dernière se rattrapa à temps, sa mâchoire lui faisait mal. Le stade rugit d'extase.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit rapidement Lucie Leroy en passant à côté d'elle.

L'intéressée hocha rapidement la tête et fléchit ses bras, raffermissant sa prise sur son balai.

« Okamura, Adimi, Molas, interception de Hoffmann, Rosales...Rosales toujours... »

Kassandra effectua un tonneau pour éviter un Cognard. Des sifflets. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite le deuxième arriver, et l'évita de justesse dans une manœuvre peu élégante. Un « ooooh » malheureux retentit. La balle lui tomba des mains.

« Reprise d'Adimi, passe à Molas, Okamura, Okamura qui s'approche de Leroux...et buuuuuut ! Les _Bois Souverains _ouvrent le score de cette rencontre, avec un magnifique tir d'Okamuraaaa ! »

Le public explosa. Le chant reprit, mais Kassandra ne l'entendait pas, il y avait tout simplement trop de bruit autour d'elle, et tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur la reprise du jeu. Hugo Hoffmann lui fit un signe. Elle acquiesça de la tête. Les deux joueurs se placèrent de chaque côté de Florian Molas, qui tenait le Souafle dans sa main. Son balai n'était pas particulièrement performant, ce qui fait que les deux poursuiveurs des _Aigles_ n'eurent pas de difficulté à maintenir leur tenaille sur la distance. Au moment de plonger sur son adversaire pour terminer la manœuvre, Kassandra sentit quelque chose claquer dans son dos. La douleur fut si soudaine qu'elle piqua directement vers le sol, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son balai. Sa vision périphérique se brouilla sous l'effet de la vitesse. Thomas Rajden la rattrapa en se portant à son contact.

\- Putain Kass...mais c'est une faute ça bordel, une faute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout l'arbitre ? cria t-il avant de repartir vers un Cognard proche, sa batte redoutablement levée.

Ce bref moment suffit pour laisser les _Cerfs_ reprendre l'avantage. Un nouveau but fit vibrer la foule.

« 20 à Zéro pour les _Bois Souverains_, mais que font les _Serres Vengeresses_ ? » résonna la voix du commentateur.

_Elles essayent de jouer, _se dit Kassandra, dont la concentration fut ébranlée par la douleur. Elle se massa rapidement le dos et replongea au cœur de l'action.

« Mayers, Hoffmann, Rosales...Hoffmann, Gomez est en difficulté à droite des anneaux des _Cerfs_... »

Les vociférations des spectateurs couvrirent l'annonce du but. La jeune fille tapa dans la main levée de ses coéquipiers. Le match commençait vraiment. Il y eut un coup de sifflet. L'arbitre était intervenu pour séparer Lucie Leroy et Léa Gourmaud, qui semblaient en être venues aux mains. Un penalty fut accordé aux _Aigles_.

Kassandra s'approcha du but adverse, la balle dans les mains. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, comme à chaque penalty, ne pensant qu'à l'angle de son tir.

\- Eh grosse pute ! vociféra quelqu'un sur sa gauche, parmi la masse d'élèves.

Les sifflets se firent de plus en plus présents, transperçant les tympans de la jeune fille. Elle crispa sa prise sur le Souafle, arma son bras tremblant...et tira. Des éclats de rire moqueurs. Son tir n'avait même pas touché la partie externe des anneaux de but. Elle donna un coup rageur dans le vide, sentant l'émotion monter.

Le match reprit de plus belle, Kassandra évita d'autres Cognards projetés dans sa direction par Léa Gourmaud, l'une des batteurs adverses, qui semblait avoir pour seul objectif de désarçonner le plus de poursuiveurs des _Aigles_. La rage qu'elle mettait dans chaque coup de batte était perceptible. L'autre représentante de l'équipe des Vifs Flamboyants_, _la poursuiveuse Clémence Okamura, n'était pas en reste, et disputait férocement chaque balle. Elles voulaient venger leur équipe, Kassandra l'avait bien compris. Et il était hors de question que de pareils mauvais-joueurs l'emportent, mêmes'ils faisaient désormais partie de l'équipe des Bois Souverains. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, deux nouveaux buts pour les _Cerfs_. Les _Aigles_ étaient à cran. Ignorer le plus mauvais public de l'histoire du Quidditch était peut être possible en début de match, mais avec la frustration et la fatigue qui commençaient à poindre, leurs visages se durcissaient, et leurs passes perdaient en précision. La jeune poursuiveuse rousse déchira la manche d'un adversaire lors d'un contact brutal entre plusieurs joueurs. La foule hurla à la faute, et le penalty fut accordé malgré les protestations des Serres Vengeresses. Clémence Okamura précipita son tir.

_Celui-là ne passera pas, _se dit Kassandra.

En effet, la balle suivait une trajectoire bien trop prévisible pour qu'elle ne soit pas arrêtée par Théo Leroux, le gardien des _Aigles_. Mais ce dernier détourna vivement la tête en direction du public au dernier moment. La jeune fille porta la main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Le stade gronda. Le Capitaine, Thomas Rajden, se porta au contact de Théo, et au vu des traits de son visage, il ne lui dit pas que des mots doux. Le gardien protesta en gesticulant vers la foule en contrebas. Puis le sifflet retentit. Kassandra aperçut la mine déconfite de Lucie Leroy, alors que son homologue des Bois Souverains faisait un tour d'honneur du stade, le point levé et fermé sur le Vif d'Or.

La mine sombre, la jeune fille regagna les vestiaires, son maillot trempé de sueur.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient ces bâtards de _Lynx_ non ? Ils vont peut-être nous laisser tranquille maintenant... lâcha Gabriel Mayers, le troisième poursuiveur de l'équipe.

\- Ya intérêt, je rejoue pas dans ces conditions moi ! grogna Théo Leroux.

\- Nous allons jouer tant que nous pouvons jouer, notre équipe est au complet au moins ! rétorqua Thomas Rajden.

\- Elle ne le sera plus si ça continue comme ça... sanglota Lucie.

Hugo Hoffmann se précipita sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lulu ? Tu vas pas nous quitter, pas pour trois abrutis parmi les spectateurs ! Tu veux pas abandonner ton super jeu à cause d'_eux_ quand même ! C'est ce qu'_ils _veulent ! s'exclama t-il.

Lucie posa la tête sur son épaule.

\- Ils étaient pas trois là...ils...ils ont parlé de mon père...

L'expression d'Hugo passa de la surprise à la compassion.

\- Ma pauvre...s'il te voyait voler sur un balai...

L'attrapeuse éclata en sanglots.

Kassandra retrouva Julie à la sortie des vestiaires.

\- Alice... commença t-elle.

\- ...n'est pas là, et Margot non plus... termina son amie.

La jolie rousse lui tomba dans les bras.

\- Mais toi t'es toujours là...

\- Ah ça oui ! Je te laisse pas toute seule dans ce stade de tarés ! s'exclama Julie.

Elles ne dirent rien pendant un court instant.

\- Je veux pas parler de Quidditch, pas pour le moment, confessa sinistrement Kassandra.

\- Je comprends va...viens on va se promener, il fait super beau aujourd'hui ! répondit son amie avec un grand sourire.

Un sourire de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose derrière la tête.

Elles s'enfoncèrent dans les Jardins, sublimés par le soleil.

\- ... ce qu'il pense de moi tu vois...

De la musique parvint à leurs oreilles lorsqu'elles passèrent devant un petit pont. Julie décida de l'emprunter, hâtant le pas.

\- Ju ? s'interrompit Kassandra.

_Je dois la soûler avec mes histoires à force... _pensa t-elle d'un air triste avant de la suivre.

De l'autre côté, elles se déplaçaient sur un sol de pierre. Ces dernières n'avaient pas de forme géométrique précise, au contraire d'un bon nombre d'éléments dans l'architecture de l'école. Elles s'imbriquaient parfaitement pour former une mosaïque terne. La jolie rousse s'arrêta net, interdite. Margot pinçait doucement les cordes de sa guitare, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Ses yeux bleus allaient du manche de son instrument aux lignes de la partition qui trônait sur un petit pupitre. Celui-ci lévitait au dessus du sol et était placé devant le banc sur lequel elle était assise. Un chignon nouait ses cheveux d'un noir profond.

\- T'es sûre que tu vas y arriver ? Voilà un peu de public pour t'aider ! s'amusa Eliot Klein en apercevant Kassandra et Julie.

Il effectuait les mêmes accords simples, mais avec beaucoup plus d'aisance que sa camarade. Cette dernière leva la tête, vit ses amies, rougit d'un seul coup, fit un petit geste maladroit de la main, et continua de jouer.

\- Je vais y arriver, chut rooh ! répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers le beau luxembourgeois.

\- Si tu es si sûre alors...

« _La première fois, c'était quelque chose dans tes yeux_ »

« _C'est cette étincelle qui m'a fait tomber_ »

« _Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux_ »

« _Je ne pensais qu'à m'approcher de ces derniers..._ »

La voix d'Eliot Klein était assurée, posée sur le tempo lent de la ballade. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par celle plus faible et hésitante de Margot, qui trahissait quelques difficultés à jouer et chanter en même temps. Il fallait en plus y ajouter le regard de ses amies. Mais Margot se concentrait pour garder le rythme du morceau.

Kassandra sentit quelque chose se déchirer en elle, c'en était trop. Ses nerfs fondirent. Son cerveau fut brusquement assailli par un flot incontrôlable d'émotion. Elle ressentit l'exact contraire du bonheur intense qui habitait Margot. Cette journée était définitivement horrible. Elle ne pouvait plus penser. Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire. Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement d'elles-mêmes.

\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? cria Julie.

Kassandra se mit à courir. Elle courait tellement vite dans les Jardins, que les larmes sur ses joues ne pouvaient couler jusqu'à son menton.

_Comment a t-elle pu me faire ça ?_ se disait-elle.

C'est cette question qui ressortirait inlassablement du trouble magma qui submergeait son esprit. Margot était son amie, bien qu'elles avaient toutes les deux de forts caractères, et qu'elles ne parvenaient pas toujours à s'entendre. Mais ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait pas être vraiment elle ! Et pourtant si...elle avait osé...

_Pourquoi est-elle toujours meilleure que moi ?_ se dit-elle, misérable.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre de s'être assez éloignée de cette scène cauchemardesque, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne s'était jamais aventurée aussi profondément dans les Jardins. En levant la tête, elle n'aperçut aucun bâtiment dans le ciel bleu. L'endroit était très calme. Devant elle se trouvait l'encadrement ouvragé en pierre d'une porte. La dite porte était manquante, et l'ouverture ouvrait sur un espace dégagé. La jeune fille s'y engagea, attirée par le miroitement d'une fontaine plus loin. Elle déboucha dans un magnifique jardin perpétuel.

Elle vit tout d'abord la forêt de statues et de vases. Puis elle s'avança sur les dalles de pierre polie. Les parterres de fleurs rosées s'étendaient sur différents niveaux. Une eau claire coulait le long de canaux, qui pouvaient aisément être franchis à l'aide de nombreuses dalles en arc. Il y avait des sculptures et des bancs ciselés, des nénuphars qui parsemaient les cours d'eau. Une délicieuse odeur de rose flottait dans l'air. Kassandra avait l'impression d'être complètement ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. Elle s'assit sur l'un des bancs de pierre blanche. Cette école recelait d'une telle beauté, c'en était à peine croyable.

_Mais on y trouve autant de mocheté_, pensa t-elle en s'essuyant les joues.

Elle se sentait terriblement seule. Normalement, dans ces moments là, une seule personne parvenait à la réconforter. Alice. Mais celle-ci n'était pas là, elle l'avait abandonnée. De nouvelles larmes vinrent s'échouer sur son uniforme bleu-pâle. Au bout d'un moment, un léger rire lui fit lever la tête. Il venait de plus loin, en contrebas. Kassandra s'approcha discrètement, descendant quelques marches. Quelqu'un l'avait-il vu pleurer ? Affolée, elle se retrouva face à un treillis métallique blanc, qui formait une sorte de cloison circulaire. Un banc de la même forme s'insérait au pied de celle-ci. Des voix venaient de l'autre côté. La jeune fille se jucha discrètement sur le banc, ses jambes en contact avec la pierre froide.

À travers les arabesques de métal, elle put constater la présence de deux élèves assis, quelques mètres plus bas. Ils lui faisaient face. Il y avait une fille et un garçon. La fille était brune, et le garçon aussi. La fille était belle, le garçon était beau. Ils paraissaient plus âgés qu'elle. Le beau garçon avait son bras autour de l'épaule de la belle fille. Celle-ci était lovée au creux de son cou. Elle portait une barrette ronde toute rose. Ils se parlaient doucement en observant les nuages dans le ciel.

_Ils sont trop mignons... _pensa Kassandra.

Mais son esprit tourmenté lui joua des tours. Elle imagina Margot et Eliot Klein à la place des deux amoureux. Elle voyait distinctement le beau luxembourgeois qui caressait avec douceur les boucles noires de Margot. Et cette dernière...cette traîtresse...elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, lui susurrant tendrement des mots doux. Tout revint d'un seul coup : la sombre colère, la profonde tristesse, les larmes abondantes. Sans réellement y faire attention, elle fit descendre avec véhémence ses doigts le long du treillis. Les voix se turent. Puis le garçon demanda, d'une voix peu assurée :

\- Julien c'est toi ? C'est pas ce que tu crois mec...

Kassandra ne bougea pas, interdite.

\- Julien ? continua le garçon en se levant.

Le sourire avait disparu des lèvres de sa petite amie, qui baissait les yeux. Le garçon s'approcha, une étrange expression tordant son visage. Lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, Kassandra consentit enfin à bouger. Elle se leva précipitamment, et se mit à courir sur la pierre polie. Elle pouvait entendre les pas du garçon derrière elle. Il l'avait prise en chasse. Elle sprinta entre les statues et les arbustes rosâtres, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

\- _Impedimenta _!

Le sortilège turquoise frôla sa chaussure. Elle trébucha violemment, et tomba sur le côté, dans un parterre de fleurs. Quelque chose s'enfonça dans sa cuisse. Kassandra poussa un cri perçant et roula hors du massif.

\- Mais t'es pas bien enfin ! La pauvre, t'étais obligée de lui jeter un sort ? s'écria une voix paniquée, au timbre féminin.

\- Je...j'ai pas réfléchi...pourquoi elle nous espionnait d'abord ? répondit une autre, masculine.

\- Mais on s'en fous de ça ! Elle a pas l'air bien là !

Elle discerna un visage inquiet se pencher au dessus d'elle, accompagnée de courtes mèches brunes.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? lui demanda la fille.

Kassandra ne répondit pas. Elle gémissait de douleur.

\- Bon on va t'amener au Palais ma belle, n'essaye pas trop de regarder ta cuisse d'accord ? continua la fille.

La blessée hocha difficilement la tête, et préféra fermer complètement les yeux. Elle sentit deux bras puissants qui la soulevèrent du sol.

\- T'as pas fait le stage de médecine toi ? demanda celui qui la portait.

\- Si si ! Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire là, il ne faut pas infecter ce genre de blessures...imagine l'épine est enfoncée très profondément... répondit l'autre voix.

_Une épine _? D'horribles images traversèrent son esprit.

\- Oh là là j'espère que ça ne lui fait pas trop mal... continua la fille.

La douleur plongea peu à peu Kassandra dans un état léthargique.

Lorsque ses sens revinrent, ce fut pour lui signifier que la douleur atroce dans sa cuisse diminuait beaucoup. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans l'un des lits douillets de l'Infirmerie. Un guérisseur était penché sur sa blessure. Les deux amoureux qu'elle avait surpris étaient à son chevet, anxieux. Lorsqu'il se redressa, le guérisseur exhiba fièrement une épine de quinze centimètres. Elle était crochue et dentée. La jeune rousse réprima un haut-le-cœur.

\- Et voilà ! Une épine d'_Ardor Spinosus_, non toxique heureusement, mais possédant un venin douloureux. Demain vous ne sentirez plus rien mademoiselle ! la rassura l'homme.

\- Vous pouvez rester quelques temps ici, le temps de reprendre vos esprits. À l'avenir, tâchez d'éviter ces buissons rosâtres ! conclut-il.

Kassandra acquiesça faiblement. Le guérisseur écarta brièvement les rideaux pour sortir et s'éloigna avec l'horrible épine.

\- Ça va mieux Kassandra ? demanda la fille aux cheveux courts.

\- Oui, répondit l'intéressée.

\- Je m'appelle Zoé, et lui cet idiot...c'est Alexandre, continua t-elle en montrant du pouce son petit ami.

Kassandra remarqua que la barrette ronde de Zoé était composée d'un disque qui tournait tranquillement sur lui-même. La couleur de la barrette avait changée. Elle n'était plus rose, mais blanche.

\- C'est moi l'idiot dans l'histoire ? s'indigna ce dernier.

\- Eh oui monsieur, c'est pas moi qui a jeté un sort à cette petite fille toute mignonne ! s'exclama t-elle.

\- C'est « ai jeté » déjà hein, rétorqua t-il.

\- Ouais si tu veux...ça ne sert à rien d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot, je retiens...bref, revenons en à toi ma belle !

\- On t'a vu au match tout à l'heure, eh bah je pense que t'as vraiment un super potentiel, tu voles super bien ! complimenta Alexandre.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Kassandra.

\- Oui ! Je suis aussi poursuiveur, dans l'équipe des _Crocs d'Argent_ ! Et je peux te dire que des Secondes aussi douées que ça, bah ça pousse pas sur les arbres !

Elle se rendit compte qu'Alexandre lui disait quelque chose. Elle l'avait probablement aperçu lors d'une rencontre.

\- Oh merci...mais j'ai vraiment été nulle à ce match là...et ces _chalados _dans les gradins...

\- Oui, c'était insupportable, tout ça pour une défaite quoi, les _Lynx_ sont vraiment immatures ! déplora Zoé.

\- Et leur histoire de pétition là, lamentable vraiment...

\- De toute façon, venant d'Alban Simon, on pouvait s'attendre qu'à ça !

\- Quand je pense que ta sœur est sortie avec...

\- Oh je te rassure, elle est aussi bête que lui ! Qui se ressemble s'assemble non ? dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alexandre.

Celui-ci réorienta la conversation :

\- Pour revenir au match du coup, ne te dis surtout pas que c'est toi ou ton équipe qui n'ont pas assuré, je pense que je ne peux même pas imaginer l'impact des insultes et tout en pleine partie. Crois moi, j'en ai fait des matchs depuis que je suis ici, et je suis certain que tu iras très loin !

\- C'est vraiment gentil, répondit sincèrement Kassandra, qui ne savait trop quoi dire.

\- Oui oui il très gentil, mais il oublie quelque chose cet abruti ! reprocha Zoé en donnant un coup de coude à son amoureux.

\- Euh...oui oui ! Oui excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, j'ai réagit n'importe comment, c'est juste que...

Sa petite copine lui écrasa le pied.

\- Aie !

Zoé jeta un regard plein de reproches à Alexandre, et demanda :

\- Au fait, si on peut savoir...c'est à cause du Quidditch que tu es venue dans le _Jardin des Amoureux_ tout à l'heure ?

\- Le « Jardin des Amoureux » , pas beaucoup d'inspiration ces botanistes... lâcha Alexandre.

\- Euh...hésita Kassandra, un peu prise au dépourvu.

Elle eut la soudaine envie de se confier. Rencontrer, en dehors de ses _plus-ou-moins-amies_ , deux personnes non hostiles à son égard et drôles en plus, lui mettait du baume au cœur.

\- Humm...vu ta tête...je dirais qu'il y a autre chose... comprit Zoé.

La jeune rousse hocha timidement la tête.

\- Je sais que ça ne fait vraiment pas longtemps qu'on se connaît, d'autant que notre première rencontre aurait pu se passer dans de meilleures conditions (ses yeux transpercèrent Alexandre), mais tu peux vraiment tout nous raconter, je vois bien dans quel état tu es, et à ton âge c'est super triste...on peut t'aider ! Enfin, JE peux t'aider si tu veux que l'autre idiot s'en aille, je pense qu'il comprendra sans problème, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait, Zoé est la meilleure psychologue de la Terre ! Quant à moi, je peux effectivement m'en aller, assura t-il en souriant.

\- Ouais c'est ça, rattrape toi comme tu peux...

Ce fut salvateur pour Kassandra. Elle commença timidement à parler des incessantes moqueries, puis ses pensées se débloquèrent peu à peu, abreuvant ses deux auditeurs d'un torrent d'informations et de larmes d'émotion. Ils écoutèrent avec attention, posant des questions, tentant de trouver des solutions.

\- Ma pauvre chérie, c'est compliqué la vie de star hein, sourit Zoé en la prenant dans ses bras, à un croisement sur la Grande Allée des Jardins.

\- On est dans la même école OK ? Alors même si elle est quand même vachement grande, n'hésite pas à venir me voir quand tu veux ma belle, on mangera des gâteaux en se racontant nos histoires ! ajouta t-elle en dénouant son étreinte.

\- À bientôt Kassandra, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce garçon, y'en a plein d'autres ici qui méritent une fille aussi mignonne et super que toi ! lui affirma Alexandre avec un clin d'œil.

La jolie rousse leur fit un dernier signe de la main, puis s'enfonça revigorée sur le chemin du Pavillon.


	17. Sentiment Lointain

Le petit professeur effectua un mouvement avec sa baguette magique. Aussitôt la salle de cours fut plongée dans la pénombre. Les élèves murmuraient, excités. Un nouveau geste plus tard, et il eut quelques exclamations, alors que la classe se parait de multiples orbes lumineuses. Ils y en avait de toutes tailles, et de multiples couleurs. Certains, malicieux, tentèrent de les toucher, mais leur mains passaient au travers. Alice n'était pas particulièrement impressionnée par la projection, mais plutôt par ce qu'elle représentait : les innombrables galaxies qui peuplaient l'espace, celui-là même qui se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres au dessus de leurs têtes. La projection changea, et il n'y eut plus qu'une gigantesque spirale composée d'un nombre incalculable de points lumineux. Alice se retrouva plongée dans l'un des bras de l'objet cosmique, ses multiples étoiles scintillant tout autour d'elle.

\- Vous devez maintenant tous savoir quel est cette représentation, dit M. Lisoir en désignant la forme au centre de la classe.

Trois personnes levèrent la main.

\- Oui mademoiselle Verchier ?

\- C'est notre Galaxie, la Voie Lactée, répondit Margot.

Kassandra sentit ses poings se serrer. Cette traîtresse, toujours en train d'étaler ce qu'elle connaissait et faire sa _mademoiselle-je-sais-tout_. Insupportable. Elle ne risquait pas de lui adresser la parole de sitôt.

\- Exactement, les autres qui n'ont pas levé la main, j'espère que vous le savez, souligna le professeur d'Astronomie.

\- Notre Galaxie donc, qui contient plusieurs centaines de milliards d'étoiles. Et il y en a une qui nous intéresse particulièrement, pile au niveau de mademoiselle Milanesi...

Il bougea une fois de plus sa baguette, et la projection zooma sur l'un des bras de la galaxie, à l'endroit où était assise Julie.

_Après la traidora, voilà sa complice_, pensa la jolie rousse.

Elle en voulait presque autant à Julie de l'avoir amenée exprès devant Margot et Eliot Klein. Elle était persuadée qu'elles avaient prévu leur coup, pour lui faire encore plus mal. Kassandra était perdue, désormais seule, elle passait son temps à s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch, en compagnie de Lucie, d'Hugo Hoffmann, ou bien d'Alexandre et de Zoé. C'était le seul échappatoire de cette vie triste et très scolaire qu'elle menait désormais. Les deux amoureux parvenaient toujours à la faire sourire, que ce soit lorsque Zoé imitait Alexandre en exagérant, ou bien tout simplement par les piques qu'ils se lançaient tout le temps.

Il y avait maintenant un grand disque au milieu de la salle de classe. Celui-ci était composé de plusieurs anneaux concentriques, disposés autour d'une grosse boule lumineuse. Les planètes du Système Solaire gravitaient autour de celle-ci, chacune sur leur orbite respective. Le modèle était si détaillé que l'on pouvait voir les nuages tourbillonner dans l'atmosphère de Vénus, ainsi que la multitude de blocs de glace qui formaient les anneaux de Saturne.

\- Nous nous sommes précédemment intéressés aux planètes les plus proches du Soleil, les planètes telluriques, puis nous avons commencé à analyser l'aînée des géantes gazeuses de notre Système Solaire : Jupiter. Voyons ensuite sa sœur cadette, Saturne et ses superbes anneaux !

La projection laissa la place à la planète en question. Il s'agissait d'une sphère rayée couleur sable, entourée d'anneaux composés d'une gamme de teintes jaunâtres. Kassandra les observa plus attentivement. Les cheveux des élèves « traversés » par les anneaux du modèle ressortaient tous, étant soit trop sombres, soit trop clairs. Mais l'une des chevelures se fondait parfaitement dans la représentation, ses nuances correspondant parfaitement. Kassandra sentit un violent pincement au cœur. Alice avait les coudes sur sa table, tenant sa tête avec ses deux mains. Son regard était vitreux, elle était manifestement ailleurs, comme d'habitude. La jolie rousse passa le reste de l'heure à l'observer, laissant elle aussi ses pensées divaguer. Alice ne bougeait pas et son expression ne variait pas non plus.

La sonnerie retentit. Kassandra sortit brutalement de sa torpeur.

\- Je vous conseille de bien réviser pour Vendredi, il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait une petite évaluation... prévint Monsieur Lisoir.

La jeune fille sentit la panique monter, alors que la porte de la salle de classe venait d'être ouverte et que le premier élève était déjà sorti dans le couloir. Une évaluation...et elle n'avait presque rien retenu du cours d'aujourd'hui.

_Quelle idiote ! _se dit-elle.

Elle se leva précipitamment, et s'avança vers le bureau du professeur. Elle devait rattraper ce qui s'était dit aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le moment de recevoir une mauvaise note, en plus de _tout _le reste !

\- Excusez-moi monsieur...

\- Oui mademoiselle ?

\- Je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris le cours d'aujourd'hui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien...euh...tout se mélange un peu dans ma tête, et puis je ne vais pas très bien en ce moment, alors c'est un peu compliqué...et puis il y a une évaluation... expliqua Kassandra.

\- Je vois, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, je ne peux pas refaire mon cours pour vous seule, mais je vous invite à lire le chapitre sur Saturne de votre manuel, cela vous permettra d'y voir plus clair !

\- Oh je vois, je vais faire ça alors...merci monsieur.

\- Je vous en prie mademoiselle, pensez à bien vous reposer, c'est très souvent la fatigue qui trouble la concentration et la compréhension en cours !

La jolie rousse se dépêcha aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sur le chemin du Pavillon. Elle n'aimait pas la foule. Du moins elle ne pouvait plus la supporter. Les devoirs s'accumulaient toujours. Heureusement, les vacances de Pâques approchaient à grands pas. La météo d'Avril continuait d'être clémente, si bien qu'elle trouva le dortoir désert. Parfait, elle n'avait pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Kassandra ouvrit son armoire, et chercha frénétiquement parmi ses affaires de cours. Tout ses manuels était là. Sauf celui-ci d'Astronomie. Évidemment... Elle étendit ses recherches aux tiroirs sous son lit, allant même jusqu'à fouiller parmi ses affaires de Quidditch (après tout, on sait jamais). Agacée, elle s'assit sur son lit. Incroyable. C'était exactement lorsqu'elle avait besoin de ce bouquin qu'il était introuvable. Et pourtant elle en avait absolument besoin pour éviter la catastrophe, juste avant les vacances en plus ! Son regard se posa sur le lit d'Alice, et sur sa table de nuit inondée de livres. Elle remarqua le logo de l'école sur l'un deux, précédé de la mention suivante :

_Cet ouvrage appartient à la _

_Bibliothèque de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons_

Quelque chose fit « tilt » dans sa tête. Bien sûr, où trouver un livre à coup sûr à Beauxbâtons, si ce n'était à la Bibliothèque ? Elle fut rapidement repartie vers le Palais, courant sous le ciel nuageux.

Kassandra arriva essoufflée dans la Rotonde, cette grande pièce circulaire qui reliait les différentes ailes du Palais. Elle emprunta à une allure plus mesurée le long couloir menant à la Bibliothèque. Une fois arrivée au bureau des documentalistes, on lui indiqua l'étage et la rangée dans laquelle elle devait chercher. On pouvait croire que la section _Manuels Scolaires_ était conçue pour les élèves tête-en-l'air : facile d'accès depuis l'entrée, et possédant de nombreux exemplaires pour chaque matière enseignée au sein de l'Académie.

Alors qu'elle revenait avec le livre, elle s'arrêta brutalement au milieu d'un escalier. Là, quelques mètres en contrebas, quelqu'un s'affairait sur l'une des tables de travail, entouré de livres et de parchemin. Cette scène ressemblait à un souvenir lointain. Alice était concentrée, noircissant une page de parchemin, puis s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour consulter les livres de la table, avant de reprendre avec application sa copie. Kassandra n'osait pas bouger. À part l'apparence plus que négligée du fantôme de son amie perdue, celui-ci possédait toute la vie et l'intelligence de cette dernière, avant que son état ne se détériore grandement. Aucun rictus mauvais ne déformait son visage, aucune haine, aucune fatigue évidente, il y avait juste une grande concentration de visible. Le fantôme se releva précipitamment, un doigt sur les lèvres et l'air pensif. Ses cheveux ternis virevoltèrent, les boucles d'oreilles étincelèrent, puis elle s'engouffra dans l'un des rayons adjacent.

Kassandra fut prise d'une envie soudaine de s'approcher, de pouvoir lire quelque chose qui lui rappellerait l'Alice d'avant. Que ce soit son écriture méticuleuse ou ses notes énigmatiques, il lui fallait quelque chose, tout de suite, afin de la sortir de cette morosité quotidienne qui s'était installée depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle descendit hâtivement les marches et se faufila alors jusqu'à la chaise inoccupée. Il y avait deux éléments posés côte-à-côte juste devant ses yeux : un cahier à l'apparence ancienne, corné de toute part. L'écriture était manuscrite et présentait de nombreuses fioritures compliquées, témoignage d'une époque avec des codes différents. Ce n'était pas du français, probablement de l'anglais au vu des sonorités de certains mots et de la présence de nombreux dictionnaires bilingues sur la table. Curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture du cahier. Elle était très sobre, renforcée de cuir. Les lettres du titre s'effaçaient, mais la jeune fille parvint à lire « _Blood , L...e, Fir...an...Ana » . _Aucun de ces mots ne portait de sens pour elle, à part « Ana » , qui semblait être un prénom.

L'autre objet était une feuille de parchemin, noircie de la sublime écriture que Kassandra était venue chercher. Fait étonnant, chaque phrase ne semblait pas avoir été écrite d'une seule traite, comme le trahissait la hauteur discontinue des mots. Détaillant avec attention la page, la jolie rousse ne se sentit pas plonger dans le récit que cette dernière transportait, venu d'une époque tout aussi lointaine qu'inconnue à ses yeux.

_**3 Août 1716,**_

_**Aujourd'hui était notre troisième jour à quai. L'équipage s'enivre toujours autant à la taverne. Chaque matelot profite de son butin personnel pour s'offrir alcool et femmes. Même elle, cette infâme Quartier-Maître s'amuse bien dans ses quartiers. Les cloisons de celui-ci sont probablement pour son plus grand bonheur, peu épaisses. Cet horreur ne cesse de crier, mais ce n'est par pour lancer ses ordres habituels. À terre la hiérarchie tombe, c'est toujours comme ça. Mais une suprématie ne peut pas s'arrêter au bord de l'eau : celle d'un Capitaine sur son navire et ses hommes. Je sais depuis longtemps que l'alcool n'a aucun effet sur lui. Il devient juste compagnon de boisson des matelots pour s'assurer la cohésion de son équipage. Bien que je suis sûre qu'il n'ait aucune mutinerie à craindre. Celui-ci lui est entièrement dévoué. Je l'ai surpris cependant aujourd'hui en pleine contemplation de l'océan. Il était sur les rochers de la berge. Une bouteille à la main, légèrement habillée sous ce climat tropical, je l'ai rejoint. Il s'est tourné vers moi. J'ai senti son regard perçant qui me détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Du désir.**_

_**\- Vous n'avez donc aucune autre pensée lorsque vous me voyez ? j'ai dit d'un ton accusateur, mais sans tenter de cacher ce qui attirait ses yeux.**_

_**\- Comment je ne pourrais pas fondre devant vous ma dame ? il m'a répondu, un sourire rare s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres.**_

_**\- Arrêtez ça, je ne suis pas noble et je n'ai aucune envie de le devenir.**_

_**\- Vous mentez, je sais que vous n'étiez pas destinée à cette vie de pillages et d'excès, il a dit en chassant une mèche sur mon front.**_

_**\- Vous savez de toute façon que je ne peux rien vous cacher, sonder une fois de plus mon intimité ne vous apportera rien de plus.**_

_**\- Vous vous trompez, cela m'apporte tellement, un plaisir bien plus important que n'importe laquelle des femmes de cette terre ne sait me donner. il m'a chuchoté. Il s'est rapproché de mes lèvres ouvertes.**_

_**\- Vous espérez obtenir quoi en me flattant de la sorte ? j'ai dis faiblement. Je me sentait céder comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait profiter de moi.**_

_**\- Je veux bien plus qu'un plaisir intense de courte durée, c'est vous, l'entièreté de votre personne que je désire...**_

_**\- Je ne vous crois pas...**_

_**Il m'a alors embrassée. Le goût de ses lèvres a complètement détruit les barrières de ma volonté. Je lui ai rendu son baiser avec toute la passion dont j'étais capable, sentant ma soif primaire qui s'animait. Le sang me manquait depuis quelques temps. Heureusement je connaissais un autre moyen d'étancher mes envies. J'ai éprouvé quelque chose de nouveau durant notre étreinte. Celle-ci a duré longtemps. Il n'a pas tenté d'explorer mon anatomie comme à son habitude. Peut-être que je vis enfin ce sentiment étrange, banni du monde auquel j'appartiens : l'Amour.**_

_**Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, j'ai vu une nouvelle étincelle briller dans ses yeux noirs. Il a alors promis l'inespéré :**_

_**\- Les seuls âmes qui hanteront le Hope Sweeper seront à présent les autres.**_

_**Ces simples mots me font rêver. Lui, moi, seuls, navigant sur les mers, sur un bateau qui n'a de toute façon besoin d'aucun équipage, la seule volonté de son Capitaine lui permet de le mener où il le souhaite. Je n'ai pas non plus à m'inquiéter pour notre survie : bien que je sache utiliser mes lames, lui seul suffit à envoyer un man-o-war au fond de l'eau. Je vais vivre le meilleur de ma vie. J'en suis persuadée.**_

Elle trouva que le récit s'arrêtait bien trop brutalement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de suite à l'histoire de cette femme. Alice n'avait probablement pas terminé de le traduire. Mais pourquoi donc faisait-elle faire cela ? Kassandra était persuadée qu'il existait un grand nombre d'histoires de pirates similaires en français. Comme toujours, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec les occupations de son amie, mais elle ne parvenait pas à découvrir quoi.

Elle sentit des pas s'arrêter brusquement dans son dos. Kassandra se retourna alors, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait découvrir. C'était bien sûr la traductrice qui venait de revenir avec deux livres supplémentaires, l'un dans chaque main. Son expression venait de changer drastiquement. Kassandra y vit de la colère, beaucoup trop de colère.

\- Dégage, dit simplement Alice, la voix tremblante.

Son amie fut prise d'une nouvelle envie de renouer ce contact qu'elle chérissait tant :

\- Je ne veux... commença t-elle.

\- Je t'ai dis de me laisser seule, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là dedans ? coupa férocement la petite blonde.

\- Je peux...

Kassandra ne termina pas sa phrase, l'expression menaçante d'Alice l'en dissuada. Elle recula alors doucement sans la quitter de ses petits yeux verts, récupéra le manuel qu'elle était venue chercher, puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes, une larme argentée scintillant sur sa joue. Alice se rassit puis ouvrit l'un des livres qu'elle venait de ramener d'un rayon adjacent. Elle y chercha la définition du mot anglais _board_, puis prit sa plume parfaitement taillée entre ses doigts tremblants. Cette rencontre impromptue avec cette grande rousse, normalement toujours joyeuse, l'avait affectée beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Elle sauta avec précaution quelques lignes, puis continua sa traduction du journal de cette pirate passionnée :

**4 Août 1716,**

_**L'embarquement est prévu pour...**_


	18. Bouffée de Réalité

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kassandra se sentait misérable. Rien ni personne ne pouvait lui redonner le sourire. Ce même sourire qui s'était difficilement plaqué sur ses lèvres lors de cette semaine de vacances en compagnie de toute sa famille. Son père lui avait expliqué le maniement de son appareil photo, qui émettait un nuage de fumée violette à chaque utilisation. Ses grands-parents n'avaient pas arrêté de lui dire qu'elle avait encore grandi. Et ses cousins, plus jeunes, avaient insisté à chaque fois pour rejouer les matchs de Quidditch qu'elle gagnait contre eux sans la moindre difficulté. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Ça se passe bien à l'école ? lui avait demandé sa mère en espagnol./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sí/span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"ça va... avait répondu Kassandra./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Comme dans les lettres qu'elle leur écrivait toutes les semaines, elle n'avait pas montré le profond désarroi qui l'habitait. De toute façon ses parents n'y pouvaient rien. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapée lorsqu'elle avait du rentrer à l'école le dimanche suivant. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Julie passait la plupart de son temps avec les amies de sa sœur, pour s'améliorer en dessin, mais aussi, comme Kassandra le soupçonnait, afin d'avoir un aperçu de la vie de « vraie » adolescente. En réaction à sa soudaine décision de rejeter tout le monde, Margot agissait de la même manière lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Une petite voix dans sa tête venait de temps à autre lui faire regretter son choix de ne plus parler à ses amies. Mais celle-ci se heurtait au caractère têtu de la jeune fille, qui considérait encore qu'elles avaient tout fait pour la faire pleurer, pleurer comme elle pleurait tous les jours, le soir, seule sur le toit du Pavillon. Il était toujours hors de question qu'on puisse la voir dans cet état. La première fois où elle avait eu la soudaine envie d'extérioriser tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle s'était précipitée dans le couloir qui descendait du Salon du Pavillon. L'étrange silhouette du tableau, celle qui gardait le secret de l'accès dissimulé au toit, s'était mise à bouger dès son arrivée. Kassandra n'avait pas fait un seul geste, ne connaissant pas la langue des signes. Elle s'était contentée de regarder tristement la peinture, ses petits yeux verts embués de larmes. L'esquisse du tableau avait du comprendre quelque chose, voire la prendre en pitié, puisque la lumière s'était éteinte, et lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle avait pu accéder au toit, cerné du garde-corps en pierre. Mais cette fois-ci, Alice n'avait pas été là pour la réchauffer.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alice... Kassandra regarda loin devant, plus haut dans la montagne. Elle repéra la chevelure blonde crasseuse. Celle-ci avançait d'un pas lent et inhumain. Alice n'était plus Alice. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'explications possibles à ce changement soudain. Ses maudits bouquins l'obsédaient, au point où plus rien à part cela ne semblait compter pour elle... Mais la jolie rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle lui avait révélé, il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Sa sœur était...une terroriste... Kassandra ne connaissait pas la famille d'Alice. Cette dernière n'avait jamais décroché un mot à leur sujet, hormis la révélation subite de l'existence de sa sœur. Trop de choses étranges étaient liées à son amie. Des choses dangereuses, car Alice aimait le danger. Le jeune fille ne la connaissait que de l'année dernière, au moment où tout le monde la trouvait déjà bizarre, maîtrisant un grand nombre de sortilèges, qui n'étaient même pas au programme de Première Année. Et pourtant, dès cette première année à l'école, elle s'était déjà faite remarquée, récoltant des retenues pour s'être aventurée dans des couloirs où elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds et jouant avec les nerfs des Tuteurs en trouvant à chaque fois le moyen de s'échapper du pavillon des Premières-Années. Elle s'était néanmoins assagie lorsque l'expulsion avait été évoquée. Mais Kassandra ne pouvait que faire des suppositions, et regretter les moments passés en compagnie de sa « blondinette préférée » . /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Et puis il y avait cette sortie de Botanique dans les montagnes qui surplombaient le Palais. Le sentier était étroit. Les pierres glissantes. Le soleil de Mai de plus en plus chaud. Et la jolie rousse traînait des pieds tout à la fin de la colonne d'élèves qui se suivaient. C'est tout juste si elle prêtait l'oreille lorsque l'un des professeurs leur présentait une fleur, ou une herbe qui poussait dans la nature. Elle avait bien essayé au début d'écouter, mais avait été rattrapée par cette terrible lassitude. Las de se faire insulter en permanence, las de faire ses devoirs tous les soirs, las d'écouter les cours. C'était comme si plus rien n'importait, elle se disait qu'après tout, une bonne ou mauvaise note aux examens de fin d'année, ça ne changerait rien à son état. Elle avait juste hâte que cette année se termine. Et vite. Elle pourrait alors serrer ses peluches dans ses bras, allongée dans son grand lit pendant des jours. Et dans celui-ci elle pourrait pleurer sans que personne ne puisse la voir. Elle pleurera pendant des jours et des jours. Puis sa mère réussira à la réconforter, à lui faire oublier petit à petit tous ses malheurs. Elle écrira à ses amies, pour s'excuser, mais aussi pour comprendre... Et à la rentrée prochaine, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Ce sera merveilleux./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"La colonne d'élèves s'était arrêtée sur un large plateau, qui surplombait toute la vallée. Ils se répartissaient sur les rochers, sortant les affaires de leurs sacs. Il restait ça et là quelques restes de neige, dans lesquels certains se jetèrent en criant./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kassandra s'effondra sur un rocher plat, n'en pouvant plus. Elle sentait les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux émeraudes. Mais ce n'était pas l'endroit où les relâcher. Elle devait encore attendre, d'être seule, sur le toit du Pavillon. Et là elle pourrait enfin exprimer toute sa tristesse, extérioriser tout ce qui bouillonnait pendant toute la journée dans son petit cœur meurtri et son esprit accablé. Les autres élèves bavardaient gaiement autour d'elle. Autant d'entrain, mais aussi de joie de vivre avait un effet très pervers sur la jeune fille. Cela redoublait son malheur. C'en était trop. Les gouttes translucides furent libérées de ses yeux, puis dévalèrent sa peau. Elles longèrent son nez, puis sa bouche, et enfin vinrent mouiller son pull. Il y eut juste quelques larmes. Mais Kassandra savait que c'était un torrent de pleurs qui lui fallait pour pouvoir respirer quelques temps. Pour pouvoir enfin se lâcher./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Euh...Kassandra ? demanda une douce voix./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"La jeune fille releva la tête, les yeux aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et se recroquevilla vivement sur son siège rocheux, fixant avec effroi celui qui l'avait interpellé. Non ce n'était pas possible. Il s'agissait d'un rêve. Ou plutôt de l'un de ces affreux cauchemars qui venaient la torturer durant toute la nuit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Euh...ça va ? hésita Eliot Klein./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bien entendu que ça n'allait pas. Mais ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait le beau luxembourgeois. Kassandra hocha timidement la tête. Eliot Klein s'assit à côté d'elle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Le professeur nous a mit ensemble pour l'observation...je pense que tu n'as pas entendu... dit-il gentiment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sa partenaire ne répondit pas. Elle détourna la tête, les joues cramoisies./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Ah...c'est ça...tu sais... commença t-il./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il y eut une pause. Eliot semblait chercher ses mots. Kassandra s'obstinait à ne pas regarder. Le Destin se plaisait à la tourmenter, c'était désormais évident./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- En vrai...j'ai bien aimé ton petit mot. Je l'ai trouvé très mignon même, reprit-il./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kassandra se retourna d'un seul coup. Toute la tristesse venait de déserter son visage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Vrai...ment ? demanda t-elle, tremblante./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Ouais...j'ai pas trop eu mon mot à dire en fait...mes potes...bref je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça, t'en baves déjà bien assez avec cette histoire de Quidditch.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"La jeune fille était stupéfaite. Il ne la détestait pas alors... Eliot continua :/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- On m'a pressé d'ouvrir l'enveloppe...il y avait beaucoup de gens autour de moi...Joana l'a répété à tout le monde.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il y eut encore une pause./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Je suis désolé, termina t-il en regardant Kassandra dans les yeux./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il avait l'air tellement sincère...Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Depuis très longtemps. Elle se perdait dans ses charmants grands yeux noisettes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Bon on commence alors ? Il faut regarder la page deux cent quatorze je crois, dit-il subitement, mettant fin à ce silence embarrassant./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kassandra acquiesça, se rendant subitement compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Les joues brûlantes, elle ôta son sac de ses épaules et se retourna pour sortir ses affaires de celui-ci. Puis elle tenta de trouver la bonne page, gênée par ses mains devenues subitement maladroites. Les fines feuilles se dérobaient sous ses doigts, l'empêchant d'atteindre le passage attendu./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mais quelle débile, j'ai donc que ça à lui montrer ? /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"pensa la jolie rousse./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mais son partenaire ne s'énerva pas. Il vint à sa rescousse, retirant délicatement l'une de ses mains du livre, afin qu'il puisse en tourner lui-même les pages. Lorsque le croquis, d'une fleur à la tige noire et aux pétales blancs, suivi d'un texte explicatif apparu, il tint fermement le manuel afin de ne pas perdre la page. Les deux élèves se retrouvèrent donc à tenir chacun un bout du livre. Eliot observa quelques instants le dessin, puis jeta un coup d'œil au dessus du manuel de Botanique./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- On est censés voir ça quelque part autour...je pense... essaya t-il, afin de briser le silence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mais Kassandra ne pouvait tout simplement pas parler. Elle hocha timidement la tête, faisant mine de lire le texte. Elle ne croyait toujours pas à ce qui se passait. Le beau luxembourgeois paraissait aussi un peu gêné. Il essaya de regarder autour de lui pendant quelques minutes, probablement afin de repérer cette fameuse fleur./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Dis, t'en veux toujours à Margot ? demanda t-il au bout d'un moment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Surprise, Kassandra se désintéressa complètement de la description de la fleur nommée « /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Moly/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" » donnée par le livre. Elle se tourna vers Eliot, les sourcils légèrement froncés./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient encore faire là dedans celle-là ?/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" pesta t-elle intérieurement./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Euh j'imagine que oui du coup... déduit-il, un peu décontenancé par le mutisme de la jeune fille./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Elle m'a tout raconté tu sais, et je trou.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as raconté ? le coupa brutalement Kassandra, en l'attrapant par les épaules./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Eh tout va bien d'accord ? Elle n'a pas craché dans ton dos, du moins pas beaucoup (ajouta t-il d'une voix plus hésitante), c'est plutôt tout le contraire en fait !/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Oh... comprit la jeune fille, retirant brusquement ses mains, le rouge submergeant de nouveau son visage d'ange au moment où le contact se rompit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tu agis n'importe comment ! /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"se reprocha-elle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- T'inquiète pas, je comprends ta réaction...mais Margot est ma meilleure amie, et je trouve ça bête que vous restez fâchées comme ça, alors que.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quoi ? Margot et Eliot étaient juste...amis ? Juste...amis ?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Ta...meilleure amie ? C'est...ton amie ? s'écria la jolie rousse./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Euh oui, on joue de la guitare ensemble !/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kassandra tombait de haut. Qu'elle avait été bête, d'aller s'imaginer toutes ces choses, tous ces cauchemars...enfin si le beau garçon juste devant elle lui disait la vérité. Mais c'était impossible qu'il lui mente..pas lui...pas avec des yeux aussi mignons.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Du coup voilà, je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler...vu ton beau sourire, je pense que ça va aller mieux entre vous.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mon « beau sourire » ? Il a dit que j'avais un beau sourire ! Eliot Klein, LE Eliot Klein, dit que je suis belle ! /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" jubila t-elle dans son for intérieur./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ils rejoignirent Margot, dont le sourire en coin n'échappa pas à la jolie rousse, et Julie, qui était occupée à lancer le peu de neige qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les élèves en plein travail./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Alors ma petite tête de mule, qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire ? s'amusa Margot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Je suis bête...vraiment trop nulle... confessa son amie en baissant les yeux./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Ah ça oui...mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime moi...ma Kass têtue comme un âne, gloussa Margot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Ah ça non, je suis pas un âne quand même ! s'indigna l'intéressée, les mains sur les hanches./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eliot rigola./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Tut tut tut, je pense que tu peux pas trop parler si tu veux que je te pardonne, alors tu vas être mon âne à moi, sourit-elle malicieusement en chatouillant Kassandra au niveau des côtes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Son amie se tordit dans tous les sens, et posa les genoux par terre, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Ok...si tu veux...si tu veux...hihi...mais arrête çaaa.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Nan, je veux t'entendre le dire ! ricana Margot, en l'atteignant une fois de plus au même endroit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Oo...ok ! Je...suis...Je suis un... commença la jolie rousse./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Un quoi ?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Je...suis un...âne ! Je suis un âne, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"burro/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"hi-han/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ! acheva Kassandra, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire la débile celle là ? s'interrogea Julie, qui avait manifestement épuisé son stock de projectiles./spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-e41fae54-7fff-8d9e-b9c0-7daeec046660"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Durant tout le reste de l'excursion, « l'ânesse » avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, qui s'élevait loin dans le ciel, loin au dessus de tous ses malheurs, au dessus de cet état de tristesse infinie qui l'avait habitée ces dernières semaines. C'était comme si tout était revenu comme avant : Julie passait son temps à embêter le monde, Margot n'en finissait pas, racontant tous les derniers ragots qu'il fallait savoir, et en plus...en plus il y avait Eliot, qui se contentait d'écouter et de rire. Il ne manquait qu'une seule personne pour combler le bonheur de Kassandra. C'était toujours la même. Et elle lui manquait terriblement, même si elle n'aborda pas ce sujet avec ses amies pendant plusieurs jours./span/p 


	19. Elle revient, ça tourne mal

Alice se frotta les yeux. Il était temps qu'elle refasse de la _Potion d'Aiguise-Méninges_, la réserve actuelle qu'elle possédait ne devait plus être assez efficace. Elle avala sa dernière tartine de confiture, but d'une seule traite son verre de jus de citrouille et se leva. Personne ne mangeait à ses côtés sur la table réservée à la Seconde Quatre, et c'était très bien comme ça. Il était encore tôt, Kassandra, Julie et Margot n'était même pas encore arrivées. Alice les observait toujours secrètement, mais n'arrivait jamais au stade d'être tentée de les rejoindre. Son esprit modulé par la potion lui montrait clairement le programme de sa journée, et il n'y avait absolument pas de temps pour discuter avec ses amies. Elle avait beaucoup trop de choses à faire, en dehors de préserver les apparences.

« _Peuple d'Europe ! L'heure est grave ! Le Ministère conservateur vient de signer un acte de guerre !_ »

Ce furent les mots qui retentirent dans toute la salle, d'une voix puissante, trop parfaite pour être naturelle. La jeune fille se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce, d'où semblait venir le bruit. Les autres élèves firent de même, coupant court à leurs bavardages.

« _Hier après-midi, les despotes ont refusé la création officielle de sièges au Conseil pour nos représentants ! Une telle injustice ne doit pas rester impunie ! Comment peut-on apporter nos idées nouvelles, faire chanceler les traditions sur leurs antiques fondations, avec une démocratie corrompue ?_ »

Est-ce qu'il pouvait s'agir des ... ? Alice sortit avec son sac, intriguée. D'autres la suivirent, interrompant leur petit déjeuner. La voix reprit lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Hall du Palais.

« _Nous n'allons pas y aller par quatre chemins : Ils ont peur. Le Ministre et ses sous-fifres sont conscients du danger que nous représentons pour leur petit écosystème politique sans la moindre ambition, qui se cache derrière les vitres fumées du Siège ! Ce ramassis de vieux croûtons juste bon à commander des rapports sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons ! _»

Ces mêmes phrases étaient inscrites sur l'immense tableau noir de la pièce, qui affichait d'ordinaire les informations transmises par la Direction et les associations. L'objet ensorcelé recommença à parler, cette voix synthétique semblant sortir du tableau lui même :

« _N'y a-t-il pas plus important ? Les idées changent, les mœurs évoluent et nos cœurs se tournent vers la liberté ! Nous représentons l'espoir. L'espoir d'une liberté retrouvée après tant de siècles d'oppression ! Et nous abattrons sans pitié chaque obstacle qui nous sépare de cet idéal !_ »

Les écritures changèrent, retranscrivant ces paroles. Alice regarda autour d'elle. De plus en plus de monde commençait à affluer dans le Hall, pointant le tableau, certains affolés, d'autres circonspects. Un Tuteur allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Nul doute que les auteurs de ce sortilège allaient être lourdement punis. Ils devaient avoir de bonnes raisons de prendre un tel risque.

« _Nous devons nous soulever, peuple d'Europe ! Sortons donc dans la rue, faisons porter nos voix, insurgeons nous contre cette atteinte à notre liberté ! Pour faire trembler ces dogmes poussiéreux, nous devons agir de l'intérieur ! Il est vital que nos représentants puissent discuter chaque action du Ministère, qui subrepticement nous enferme un peu plus chaque jour dans notre cage dorée !_ »

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda quelqu'un.

\- Le Ministère est encore en train de faire des conneries... répondit un autre.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose !

\- C'est pas possible un truc pareil !

\- Il faut se soulever, comme ils disent !

« _Regardez autour de vous ! L'économie dégringole, les violences des autorités à l'égard du peuple se multiplient et nos dirigeants refusent de voir le Changement qui se profile à l'horizon. Ce Changement qui sera brutal, car c'est toujours ainsi que le destin d'une civilisation a pris et prendra un tournant décisif dans l'Histoire ! Soulevez vous donc peuple d'Europe ! Rejoignez les Héritiers de Pinkstone, et soutenez nos figures de proue : Camilla Ricci, Alexander Kuefer, Courtney Whittaker et Olivier Delacour !_ »

Alice était désormais fixée. Il s'agissait bien d'une action du Club des _Héritiers_ de Beauxbâtons. Mais le message semblait beaucoup plus universel, comme s'il avait été conçu pour être diffusé massivement. Elle aperçut Francesco Vexamio, le leader charismatique du club, qui arrivait avec ses partisans. De l'autre côté de la pièce, plusieurs Tuteurs dévalaient les escaliers à toute vitesse, des professeurs sur leurs talons. Alice saisit ce qui allait se passer. Ce n'était pas un endroit où elle devait s'attarder, surtout qu'elle avait bien trop de choses à faire. La jeune fille se faufila jusqu'aux marches de marbre, tandis que le discours du tableau ensorcelé recommençait :

« _Peuple d'Europe ! L'heure est grave..._ »

Kassandra, Margot et Julie arrivèrent au Palais, un peu essoufflées car cette dernière s'était mise à taquiner la première, qui lui avait couru après. Le Soleil pointait à travers les nuages, déjà levé depuis deux heures en ce début du mois de Juin.

\- Mon petit Kassoulet ? demanda innocemment l'espiègle jeune fille.

\- Chut ! grogna Kassandra.

Margot ricana.

\- Ça te va trop bien, j'ai hâte que _tu-sais-qui_ l'entende... s'amusa t-elle.

\- Toi je te jure...je vais te graille direct si tu m'appelles comme ça devant lui ! s'emporta la jolie rousse en menaçant du poing Julie.

Celle-ci se précipita en avant, grimpant les marches menant à l'entrée du Palais. Elle se retourna et fit une grimace moqueuse.

\- C'est plus moi qui vais te manger, mon petit Kas...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se tournant vivement vers l'intérieur du Hall. Ses amies la rejoignirent, perplexes.

Il y avait des cris, et de la fumée orange qui obscurcissait la grande pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? trembla Margot.

\- Je sais pas, mais j'ai faim, alors on va traverser tout ça ! décida Julie en entrant dans le Palais.

\- Elle est obligée de toujours réfléchir avec son ventre celle-là ? protesta Margot.

\- Elle a raison en même temps hein, les cours vont commencer, faut qu'on se dépêche ! justifia Kassandra.

Elle attrapa la main de son amie et elles plongèrent dans la fumée et le vacarme qui emplissait le Hall.

« Le Ministère à la benne ! » scandaient les élèves.

Suivant le passage que se frayait Julie dans la foule, elles parvinrent à se glisser dans la Salle à Manger, dans laquelle la fumée ne parvenait pas à pénétrer. Clémentine et un autre Tuteur étaient postés à l'entrée, baguettes brandies.

\- Ça va les filles ? s'enquit-elle, peu rassurée.

\- Oui...mais c'est quoi ce délire ? lui demanda Julie.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment, t'en as qui foutent le bordel, ils protestent contre je sais pas quoi...on est pas assez de Tuteurs !

\- Mais ils font quoi les profs...et la Direction ? frémit Margot.

\- Ils laissent faire, en bloquant les entrées...je comprends pas pourquoi...

Les trois amies allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Secondes Quatre, inquiètes.

\- Vous avez vu les Héritiers de Pinkstone ? demanda Jules Maes, tout excité.

\- C'est _eux_ ? Les terroristes ? s'alarma Kassandra.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? le questionna Margot.

\- J'étais là au tout début, avant la fumée, ils avaient écrit des trucs sur le tableau du Hall, et il y avait une voix qui disait de rejoindre les Héritiers de Pinkstone ! expliqua t-il.

\- Oui je l'ai entendue aussi ! s'écria Laure Rosier.

\- Ouh là là ils sont partout...même ici, parmi les élèves... murmura Kassandra.

\- Ouais, ya des gens pas nets dans cette école... lâcha Julie.

Quelques minutes avant de terminer leur petit déjeuner, les portes de la Salle à Manger se fermèrent avec un grand bruit. Les élèves ayant achevé leur repas se mirent à faire la queue devant les deux Tuteurs postés devant la sortie. À neuf heures moins-cinq, ils purent enfin partir. Le Hall du Palais était aussi reluisant qu'avant, il n'y avait plus aucune fumée, et aucun terroriste pour crier des slogans anti-ministère.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, les journaux reportèrent de multiples manifestations dans toute l'Europe. Les Héritiers de Pinkstone boycottaient les services du Ministère Européen de la Magie, inondaient leurs bureaux de lettres d'insultes et autres colis piégés, tandis qu'un scandale révélant l'emprisonnement de Saúl Marcos, le joueur de Quidditch, avait éclaté, ce qui n'aidait pas les choses. La Direction de l'Académie placarda dans chaque pièce un écriteau catégorique :

_S'il vous prend l'envie de perturber d'une quelconque façon les examens de fin d'année ou la période les précédant, sachez que vous devrez répondre de vos actes devant un tribunal pour Trouble à L'Ordre Public._

_\- la Direction_

L'effet escompté fut obtenu, puisqu'il n'y eut pas d'autre agitation notable jusqu'à la semaine des examens. La plupart des élèves étaient bien trop occupés à réviser leurs dizaines de dates en Histoire, leurs incantations pour l'épreuve pratique de Sortilèges, ou bien encore les complexes formules de Métamorphose. Cela leur fit également cesser progressivement leurs moqueries envers les Serres Vengeresses. L'arrivée de températures plus qu'agréables, couplée à un beau ciel bleu, dispersait les académiciens dans les Jardins. Le samedi soir précédant le début des examens, Kassandra se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Le dortoir était plongé dans la pénombre. Sa gorge était sèche. L'épreuve pratique de métamorphose du lundi l'angoissait. Peut être même plus que le dernier match de Quidditch du trimestre contre les Crocs d'Argent, qui allait se dérouler le samedi prochain. N'en pouvant plus, elle repoussa sa couverture et se leva. La faible lueur de la lune filtrait à travers les volets clos d'une fenêtre proche, éclairant le lit vide d'Alice. Kassandra se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'eau, qu'elle entrouvrit avant de s'y faufiler.

Le visage rafraîchit et sa soif étanchée, son inquiétude grandit alors qu'elle étudiait une mèche rebelle dans le miroir.

Où pouvait-_elle_ bien être ?

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Alice disparaissait presque chaque nuit, se couchant extrêmement tard, et étant toujours levée avant tout le monde. Mais tout de même, les examens de fin d'année n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer tout ça ! Son amie avait beau être très douée et connaître plein de choses, c'était complètement stupide de sa part de se présenter aux examens dans son état ! Et voilà, elle était de nouveau prise de l'une de ses crises d'angoisse, imaginant le pire pour Alice. Elle devait lui parler, et cette fois elle ne se laisserait pas faire ! Depuis qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Margot et Julie, et liée d'amitié avec le charmant Eliot Klein, sa confiance en soi était revenue. Kassandra était désormais sûre d'avoir la force mentale de s'opposer à Alice. Elle lui sauterai dessus dès qu'elle la verrait. Tout compte fait, elle n'avait plus envie de dormir. Elle décida d'attendre le retour de son amie au Salon du Pavillon. Kassandra sortit avec précipitation du dortoir endormi et longea le couloir carrelé, avant de dévaler l'escalier. Les chandeliers éclairèrent ses pas. Quelque chose remua lorsqu'elle atteignit la dernière marche.

\- Oh c'est toi Kass... murmura une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. Alice était avachie dans l'un des fauteuils confortables, sa cape sur ses épaules. Son teint était pâle. Elle avait retiré de très belles bottes noires, serties d'or.

Kassandra se rapprocha doucement, épouvantée par l'état de la petite blonde.

\- T'étais où ? demanda t-elle précipitamment, affolée.

\- Je...j'ai...baladé...dans les jardins...j'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit faiblement son amie.

\- Mais tu es tombée sur quoi dehors pour revenir comme ça ? Tes vêtements sont tous déchirés !

\- Les...les...roses...

Alice s'effondra. Kassandra se précipita sur elle. Elle passa une main tremblante sur le front trempé de la petite blonde. Sa résolution de questionner Alice sans broncher fondit comme neige au soleil.

\- Mais tu as de la fièvre ! Il faut aller à l'Infirmerie !

\- Non...ça va passer...t'inquiète pas...il me faut du...

Alice tenta de se lever, un objet tomba de sa robe. C'était un petit carnet à la couverture de cuir, orné d'un symbole représentant une sorte de créature ailée, et cadenassé par un mécanisme d'apparence complexe.

La jolie rousse fronça les sourcils, mais reporta son attention sur son amie qui était retombée dans le fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? l'implora t-elle, terrifiée.

\- Petite fiole verte...dans ma table de nuit...tu peux pas la louper...

\- Ok j'y vais tout de suite...tu bouges pas !

Kassandra remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre, s'engouffra dans le dortoir paisible et tenta d'ouvrir un par un les tiroirs de la table de nuit d'Alice. Les deux premiers lui résistèrent mais le troisième s'ouvrit sans effort. Elle repéra la petite fiole verte parmi un impressionnant assortiment de flacons de toutes les couleurs.

Elle resta veiller sur son amie une bonne partie de la nuit. Juste après avoir avalé le contenu de la fiole, Alice sembla aller mieux. Elle avait arrêté de trembler et s'était rapidement assoupie dans son fauteuil. Un autre objet était tombé de sa poche : il s'agissait d'un petit carnet bleu, avec une tête de lapin sur la couverture. Détaillant avec douceur le visage de son amie qui dormait sereinement, abrité derrières ses mèches blondes maculées de terre, Kassandra mit dans sa poche le carnet bleu d'Alice, sans remarquer qu'une feuille de parchemin coloré en dépassait. Puis elle examina l'autre carnet, plus vieux et cadenassé. La créature représentée sur la couverture de cuir ressemblait beaucoup à une illustration qu'elle avait vue dans un vieux conte étudié en cours de Littérature. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de dragon, sauf qu'il possédait uniquement deux pattes. Le professeur avait dit que cette bête était une « Vouivre » ou « _Wyvern _» en anglais. Il y avait aussi une histoire d'un « chevalier du Cardigan » , ou un nom du genre, qui avait combattu la créature avec un gros poney gris et sa langue. Kassandra était surprise de se souvenir d'autant de détails. Elle finit par mettre l'étrange carnet dans son autre poche, et se promit d'interroger Alice le lendemain sur ses possessions. L'émotion soudaine avait apaisé ses préoccupations, ses petits yeux verts se fermèrent et le sommeil vint la cueillir, à une heure avancée de la nuit, telle l'une des fleurs qui fleurissaient dans les jardins de l'école.

En cette matinée de Dimanche, le dortoir était encore relativement calme, les élèves profitant d'une dernière grasse matinée avant le début de la semaine importante qui se profilait. L'eau tiède coulait sur son corps, effaçant les témoignages de la nuit dernière. Grâce aux soins qu'elle s'était prodigués, les plaies dans son dos et sur ses jambes s'étaient refermées, laissant derrière elles de légères marques qui finiraient elles-aussi par disparaître. Dorénavant son esprit était clair, son but limpide, comme l'eau qui redonnait à ses cheveux leur couleur d'origine, arrachant la boue, la poussière. Son teint innocent revenait. Ses bijoux correspondaient de nouveau à ce dernier.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'elle s'enveloppait dans une serviette blanche, trop grande pour elle. Elle vit un sourire éblouissant, des yeux verts pétillants et un bref éclat rougeoyant, puis se retrouva dans les bras de Kassandra, dont les yeux étaient mouillés de larmes.

\- Tu m'as tellement fait peur espèce de folle !

\- L'état dans lequel tu étais...je croyais...j'ai... continua Kassandra, la tête sur l'épaule d'Alice.

\- C'est fini maintenant, je vais très bien, l'assura cette dernière.

La jolie rousse mit fin à leur étreinte. Il était temps qu'elle crache le morceau.

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Mais enfin tu t'es vue ? Tous ces derniers mois, tu m'as...abandonnée, tu ne voulais plus voir personne ! Tu t'étais éteinte ! explosa t-elle, détaillant son amie des pieds à la tête.

\- J'étais loin de ça, si tu savais...

\- Oh ça oui j'ai l'intention de savoir !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

\- Comment ça je ne peux pas comprendre ? gronda t-elle. Je ne suis pas aussi débile que tu le penses !

Sur ces mots elle ouvrit violemment la porte de la salle d'eau, qui vint taper avec force sur les carreaux blancs. Il y eut quelques grognements venant des lits juste à côté de la porte.

\- Kass...

Kassandra se précipita dans le dortoir, indifférente aux reproches que lui lançaient ses diverses occupantes, et se mit à fouiller énergiquement dans ses affaires. Alice la rejoignit, ses pieds mouillés marquant le plancher impeccable.

\- Je l'ai caché, tu penses bien qu'un truc pareil... dit-elle à voix basse.

Alice ne comprit pas tout de suite le petit manège de son amie. Calmement, elle sortit une robe bleu-pâle propre de son armoire et l'enfila, tout en guettant du coin de l'œil Kassandra.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kass ? demanda Margot en se frottant les yeux.

La jolie rousse tenait quelque chose dans sa main, mais qui n'était pas visible, celle-ci étant encore plongée dans un tas de vêtements. La plupart des jeunes filles du dortoir se réveillaient maintenant, et observaient avec plus ou moins d'attention la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Kassandra fit signe à Alice de s'approcher.

\- Voilà ! Je l'ai ! C'est ça que tu as ramené hier hein...le cardigan, le gros poney et le _Wyvern_ ! chuchota t-elle, en faisant en sorte qu'il n'y ait que la petite blonde qui puisse l'entendre.

\- De quoi tu parles... murmura cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'en ai marre de tes mensonges, alors tu me dis ce que c'est, sinon je le montre à tout le monde ! menaça son amie en balayant du regard la pièce.

\- C'est un journal... commença Alice, qui discernait la forme rectangulaire à travers les affaires de Kassandra.

\- Ça doit pas être le journal de n'importe qui...pour être fermé comme ça...et vu l'état dans lequel t'étais hier soir...

Ses yeux verts scrutaient le visage de la petite blonde, en attente d'une quelconque réaction. Cette dernière sentait la situation lui échapper. Son amie en savait trop.

\- Bon ok, je vais tout te dire. Mais juste à toi... concéda t-elle.

Les traits du visage de Kassandra se relâchèrent. Elle replongea le fameux journal qu'avait ramené Alice dans ses affaires, puis dit :

\- Parfait, on va dans les Jardins...il fait super beau aujourd'hui.

Elles se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du Dortoir, lorsque Julie les interpella :

\- Hé Alice ! T'as fini de faire ta tête de mule ?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, sentant tous les regards de ses camarades braqués sur elle. Margot retint la jeune brune perplexe, signifiant d'un regard qu'il fallait mieux les laisser s'expliquer seules. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent tranquillement du Pavillon, et s'enfoncèrent dans les Jardins, sans dire un mot. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elles n'entendaient plus que les bruits de la nature, Kassandra s'exclama :

\- À quoi ça sert tes bouquins, tes potions, tout ça ? Tu fais des trucs la nuit, d'autres trucs que te balader simplement dans les Jardins ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Tu veux aider ta sœur c'est ça ? L'aider à faire un truc dangereux ? Tu sais à quel point j'ai peur pour toi ?

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour moi, je sais ce que je fais, répondit enfin Alice, froidement.

Kassandra resta sans voix, à court d'arguments, le visage triste. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu reprendre la parole pour insister, Alice avait prit sa décision :

\- Désolé...il y a des choses que tu ne dois pas savoir...que tu ne peux même pas imaginer...et tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix forte, grave, inhabituelle. Kassandra n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Tout se passa très vite.

La baguette de pin tournoya dans les mains d'Alice, et fut pointée sur son amie.

\- _Oubliettes _!

Un jet de lumière verte percuta Kassandra de plein fouet. Celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente. Alice se précipita vers elle et s'assura que le sortilège n'avait causé aucun dégât physique. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se demanda jusqu'où cela la mènerait. Les circonstances avaient fait en sorte qu'elle attaque sa meilleure amie, mais qu'adviendra t-il de ceux qui se dresseront sur son chemin ?

_C'est pour te protéger Kass_...

Kassandra s'éveilla péniblement sur un matelas moelleux. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnu le décor très lumineux de l'Infirmerie. Ses souvenirs étaient confus, son esprit embrouillé. Elle se tâta le front et rencontra quelque chose de cotonneux : un bandage. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Son réveil alerta rapidement une guérisseuse qui accourut à son chevet.

\- Comment te sens tu ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'ai très mal à la tête, répondit faiblement la grande fille.

\- C'est normal ma pauvre chérie, le choc a été violent.

\- Un choc ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens de rien !

L'employée nota quelque chose sur un petit bloc-notes puis répondit :

\- La perte de mémoire n'est pas une conséquence courante d'une chute pareille... Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà ce que nous savons : ce matin, ton amie t'a trouvée inconsciente dans les Jardins, sous un platane d'une dizaine de mètres. Tu saignais du front. Elle nous a directement prévenus.

Une chute ? Kassandra était encore plus confuse. Que pouvait-elle bien faire en haut d'un arbre ? Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient il y a quelques jours de cela, lorsqu'elle était en train de réviser au soleil, avec Eliot. Eliot qui tournait les pages du manuel de Julie lorsqu'elle regardait ailleurs. Eliot qui demandait de l'aide à Margot lorsqu'il ne retrouvait pas la date de ces maudites rebellions de gobelins. Eliot qui la faisait rougir lorsqu'il plongeait ses magnifiques yeux noisettes dans les siens.

\- Je repasserai après la visite de tes amies, elles attendaient ton réveil avec impatience... expliqua la guérisseuse.

\- D'accord, répondit Kassandra.

\- Mon petit Kassouleeeet...t'es oooù ? s'égosilla Julie, qui accourait dans l'allée, accompagnée d'Alice et de Margot.

\- Ici ! s'exclama Alice en croisant son regard.

Un regard plein de vie. La jolie rousse ne comprenait pas. Ses amies accoururent, anxieuses.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Margot.

\- J'ai mal à la tête...et je me souviens de rien...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répondit Kassandra.

\- Alice nous a raconté... commença Julie.

L'intéressée s'exprima :

\- Oui...on est allées s'expliquer dans les Jardins, j'ai dit que j'étais vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous abandonner comme ça...c'était une période difficile...bref (elle détourna la tête)...à un moment tu es partie en courant...tu disais que c'était impossible...que je disais...n'importe quoi...je t'ai appelée, je t'ai cherchée...et quand je t'ai enfin trouvée, t'étais tombée par terre...

\- Oh...je suis vraiment stupide dans mes réactions des fois...

Margot opina du chef.

\- Mais quand même, pour aller monter sur un arbre comme un singe, t'es pas bien meuf ! remarqua Julie.

\- Oui...je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

\- On t'a amené tes manuels, si tu veux réviser un truc, dit Margot en posant une pile de livres sur la table de chevet de son amie.

\- Merci, je pense que je vais regarder un peu la métamorphose...j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout oublié !

Les trois jeunes filles laissèrent Kassandra se reposer, et retrouvèrent Eliot au Pavillon, avant de repartir se trouver un coin dans les Jardins. Alice fut quelque peu gênée de se retrouver en sa compagnie, alors que Margot et Julie s'entendaient à merveille avec le beau luxembourgeois. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses amies, mais également de voir ces mois de travail se concrétiser. Il ne restait plus qu'une étape. Une belle brune, aux cheveux courts et plus âgée, sanglotait, seule, assise contre une haie. Elle portait une barrette ronde composée d'un disque noir qui tournait au ralenti. Elle observa furtivement les jeunes filles et Eliot, s'attardant particulièrement sur Alice, puis s'enfuit en pleurant. Margot et Eliot décidèrent de jouer ensemble de la guitare. Julie tentait de les dessiner. La grande sœur de cette dernière, Sara, et son amie, Camille, passèrent les voir. Pendant que ces-dernières observaient le travail de Julie et lui donnaient des conseils, Alice remarqua un numéro de l'un des quotidiens les plus populaires de France parmi les affaires de Camille. Curieuse de voir l'évolution de la situation avec le Ministère, elle s'empara du journal et scanna sa première page :

_La Confédération a tranché_

LES HÉRITIERS DE PINKSTONE RECONNUS

Le titre aguicheur avait été souligné plusieurs fois en rose et un petit cœur de la même couleur était dessiné à côté. Intriguée, elle se rendit directement à la page de l'article correspondant :

**Communiqué de la Confédération**

**Compte tenu des troubles survenus en Europe ces derniers mois, la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers a dépêché ses agents compétents afin d'aider le jeune Ministère Européen de la Magie à résoudre cette crise dans le calme et le dialogue. Durant une semaine entière, des pourparlers ont eu lieu avec les différentes forces en présence, afin de trouver un terrain d'entente qui convienne à chacun, et tout particulièrement au peuple d'Europe, dont le mécontentement a bien été entendu. Durant cette semaine de tension, la sécurité de chaque citoyen a été assurée par un détachement spécial international, qui restera sur place encore quelques temps, afin d'aider le Ministère Européen de la Magie à limiter tout débordement suite aux conclusions de la cellule de crise internationale.**

**Au terme de ces délibérations, la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers est prête à rendre son verdict. Celui-ci est définitif, et engage toutes les parties à appliquer immédiatement l'ensemble des décisions dictées par celui-ci. En conséquence, la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers reconnaît la liberté politique du mouvement des « Héritiers de Pinkstone » et autorise la création et l'intégration du parti éponyme au Conseil Magique Européen. Comme ses homologues, le parti verra son nombre de sièges au conseil décidé par les résultats des élections des représentants européens de Septembre. Ses membres se plieront à présent aux exigences démocratiques du Conseil, et refuseront tout recours à la violence, préférant la puissance des mots à celle de leurs baguettes.**

Pendant ce temps, Kassandra relisait sans grande conviction les chapitres de son manuel de Métamorphose, allongée dans son lit de l'Infirmerie. Lassée de ce vocabulaire compliqué, elle ferma le gros livre d'un coup sec et le jeta sur sa table de nuit qui vibra bruyamment.

\- Mademoiselle Almanza Rosales, faites un peu attention ! la réprimanda le guérisseur qui venait la voir, un bloc-notes à la main.

\- Pardon...

Il déplaça les affaires de la jeune fille posées sur une chaise placée à proximité de son lit.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda t-il en s'asseyant.

\- Ça va mieux, j'ai plus trop mal à la tête.

\- Parfait, le traitement a fait effet...

Il cocha quelque chose.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas sortir avant ce soir en principe, car nous sommes encore intrigués à propos de votre perte de mémoire, et nous voulons nous assurer que cela n'empire pas, expliqua t-il en se relevant.

\- D'accord... répondit Kassandra, peu rassurée.

L'homme se pencha et ramassa un objet au sol.

\- Tenez, vous avez fait tomber ceci, dit-il en tendant un morceau de parchemin coloré à la jeune fille.

Elle le déplia. Cette écriture méticuleuse. Alice. Elle attendit le départ du guérisseur pour commencer sa lecture. La hauteur des mots était discontinue, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été écrits d'une seule traite.

**19 Septembre 1719, **

_**La flotte monstrueuse des brits nous a atteint le matin. La ligne des vaisseaux de l'empire infanticide qui est devenu mon vieux pays remplaçait celle de l'horizon. L'air s'est chargé de poudre. Plus tard, à travers la fumée et les flammes des combats, je me suis cambrée au maximum par dessus le parapet, et j'ai pu distinguer à une distance inconnue sa silhouette indéfinissable. **_

_**Le temps ne semble pas avoir d'effet sur lui. De tout façon je ne peux pas me souvenir de sa personne. Le Polynectar coule maintenant dans ses veines, ça lui donne des apparences multiples et sculpte mes pires cauchemars. Je n'ai pas pu me souvenir correctement du moment où tout a basculé, du point de chute de notre histoire. Les boulets meurtriers l'ont simplement évité et il est resté là, le regard perdu dans je ne sais pas quelle pensée. Mon cœur m'a dit de crier, de le rappeler à la raison. Mais j'ai su au plus profond de moi qu'il ne pouvait même pas m'entendre. Il y a longtemps qu'il a dû m'oublier, obsédé par une quête florissante, qui fait déborder de richesses les cales de son maudit navire. Le sourire qu'il m'avait réservé s'est imposé dans ma tête. La peau douce du bébé, ses cris joyeux qui faisaient fuir les oiseaux de la petite crique. Cette crique maudite. Je n'ai jamais pu me décider à la détruire. Ces souvenirs douloureux ont rempli mes yeux de larmes. Ce déluge de tristesse a fondu dans l'eau noire de l'Océan. **_

_**J'ai entendu les planches du pont craquer. À peine je m'étais vivement retournée qu'un sabre m'a lacéré la poitrine, ça m'a arraché un cri perçant. L'arme s'est levée une seconde fois. Je n'est pas hésité du tout et je me suis jetée sur mon agresseur, je l'est précipité au sol, enragée, affamée de sang. Le combat a été bref et le délicieux nectar gazeux a coulé vite dans mon gosier. Mes lèvres rouges dégoulinaient de plasma chaud. Mon instinct primaire s'était une fois de plus réveillé, embrouillant mon esprit. Mes vêtements étaient déchirés. Ma blessure me faisait beaucoup mal. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, j'ai réussi quand même à relever la tête par dessus le bastingage. Je voulais être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé, pas encore. **_

_**Il avait disparu.**_

_**Plus tard, je me suis réveillée sur une plage, entourée des épaves des pires terreurs de ces mers, désormais détruites. Mon monde s'écroule. Ma nature m'a permis de survivre, elle m'a guidée inconsciemment parmi les flots sanglants. J'ai eu une terrible impression de déjà-vu. Cette île. **_

_**J'ai trébuché sur les pierres du sentier envahit par la végétation. Puis la vieille maison ouverte aux quatre vents est apparue, placée dans la gueule de la créature représentée par l'île. J'ai parcouru le manoir, tremblante, mes mains se sont attardées sur chaque pierre. J'ai retrouvé un bureau poussiéreux. L'endroit où il aimait écrire. J'ai observé un peu le langage codé qu'il aimait utiliser. Cet assemblage de signes inconnus est simple à décoder en réalité. Il faut regarder la forme de l'île pour trouver la clé. **_

_**À chaque instant, je voulais frapper de toute mes forces les murs, ou bien couvrir de poudre ce lieu horrible. Un écho particulier résonnait dans ces lieux oubliés. Les gazouillis d'un enfant. Cette maison, qui rayonnait avant du miracle de la Vie, me refroidi maintenant le sang. Elle m'a rappelé qu'une chose : ce jour mortel où tout s'est effondré. Les larmes abondantes ne se sont pas arrêtés. Je me suis souvenue de son regard, une haine énorme qui sortait des charbons brûlants qui lui servaient de yeux. Le dernier qu'il m'avait offert, avant de lever l'ancre et de me laisser pleurer pendant des jours, seule, dans cette Wyvern Cove maudite, le petit visage heureux de notre enfant hantant mes pensées.**_

_**Je ne suis pas restée mère bien longtemps.**_

Kassandra se sentit mal. Il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans le récit de cette femme. Quelque chose de profondément triste qui transparaissait entre chaque ligne. Au dessous de la dernière, elle pouvait voir un curieux croquis représentant un archipel d'îles. Quelques petites inscriptions et de multiples symboles inconnus l'accompagnaient :

_**The Wyvern Cove = La baie de la Vouivre ? peut-être**_

_**Caraïbes **_

_**Est de Cuba**_

_**Îles Turques-et-Caïques ? oui c'est ça !**_

La jeune fille secoua la tête et replia consciencieusement le parchemin. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment celui-ci s'était retrouvé en sa possession. C'était l'écriture d'Alice, et ça ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait lu il y avait deux mois, lorsqu'elle était tombée sur son amie dans la Bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'Alice lui avait donné ce matin pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait pendant tout ce temps ? Kassandra n'avait de toute façon aucun souvenir de la matinée. Malgré le ton du texte qu'elle venait de lire, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait comprendre maintenant la fascination de son amie pour ces histoires de bateaux et de pirates. Cet extrait semblait garder une part de mystère, comme si quelque chose, peut-être l'indice capital d'une quelconque chasse au trésor, se trouvait tapi au cœur de ces lignes. Oui c'était cela. Alice devait particulièrement aimer résoudre des mystères. Pour peu qu'ils soient un minimum dangereux, cela allait de soi.

_Peut-être qu'elle espère trouver un trésor ? _se dit Kassandra en imaginant avec un sourire son amie sur une plage déserte, bravant de terribles dangers, avant d'arriver devant un coffre débordant d'or.


	20. L'Île Mystérieuse

Les gouttes de pluie tombaient sans interruption telles des bombes, martelant le sable fin d'une force colossale et creusant de profonds cratères.

Une ombre glissait sur la plage, fendant la tempête. Les trombes d'eau semblaient s'écarter sur son passage. À l'instant même où elle se glissait à l'abri des arbres, le tonnerre explosa dans la nuit. Un éclair tomba pile sur la frêle silhouette mais s'évanouit avant d'avoir pu l'effleurer. L'étrange inconnu progressait à travers la jungle, aussi facilement que l'avait été son cheminement sur la plage. La végétation se pliait devant lui, les arbres lui offrant une splendide haie d'honneur. Mais la nature devint soudainement beaucoup plus hostile. La terre se craquela, les branches se brisèrent et les feuilles furent pulvérisées. Une force monstrueuse se mit à arracher et projeter des bouts de bois et de roche dans toutes les directions : un ouragan s'était subitement formé au centre de l'île. Mais l'ombre avançait toujours. Les bourrasques dévastatrices, détruisant violemment tout ce qui l'entourait, ne l'affectaient pas. Des flammes bleues lui léchaient les bottes, sans plus de succès. Le sol semblait fondre, remplacé par un tapis de braises ardentes : un chemin luminescent parfaitement inoffensif aux yeux de l'impétueuse silhouette, qui le suivit hâtivement, sa cape glissant sur le sol. Après un certain temps, alors que le cataclysme paraissait donner tout ce qu'il pouvait pour stopper son avancée, le chemin l'amena au bord d'une large cuvette naturelle, dont le fond était masqué par l'impressionnante végétation qui remontait en s'entortillant le long des pierres.

D'horribles hurlements à glacer le sang s'élevèrent de la cavité. Ils constituaient maintenant l'unique paysage sonore de l'endroit. L'ouragan, n'ayant pas cessé depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, s'était arrêté aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé. Comme si l'île même avait abandonné devant le fulgurant tempérament que montrait cet étranger, ne parvenant même pas à l'atteindre. Les cris stridents s'accompagnèrent bientôt d'une nuée de créatures fantomatiques décharnées, qui commencèrent à tournoyer à toute vitesse autour de la petite ombre. Le son perçant qui sortait de leur semblant de bouche n'avait rien d'humain, pas plus qu'il n'avait quelque chose de vivant. Les spectres formèrent un cône brumeux autour de l'intrus, tentant de s'en emparer. C'est alors qu'une impressionnante déflagration sembla émaner de celui-ci même, réduisant les créatures à l'état de courants d'airs. Immaculée, la silhouette se glissa au fond du creux, et enfin, put _le_ voir de ses propres yeux.

Surgissant, comme tout à fait incongru dans cet environnement - à juste titre - un gigantesque galion, dont les voiles s'étaient évanouies depuis des lustres, gisait sur le sol inégal. L'arrière du navire donnait l'impression de s'être entaillé sur la roche. La coque était constellée d'innombrables brèches, l'avant séparé du reste. La figure de proue, le squelette affreusement mutilé d'une gigantesque créature ailée à deux pattes, pointait redoutablement vers l'agile ombre, la fixant de ses orbites vides.

Cette dernière ignora son avertissement et se faufila aisément à l'intérieur de l'épave. Au sein de celle-ci, le spectacle était effrayant. L'armature était complètement dévastée. Des morceaux de bois, qui pendaient dans le vide, remuaient avec de sinistres craquements. Le vent, s'engouffrant par d'incalculables trous dans la structure, émettait de funestes plaintes qui résonnaient au sein du défunt géant des mers. Le sol était constitué d'une matière relativement solide, qui craquait sous les longues bottes noires serties d'or. La vive couleur blanche de cette matière réfléchissait la puissante lumière qui jaillissait de la baguette brandie. Dans cet amas exhalant une putride odeur de mort, on trouvait de tout : des fémurs déchiquetés aux omoplates ébréchées, en passant par les crânes cabossés. Le paradis d'un canidé, à n'en pas douter. Le festin d'une effroyable bête, peut être. Mais la téméraire silhouette n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Elle courait presque sur le tapis osseux, sachant parfaitement qu'elle touchait au but. Après avoir rêvé de ce moment un nombre incalculable de fois. Dans les profondeurs du navire, elle trouva ce qui l'obsédait depuis si longtemps. Une simple porte de bois bardée d'un métal inconnu, surprenamment intacte, gravée d'une inscription composée de deux lettres :

**H S**

Lorsque la porte fut baignée de lumière, une troisième lettre, probablement grattée, difficilement visible, se révéla au milieu des deux autres :

**H M S **

L'intrus, bien trop pressé, ne s'embarrassa pas de délicatesse : il marmonna quelques mots, pointant sa baguette. Le métal se mit à fondre et une fissure vint couper la porte sur toute sa diagonale.

Les deux pans fragilisés se déchirèrent et tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Désormais, plus rien ne le séparait de ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Dans la pénombre lugubre du galion, la cale, maintenant accessible, scintillait au contraire de mille-feux. Une montagne de butin s'entassait du sol au plafond, jonchée de meubles raffinés, de cristaux en tous genres et d'autres coffres dorés. Ignorant cet incommensurable magot, les bottes noires traversèrent l'océan étincelant, rejetant les richesses amassées, écrasant les brillantes pièces de multiples devises. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un coffre à l'apparence banale, au fond de la pièce. Celui-ci n'était pas serti de pierres précieuses comme la plupart de ceux empilés dans la cale. Légèrement cabossé à certains endroits, il avait traversé les âges et les tempêtes. De fins sillons sur sa surface, presque imperceptibles, se mirent à luire d'une vive couleur bleu-céleste. D'étranges symboles runiques de la même teinte apparurent alors sur le bois. Le bleu se mélangea bientôt au rouge sang qui gouttait sur le coffre. Le bras tailladé se retira et un léger cliquetis mécanique se fit entendre. Le couvercle s'ouvrit brusquement. Une machinerie infernale s'activait à l'intérieur. Les engrenages étaient imprégnés d'une substance particulière, un mélange de sang et d'un autre liquide. La mixture possédait une sombre couleur violette. Une vive énergie indéfinissable se dégageait des entrailles du coffre, devenant de plus en plus présente à chaque mouvement du mécanisme. La dernière roue dentée s'arrêta dans un dernier bruit métallique, puis ce fut le silence.

Inséré dans une complexe architecture protectrice, l'objet de ses profonds désirs était pour la première fois à portée de sa petite main. L'ombre l'avança avant de se raviser brusquement et de lever sa baguette, tremblante d'excitation. Quelques murmures, et les bras retenant l'objet se replièrent. Celui-ci s'éleva ensuite lentement au dessus du coffre, toujours baigné d'une forte lueur violette. Un instant plus tard il lévitait vers la silhouette, se rapprochant de sa main ouverte. Le trésor toucha délicatement la paume rugueuse. Le sol gronda.

Des morceaux de bois volèrent dans toutes les directions. L'étranger fit volte face et se protégea d'un écran magique. L'entrée de la cale n'était plus. Le trésor des pirates se déversait dans le trou béant qui l'avait remplacé dans un flot ininterrompu d'or. Quelque chose avait transpercé la coque du bateau sur toute sa longueur, crevant chaque solide cloison de bois, avant d'avoir achevé sa course en pulvérisant l'entrée de la cale. Une autre silhouette émergea des ténèbres du couloir transversal ainsi créé. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme élancée, le haut de son visage dissimulé sous un chapeau aux larges bords. Une chevelure dorée indisciplinée tombait en boucles sur un décolleté prononcé. Quelque chose scintilla derrière les cheveux blonds. Pendant qu'elle s'approchait d'une démarche lente mais assurée, les débris de planches volaient en tous sens autour d'elle, égalisant le sol devant ses pieds pour l'empêcher de trébucher. La petite ombre ne bougea pas. La main crispée sur sa baguette levée, elle attendit. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pourpres de la jeune femme qui lui faisait à présent face. Sa voix vibra dans les décombres du navire :

\- Voici enfin venue l'heure de notre rencontre !

L'autre ne répondit pas et se contenta de scruter l'inconnue, sur la défensive. Celle-ci reprit :

\- Je constate que tu ne sais pas encore qui je suis. À l'inverse, je connais tout de toi Alice... Un bien joli nom pour se fondre dans la masse n'est-ce pas ?

Les traits de l'étrangère se décomposèrent. Paniquée, elle s'apprêta à lancer un sort, mais elle fut projetée au sol avant d'avoir eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Sa baguette atterrit plusieurs mètres derrière elle.

\- Inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit, tu es bien trop faible pour le moment...(dit-elle sans changer de ton) même si nous disposons des mêmes pouvoirs... ajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

Alice ne répondit toujours pas. La soudaine panique qui l'avait assaillie venait de s'évanouir. Le visage fermé, elle réfléchissait. Elle avait absolument tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Tout, sauf ça. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cette femme faisait là, quelles étaient ses intentions et surtout, elle était sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vue de sa vie. La jeune femme avait parfaitement conscience de la subtilité de l'art de la manipulation, la plus fine magie qu'il lui avait été donné de manier. Ravie de l'effet que provoquait son discours sur l'enfant, elle reprit alors du même ton neutre :

\- Cependant il faut reconnaître que tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'ici sans trop de dommages, au nez et à la barbe du Ministère, accomplissant le rêve de nombreux chasseurs de légende au passage...

Alice avait la désagréable impression que l'inconnue lisait son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Et ce subterfuge, consistant à utiliser les méthodes des Héritiers de Pinkstone pour sécuriser ta correspondance avec ce _Sir Bragnam _(son accent était impeccable), un allié de poids dans ta quête...à qui tu as menti éhontément, en t'inventant une sœur, tantôt travaillant au Ministère, tantôt pourchassée par ce dernier ! Pratique... Tu les as tous trompés. Mais pas moi.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça ? C'était impensable, la jeune fille avait été si prudente...

\- Tant d'ouvrages consultés, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit...une langue plus ou moins apprise...sans broncher une seule fois...n'hésitant pas à modifier la mémoire d'une amie trop curieuse...et nous nous retrouvons ici, au sein de l'épave du _Hope Sweeper_... je dois dire que c'était plutôt excitant à suivre... et impressionnant... Même si cela peut en revanche aisément s'expliquer par notre passé commun qui nous fait honneur, à toi et à moi... termina t-elle.

\- Un passé commun ? s'écria Alice, qui s'était relevée d'un bond.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pu se contrôler devant l'absurdité des propos de l'inconnue. Ses jambes tremblantes trahissaient son état interne chancelant.

\- Tu me fais enfin le plaisir de pouvoir entendre ta voix de petite fille nasillarde, quelle belle évolution !

Cette fois-ci ce fut un sourire narquois qui se dessina sur les lèvres écarlates de la jeune femme. Alice ne supportait pas le ton arrogant qu'elle se plaisait à employer.

\- Répondez-moi ! s'évertua t-elle.

Les tremblements qui agitèrent sa voix, lui faisant perdre le peu de menace qu'elle espérait y mettre, ne furent pas volontaires.

\- Quelle impatience ! J'imagine que celle-ci est liée à l'ignorance de l'adolescence, sourit l'inconnue de toutes ses dents.

Du bout de sa baguette somptueusement ouvragée, elle releva légèrement le bord de son chapeau. Des yeux vifs scintillèrent dans la pénombre, surmontés de légers sourcils arrondis. Un nez délicat et des lèvres ourlées achevaient ce visage impénétrable. L'expression d'Alice changea. Les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête, une mémoire oubliée qui refaisait surface, mais incomplète et nébuleuse. Elle connaissait ces traits fins. Prise de vertiges, elle porta une main à son front.

\- Ça y est, je le sens ! Tu te rappelles de mon visage, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, du _nôtre_. Nous sommes liées au plus profond de notre âme, par une magie ancienne qui, même si cela paraît inconcevable, nous dépasse ! s'anima la jeune femme.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, comment une telle vérité avait t-elle pu lui échapper ? L'hypothèse du mensonge était omise. Ce visage, cette démarche, l'éclat du miroir, sa main qui parcourait cette chevelure dorée indisciplinée...le diamant qu'elle n'enlevait jamais... Non ce n'était qu'un fantôme, un _épouvantard, _une entité démoniaque, gardien de la fortune du _Hope Sweeper_. Elle n'était et ne pouvait pas être réelle... Il était temps de s'en débarrasser... Alice s'était rapprochée de sa baguette qu'elle avait réussi à agripper, malgré l'ouragan de questions et de réponses qui s'entremêlaient dans son esprit tourmenté.

\- Ce...ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria t-elle soudainement, tendant le bras et déversant une incroyable série de jets d'énergie, que son adversaire para directement. Son sourire moqueur avait cependant quitté ses lèvres pincées.

\- J'ai toujours été seule ! Je n'ai pas de famille, pas de passé, rien !

Ces derniers mots avaient été criés avec temps de force qu'elle avait l'impression que ses cordes vocales allaient exploser.

\- Mais ne t'es tu jamais demandée la raison de ce vide existentiel, petite imbécile ? cracha l'autre.

\- Je suis unique, c'est tout !

\- Ton ignorance me chagrine devant le déferlement de magie que tu es capable de provoquer à ton âge... s'impatienta la jeune femme.

Elle bougea légèrement la tête, ses cheveux blonds épais dévoilant de petites oreilles, agrémentées de magnifiques bijoux... Le cœur d'Alice rata un battement. Le diamant qu'elle aimait tant l'aveugla l'espace d'un instant. Cette femme portait la copie identique des boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait reçues à Noël...cette paire qui paraissait aller aussi bien à cette inconnue qu'à elle-même...ces bijoux qu'elle savait parfaitement adaptés à la forme de son visage...

\- Je...je sais que je suis différente des autres...je...je suis plus forte...plus intelligente... bafouilla Alice, qui n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

La colère de la jeune fille faiblissait, l'incompréhension et la douleur psychologique d'avoir le sentiment de ne plus se connaître la remplaçait petit à petit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle doutait d'elle même. Elle baissa sa baguette.

\- Oui ! Voilà enfin quelque chose de sensé ! s'écria la femme comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je t'ai laissé t'enfuir avec _nos _bottes et tout l'or qu'elles contenaient...j'ai fait faire pour toi cette copie de _nos _boucles d'oreilles, en espérant que cela réveillerait ta mémoire ! Cela n'a pas marché directement comme je l'escomptais, mais désormais...je peux le percevoir...ton petit cerveau de petite sotte se souvient lui... Ressaisis toi ! Remémore toi cette nuit sans lune, le jour où _nous_ avons échoué, le moment où le sortilège _nous_ a frappé.

Les images défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante dans l'esprit d'Alice. Aux nombreuses réponses se mêlaient toujours plus de nouvelles questions. Elle entrevit un combat, bref, mais terriblement destructeur. Puis plus rien, le noir total, comme si le film de sa mémoire venait de s'arrêter brusquement. Le souvenir engloba son esprit.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. Des décombres, des flammes, la destruction à perte de vue. Elle était revenue dans son cauchemar de l'été dernier. Mais cette fois, tout était bien moins confus. Elle voyait distinctement. Elle se leva. Le ciel...strié de nombreuses traînées dorées, qui semblaient retomber en une pluie d'étoiles aux quatre coins du monde. Les courants d'énergie étaient tellement puissants qu'ils paraissaient déformer la voûte céleste, constellant celle-ci de multiples tourbillons qui altéraient la forme même des constellations d'étoiles. Un tableau magnifique. Un flash soudain lui brûla les yeux, puis l'éclair percuta le sol à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle. La terre gronda, les environs se désintégrèrent sous la violence de l'impact. Ses oreilles devinrent subitement muettes. Alors, dans son esprit où une multitude de questions nébuleuses apparaissaient, une évidence même s'imposa à elle : il fallait fuir. Tout de suite. La petite fille se mit à courir, les rayons de lumière éblouissants continuant de crever la nuit ténébreuse. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom. Elle ignorait l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sa seule certitude était qu'elle devait courir, sans s'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit des cris derrière elle, des pas qui se rapprochaient. Elle accéléra encore sa vitesse, puisant son énergie dans sa peur d'enfant. On l'avait prise en chasse. Mais pourquoi ? Cette question n'avait aucune réponse. Elle savait uniquement au plus profond d'elle que si elle se faisait rattraper, tout était fini. Courant toujours plus vite, elle examina brièvement sa peau brouillée par la vitesse. Des marques de brûlures scintillaient sur tout son corps, la faisant souffrir à chaque mouvement. Ses bottes noires butaient sur les racines et les pierres du terrain. De magnifiques bottes, aux attaches dorées, curieusement parfaitement adaptées à son pied. Plusieurs fois, elle trébucha, roulant dans la poussière. À chaque fois, elle se releva péniblement, et se remit à courir, son corps tout entier étant focalisé sur cette simple action. Devant elle, les premières lueurs du jour apparurent, les rayons de l'astre ardent s'immisçant entre les troncs de plus en plus épars. Puis il n'y eut plus d'arbres. Uniquement l'herbe humidifiée par la rosée du matin. La nature n'émettait plus aucun bruit suspect. Elle ne sentait plus de présence derrière elle. Le ciel semblait avoir retrouvé une teinte normale, apaisante. Un bleu azur sur lequel se détachait sa chevelure dorée. Comprenant que le danger s'était évanoui, l'adrénaline la quitta d'un seul coup. Elle s'écroula de tout son long. Et ne se releva pas. Ce furent les ténèbres qui l'accueillirent.

Alice hurla. Elle était revenue à elle, sur le sol pourri de la cale du _Hope Sweeper_, sur une île en plein milieu du Pacifique. L'endroit était totalement dévasté. Elle pouvait voir le ciel orangée au dessus d'elle, les derniers rayons de lune baignant les planches moisies qui l'entouraient. Ses horribles mains, zébrées de cicatrices, seul vestige des temps oubliés de sa mémoire morcelée, tremblaient. L'une était serrée sur sa baguette poisseuse, son autre poing était refermé sur quelque chose de dur. En se relevant, Alice ouvrit lentement le poing, ses doigts ankylosés par la pression qu'elle avait exercé sur l'objet.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et un puissant reflet violet éclaira son visage. L'Éclat Céleste brillait de mille-feux dans les premières lueurs du jour, qui s'infiltraient dans la coque du désormais impuissant géant des mers. Le plus beau et authentique sourire d'Alice se dessina sur son visage d'enfant, qui n'était en réalité qu'un leurre pour dissimuler une noirceur inexpugnable, enfouie sous les nombreuses couches d'un esprit calculateur.


	21. Épilogue

L'homme arpentait les labyrinthiques couloirs du Ministère d'un pas pressé, un dossier à la main. Celui-ci était blanc, et la mention « TOP SECRET » à l'encre rouge stéréotypée trônait au centre de la couverture, précédée du logo du Ministère Européen de la Magie. Cette dite mention était la raison pour laquelle l'employé transportait lui même ce dossier fraîchement édité. En effet, le bâtiment était si vaste et les fuites si fréquentes - probablement dues aux travaux d'agrandissement, qui voyaient des étrangers aux Ministère sillonner à titre exceptionnel les locaux - que ce type d'information ne pouvait être transmis magiquement comme c'était le cas pour les centaines d'échanges quotidiens entre les différents départements. Il croisa plusieurs de ses collègues qu'il salua d'un bref signe de tête. Arrivé à l'entrée de la nouvelle aile du bâtiment, il accéléra le pas, traversant la passerelle métallique qui surplombait un chantier démesuré.

Le métal grinçant laissa la place au feutre silencieux de la moquette sombre. Le fonctionnaire s'arrêta devant une porte vitrée opaque et toqua. Une voix provenant de l'intérieur lui fit mine de rentrer. L'homme poussa alors la porte et pénétra dans un grand _open-space._

_\- _J'ai des informations de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer, rassemblez vos hommes. dit-il simplement dans un anglais parfait dénué d'accent, en s'adressant à l'homme d'âge mûr qui s'était levé de son bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce. De longs manteaux étaient accrochés le long du mur.

\- Tout de suite.

Les hommes et femmes de l'unité se réunirent dans une salle de réunion adjacente. Chacun pris place autour de la table, le plus haut gradé, l'homme interpellé plus tôt, s'assit en bout de celle-ci, les mains jointes. Le porteur du dossier resta debout et s'approcha de l'autre extrémité de la table. Il posa son précieux document sur cette dernière et commença :

\- Des événements magiques d'une sévérité extrême ont eu lieu la nuit dernière, et la sécurité de la communauté magique internationale est menacée.

L'homme sortit sa baguette d'une poche et la pointa vers le dossier. Celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un petit nuage de fumée rouge, qui s'aggloméra pour former une suite de caractères : « _INCIDENT 180710557_ » . Elle se dissipa lorsqu'il reprit :

\- De nombreux témoignages évoquent de vives lueurs en plein milieu de l'océan Pacifique, et autant de relevés indiquent une activité magique considérable.

Pendant qu'il parlait, les documents du dossier concernés sortaient d'eux même de celui-ci et venaient léviter à la verticale au dessus de la table, illustrant les propos du fonctionnaire.

\- De plus, un nombre de corrélations notable a été constaté avec plusieurs rapports du Département Divinatoire.

\- Le fameux Département Divinatoire ... commenta un jeune homme.

\- Si seulement ils pouvaient nous trouver les terroristes dans leurs tasses de thé ... renchérit un autre.

\- Restez professionnels messieurs, coupa le gradé d'une voix ferme. Continuez je vous prie.

\- La Confédération Internationale a créé une commission chargée de déterminer la source des troubles de la nuit dernière. Chaque Ministère se doit de contribuer aux recherches. Nous avons décidé de remettre cette tâche à votre unité, cette enquête devenant la priorité absolue, d'autant qu'elle permettrait de légitimer notre jeune Ministère au yeux de la communauté internationale.

\- Rassurez le Département des Relations Internationales, nous allons nous rendre sur place pour commencer immédiatement nos investigations.


	22. (HORS HISTOIRE) Et Après ?

**LISEZ BIEN JUSQU'À LA FIN**

Et voilà, le premier Tome des aventures d'Alice est terminé !

Pour commencer, **un grand merci à vous**, pour avoir lu mon premier roman jusqu'au bout !

Que vous soyez une connaissance, un abonné ou bien que vous avez découvert cette histoire sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et que vous vous êtes senti plongé dans cet univers, aux côtés des personnages que j'ai créés.

N'hésitez pas à **partager** cette histoire, c'est gratuit et ça m'aide énormément. Il en va de même pour tout **review et favori que vous mettrez au roman**, qui permettront à celui-ci d'être de mieux en mieux référencé !

Afin d'être toujours le plus précis et cohérent possible, j'apporte une attention très importante à vos **retours**. C'est pourquoi j'ai créé un **questionnaire rapide et sympa** qui me permet de comprendre ce qui a été compris, sur quels points l'intrigue pèche, etc. afin de continuer d'améliorer la qualité de ce roman !

**C'EST CE QUI EST LE PLUS IMPORTANT POUR MOI**

**bitly/2LGAkYA (lien du questionnaire, ajouter un . entre BIT et LY)**

Je vous remercie d'avance d'avoir participé à cette « bêta-lecture » , et je vous tiens au courant !

Si voulez toujours plus d'Alice, passez donc sur bitly/2LE5XlN (pinterest, ajouter un . entre BIT et LY), vous pourrez y découvrir toute la partie « graphique » et je vous défie d'associer chaque image d'inspiration à l'une des descriptions du livre ;D

_(oui, j'ai bien dit qu'il s'agissait du premier Tome...certaines choses vont évoluer après celui-ci, et les Héritiers seront tout sauf inactifs...Quant à Alice, elle vous surprendra encore...)_


End file.
